Almas que choram
by mimiz9
Summary: Sakura recebe a missão de se infiltrar na Akatsuki mas as coisas podem não sair como esperado. Traições, mágoas, medo, segredos. Afinal isso a levará ao abismo?
1. Missão

**Info: **gente essa é minha primeira fic e estou realmente empolgada, tenho essa história em mente a um bom tempo e resolvi colocar em prática, espero que gostem! Ita/Saku

**Disclaimer: eu não possuo Naruto.**

**Capítulo 1: Missão **

O dia amanheceu chuvoso em Konoha, o céu rugia com as nuvens carregadas e Sakura sabia que algo estava por vir. Depois de ter sido um fardo e não conseguir fazer nada para salvar seus companheiros nos exames Chunin começou a levar a vida shinobi mais a sério, aos 20 anos desde que se tornou Anbu muita coisa mudou, depois de tanto tempo ela desistiu de trazer Sasuke de volta e admirava Naruto pelo persistência em trazer pra casa o velho companheiro de equipe, ela ainda sentia carinho por ele mas não o amava como antes, um bobo amor de infância assim ela define. Durante todo esse tempo ela treinou duro, até seus ossos não aguentarem, a cada ferida lembrava-se que não seria mais um fardo, "eu serei forte" era o mantra para os dias ruins, como resultado virou uma excelente ninja médica, hábil para o campo de batalha herdando a força monstruosa de sua shishou Sannin Tsunade Senju a Quinta Hokage, tendo a capacidade de ativar o selo Yin dada a quantidade de anos armazenando o chakra na testa. Nos dias de hoje Sakura é integrante da Anbu, tendo sua carta recomendada pela Hokage e completando o exame com sucesso. Um barulho na janela a tirou de seus pensamentos, era Sai.

— Bom dia feia, a Hokage exige sua presença. Disse ele com um pequeno sorriso.

— Oh olá Sai, manhã para você também, só vou me mudar e estou indo. "_O que Tsunade shishou poderia querer comigo a essa hora? Bom não vou demorar sei bem como fica seu humor com atrasos"._

Sakura vestiu seu uniforme Anbu e calçou as sandálias, sem mais demoras colocou a máscara e partiu em velocidade pelos telhados de Konoha. Chegando a torre cumprimentou seus colegas shinobis e se dirigiu para sala Hokage, duas batidas seria o suficiente.

— Entre! Disse a dura voz de Tsunade.

— Shisou, mandou me chamar?

— Sim Sakura, é para uma missão e você é a única em que confio para essa. Tsunade tinha os olhos cansados e cheios de preocupação.

— Hai shishou eu não vou falhar, aprendi com a melhor! Do que se trata?

Tsunade cruzou os braços sobre a mesa e suspirou. — Não esperava menos de minha aluna, e então deu um meio sorriso. — Você irá se infiltrar na Akatsuki e descobrir seus passos, mesmo com a morte de alguns membros eles continuam em movimento e sabemos que eles têm posse de uma quantia de bijuus, devemos estar preparados e você será nosso espião..

O primeiro capitulo é curto, desculpe não consigo fazer longo assim de cara mas os próximos serão melhores. :)


	2. Determinação

**Capítulo 2: Determinação**

Sakura sentiu seu coração dar um salto, ela podia jurar que ouvia as batidas, foi um pequeno misto de ansiedade, uma missão nível A desse porte, infiltração na akatsuki e sua shishou a confiava. _"Eu gostaria de ver a cara de Naruto ouvindo isso hahah"_

— Eu aceito a missão, pode ter certeza que não vou te decepcionar. Sakura disse determinada.

— Certo, você deve ir ao país do Vento, tive informações que a Akatsuki tem negócios por lá, com certeza irá encontrar com um deles, sei que vai entrar em uma grande luta mas lembre-se de não ativar o selo Yin, não é chegada a hora. A loira disse pacientemente.

— Mas porque? Se eu não os impressionar e acharem que não dei uma boa briga acho difícil me aceitarem. Sakura sabia a grande habilidade dos membros da Akatsuki, não era atoa que seus rostos estavam estampados nos livros bingo.

— Você não será um deles, seria suspeito a melhor amiga do recipiente Kyuubi indo direto pra eles, Sakura todos são Nukenin perigosos e astutos, não pense que cairiam nessa. Ela disse com um olhar zangado — Por isso você deve ser cautelosa, lute e dê uma boa luta, por fim deixe-se capturar, eles a levarão para o esconderijo e você colherá todas informações e pergaminhos que puder.

— Entendido, como irei reportar a você quando estiver lá dentro? Serei a prisioneira deles e não terei uma brecha. Sakura disse pensativa.

— Estou enviando com você uma miniatura de Katsuyu para que seja nosso meio de comunicação. Tsunade a entregou uns pergaminhos falsos passando-se por legítimos de outra missão. — Não haverá suspeitas com esses pergaminhos, vão pensar que estava em missão por minhas ordens.

— Hai, quando eu devo sair? Sakura estava confiante, sua primeira missão solo, seus companheiros Anbu tinham sido Sai e Neji durante esse tempo, e agora seria apenas ela, seu interior estava agitado com isso.

— Agora mesmo, e Sakura nem pense em se despedir de Naruto, ele me traria uma dor de cabeça ao saber que está em missão sozinha, faria de tudo para impedir. Tsunade disse com as mãos para cima.

O ar faltou naquele momento, Sakura sentiu o coração se apertar, partir sem despedir de Naruto iria machucar muito, quando Sasuke se foi os dois grudaram ao extremo, realmente se tornaram cúmplices, depois ele também precisou partir por três anos com o treinamento de Jiraiya, e ela deu duro para não ficar pra trás como muitas vezes levava seu corpo ao limite da exaustão para se distrair da saudade que sentia do loiro tagarela. Agora é a vez dela partir, zelar pela proteção da aldeia e de Naruto, falhar não é uma opção.

— Certo, diga a ele que o amo quando o vir, por favor. Disse com os olhos marejados.

— Eu direi, e quanto ao selo Yin use como um trunfo. A loira disse com um sorriso.

— Hai shishou, juro dar o meu melhor, dessa vez eu me doou pela proteção de Naruto! - Sakura disse com determinação.

— Você pode ir... Sakura tome cuidado. Tsunade disse com uma voz baixa e Sakura sabia o que ela estava pensando, não suportava mais perdas.

— Serei cuidadosa, eu prometo. Sorriu confiante. _"Muito obrigado por tudo shishou, serei eternamente grata por seus ensinamentos"._ Colocou a máscara e usou o jutsu de transporte deixando flores de cerejeiras para trás.

Nos portões de Konoha Sakura respirou fundo e deu um último olhar na aldeia, pensou em Naruto e sentiu o peito inchar.

_"Ele vai entender, é preciso"_ Ela parte a toda velocidade em direção ao país do Vento, a chuva parou mas o ar estava frio e chicoteando suas bochechas, ela continuou seu caminho sem olhar para trás.

_1 Dia e meio depois_

Sakura levantou após um pequeno descanso e tomou uma pílula de comida, o tempo estava úmido e o vento chicoteava seus longos cabelos rosas que desciam até o fim das costas, ela não o cortou mais, com ele nos ombros só á lembrava de sua fraqueza, e ela finalmente floresceu. Dando um olhar no horizonte percebeu que logo ia escurecer, acelerou os passos e encobriu seus rastros, nada de vestígios. Ela se distraiu por um momento inevitavelmente pensando em Naruto, quando de repente sentiu algo aterrorizante.

— Sakura você também sentiu? Disse a pequena Katsuyu de dentro do uniforme.

— Hai Katsuyu, estamos sendo seguidas. Sakura disse com o coração acelerado, como pôde se dar ao luxo de se distrair durante a missão. _"Esse chakra é tremendo, sua aura é escura e está se movendo rapidamente pra cá"_

— É muito intenso, mesmo não sendo do tipo sensoriais conseguimos senti-lo. A lesma disse.

_"Eu sei disso, consigo senti-lo como se estivesse sob minha pele, mesmo eu tendo escondido qualquer indício do meu chakra esse shinobi descobriu e está atrás de nós"._ Sakura sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo e uma gota de suor caiu pelo canto da testa.

— Estão nos mostrando seu nível de poder para nos intimidar, querem que a gente saiba que estão atrás de nós, estão me subestimando! Sakura rugiu de raiva se esquecendo do receio que sentiu quando notou esse enorme chakra.

Fugir não adiantaria nada, ela parou de correr e escondeu atrás de uma árvore tendo certeza de suprimir qualquer vestígio de chakra, minutos depois duas pessoas pousaram graciosamente no chão viradas para onde ela estava escondida, olhando de banda ela notou capas pretas com nuvens vermelhas.

_"Akatsuki!"_ Ela sentiu seu interior tremer de ansiedade. _"Mas estou apenas na divisa do País do Fogo com o País do Vento, não seria cedo para os encontrar?"_ Seus pensamentos estavam a todo vapor. _"Concentre-se!"_

— Veja se não temos um rato fugitivo naquela árvore, patético. Kisame disse com um sorriso cheio de dentes, Samehada se contorcia alegremente.

Itachi olhou sem expressão, levou as mãos sob a capa e retirou três kunais arremessando precisamente nas laterais da árvore.

Sakura viu as kunais passando ao lado do seu corpo com grande velocidade, enroladas em papel bomba.

_"Ele é rápido, droga"._ A explosão foi intensa destruindo algumas árvores ao redor. Sakura saiu apenas com um arranhão superficial, agora de frente para o inimigo ela sentiu seu corpo paralisar, a sua frente á direita estava Itachi Uchiha em toda sua glória. Ela se lembrava da luta que tiveram com ele na época do resgate ao Kazekage da Areia Gaara, _"se estiver sozinho não o enfrente"_ foram as palavras de Kakashi sensei. Ao lado do Uchiha estava Kisame Hoshigaki, ela sabia de seu forte jutsu de água graças a Neji que travou um batalha com ele ao lado de sua equipe e lhe contou os detalhes.

— I..Itachi Uchiha. Sakura fez o melhor para não gaguejar, ele era o prodígio de seu Clã, Sakura sabia que dificilmente se sairia bem em uma batalha contra ele, sentiu o coração palpitar loucamente, mesmo não olhando nos olhos dele sabia que seu olhar estava queimando nela. Ela agradeceu silenciosamente pela máscara que escondia suas feições, isso lhe deu um pouco de segurança.

_"Cabelo rosa? Isso seria o companheiro de equipe do meu otouto e de Naruto?"_ Itachi lhe deu um longo olhar analisando suas suspeitas. _"Sim, a protegida da Hokage."_

Sakura lançou um olhar feroz direcionado a Kisame, que sorriu ainda mais com aqueles dentes afiados que lembravam de um tubarão.

— Konoha Anbu com cabelo rosa? Ha Você é uma desculpa patética de um shinobi. Ele disse sem perder o sorriso.

— Você deve estar se perguntando como te localizamos, não vejo porque não contar sabendo que hoje será seu último dia de vida.

Sakura estava louca de raiva fazendo o possível para controlar seu temperamento e não atacá-lo com tudo, afinal ela estava sim curiosa em saber, mas a presença do Uchiha sem duvidas tinha um dedo nisso.

— Você vê, nada passa despercebido da minha Samehada, ela te sentiu a quilômetros você realmente deve ter um gosto bom, ela está eufórica de vontade de provar você, talvez partir você ao meio, não posso negar que estou tentado com a ideia.

_"Claro a maldita espada, ela me sentiu mesmo tendo encoberto meu chakra, mas aquela sensação sombria, não poderia pertencer a Kisame."_ Sakura sentiu um arrepio e chegou à conclusão que aquilo... foi Itachi.

_"Preciso acabar com Kisame e tentar uma estratégia pra sair daqui, mas com Itachi aqui tenho mínimas chances, eles não parecem ter interesse em me levar como isca para Naruto, porque?"_

— Me partir? Eu gostaria de ver você tentar! Ela disse partindo pro ataque.

Dito isso correram furiosamente um em direção ao outro, Kisame convencido de sua rápida vitória estava pronto pra usar sua Samehada. _"Isso será feito com um único golpe"._ Pensou entusiasmado.

Para sua surpresa no último minuto Sakura pulou batento os pés infundidos de chakra no solo.

— SHANNARO. Ela gritou fazendo o chão em mil pedaços, desequilibrando Kisame que acabou prendendo as pernas entre as pedras. Sakura sorriu e se arremessou pra ele com os punhos bombeando chakra com um soco perfeito direcionado ao seu rosto, ele ficou surpreso com sua força e velocidade, sabia que se o punho se encontrasse seria um bom golpe, e ele estaria quebrado, pensando rápido puxou a Samehada que recebeu o soco.

O golpe se conectou na Espada fazendo uma leve rachadura, foi quando ela se soltou em dezenas de espinhos, ferindo a mão de Sakura que agilmente voltou para trás.

— O que achou disso Pink? Veja como ela se contorce de alegria com seu sangue. Kisame zombou.

Sakura curou sua mão e deu um sorriso por debaixo da máscara.

— Isso não é nada comparado às surras da minha shishou, faça melhor! Ela rugiu se lançando novamente contra ele.

Itachi observou a luta em pé sob a árvore, essa garota tinha espírito, parece que ela seria útil afinal.

Kisame saiu dentre as pedras e se moveu para trás fazendo rápidos selos de mão.

Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu

Uma grande quantidade de água se levantou de um rio próximo e tomou forma de tubarão indo diretamente para Sakura.

Doton: Doryuheki

Uma parede de terra se formou como escudo na frente de Sakura, colidindo com o tubarão de água e sendo destruída. Sakura se aproveitou da nuvem de poeira e passou dentro dela tendo a chance de ficar próxima a Kisame, sem perder tempo cuspiu quatro agulhas Senbon que perfuraram o braço e a perna dele.

— O que? Ele disse irritado começando a sentir uma leve dormência em seus membros. Agindo rápido usou a oportunidade de estar próximo lançando um chute que Sakura bloqueou facilmente, seguido de um soco que ela não conseguiu se esquivar, acertando-a em cheio sendo lançada para trás e tendo sua máscara Anbu retirada pelo impacto.

— Sakura, você está bem? Sussurrou a pequena Katsuyu.

— Hai. Sakura disse em voz baixa.

Ela se levantou lentamente com um sorriso irônico no rosto. — Agora isso foi um bom golpe, espero que não seja tudo que tem, seria decepcionante.

Itachi se assustou com o quanto ela cresceu, teria a mesma idade que seu otouto? Ele ativou seu Sharingan pra não perder nenhum detalhe, ela tinha lindos olhos de esmeralda e uma pele de porcelana, seus longos cabelos rosados desgrenhados a deixavam selvagem, suas curvas perfeitas e sua boca rosada, ela era extremamente bela.

Sakura engoliu em seco quando deu um rápido olhar em Itachi e viu seu sharingan ativado. _"Ele vai se envolver na luta?"_ Ela começou a sentir medo.

Kisame estava suando frio devido ao veneno das agulhas Senbon, mas mantinha-se de pé firme na batalha.

— Você tem uma boca alta Pink, mas se surpreenderia se eu usasse tudo que tenho, conheceria o desespero.

Os dois avançaram novamente em grande velocidade, Sakura fez alguns selos de mão antes de ser atingida pela espada de Kisame, deixando um bloco de madeira para trás. _"Substituição"_ Ele pensou zangado. Sakura apareceu atrás dele lhe acertando um forte chute que o enviou por quilômetros entre as árvores.

_"Toma essa, cara de peixe."_ Ela sorriu.

Itachi estava gostando do que viu, pegar Kisame com a guarda baixa por um segundo era considerado um grande feito, ele sabia que isso ia ferir o ego de seu companheiro.

Kisame levantou cambaleando, o maldito veneno estava afetando grande parte de seu corpo, ele respirava com dificuldade. Saiu dentre as árvores e foi furioso em direção de Sakura.

Ela não perdeu tempo e bombeou chakra nas mãos, dessa vez era diferente, ela sentiu a intenção de matar irradiando dele.

— Katsuyu reporte a Tsunade todo o ocorrido, preciso que cancele a invocação. Sakura sussurrou.

— Mas Sakura, as ordens foram eu estar com você como meio de comunicação, e também como recurso caso você se ferir gravemente. A lesma disse.

— Não será possível, Itachi possui o sharingan, sem dúvidas já notou sua presença, não quero correr riscos dele descobrir minha verdadeira intenção, sabemos o quão astuto ele é. Sakura disse angustiada. — Agora, vá! Ela disse minutos antes de colidir com Kisame.

Sakura tinha o punho no estômago de Kisame, fazendo-o cuspir sangue, ele a tinha presa pelo braço, usou cada grama de sua força para fazer com que o braço dormente se mexesse, acertando Samehada no rosto de Sakura, que foi jogada no chão.

Kisame caiu de joelhos, seu corpo estava mais que exausto, nunca lembrou de se sentir tão mal na vida, nem mesmo depois de uma ressaca. _"O que essa bruxa me injetou?"_ Ele olhou para itachi e podia jurar que viu a sombra de um sorriso.

Sakura sentiu sua bochecha inchar imensamente, doía tanto que ela pensou que fosse desmaiar. _"Preciso voltar, eles não parecem interessados em Naruto no momento, essa seria a oportunidade perfeita pra conseguirem uma isca, não, eu tenho que dar o fora daqui."_

Sakura lutou para se levantar e quando olhou pra cima, deu de cara com olhos vermelhos sangue, ela tremeu. _"Ele vai me matar."_ Ela pensou em pânico.

Fechando os olhos por instinto, um filme se passou em sua cabeça, sua infância com os colegas da academia, os bons momentos que passaram juntos, sua promessa com Naruto que tanto o machucou, e em seguida a promessa dela de que ele iria esperar um pouco mas da próxima ela estaria junto ajudando a resgatar Sasuke, o momento em que ela pediu para ser treinada pela Hokage e as surras que levou para se tornar forte, a morte de seus pais quando ela estava em missão, todas lágrimas, feridas.. _"__isso não pode ter sido em vão!"_

Sakura socou o chão criando crateras, fez um esforço para se manter de pé e deu um olhar feroz a Itachi.

— Ainda... ainda não acabou! Ela gritou.

Se foi coragem ou estupidez ela não sabia, mas aqui estava ela olhando diretamente para os olhos de Itachi, os três tomoes de seu sharingan giravam perigosamente, e ela se viu hipnotizada por eles.

_"Ela ousa me desafiar? Tão tola."_ Itachi pensou, vendo como ela estava o encarando.

Sakura viu quando seu sharingan evoluiu para uma forma diferente e sentiu seu coração dar um salto, mas não conseguia desviar o olhar, como se estivesse presa a ele.

— Mangekyou Sharingan. Itachi disse friamente.

E tudo o que ela viu foi a escuridão.

**Nota:** Sim na minha fanfic Sakura aprendeu o estilo terra com Kakashi, na época de seu treinamento ela insistiu que ele a ajudasse com um ninjutsu que até mesmo alguém que não veio de um Clã assim como ela poderia fazer. Revisem :)


	3. Tsukuyomi

-**Aviso: esse capítulo contém tortura, se você for sensível a esse tipo de coisa não leia.**

**Capítulo 3: Tsukuyomi**

A escuridão a envolveu e ela sentiu o mundo girar, abrindo os olhos lentamente ela olhou para cima e viu o céu pintado de vermelho sangue, a lua era o mesmo, Sakura nunca tinha visto nada igual, era fascinante mas ao mesmo tempo assustador. Ela tentou se mover com dificuldade mas falhou, percebendo que estava ajoelhada e atrás de si tinha um longo tronco que mantinha seus braços presos atrás das costas. Ela não sabia onde estava nem como chegou a esse lugar, mas aquela sensação sombria estava presente.

Sentindo um arrepio que se espalhava por todo o corpo Sakura notou uma aura poderosa a sua frente, era Itachi Uchiha.

— Onde eu estou? Ela disse com um fio de voz, estava exausta, como se seu corpo estivesse relutando por estar ali.

Ele olhou pra ela com olhos frios, sem emoções, ele viu quando ela se encolheu perante o seu olhar.

— Tsukuyomi, o reino dos pesadelos. Itachi respondeu.

Sakura engoliu em seco e arregalou os olhos inconscientemente, estava apavorada. _"Tsukuyomi, uma tortura sem igual, capaz de te destruir em segundos, o mesmo que usou em Kakashi sensei."_

Ela sentiu lágrimas virem aos cantos dos olhos e fez o possível para não as deixar cair, ela sabia que algo muito ruim estava prestes acontecer.

Vendo sua reação Itachi sabia que ela estava ciente da situação, seus olhos marejados imploravam silenciosamente para ele, mas um Uchiha não tem piedade, não depois de massacrar seu próprio Clã, não depois de ser desafiado. Seu sharingan queimava quando ele puxou uma espada de sua capa e apontou para Sakura, roçando levemente seu estômago, ela podia sentir a picada da espada em contato com sua pele, provocando um frio na barriga incomum.

— Começando agora, eu vou te apunhalar com essa espada por 72 horas. Itachi disse enfiando lentamente a ponta da espada no abdômen de Sakura.

Ela gritou, doía como nunca, foi diferente de toda dor que ela já sentiu, lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos enquanto ela se contorcia de dor.

— Pare, pare por favor. Ela implorava sentindo os golpes que feriam sua carne em diferentes lugares.

Itachi não demonstrava um pingo de emoção ao seu apelo, e continuava desferindo golpes lentamente e pressionando as feridas.

— Eu me pergunto por quanto tempo você será capaz de aguentar. Ele disse friamente, pegando mais um par de espadas.

Sakura gritava em angústia, seu corpo estava banhado de sangue e suas feridas queimavam em diversos lugares, a dor era insuportável, o desespero era tremendo, ela pensou que fosse enlouquecer.

_"Eu não posso mais aguentar, eu não posso."_

Itachi não dava trégua, se movia graciosamente e feria cada vez mais profundamente o corpo de Sakura, rasgando sua carne, ouvindo seus gritos de dor e seu apelo, vendo o tamanho de sua angústia e como ela fazia mínimas tentativas de se soltar.

A respiração dela estava ofegante e seu corpo tremia violentamente, sentiu suas lágrimas se misturando com seu sangue e suor, sua garganta estava seca e ela estava no limite. Seus longos fios rosas estavam colados em sua testa, caindo ao lado do rosto quando ela jogou a cabeça para frente em derrota.

— Me mate. Ela pediu em desespero.

Itachi viu o quanto afetou a garota, mas não achou que foi o suficiente.

— Você diz isso Kunoichi, onde está seu orgulho como ninja? Ele disse pegando a longa espada e perfurando Sakura no ombro.

Ela gemeu de dor, a picada que sentiu foi profunda, sua garganta afetada a impediu de gritar, suas feridas pulsavam com uma dor alucinante, ela não desejaria isso nem para o pior inimigo, diante de tamanha dor ela não se importava com nada, queria apenas que ele desse logo um fim a sua miséria.

_"Me perdoe Naruto, eu não fui capaz."_ Ela pensou aos prantos.

— Eu não aguento mais. Ela gemeu baixinho.

— Faltam 71 horas 59 minutos e 59 segundos. Itachi afirmou, pronto para continuar a tortura.

Fora do Tsukuyomi o companheiro de Itachi via como a kunoichi gritava em agonia e sorriu levantando-se devagar.

— Você usou aquilo Itachi, isso consome muito seus olhos. Ele disse lutando para se manter de pé. — Esse maldito veneno é pior do que eu pensava, devemos matá-la?

— Não. Itachi afirmou, vendo ela se banhar em sofrimento. — Ela será útil pra mim.

— Vejo que tem planos que a envolvem, mas o líder não ficará feliz.

— Isso é meu negócio, não devo explicações ao líder. Itachi olhou para o companheiro que assentiu.

Sakura estava ajoelhada com mais de dez espadas encravadas em seu corpo, ela pensou que seria seu fim, ele evitava órgãos vitais e ela não entendia o porquê, talvez estivesse se divertindo para depois matá-la, ela só queria que tudo acabasse, ela cuspiu sangue. Itachi Uchiha a destruiu de um jeito que ninguém fora capaz.

A dor agonizante continuava presente em sua carne crua fazendo com que ela solte gemidos de desespero. _"Morrer pelas mãos do prodígio Uchiha, talvez seja uma honra."_ Ela pensou se entregando. Para surpresa de Sakura o Tsukuyomi se desfez e ela estava deitada no chão da floresta agonizando, com os dois Akatsuki próximos a ela.

_"Apenas um segundo se passou de tudo isso?"_ Ela pensou antes de desmaiar.

Itachi viu o corpo de Sakura amolecer e deduziu desmaio, no fim ela não foi capaz de suportar como Kakashi que após sair de seu genjutsu se manteve de pé, ele esperava mais da protegida da Hokage.

O sol estava se pondo e o vento chicoteava as árvores esparramando as folhas ao redor, Itachi olhou para o corpo imóvel de Sakura e se aproximou.

— Devemos ir agora. Itachi disse sem humor, pegando ela em seus braços e saltando em uma árvore. — Você pode se mover?

— Grande parte do meu corpo foi afetado, não serei capaz de me mover por muito tempo, temo que possa piorar. Kisame disse com raiva.

— Fique pela cidade próxima e descanse, estarei no esconderijo norte, com o tempo o efeito tende a passar. Itachi disse partindo com Sakura nos braços.

Fazia horas que estavam viajando e a garota ainda não tinha acordado, ela murmurava palavras sem sentido e Itachi aproximou-se perto o suficiente para entendê-la.

— Naruto. Ela balbuciou.

Itachi lembrou de sua conversa com o loiro, pondo entre ele Sasuke e Konoha, e o garoto mesmo assim não havia desistido de seu otouto tolo.

_"Eu me pergunto se eles já lutaram desde então."_ Itachi pensou olhando á noite cair.

Chegando ao esconderijo ele fez o selo com apenas uma mão, liberando a barreira, fazendo com que a enorme pedra rolasse para o lado sacudindo toda estrutura envolta em rochas, ele prosseguiu com Sakura em seus braços.

Sua consciência oscilava e ela podia sentir que estava envolta em braços quentes, ela queria chorar de alegria, talvez alguém veio em seu socorro? Ela sucumbiu na escuridão sendo presa em um grande tormento, pesadelos a envolviam e agitavam sua alma, sendo Itachi o motivo de sua dor.


	4. Despertar

**Capítulo 4: Despertar**

Sakura saiu da inconsciência, abrindo os olhos ela se sentou lentamente, o local estava muito escuro, ela pouco enxergava, ao redor havia um pequeno feixe de luz vindo da rachadura de uma parede ela supôs. Seu corpo doía, mesmo desmaiada ela havia usado o jutsu de cura que fluía por todo corpo, técnica que ela aprimorou com os anos mas mesmo assim era lenta comparado a quando estava fazendo com suas próprias mãos.

Sua mente era uma bagunça, flash's de seu tormento vinham repetidamente assustando-a, ela sabia que seu corpo ia se recuperar rapidamente, mas sua saúde mental estava abalada. _"Ele não me matou... porque?"_ A pergunta não saia de sua cabeça durante um tempo e ela percebeu que estava divagando.

Sakura notou que ainda estava vestida em suas roupas, apenas lhe foi tirado o colete Anbu e as sandálias, seu cabelo ainda estava colado em si mesma e ela agradeceu mentalmente por não terem a lavado.

Levantando do futon ela sentiu o quão gelado o chão estava, seus pés entraram em contato com a superfície dura e ela suspirou, tudo parecia tão quieto, mas alguma coisa a perturbava, como um alerta de que o perigo se aproximava. Em pânico ela correu o mais silenciosamente possível a procura de uma porta. Ela perdeu o ar quando algo repuxou seu pescoço a jogando para trás, barulhos de metal ressoavam alto. _"Há algo no meu pescoço."_

Com forte pressão em seu pescoço ela tossiu surpresa, levou as mãos até lá sentindo que uma argola de metal o rodeava, uma corrente saia dela e prendia-se na parede atrás dela.

_"Uma coleira? uma foda coleira."_ Ela empalideceu.

Fez força suficiente para arrebentar, mas de nada adiantou.

_"Isso está suprimindo o meu chakra? Não, eu posso senti-lo."_ Sakura estava confusa.

O barulho na porta a assustou, tirando-a de seus pensamentos, ela mal ousou respirar, viu quando Itachi entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si, seus olhos carmesim inconfundíveis, ela podia ver o vulto dele engolido pelas sombras, porém sua presença era muito real. Ela fechou os olhos por precaução e ouviu o quão forte seu coração estava batendo, medo, ansiedade? Ela não sabia, tentou manter a calma mas como poderia estando presa, acorrentada, de bandeja pra ele? O que ela poderia esperar além de sofrimento, tortura e dor?

— Você finalmente despertou. Itachi disse vendo as tentativas patéticas da kunoichi de se proteger.

Ela não respondeu, temia a presença dele depois do que aconteceu, não queria dar motivos para enfurecer o prodígio Uchiha.

— Não tão falante hoje. Ele rodeava Sakura como um lobo acima de sua presa. — Me diga qual sua intenção com a Akatsuki?

Sua voz grossa dava arrepios em Sakura, ela não entendia o porquê, mas o corpo dela reagia a ele totalmente. _"Ele já sabe? Como?"_ Ela pensou nervosa.

— Eu não sei do que você está falando. Ela soou o mais verdadeira possível.

— Hn. Itachi se ajoelhou com o braço apoiado na perna e com a outra mão levantou o rosto de Sakura com um aperto.

— Não minta pra mim Sa-ku-ra.

Ela engoliu em seco, ele disse o nome dela propositalmente devagar, sua voz enviando sensações estranhas em sua pele. _"Porque me sinto assim."_ Seu aperto foi mais firme e ela soltou um leve gemido.

— Abra seus olhos. Ele ordenou.

Sakura obedientemente abriu os olhos, sentindo-se exposta vendo seu sharingan feroz em contato com ela.

— Não me faça repetir. Ele sussurrou em ameaça próximo ao seu ouvido, ela podia sentir o calor irradiando dele.

Ela estava com medo, mentir não estava funcionando, ela teria que ter cuidado com as palavras. _"Concentre-se Sakura."_ Ela tentou acalmar seus pensamentos.

— Eu não tenho nada com sua organização, estava em missão e por ironia do destino nos encontramos. Ela disse calmamente.

Ela sentiu o coração parar eles estavam tão próximos, os narizes quase se tocando, mas algo quebrou esse momento e foi quando ela viu que o olhar dele endureceu.

— Você mente. Itachi esbravejou.

Sakura deu um pulo com sua mudança repentina, o empurrou tentando se afastar, ainda abalada temia cair em seu genjutsu outra vez.

— É a verdade eu não queria ter o desprazer de topar com vocês. Ela disse desesperada.

— Você insulta minha inteligência. Itachi disse friamente levantando Sakura pelo pescoço e pressionando-a contra parede.

Ele roçou os dedos ao redor da coleira e viu a cara de medo dela, seus olhos esmeralda brilhavam de antecipação, sem saber o que os espera. Itachi manteve um aperto firme em seu pescoço fazendo ela olhar diretamente para ele.

Além do medo ela também sentiu aquele fascínio estranho como da primeira vez, Itachi Uchiha estava ainda mais bonito e perturbador se possível, sua aura de poder estava fortemente presente, tornando-o ainda mais perigoso. Sakura não sabia o que fazer, estava a sua mercê.

Itachi a prendeu com seu sharingan, vendo toda a verdade sobre sua respectiva missão.

Como ex capitão Anbu ele entendia perfeitamente, mas colocando sua discípula nesse nível de perigo, a Hokage estava apostando muito alto nela.

Ele a soltou e ela caiu, levando as mãos ao pescoço que queimava pelo toque dele, ela sabia que ficaria marcas.

_"Maldito doujutsu, o que devo fazer?"_ Ela pensou olhando para ele.

— Eu já esperava, não pense que seus pergaminhos falsos me enganaram, nem por um segundo. Itachi afirmou. — Eu tenho planos para você kunoichi, mas terá que esperar.

Ele se afastou até a porta, parando no último minuto e dando um olhar duro a Sakura.

— Você vê, essa coleira suprimi seu chakra, você pode senti-lo mas não usá-lo, não tente nada. Ele bateu à porta.

Ela soltou a respiração sem perceber que há estava contendo, suas costas doíam e ela suspirou fracamente, tocando a coleira ela franziu o cenho, seria impossível soltar, ela não era estúpida, ficou claro que estava ligada ao chakra de Itachi, ele perceberia quaisquer movimentos dela.

_"Planos pra mim? O que o grande prodígio Uchiha poderia querer comigo."_ Ela pensou com sarcasmo.

Então algo apitou dentro de sua mente. _"__Sharingan__" _ela sabia que seus olhos estavam gastos devido ao uso prolongado, assim como Kakashi sensei uma vez ou outra pedia uma sessão de cura.

Sakura não sabia o que a aguardava mas ela não poderia ajudá-lo, seria incapaz de trair sua aldeia, jamais colocaria a vida de seus dois companheiros em risco, com seu sharingan vulnerável talvez ela tivesse uma chance. Por enquanto ela ia se concentrar em reunir informações, tendo em mente que precisaria de um bom plano para escapar.

Novamente tentou curar os pequenos cortes em sua bochecha inchada mas era impossível com isso a prendendo, ela estava limitada de andar, mal conseguia dar dez passos. Sem poder usar chakra ela se concentrou armazenando o máximo em sua testa e deixando uma porcentagem caso fosse necessário.

Sem noção de quanto tempo passou seu estômago roncou e ela revirou os olhos. _"Ótimo, sem pílulas de comida, com a fome que eu estou agora seria capaz de comer mais lamen que Naruto."_ Ela pensou sentindo um misto de saudade.

Como sugestão Kisame abriu a porta, segurando uma tocha que iluminava todo o ambiente, ela colocou o braço na frente dos olhos afetados pelo brilho da luz, com uma bandeja ele se aproximou.

— Faminta eu presumo? Vejo como Itachi a colocou em seu devido lugar. Ele zombou se referindo a coleira.

— Eu não sou um pet de estimação. Ela explodiu furiosa dando um soco na parade próxima que não surtiu nenhum efeito, ela virou o rosto.

— Eu nem deveria estar te alimentando Pink, não esqueça, seu veneno realmente foi um problema. Ele disse colocando a bandeja a sua frente.

— Como se eu me importasse. Ela disse com desdém.

Seu estômago resolveu protestar novamente, dessa vez mais alto que o normal, Sakura corou. _"Traidor, logo na frente dele."_ Ela se bateu mentalmente.

— Hahaha vejo que sua barriga diz o contrário. Ele gargalhou.

Sakura olhou como se ele tivesse crescido uma segunda cabeça, criminosos da akatsuki gargalhando? Ela não queria acreditar. Sem mais resistir atacou a comida, ela devorava rapidamente, Naruto seria o mestre da etiqueta diante de seu comportamento, ela não se importou colocando o máximo que podia na boca.

Kisame fez careta vendo a maneira que a kunoichi comia, como se não houvesse amanhã. _"Talvez não haja pra ela."_ Ele pensou de bom humor.

— Três dias fora abriram seu apetite Pink, é assustador.

Sakura engasgou com o bolinho de arroz. _"TRÊS DIAS."_ Ela deu leves socos no peito e bebeu a água em seguida.

Isso a surpreendeu, foi mais tempo do que ela esperava e mesmo assim não foi o suficiente para se recuperar, tendo como foco principalmente sua saúde mental.

— Poucos escapam com vida do genjutsu de Itachi, se considere com sorte. Kisame disse em tom sério.

Ela estremeceu imaginando o fim daqueles que tiveram a infeliz chance de terminar nas mãos de Itachi, sendo consumidos pelo tormento até o último suspiro.

_"Vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensei."_ Ela não sabia como escapar das mãos do infame Uchiha e temia não conseguir.

Kisame se retirou do local, intrigado com o que essa kunoichi seria útil em relação a seu companheiro, ele prosseguiu mas não antes de deixar o aviso.

— Não o provoque se quiser viver. Ele fechou a porta sorrindo ao ver a cara da kunoichi e o feito que sua Samehada fez no rosto dela, ela deu uma boa luta afinal.

Sakura fechou os olhos prevendo uma dor de cabeça, terminou a refeição e empurrou a bandeja para o lado, ouvindo os sons da corrente que acompanhava seus movimentos, a lembrando de sua coleira. _"Preciso fazer com que essa coisa saia."_

Se levantando ela foi na direção onde memorizou o que parecia ser uma entrada, no momento em que Kisame iluminou o ambiente, seguindo pela parede ela obteve apoio até encontrar a abertura. _"Só mais um pouco."_ A corrente a parou, Sakura se esforçou com cuidado para não se enforcar e conseguiu mover-se no que parecia ser um banheiro.

Ela se intrigou quando percebeu que o aperto afrouxou e a corrente que mantinha sua coleira alongou-se permitindo que ela andasse mais alguns passos. _"Como isso aconteceu? Itachi?"_ Ela olhou ao redor a procura dele mas não havia vestígios. Exausta física e mentalmente ela deixou isso para analisar depois e foi em direção a pequena ducha, a rachadura na parede mal iluminava o local, parecia tão frio, escuro. _"Assim como ele..."_ Ela fechou os olhos removendo as roupas devagar, mesmo não tendo ferimentos externos ela podia jurar que sentia as feridas da espada em sua pele.

Nua ela abriu o chuveiro e sentiu o quão gelada a água estava, gotas grossas banhavam sua pele e estremecia seu corpo, ela encostou a testa na parede, seus longos fios rosados caiam ao lado do rosto gotejando sem parar, ela não queria lembrar, não queria pensar mas era impossível.

_**Flashback**_

_— Eu não aguento mais. Ela gemeu baixinho._

_— Faltam 71 horas 59 minutos e 59 segundos. Itachi afirmou, pronto para continuar a tortura._

Ela segurou a cabeça com as mãos fortemente. _"Pare, pare!"_ Ela estava desesperada, estava à beira da loucura. Seu queixo batia violentamente pela friagem, mas ela não se importou, tentando lavar a alma, ela só queria esquecer.

Em Konoha Tsunade estava com os nervos à flor da pele, fazia dias que Sakura não reportava, sem notícias ela pensou em convocar Katsuyu mas Shizune insistiu que ela estava sendo paranóica e que devia dar um tempo a garota, afinal eram dois dias até a fronteira com o país do Vento.

— Eu não me importo se Shizune pensa que estou sendo muito protetora, quero notícias de Sakura agora mesmo! A loira rugiu mordendo a ponta do dedo e batendo fortemente a palma sobre a mesa rachando-a.

— Kuchiyose no Jutsu. A nuvem de fumaça se dissipou revelando a miniatura da Lesma.

— Senhora Tsunade.

— Muito bem Katsuyu, relatório.

A lesma se manteve calada e a loria sentiu um mal pressentimento.

— Sim senhora, irei lhe contar com detalhes sobre a missão.

Deixando Tsunade a par de tudo a lesma se manteve no escritório a todo tempo vendo como a loira jogou a mesa pela janela vibrando em raiva.

— Impossível, as informações que tive foram que Itachi Uchiha estava na sede da Akatsuki impossibilitando o encontro dele com Sakura. Ela andava de um lado para o outro mordendo o dedo.

— Foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu senhora Tsunade, ele não se envolveu na luta até o último minuto da minha presença no local.

_"Isso não pode estar acontecendo, Sakura não seria páreo para ele."_

— Ele já foi um de nós o que o torna ainda mais perigoso, ele não se deixará enganar por ela, maldição. Tsunade socou a parede fazendo todo o edifício balançar, pedaços do teto cairam sobre as estantes.

— Acalme-se senhora. A lesma disse preocupada.

Abrindo a porta bruscamente a loira gritou com os dois shinobis mais próximos.

— Vocês! Tragam-me Kakashi Hatake agora, também convoquem o time 8.

— Hai Quinta Hokage. Eles partiram.

Da janela ela olhou pro céu sentindo o coração pesado. _"Aguente firme Sakura." _


	5. Domínio

-**Capítulo 5: Domínio**

O tempo passava de forma lenta contribuindo com sua perda de noção, ela se levantou trêmula saindo da água, seu corpo estava a um passo da hipotermia, ao redor não havia toalha ou colcha para se cobrir e aquecer, com tanta escuridão era difícil explorar o local, andando devagar ela seguiu novamente guiando-se pela parede deixando pegadas molhadas por toda parte. Com cuidado para não escorregar ela pisou delicadamente e sentiu panos macios ao redor de seus pés, pela textura ela supôs que eram roupas e sentiu-se aliviada, não queria ficar exposta diante do homem que a atormentava.

Vestiu a blusa que ficou confortavelmente larga em si mas sentiu falta dos shorts. _"Acho que vou ter que me contentar com isso."_ Ela corou ao inalar o forte cheiro masculino que estava muito presente na roupa, seu pulso acelerou contra sua vontade, ela não entendia o motivo, era normal se sentir atraída por ele afinal, a beleza dos homens do Clã Uchiha era notável, mas Itachi.. era como se fosse um imã que mexia com todo seu ser, seus cabelos negros e o rosto anguloso sombreava suas feições, seus olhos a fascinavam, ela estava perdida com os sentimentos que despertara.

Empurrando às emoções para o fundo de sua mente ela se acomodou no futon deixando-o úmido devido seu corpo molhado, ficou encolhida na esperança do calor preencher seu corpo, logo suas pálpebras ficaram pesadas e ela cedeu ao sono.

Itachi passou o resto do dia fora em missão, o líder agia apressadamente o deixando desconfiado que atacaria Konoha mais cedo ou mais tarde em busca da Kyuubi. Ao chegar no esconderijo ele foi direto a cela de Sakura, com o decorrer da situação ele precisaria de seus olhos em perfeito estado. Abrindo a porta ele viu sua forma adormecida no futon, se aproximando Itachi notou que sua testa estava molhada de suor e ela delirava. _"Febre? _" Ele encostou a mão na testa dela confirmando suas suspeitas.

Desfazendo o selamento da corrente ele a pegou nos braços notando que ela vestia sua blusa e tinha as pernas expostas, ela não estaria vestindo nada por baixo? Ele a cobriu com a capa e seguiu pelo corredor encontrando Kisame.

— Hã? O que houve com a kunoichi? Kisame perguntou curioso.

— Ela tem febre, vou levá-la aos meus aposentos por enquanto. Itachi explicou sem olhar para trás.

— Com seus supressores de chakra ela

não pode se curar, talvez seja o motivo?

— Se ela não for capaz de se recuperar então ela não é forte o suficiente. Itachi entrou em seu quarto.

Colocando Sakura na cama ele fez rápidos selos de mão a prendendo com a corrente novamente. _"Parece que o Tsukuyomi a afetou profundamente, ela irá sucumbir?"_ Ele trancou o quarto suspirando cansado. _"Não devo mais esperar, ela deve começar amanhã mesmo."_

Itachi sentou próximo a Kisame em um silêncio confortável, anos de parceria era o suficiente para se entenderem sem trocar palavras. Itachi permanecia impassível sentado em uma poltrona exalando poder, ele inevitavelmente pensou em Sasuke, faz tantos anos, como estaria seu otouto tolo? Ele fechou os olhos cercado por lembranças.

Naquele momento Kakashi estava consumido pela raiva, poucas coisas o deixavam furioso na vida mas hoje o Ninja que copia estava fervendo. _"Sakura." _Ele queria partir atrás dela agora mesmo.

— Vocês ouviram o que eu disse? Vocês não estão indo salvá-la, ela é uma kunoichi muito capaz. Tsunade disse seriamente. — Vocês vão pra auxiliar ela nessa missão, time 8 rastreie ela e volte para mim com relatório, deixe o resto com Kakashi.

— Hai. Disseram juntos.

— Kakashi fique na cola dela e na primeira oportunidade voltem os dois juntos, lembrem-se que estamos falando de Itachi Uchiha.

— Quando devemos sair? Ele estava preocupado.

— A primeira hora amanhã, no momento outras equipes estão em missão e precisamos manter a igualdade de jounins na vila caso ocorra ataque.

— Entendo. Ele sentiu a tensão no ar.

— Dispensados. Ela voltou a papelada mas não sem beber uma garrafa de saquê para tentar se acalmar.

O dia se passou trazendo uma manhã de tempestade, Sakura se mexia, sentindo que estava deitada em um colchão macio com lençóis perfumados, abrindo os olhos pesados parecia que havia dormido por horas, sentia um pouco mal mas resolveu ignorar. Fixando os olhos na parede a frente havia penumbra, mas luz suficiente pra iluminar o ambiente. _"É diferente, onde estou?"_ Ela não teve tempo de se questionar.

Olhando na direção das cortinas havia uma poltrona, ela pôde ver o vulto dele ali, sentado de pernas cruzadas escondido pelas sombras, a pele de Sakura se arrepiou da cabeça aos pés, ela ficou imóvel sentindo o olhar dele penetrando cada grama de si.

— Você vai fazer valer a pena cada maldito minuto de espera. Itachi disse levantando graciosamente e se aproximando da cama, ele parou quando sua perna tocou nas bordas.

Sakura engoliu em seco, sua voz grossa a atingiu como um soco e ela sentiu seu corpo esquentar, ela não ousou tirar os olhos dos dele.

— Cure-se agora. Ele disse friamente.

Ela então percebeu que podia usar chakra, sem perder tempo com brilho nas mãos ela começou por sua bochecha, concertando em minutos, verificando-se ela descartou quaisquer lesões.

Seu coração batia como um louco, ela sabia o que devia fazer mas não queria.

— Hn. Itachi gostou do que viu, sua agilidade era notável.

Apertando os punhos com força ela enfrentou uma luta interna do que fazer, não queria trair sua aldeia curando o inimigo, mas não havia outra maneira de tentar se manter viva, não com ele aqui.

Itachi viu as feições de Sakura, sabia que ela estava ciente de suas necessidades e que não aceitava a ideia de cooperar com ele.

— Não. Ela sussurrou.

_"Ela pensa que tem chances? Tola."_

— Eu fiz parecer que você tinha uma escolha? Ele disse cruelmente.

_"Não posso fazer isso com meus companheiros, não quero ser pior do que lixo."_ Algo estalou dentro dela e reunindo coragem ela bombeou chakra nas mãos a uma velocidade incrível.

Com seus reflexos ninja levantou da cama rapidamente pondo-se de pé e acertou um bom golpe de dois dedos no estômago de Itachi afetando um ponto de pressão que paralisava todo o corpo, impedindo que ele se movimentasse por um tempo.

_"Isso é o suficiente pra eu escapar."_

Ela correu como nunca mas antes de dar cinco passos foi puxada pra trás com tanta força que tirou todo o ar de seus pulmões. _"A coleira? Impossível era pra ele estar impedido de quaisquer movimentos, como?"_ Ela pensou em pânico.

Lutando para respirar ela olhou pra trás, viu quando Itachi explodiu em corvos por toda parte.

_"Genjutsu? Quando?"_ Ela agarrou as correntes usando cada grama de sua força monstruosa mas não surtia efeito nenhum.

O ar ficou imensamente sombrio, Sakura em desespero puxava a corrente até suas mãos sangrarem. _"Onde ele está?"_ Ela procurava freneticamente.

— É assim que se impede um cão de fugir, ou uma cadela. Ele disse furioso seus olhos brilhavam de ódio.

Saiu das sombras lentamente em direção a ela, com uma sequência rápida de selos o metal em seu pescoço se apertou imensamente, ela mal respirava.

— I..Itachi. Ela soou engasgando.

Seu rosto estava vermelho devida pressão da coleira e Itachi estava se divertindo com seu sofrimento, pela segunda vez ela ousou desafia-lo, sem duvidas ele gostaria de quebrá-la.

— Você vai fazer o que eu mandar. Itachi exigiu.

Sua voz grossa fazia com que ela estremecesse, tão masculina e profunda, seu olhar maligno fez seu coração tremer, ela tentava pensar, ser inteligente mas era difícil, ele esperou todo esse tempo e ela tentou escapar incitando sua ira.

Mordendo os lábios ela tentou disfarçar o medo, não recuou nem chorou, continuou olhando pra ele, mas ela sabia que seria inútil pois seu tremor era visível.

— Me responda. Ele passou a mão pela coleira dela traçando o pescoço e parando eu seu queixo com um forte aperto.

Ela se sentiu humilhada, estava na palma da mão de Itachi, não tinha escolha, ou ela traia sua aldeia ou morreria._ "Eu não posso morrer, não sem cumprir minha promessa com Naruto."_

— Não me tente Kunoichi. Ele apertou o rosto dela fortemente.

Sakura queria gritar mas se conteve, ela não tinha chances, ele a dominou desde a primeira vez e era duro aceitar isso. Sua proximidade a fez se sentir exposta devido sua pouca quantia de roupas, sua blusa mal chegava até as coxas deixando pouco para imaginação. Ela gostaria de fechar os olhos e imaginar que tudo isso não fosse real, contudo a presença dele era nítida demais para negar. Rangendo os dentes ela disse a palavra sentindo-a ferir por dentro.

— Sim. Seu peito doía, ela nunca imaginou passar por algo assim.

Seus lábios não sorriam, mas ela podia sentir o ar de cinismo que erguia os cantos de sua boca. _"Maldito."_ Ela sentiu vontade de chorar mas segurou.

— Aa, que fique claro o seu lugar. Ele afrouxou o aperto na coleira.

Ela respirou aliviada e acariciou o pescoço sentindo ardência, seu temperamento pedia que ela o chutasse, arranhasse e mordesse mas no seu íntimo ela sabia que não era capaz, seu orgulho estava ferido.

— Podemos começar. Ele moveu-se sentando na poltrona.

Ela sabia o que teria que fazer mas queria pelo menos ter tempo de digerir a ideia, mas parece que o prodígio Uchiha estava mais do que cansado de esperar.

Engolindo em seco ela foi propositalmente devagar até ele, evitando contato visual ela apertou os punhos muito ciente do que estava prestes a fazer.

— Se por um segundo eu sentir sua intenção de me prejudicar eu não serei piedoso. Ele disse irritado.

Ela parou seus passos e sentiu sendo puxada novamente para seu mundo, dessa vez era diferente, em seu Tsukuyomi Itachi a mostrou a destruição de Konoha, havia corpos por todos os lados, chamas consumiam o lugar e gritos eram ouvidos, a sua frente estava Naruto banhado em sangue ela fazia todo o possível para salvá-lo mas era inútil, ele estava morto, suas mãos manchadas de sangue ela gritou toda sua angústia.

— Pare, pare! Eu juro não tentar nada. Ela suplicou sendo jogada de volta ao mundo real. Suas emoções transbordaram, isso era demais pra ela, ela se apoiou na cama sentindo-se em completo choque, era tudo tão real... Olhando suas mãos ela viu que tremia mas não havia uma gota de sangue a não ser de sua ferida pelas correntes, sua garganta estava seca e o medo a engolfou, ela não suportaria perdê-lo.

Itachi a observava atentamente, tomando nota de tudo o que ela parecia sentir.

— Hn. Ele viu todo desafio desaparecer dos olhos dela.

Ela foi até ele, parando acima dele, seu olhar se demorou em suas coxas ele parecia faminto, era ainda mais assustador.

— Eu preciso qu..que feche os olhos. Ela gaguejou extramamente nervosa.

Itachi fez o que foi dito, Sakura levantou as mãos enfrente os olhos dele brilhando em verde, ela concentrou-se em restaurar sua visão totalmente, suas mãos insistiam em tremer e ela precisou de muita força de vontade pra não vacilar.

Seus olhos estavam bem afetados, não a surpreendeu que ele não desativou o sharingan por mais do que minutos, era a única maneira de enxergar, sua visão estava comprometida em um grau sério, impossibilitando que ele visse qualquer coisa que não seja vultos com seu doujutsu desligado.

Já fazia algumas horas que ela estava trabalhando nele e sabia que seu chakra estava perto da exaustão, sem uma palavra ela continuou, tentando limpar quaisquer pensamentos que o envolviam.

O brilho se foi e ela sabia que não havia como continuar.

— Abra os olhos, devagar. Ela o instruiu.

Itachi abriu os olhos lentamente, surpreso quando a viu, ele enxergava perfeitamente, ele gravou cada detalhe do rosto dela, seus cabelos rosados eram incrivelmente longos, sua boca, olhos e até mesmo o nariz, uma beleza que ele há muito tempo não via igual, ela estava corada e uma fina camada de suor permanecia em sua testa.

Ele se levantou tomando forma sobre ela e viu quando ela deu um passo pra trás, ele se aproximou de seunpescoço e inalou seu perfume. _"Cerejeiras, quão irônico."_

Ela estava paralisada sentindo o calor de sua respiração em contato com sua pele, o homem que ela mais temia era o mesmo que a incendiava com emoções desconhecidas, ela já era adulta afinal e todos esses anos nunca foi íntima com um homem, nesses momentos sentia-se como uma garotinha outra vez.

Ele se afastou bruscamente e foi em direção a saída.

— Suficiente por hora, continuaremos amanhã, você vai meu curar por tempo indeterminado, quando terminar eu penso o que fazer com você. Ele seguia de costas pra ela.

— Espere. Ela disse vendo ele parar na porta.

— Você não pode me manter presa aqui com essa maldita coleira, isso é loucura. Sakura disse por impulso.

— Você esquece seu lugar? Itachi disse com indiferença.

Ele se retirou trancando a porta atrás de si, naquele momento ela desabou, chorou tudo o que estava segurando desde o momento em que aceitou o comando dele, ela não queria dar a ele o gosto de vê-la chorar então segurou o máximo que podia a machucando por dentro, lágrimas embaçavam sua visão e molhavam sua roupa. _" a blusa dele"_ Seu cheiro estava ali não dando um minuto de paz a ela. Em crise de raiva ela sentiu vontade de rasgá-la em mil pedaços mas sabia que era a única coisa que ainda mantinha sua dignidade.

Ela deu uma boa olhada ao redor e se surpreendeu com o quão diferente era o ambiente, as paredes de pedras escuras pareciam ser esculpidas, as longas cortinas marfim davam uma boa decoração, havia uma prateleira antiga ao canto com muitos livros, o quarto era muito organizado não havia nada fora do lugar, a enorme cama era no centro e acima havia um belo lustre com uma iluminação baixa dando um ar agradável, era estranho mas ela se sentia confortável ali. _"Não, eu devo sair daqui, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faço."_ Sakura não sabia mas estava envolvida muito mais do que podia imaginar.

Na sala Itachi lia novamente os falsos pergaminhos de Sakura, ativando seu sharingan pra não perder nenhum detalhe, atentamente ele copiou sua letra em um velho pedaço de papel, pondo em ação seu plano, as coisas sempre saíram do jeito dele e dessa vez não seria diferente. Invocando seu corvo ele deu ordens que levasse a Konoha o qual fielmente obedeceu, Itachi fechou os olhos novamente pensando em seu otouto e o que estava por vir.


	6. Consequência

**Capítulo 6: Consequência**

Itachi saiu da sala e caminhou pelo corredor indo em direção a cozinha, após sua sessão de cura ele sentiu que precisava se alimentar, foi até os mantimentos e pegou a quantia necessária para preparar sua refeição.

— Itachi você acha que os cães da folha virão atrás de nós? Você sabe, pela garota. Kisame disse gesticulando ao entrar na cozinha.

— Não. Ele afirmou sem se virar para o companheiro.

— Tsc, você fala com tanta convicção. Kisame resmungou tomando goles de sua garrafa.

— Aa. Itachi deixou claro que a discussão estava encerrada.

Ele sentou-se á mesa e degustou sua refeição, vendo como Kisame devorava rapidamente um pão seco e se entupia de saquê, o silêncio novamente permaneceu.

Terminando Itachi levantou-se e Kisame o seguiu, o líder havia entrado em contato, pelo que parecia eles passariam algumas horas em reunião.

Em Konoha Tsunade estava em uma pilha de nervos, ao chegar em seu escritório encontrou um suposto bilhete de Sakura, que dizia que a missão estava sob controle e que tudo correu bem, a loira estreitou os olhos em cada frase. _"O que você planeja pirralha?"_ Ela pensou após descobrir que sua discípula estava nas mãos do inimigo e não tinha intenção de pedir ajuda.

— Eu disse senhora você estava se preocupando atoa. Shizune falou sorridente segurando a porquinha Tonton.

— Que seja! Certo preciso avisar ao time 8 e Kakashi que cancelem a missão. Tsunade disse com um sorriso de canto mas sem ignorar suas suspeitas.

A loira disparou pelos telhados de Konoha em alta velocidade chegando aos portões na hora exata em que a equipe estava partindo.

— Algum problema Godaime? Kakashi perguntou com as mãos no bolso.

— Pelo contrário, eu recebi isso de Sakura agora pela manhã, tudo indica que ela se saiu bem e não está em apuros. Ela disse entregando o bilhete a Kakashi.

_"Um bilhete, não cairia nisso tão fácil."_ Kakashi pensou com o nariz enrugado por baixo da máscara após ler.

— Mas isso pode não ser Sakura, sabemos que Itachi tem o sharingan o que facilita pra ele em questão de nos enganar. Ele disse calmamente.

— É por isso que vim até vocês, no fundo tenho minhas dúvidas, Hinata. Tsunade ordenou com sua voz grave.

— Hai. Hinata disse timidamente.

Byakugan

Suas pupilas ficaram distintas e as veias se elevavam próximo das têmporas. Hinata procurou por quaisquer vestígios de chakra estranho mas o único que permanecia ali era o de Sakura.

— Eu vejo mínimos sinais de chakra, com certeza é de Sakura. Ela confirmou.

Kiba e Shino se entreolharam ainda desconfiados.

— Ela pode ter sido forçada a enviar esse bilhete, não sabemos. Kiba disse e Akamaru latiu concordando.

— Isso não é possível, Sakura e eu temos um código, um fácil demais para notar, se ela fosse pressionada o usaria. Tsunade explicou com os braços cruzados.

— Realmente? Então não há o que fazer a não ser esperar. Kakashi deu de ombros.

— Com o chakra dela confirmado e sem o código tudo indica que é verídico. Shino falou pensativo.

— Muito bem, dispensados, Kakashi me encontre na torre Hokage. Ela partiu um pouco aliviada mas intrigada com o que sua aluna tinha em mente.

Kakashi assentiu indo logo atrás.

Fazia algumas horas até então, Sakura fungou enxugando as lágrimas, ela suspirou sentindo-se cansada, seu chakra era mínimo e ela havia se esforçado o suficiente consertando os olhos de Itachi. Pela pequena entrada de luz ao canto da janela ela podia ver onde a cortina não alcançava, havia um enorme jardim, pelo que parecia eles estavam em uma região alta com muitas montanhas ao redor. _"Uma floresta."_ Ela pôs a mão no queixo tentando lembrar de lugares que tinham essa semelhança como ponto de referência.

Entediada Sakura pegou-se admirando a estante de livros, curiosa levantou-se do chão e foi devagar até onde a corrente permitia, ela chegou próximo observando cada livro que ali residia, semicerrando os olhos em desconfiança ela viu um pergaminho desbotado de aparência antiga, estava bem enrolado com um botão vermelho no centro parecia impecável apesar dos anos, apenas a ponta de seus dedos podiam tocar, ela esforçou-se para pegar quando ouvir o ranger da porta.

Ela rapidamente se jogou em direção oposta com o coração a mil. _"Droga."_ Ela se amaldiçoou por ser descuidada.

Itachi entrou no quarto e viu Sakura no centro da cama, sua respiração estava alterada e sua pupilas dilatadas. _"O que ela fez?" _Ele lançou um olhar duro a ela.

— Tentando escapar? Ele zombou.

_"Por pouco."_ Ela mordeu o lábio e desviou o olhar.

— Como se eu pudesse. Suas costas estavam rígidas.

— Hn. Itachi a encarou procurando sinais de sua mentira.

Por fim ele se virou e foi até o guarda roupa pegando uma toalha, desabotoou sua capa e a envolveu ao redor da poltrona, seguiu em direção a parede do lado esquerdo e empurrou revelando uma entrada composta pela porta de pedra, ele entrou.

Sakura observou quietinha os passos de Itachi, continuou sentada no centro da cama e novamente seu olhar foi na estante. _"O que contém naquele pergaminho que me deixou tão intrigada?"_ Ela se perdeu em pensamentos.

Sakura sabia que o tempo não estava a seu favor, seus dias em coma e sua mente abalada a prejudicaram, a essa altura sua shishou já havia mandado uma equipe para seu auxílio era só questão de tempo até chegarem e ela não queria voltar com as mãos abanando, se esforçaria para levar qualquer indício dos planos da Akatsuki e até mesmo seus pontos fracos.

Alguns minutos se passaram e Sakura estava tentada a ir até o pergaminho outra vez mas se segurou. _"Devo ser cautelosa."_

Itachi abriu a porta trazendo consigo uma nuvem de fumaça devido ao banho quente, ele estava enrolado na toalha com sua parte superior a mostra. Sakura bebeu cada detalhe de seu corpo era muito mais bonito do que em suas fantasias, ela não conseguia desviar os olhos, alto e esguio, tinha os ombros largos, braços perfeitamente másculos, seu estômago duro e peito definido, sua tatuagem anbu desenhada na lateral do braço, ela sentiu vontade de toca-lo.

— É rude olhar. Ele a viu de canto de olho babando sua forma.

Sakura corou violentamente por ser pega.

— E.Eu não estava olhando! Ela falou mais alto que o normal se embolando com as palavras.

— Não é o que parece. Ele disse com sarcasmo vendo seu rosto completamente rosado.

Sakura virou de costas morrendo de vergonha, ouvindo os farfalhar de roupas ela deduziu que ele estava mudando. _"Que audácia, ele se trocar perto de uma dama assim, rum."_ Ela cruzou os braços.

_"Ela nunca viu um homem seminu antes? Não, ela já é uma mulher._" Itachi se vestiu entrando em sua capa.

_"Já é hora de acabar com suas míseras esperanças, de fato ela pensa que virão ao seu resgate, quão inocente."_

— Sakura, vocês todos falharam em medir suas próprias habilidades e minha habilidade. Conseqüentemente, você está aqui derrotada. Sua voz era branda.

Ela o olhou confusa mas logo sentiu a ficha cair. _"Derrotada, não há nada, não há ninguém_."

— O que você fez com eles? Ela perguntou em terror temendo pela vida dos amigos shinobi.

_"Ele vieram até mim? Itachi os matou?"_

— Não me importo em esclarecer as coisas pra você, eu enviei ao Hokage uma carta em seu nome relatando sucesso em sua missão, logicamente ninguém será enviado até você, não pense que houve falhas. Ele viu o rosto dela mudar de choque para raiva. — Você sabe que sua coleira suprime chakra, mas não apenas isso, eu posso usar uma porcentagem mínima a meu favor, e foi o que fiz.

Ela sentiu o sangue pulsar quente em suas veias, o maldito manipulou tudo desde sua chegada aqui, como se ele há estivesse esperando... Em fúria Sakura levantou-se indo em direção a ele.

— Como ousa seu traidor, filho da... Itachi agarrou seus cabelos com força e puxou bruscamente a cabeça chacoalhando. Sakura perdeu a voz, seu couro cabeludo ardia onde ele enroscava os dedos, seu aperto era um vício mantendo a cabeça perto da dele.

— Termine essa frase Sakura, dê me o motivo que quero para mostrar a você do que sou capaz. Sua voz grossa tinha um toque sombrio.

Ela segurou as mãos dele sobre o cabelo, onde doía, sentiu lágrimas virem aos olhos. _"Ele é sensível sobre sua mãe, irônico vindo de quem massacrou o próprio Clã."_ Ela sentiu medo, a fúria que suas emoções escondiam estava estampada em seus olhos carmesim.

— Você não sabe de nada, todos vivem em suas próprias ilusões, certamente cegos. Ele a soltou empurrando-a no chão, seu sharingan se ativou por vontade própria, seu olhar era de desprezo.

Ela não compreendia suas palavras, ele era um enigma. _"Onde ele quer chegar?"_

— Eu não entendo, ilusões? Vivemos no mundo real onde shinobis morrem pra defender suas aldeias e muitos desertam aumentando a força do inimigo. Ela provocou erguendo o queixo

— Neste mundo, onde quer que haja luz, também há sombras. Ele fechou os olhos.

Ouvindo isso Sakura sentiu algo remexer dentro de si, como um frio na barriga repentino. _"Sinto como se houvesse algo grande enterrado abaixo de meu nariz, envolvendo toda paz que momentaneamente vivi." _Ela não entendia o porquê desse sentimento, certamente isso era improvável de acontecer.

Seus olhos suplicavam por perguntas não respondidas, ela queria ter conhecimento do que ele escondia, mas seria impossível fazê-lo revelar, mas ela estava determinada a descobrir.

No topo da torre hokage Kakashi estava intrigado com o que acabara de ouvir, certamente suspeito.

— Você quer dizer que recebeu informações concretas de que Itachi Uchiha estava na sede da Akatsuki impossibilitando o encontro com Sakura? Ele pôs a mão no queixo.

— Exatamente, ela foi enviada ao país do Vento com o intuito de ser capturada por eles, mas os membros deveriam ser Deidara da Pedra e seu companheiro mascarado, foi descartado qualquer hipótese do aparecimento do Uchiha. Ela mordeu o dedo, sentindo a brisa do vento sacudir levemente seus cabelos.

— É como se ela fosse jogada de isca, alguém queria o desaparecimento de Sakura. Kakashi tinha certeza que armaram pra ela.

— Ela não tem inimigos, mas só de ser minha aluna já é um bom motivo para atraí-los, ela é a única a um dia me superar. Tsunade já tinha suas suspeitas mas era difícil sem ter provas.

— Você tem um palpite? Estava claro que sim, as emoções da loira estavam à tona.

— Hai. Danzou, aquela raposa velha estava ciente da missão devido aos conselheiros, tentou que seu membro da Ne fosse o escolhido, eu não confiei que estaria a par de toda informação recebida, indiquei Sakura que logo foi aceita sem discussões. Ela lembrou perfeitamente o sorriso cínico que o velho mantinha.

— Ele certamente a pressionou esperando que tivesse essa reação, foi o momento perfeito. Kakashi era calculista o que ajudava muito.

— Se for assim, ele entrou em contato direto com a Akatsuki, entregando ela de bandeja a Itachi, sabendo que ela seria vulnerável ao sharingan. Ela bufou sentindo sua veia inchar na testa, tamanha raiva.

— Ou talvez ele sabia que era Itachi que estava no país do Vento, e manipulou vocês a mandarem ela diretamente ao seu objetivo, sendo assim se livraria de dois coelhos em uma cajadada.

Tsunade entendia perfeitamente o que Kakashi estava dizendo, se acontecesse um golpe de estado os únicos que estavam em nível equivalente ao de um Kage eram Naruto e Sakura, o primeiro permanecia em treinamento no momento, sem eles por perto tudo seria mais fácil. _"Maldito Danzou, ele me subestima."_

— É claro que temos ótimos shinobis que lutariam bravamente, principalmente o Clã Hyuga, mas os subordinados da Ne também foram treinados a altura. Kakashi admirou a coragem da loira, não havia nenhum sinal de medo ou tensão vindo dela, ela olhava do alto sua aldeia com olhos protetores, ele tinha certeza que ela não permitiria a queda de seu povo.

— Que eles estejam preparados, por que eu vou estar pronta. Seus olhos brilhavam de antecipação da possível batalha que estava por vir.

Itachi e Sakura mantinham uma troca de olhares profunda, ela odiava admitir mas no fundo o desejava, ela lutava firmemente para afundar esses sentimentos no mais fundo do seu ser. Ela desviou o olhar primeiro, ele a afetava demais. _"Esqueça isso, eu quero um longo banho."_

— Preciso ir ao banheiro. Ela disse em voz baixa.

— Aa. Ele assentiu indicando a porta de pedra.

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas insatisfeita, dando a ele um olhar acusador.

— Será que você pode soltar essa porcaria para eu ir ao banheiro? Ela apertou o metal com raiva, se referindo a coleira.

— Boa tentativa, mas não. Seu olhar era duro. Itachi usou um pouco de chakra permitindo a corrente se expandir.

— O quê? Ela disse irritada. — isso é realmente necessário? Eu estou quase sem chakra você sabe, depois de concertar seu olhos.

_"Ela me tira como um tolo."_ Ele permaneceu implacável.

— Sakura eu sei muito bem que você tem o controle perfeito do chakra, mesmo com reservas tão baixas seria capaz de trazer problemas, não vou arriscar.

Ela mordeu o lábio em desgosto, não haveria como negociar com ele assim. Com a cara emburrada ela seguiu até a porta de pedra com a corrente se arrastando atrás dela, ao entrar ela bateu a porta com força descontando sua raiva.

O banheiro era grande, havia uma longa banheira no canto com uma ducha ao lado, a pia era decorada com símbolos estranhos e um espelho redondo acompanhava. O cheiro de loção masculina estava no ar e ela se pegou suspirando lentamente, voltando sua atenção para a banheira ela deslizou a blusa de Itachi, a única peça que a cobria e começou a encher a banheira.

_"Um banho quente é tudo que eu preciso."_ Acrescentou sabonete aromatizante na água e fez bastante espuma, entrou devagar deixando seu corpo relaxar.

A água estava quentinha dando uma sensação que a muito tempo ela não sentia, era tão reconfortante. Lavou bem o cabelo enxaguando delicadamente, acariciou a pele perfumando-a, ela aproveitou o momento e quando se sentiu satisfeita saiu.

Olhando seu reflexo no espelho ela estava corada, seus olhos esmeralda estavam cintilantes e seus cabelos macios como nunca, ela os penteou com um pente que encontrou na pia. Levou as mãos ao metal que circulava seu pescoço e abaixou os olhos sentindo a humilhação de ser comparada a um animal, seu temperamento pulsava com vontade de xingar até a décima geração dos Uchihas, mas ela sabia que nada ia adiantar, ela se controlou, havia pequenas marcas vermelhas onde Itachi a segurou, ela podia sentir o toque dele ao fechar os olhos. _"Não pense nisso."_ Pronta Sakura sentiu falta de suas roupas e voltou a vestir a blusa dele.

Ela saiu do banheiro totalmente renovada, se sentia muito melhor, olhando ao redor Itachi não estava mas havia uma pilha de roupas encima da cama, ela agradeceu mentalmente quando sentiu o cheiro fresco dos suaves tecidos, havia uma blusa preta muito parecida com a qual ela estava usando porém mais escura, o símbolo do Clã Uchiha estava presente e ela sentiu uma ligeira emoção, nostalgia talvez, ela respeitava muito a tradição dos Clãs e sabia que não era adequado uma civil usar esse tipo de vestimenta, mas ela não tinha opção, as calças igualmente pretas ficaram um pouco largas nos pés mas ela fez um ajuste dobrando e ficou realmente bom, ela vestiu a blusa segurando seus longos fios rosados soltando-os em seguida, sentia fome mas se recusou a pedir comida. Seu corpo pedia cama e ela se deu o luxo de obedecer, deitada entre as cobertas seu olhar foi atraído novamente para o pergaminho antigo, suas pálpebras pesadas capturaram algo que fez seu coração palpitar, o minúsculo símbolo da folha jazia no canto do papel, tão pequeno que era quase incapaz de notar, ela lutou contra a sonolência mas o sono a tomou e novamente ela foi exposta ao mundo da lua de sangue com Itachi a destruindo num pesadelo sem fim.


	7. Inesperado

**Capítulo 7: Inesperado**

Já era noite quando Itachi voltou ao quarto, a rosada o enfureceu a tal ponto que por um minuto ele quase perdeu o controle, sentiu vontade de matá-la, ao ouvir mencionar sua mãe a ira ardeu como fogo dentro de si. Mas a garota não tinha culpa, afinal ele resolveu viver nas sombras e aceitou seu fardo, todo ódio direcionado a ele era aceitável, mas ouvir insultos direcionados a sua mãe era inadmissível.

Ao entrar ele viu Sakura de costas pra ele, seus longos cabelos caíam ao lado de sua forma revelando o emblema Uchiha, Itachi sentiu seu peito inchar vendo como ela ficou em perfeito contraste com a roupa de seu Clã. _"Ela seria uma bela Uchiha."_ Itachi nunca esperava sentir tão fortemente algo assim, o surpreendeu tal pensamento mas ele decidiu ignorar, calmamente se aproximou tirando a capa e entrando na cama ao lado dela, ele fechou os olhos e sentiu ela se mexer.

Sakura abriu os olhos e se sentou assustada, em seus sonhos Itachi a castigava entre dor e prazer, ela se odiava por gostar das sensações que ele lhe deu. Olhando pro lado ela corou quando o viu, sereno, parecia dormir, ela usou a oportunidade para olhá-lo mais de perto, devagar ela se aproximou com poucos movimentos para não desperta-lo. Seu rosto parecia pacífico, os traços firmes, as linhas que desciam perto dos olhos o faziam ainda mais bonito, suas sobrancelhas negras, ele estava sem a bandana, sem perceber Sakura se aproximava cada vez mais, nervosa ela ergueu a mão e o tocou.

Ela sentiu a garganta secar e não ousou se mexer um milímetro, Itachi Uchiha estava com os olhos abertos olhando atentamente a rosada, seu olhar era tão produndo que ela se perdeu em suas orbes ônix, seu coração disparou e ela lutou com as emoções desconhecidas.

— Itachi. Ela sussurrou. Desistindo de ir contra os sentimentos.

Sakura se inclinou sobre ele e o beijou, ela não sabia definir tamanha sensação que a dominou enviando um frio gostoso na barriga. Ele logo retribuiu aprofundando o beijo, suas línguas se entrelaçavam num ritmo lento, erótico, Sakura estava fora de si, ela pressionou seu corpo contra o dele quando ele separou os lábios dos dela e espalhou beijos quentes em sua garganta até o ombro, ela gemeu baixinho querendo mais. Para seu desespero Itachi parou o beijo, ela podia jurar que viu a sombra de um sorriso em seu rosto, ela tentou se reaproximar mas a corrente a impediu.

— Sakura você pensa que é esperta, que pode me seduzir com esse olhar inocente e até me fazer te soltar. Ele segurou seu olhar vendo o quão surpresa ela parecia. — Mas eu não me esqueço, você me deve. Itachi se afastou.

Ela sentiu imensa perda de seu calor, seus olhos se encheram contra sua vontade ao ouvir as duras palavras de Itachi, ela se envergonhou por ter agido dessa maneira, é claro que ele pensaria que era uma tentativa de fuga, muitas Kunoichis foram treinadas para missão de sedução, exceto ela, isso nunca ocorreu.

— Eu não te devo nada, apenas sou forçada a curá-lo não vejo isso como um acordo. Ela disse sem desviar o olhar.

— Isso é o que você pensa após anos mantida no escuro. Ele virou-se de costas dando fim ao assunto.

Sakura ficou quieta controlando para não chorar de raiva, tocou os lábios sentindo o quanto o beijo a afetou, o pior de tudo é que ele mexia com ela, bastava um olhar para que seu corpo reagisse na hora, era horrível a sensação de impotência, doía ser tratada assim, quão estúpida ela foi de imaginar que o herdeiro do Clã Uchiha sentiria algo por ela? Era de se esperar. Ela fechou os olhos com força tentando parar de pensar nele e falhando miseravelmente, ela passou a noite em claro com os pensamentos a consumindo.

_"O que eu devo a ele? Mantida no escuro?Shishou não faria algo assim, é tudo tão __confuso."_

A noite passava e Sakura oscilava em leves cochilos, a presença de Itachi a deixava inquieta mas ela tentou não se mexer para que ele não acordasse, a vergonha a dominou ela não sabia como iria olhar pra ele novamente após o ocorrido.

Amanheceu com leves raios de sol pela janela, ela sentiu quando ele se levantou e manteve os olhos fechados para evitar vê-lo, ele se movia silencioso a deixando nervosa, pouco depois ela ouviu o trinco da porta e finalmente abriu os olhos. O tempo se passou e Sakura continuou deitada sob o lençol, olhando o céu pela pequena greta da janela, o feixe de luz solar em contato com seu rosto a aquecia, trazendo vida a seus olhos cristalinos, ela decidiu se levantar e abrir as cortinas permitindo a entrada do sol, mas quando se aproximou algo chamou sua atenção.

Havia uma mulher ao lado de Itachi no jardim, seus cabelos eram curtos em tom roxo e vestia uma capa da Akatsuki, ela exalava superioridade como uma Kunoichi de elite. Sakura sentiu um baque no estômago ao vê-la sorrindo pra ele que parecia confortável na presença dela, a corrente permitia que a rosada chegasse até a beira da janela onde ela ficou espiando os dois, seus dedos cravaram com força as bordas de madeira formando nós brancos, a porta se abriu mas ela se recusou a olhar.

— Quem é ela? Sakura perguntou fingindo desinteresse.

— Manhã para você também Pink, aquela é Konan nossa convidada e membro importante da nossa organização. Kisame colocou uma bandeja de café da manhã sobre a cama.

_"Há tantos doces, isso deve ter sido feito devido a presença dela."_ Sakura pensou após um rápido olhar para a bandeja, franzindo o cenho ela o ignorou.

Vendo a interação dos dois Sakura se sentiu magoada, uma pontada no peito foi o suficiente para fazê-la fechar as cortinas com raiva.

— Não quero, pode levar. Ela gesticulou pra bandeja sentindo morrer a fome.

— Hã? Mas você não come desde ontem. Ele olhou desconfiado.

— Dispenso sua preocupação, me deixe sozinha. Seu temperamento estava no ponto de ruptura ela queria muito uma luta mas em suas condições não era possível.

— Sua ousadia me diverte. Ele saiu sorridente com a bandeja e trancou a porta.

Sakura estava fervendo, a imagem dos dois queimava em sua memória, a sensação de gosto amargo na boca era horrível, sem conseguir se controlar ela atacou a cama dando golpes brutos destilando sua raiva, com a respiração ofegante ela parou, gotas quentes molharam suas mãos, ela limpou rapidamente, o ciúme a corroía por dentro. _"Eu o odeio, eu o odeio, eu o odeio."_ Ela repetia silenciosamente em sua mente. Seu coração pulsava doloroso ela não sabia explicar, tentando se acalmar ela respirou fundo aceitando que nada além de atração os envolvia.

Os minutos e as horas se arrastaram e ela acabou dormindo em algum momento, acordou procurando por ele, ansiava por sua presença, ela se levantou tentada a espiar pela janela novamente mas seu orgulho falou mais alto.

Naquela noite Itachi não apareceu, ela rolou na cama nervosa, os pensamentos a consumiam imaginando ele com a desconhecida, engolindo sua dor ela se encolheu nos lençóis, na esperança de que a qualquer momento ele viria. _"Ele apenas aproveitou minha fraqueza, na verdade já tem outro alguém."_

A segunda noite chegou e não havia vestígios de Itachi, vez ou outra ela se pegava procurando por seu chakra desesperadamente, o pior é que ela sentia uma falta absurda dele, ela se convenceu de que era normal, afinal ele e Kisame eram as únicas pessoas que mantinha contato em seu cativeiro, ficar presa assim a estava enlouquecendo. Sakura passou o tempo armazenando chakra na testa e tentando colher informações para se distrair de sua ausência, ela não tinha acesso a estante desde que ele diminui a corrente após o pequeno contato íntimo deles, vasculhou pouco o cômodo e não encontrou nada que ajudasse.

Ela ouviu passos se aproximando e ficou atenta, seria Itachi? Seu corpo reagiu espontaneamente, ela desejava que fosse, mas para seu desagrado ouviu o resmungo alto de Kisame.

— Tsc, eu gostaria de estar me divertindo quando líder atacasse a folha, se preparar e selar uma Bijuu realmente cansa. A voz saiu abafada mas Sakura conseguiu entender.

O desespero a dominou. Pain, o homem que levou a vida de Jiraiya, pretendia atacar sua aldeia depois de todos esses anos. _"Shishou."_ Sakura temia pela vida de sua mestre e seu povo, ela precisava voltar.

Os passos dele ficaram mais altos e ela sabia que estava se aproximando, ela virou de costas e esperou atentamente sua chegada. Abrindo a porta Kisame viu a garota no canto imóvel, desconfiado ele chegou perto. Sakura sentiu o forte cheiro de álcool vindo dele. _"Está bêbado."_ Algo apitou dentro da rosada como um aviso._"AGORA."_

— Ei, já que estamos presos na companhia um do outro não vejo porque não... Ele foi interrompido quando Sakura se lançou contra ele de forma animalesca.

Ela se atracou com ele gritando furiosa, não querendo que ele tivesse tempo de reagir, os dois caíram rolando pelo tapete marfim onde Sakura não perdeu tempo em passar sua corrente envolta do pescoço dele, mesmo que ela também se prejudicasse um pouco.

— Shannaro. Ela puxou com tudo o enforcando com força, havia um pouco de dificuldade em manter seu aperto por ele ser capaz de usar chakra.

Kisame viu pontos pretos dançarem em sua visão e sorriu, sua espada havia sido arremessada._"Ela pensa que isso vai me derrubar."_ Ele segurou firme a corrente impedindo de o sufocar.

— A menina quer brincar, vai ser divertido. Ele puxou com um arranque se soltando e fazendo Sakura se enroscar sem poder usar os braços e as pernas, ele a levantou pela coleira e deu uma boa olhada nela.

— Isso é tudo? Ele zombou.

O que o surpreendeu foi ver o sorriso doentio que escapou dos lábios dela, logo em seguida Sakura jogou sua cabeça com força em direção a ele. O som de suas cabeças chocando-se foi alto, a batida foi firme causando ligeira tontura, ele a soltou.

Ela caiu sem se importar com a dor, seu corte no supercílio manchava seu rosto em uma linha vermelha, ela desembolou a corrente de si e correu em direção a espada de Kisame.

_"Seu eu usar a Samehada ela vai sugar todo chakra de Itachi que é ligado a corrente e eu vou me soltar."_ Ela sentiu seus dedos a poucos centímetros da espada.

Kisame segurava a cabeça que latejava dolorosamente e ergueu o olhar para a garota em direção sua espada, rápido ele se jogou, agarrou o tornozelo dela e puxou.

— Não tão rápido. Ele queria fazê-la sofrer mas sabia que não podia estragar o brinquedinho de seu companheiro.

Ela bateu no chão com um estrondo e sentiu ser arrastada, até Kisame apertar seu tornozelo fortemente, ela gritou em agonia sentindo o osso deslocar.

— Sua tentativa foi patética, mas você foi inteligente não posso negar. Ele se levantou e recuperou sua espada.

_"Maldito."_ Sakura o fitava com raiva ela estava a um passo da liberdade.

— Você trouxe um pouco de diversão pro meu dia monótono, talvez da próxima podemos lutar de igual, quando você estiver livre desses supressores, vai ser interessante. Ele saiu.

Sakura ficou sozinha outra vez, sentada no chão frio, o vazio que ela sentiu era assustador, a vontade de salvar sua aldeia gritava dentro de seu peito mas ela era incapaz de fazer algo nessas circunstâncias._"Eu preciso avisar todos, Naruto corre perigo, não posso perdê-lo."_ O medo era esmagador, o laço familiar entre eles era a única coisa preciosa que ela tinha depois de ficar órfã, assim como Tsunade que a colocou sobre sua tutela a acolhendo como uma filha.

Ela estava sem saída, agarrou o metal com raiva e rangeu os dentes amaldiçoando o momento em que caiu nas garras do Uchiha. Ela fechou os olhos por um tempo na tentativa de se acalmar e pensar com cautela, seu tornozelo estava inchado e ela massageou cuidadosamente quando sentiu o coração acelerar, era o chakra de Itachi, estava perto como se a queimasse. Ela abriu os olhos instantaneamente e foi recebida por um par de olhos negros fascinantes.

**Nota da autora: **Os capítulos têm sido longos acho que me empolguei hahaha, quero agradecer pelos comentários, me motivam a continuar com a história, obrigado de coração!


	8. Atração

**Capítulo 8: Atração**

Itachi havia retornado a pouco, ele precisava de um tempo, Sakura estava atraída por ele e mesmo que negasse estava mexendo em emoções profundamente enterradas durante muitos anos, a qual ele não tinha intenção de sentir. Após o beijo que ele retribuiu de bom grado ele quase não conseguiu se conter, o que quer que fosse a vibração no peito o deixou perdido, sabia que era errado e por isso lutou para manter distância.

Dois dias fora foi o suficiente para afastá-la de seus pensamentos e executar o estranho sentimento, assim ele se sentia melhor, mas bastou um momento de sua ausência para a garota se envolver em confusão, aqui estava ela sentada a sua frente com um corte que manchava seu rosto em uma linha fina.

Ele a encarava seriamente, atento ao olhar zangado que ela demonstrava.

_"Kisame exagerou, ela está presa afinal."_ Seu olhar foi direcionado ao tornozelo inchado.

Ela pôs-se de pé, mordeu o lábio fortemente com a dor que sentiu mas não vacilou, o silêncio perdurou uns minutos, Itachi gostou de ver seus olhos brilhando em raiva, ela parecia mais bonita.

— Você não come a dias Sakura, isso tudo é pra chamar minha atenção? Ele perguntou com cinismo.

— Eu tenho coisas melhores pra me preocupar que não seja comigo mesmo, como por exemplo seu líder estúpido atacando minha aldeia, meu povo! Ela gritou com raiva.

Itachi levantou a sobrancelha surpreso, pelo visto ela e Kisame tiveram pouco mais do que uma briga, ele acabou falando além do que devia.

— É tolice ter medo do que ainda está para ser visto e conhecido. Itachi afirmou.

Por incrível que pareça ela sentiu sinceridade em suas palavras, como se ele lhe desse consolo, talvez o homem peixe se precipitou? Ela suspirou, o que Kisame disse era inevitável mas estava distante de acontecer.

— Eu vim buscá-la para uma refeição. Ele viu como ela cruzou os braços e franziu o cenho.

— Agradeço mas não quero. Ela sabia que parecia uma criança fazendo birra mas não cederia facilmente depois de tudo.

— Com ciúmes? Itachi perguntou notando como ela apertou os punhos e suas pupilas dilataram.

— Como se eu me importasse se você tem vários pirralhos Uchiha de cabelo roxo por aí. Ela riu sem vontade e o olhou com raiva, estava furiosa.

— Preferia que fossem rosa? Ele mantinha um olhar divertido.

— O que? Não. Ela disse envergonhada, suas bochechas esquentaram em vermelho profundo, o Uchiha a estava provocando.

Ele se aproximou e ela se afastou com receio, a imagem dele com a Kunoichi estava vívida em sua memória, queria gritar para ele voltar pra ela e a deixar em paz mas engoliu.

— Pare Itachi. Ele a puxou com força pra perto dele, seus dedos tocaram o colar de metal e a corrente envolta em seu chakra se soltou.

— Venha e coma, ou eu mesmo me encarregarei de fazer isso a força. Ele viu a surpresa em seus olhos.

Ela sentiu o coração palpitar, ele a soltou? Olhou pra trás sem acreditar, mas em instantes a corrente reapareceu com Itachi segurando a ponta.

— Vamos. Ele seguiu em frente convencido de que ela o acompanharia.

Sakura estava fervendo, Itachi estava se divertindo com ela. _"Ora seu..."_

— Eu não sou seu pet de estimação. Ela disse com voz grave.

— Isso eu que decido. Seu tom deixava claro seu domínio.

Sakura apertou os punhos, se recusava a segui-lo como uma cadela obediente, ela sentiu que podia usar chakra e curou o tornozelo rapidamente. Em sua teimosia não deu um passo.

— Talvez eu deva lembrar o que aconteceu da primeira vez que me desafiou. Seu sharingan brilhou ameaçador.

— Não é necessário. Ela disse entre os dentes.

Ele andou e ela o seguiu, a humilhação conturbava seu ser, a mágoa e a raiva se remoíam dentro de si, ela queria matá-lo.

_"Itachi tem prazer em me manter assim, presa a ele como sua cadela particular, eu o odeio mais do que tudo." _

Seguiram sem protestos da parte dela, apesar de continuar presa a ele, foi um alívio pela primeira vez em mais de uma semana trancafiada poder andar um pouco, aproveitou cada minuto da caminhada pelo enorme corredor, havia tantas portas, ela se distraiu olhando ao redor e esbarrou nas costas de Itachi que havia parado.

Eles chegaram a uma varanda alta com grandes portas de vidro que estavam abertas, o lustre pendurado no teto iluminava o ambiente, ela podia ver claramente o jardim e a paisagem abaixo, o céu estava banhado em estrelas cintilantes e havia um tom vermelho no fundo. "_Isso me lembra seus olhos."_

A mesa estava posta com muitas variedades de comida, ela sentiu a boca formigar e seguindo Itachi sentou-se em poltronas acolchoadas.

Sakura sentiu o olhar dele sobre si quando prendeu a ponta da corrente na cadeira. _"Não há maneira de fugir, ele me encontraria onde quer que fosse."_

Eles comeram em silêncio, a comida estava saborosa, seu olhar foi direcionado a ele, que parecia saber o quanto ela queria o bombardear de perguntas.

— Itachi... Você vai cobrar o que acha que eu te devo? Ela perguntou em voz baixa.

— Por que acha que está aqui? Ele manejava os talheres graciosamente, não havia dúvidas de que ele vinha de família nobre.

— Isso é um erro, eu não devo a você. Ela estava nervosa com o olhar que ele mantinha.

— Você não sabe ainda, porque prefiro assim. Itachi gostava de estar no controle.

— O que você pretende? Sakura estava com o coração a mil.

— Cobrar o pagamento, da maneira que eu quiser. Sua voz grossa a intimidava.

Ela desviou o olhar em silêncio, louca de vontade de descobrir o motivo de sua suposta dívida, ela terminou a refeição e continuou sentada desfrutando a presença dele, a leve brisa da noite soprou suas mexas rosas suavemente e ela fechou os olhos. Algo ainda a perturbava e ela não se conteve em perguntar o que a estava incomodando.

— Porque trouxe aquela mulher aqui? Ela franziu o cenho.

Itachi levantou a sobrancelha por sua ousadia.

— Isso não lhe convém. Ele respondeu sério.

— Você fez de propósito, queria que eu soubesse. Ela ergueu o queixo.

— Sakura, não quero que pense nem por um segundo, que é especial pra mim.

Ela não o mostraria o quanto isso a afetou, sentia-se arrasada.

— Eu não ligo, mas será que ela sabe quão bem você me retribuiu a duas noites atrás? Ela disse alterada, morta de ciúme.

— Acha que eu me importo? Basta saber que está aqui e que é minha pelo tempo que eu determinar. Itachi disse com frieza.

— Sua? Eu não sou... Ele se levantou rapidamente e segurou Sakura pelo braço, sua pegada era firme.

— Sim, minha. Ele a fitou com o rosto colado ao seu.

Sakura sentiu borboletas no estômago com sua proximidade, era difícil lutar contra as emoções com ele a atingindo bem no ponto fraco.

— Não me negue quando seu corpo diz o contrário. Ele sussurrou próximo a sua orelha.

Ela sentiu a pele arrepiar e os mamilos enrijecerem, seu corpo a traía, ela o queria muito e isso estava abalando seu ser.

— Você quer me torturar, não é? Ela disse em voz baixa, seu corpo ardia, ansiava por seu toque.

— Hn.

Mas a raiva infiltrou-se dentro de Sakura, ela só conseguia pensar nos dois no jardim, se ele fez com a Kunoichi o mesmo que fazia com ela, enquanto ela se remoía passando noites sem dormir, isso a deu forças para não ceder.

— Fiquei sozinha por dois dias, quase enlouquecendo, enquanto você se diverte com outra, aí você vêm e se aproveita da minha fraqueza. Ela disse irritada.

— Está com tanto ciúmes assim? Seu leve sorriso cresceu e ela sentiu o coração derreter por um momento.

— Não estou com ciúmes! Ela gritou louca de raiva, não queria demonstrar o quanto se sentiu sozinha e abalada.

Ele tocou seu rosto seguindo o rastro da linha de sangue, seu dedo deslizou em sua pele suavemente e devagar, seus olhos se encontraram e a rosada prendeu o ar sem perceber.

— Fique tranquila Sakura, Konan não é minha mulher. Itachi viu o quanto ela tentou esconder as emoções, foi uma péssima tentativa pois seu olhar revelou muito.

Ela sentiu o alívio a inundar de uma maneira tremenda, soltou o ar que estava segurando e sentiu o pulso acelerar, fez o melhor para não demonstrar o quão feliz sentiu-se ao ouvir isso, um peso saiu de cima de si. _"Eu sei o quanto isso é errado, mas estou sentindo por ele o que nunca senti por ninguém."_

— Venha. Ele foi até a varanda e se recostou no muro rochoso, ela logo atrás, ficaram em silêncio observando o céu e as estrelas.

— Já faz um tempo... preciso checar seus olhos. Ela viu ele se virar e assentir.

— Aa. Itachi fechou os olhos.

Sakura começou a trabalhar nele, havia poucos danos desde a última sessão, ele estava praticamente curado.

— Bom, seus olhos estão perfeitos novamente, deve demorar a se deteriorar de novo mas não abuse. Ela disse suavemente.

Terminando ele abriu os olhos e observou a rosada, sem saber ela seguia fielmente o voto que havia sido feito por seus ancestrais, ele sentiu-se grato.

— Obrigado.

Sakura assentiu com a cabeça, ouvir gentilezas da parte dele era algo novo, às vezes ela sentia como se ele não fosse o inimigo, mesmo estando estampado que sim. _"Eu me pergunto como seriam as coisas se fossem diferentes."_

Enquanto isso, em um esconderijo subterrâneo o ar sombrio exalava das paredes por todo local, a mulher de cabelos vermelhos caminhava pela rota escura quando gritos foram ouvidos a uma certa distância, ela acelerou os passos se aproximando, abriu a porta lentamente e sentiu um frio na espinha com o que viu, fazia tempos que ele não enlouquecia assim. Havia uma pilha de corpos espalhados pelo chão, o cheiro de morte era terrível, seu olhar maligno era arrepiante, no centro da sala Sasuke Uchiha estava intocável, sem um pingo de sangue se quer, sua Kusanagi gotejava sem parar, ela paralisou assustada.

— Sas..Sasuke. Ela disse amedrontada.

— Karin, convoque os outros, é chegada a hora. Ele apareceu atrás dela em um segundo, de costas ele seguiu sem olhar para trás.

Sua vingança estava prestes a começar.


	9. Trégua

**Capítulo 9: Trégua**

Itachi e Sakura ficaram ali, desfrutando a presença um do outro, o tempo parecia parar em momentos assim, ela não sabia definir o calor que preenchia seu peito aquecendo o coração.

Seus olhos eram atraídos a seu rosto frequentemente, ela observava com certa admiração o herdeiro do clã Uchiha ao seu lado. Ele mantinha um olhar afiado nos arbustos abaixo, em instantes uma ave saiu dentre eles e veio em sua direção, era um corvo.

— Volte para o quarto Sakura. Itachi ordenou.

— Sim, mas...

Um olhar foi o suficiente, ela entrou rapidamente passando pelas portas de vidro, a corrente arrastando por trás dela.

_"O que o deixou assim? O que está acontecendo?"_

O corredor era enorme e havia portas por todos os lados, era um tiro no escuro, Sakura continuou caminhando até um certo ponto e parou diante uma porta entre aberta, seus dedos tocaram a maçaneta e ela se abriu.

Era diferente, estava escuro mas a velha lamparina acesa iluminava o suficiente, o quarto era menor, com detalhes suaves, delicados como se fosse... _"Feminino."_ Ela olhou ao redor certa de que não havia ninguém e vasculhou as gavetas, ela procurava por qualquer coisa, no canto escuro um pequeno quadro foi pendurado na parede, na fotografia três crianças sorridentes com um homem atrás, o rosto dele estava manchado, irreconhecível. Uma das crianças era sem dúvidas a Kunoichi que ela viu no outro dia, Sakura pegou o quadro e sentiu algo cair em seus pés.

Era um origame, foi muito bem feito com detalhes de um anjo, estava envolto em letras, a rosada abriu e viu que nele continha o falso desejo da Akatsuki em trazer paz para o mundo, um tipo de paz distorcida onde muitos irão sofrer, as palavras eram frias e calculistas, o que chamou a atenção de Sakura foi como a mensagem foi escrita, era como se fosse dedicada a alguém que já partiu com a promessa de que alcançariam a paz.

_"A dor de perder alguém que se ama não é justificava para destruir o mundo." _Ela olhou o retrato mais uma vez, em seguida o pendurou na parede junto ao origame.

Sakura decidiu sair o mais rápido possível, acelerou os passos mas paralisou quando sentiu alguém próximo. A porta foi aberta em um estrondo em contato com a parede, a figura alta com a capa da Akatsuki procurava com olhos atentos ao redor.

— Eu poderia jurar que senti alguém aqui. Ele sussurrou consigo mesmo.

Sakura permanecia pendurada no teto de cabeça para baixo, concentrando chakra nos pés ela não ousou respirar, estava exatamente acima de Kisame, sua corrente por um centímetro de encostar na cabeça dele. Ela pensou em puxar devagar mas temeu que ele a descobrisse.

_"Por Kami saia daqui!"_ Sentiu o suor frio se formar em sua nuca.

— Tsc. Ele ficou por um minuto, virou-se e caminhou devagar até a saída.

Sakura soltou o ar aliviada, sem arriscar prosseguiu pelo teto, um pé de cada vez até chegar a porta, ao descer verificou se não havia ninguém por perto e saiu do quarto o mais rápido que pode, chegando ao fim do corredor ela ficou entre duas portas, mas pela cor sabia qual era a certa. Entrando no quarto encostou-se na porta atrás de si, os minutos se passaram, ela andou de um lado pro outro, olhou pela janela e nada. _"Itachi esta demorando."_

Foi quando a porta se abriu, aparentemente ele estava calmo, entretanto ela sentiu a aura sombria dele.

Ele se aproximou e prendeu a corrente na parede novamente, retirou a capa e fechou os olhos.

— Itachi... Ela não pôde terminar, ele abriu os olhos carmesim a prendendo em um genjutsu.

Ele viu ela cair mole aos seus pés, a pegou com cuidado e a deitou na cama. Seus planos teriam que se adiantar, afinal seu otouto havia dado o passo tão esperado por todos esses anos. Itachi se retirou deixando a rosada descansar.

O sol ainda estava pra nascer, Tsunade só queria um minuto de paz o que estava se tornando impossível, desde que Naruto retornou do treinamento não deu sossego ao seus ouvidos, sua boca alta gritava constantemente Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, a loira achou que fosse enlouquecer.

— Certo pirralho, até a paciência de Buda tem limite! Ela gritou socando a mesa que quebrou em mil pedaços.

— Mas vovó Tsunade não precisa ficar nervosa, veja só, me permita trazê-la de volta pra casa. Seu sorriso pateta e as mãos abanando o faziam parecer infantil.

_"Esse garoto..."_ Ela suspirou.

— Não, já disse que ela voltará para casa sem precisar de sua ajuda, confie em sua companheira. Ela disse irritada.

— Mas...

— Sem mas, agora que voltou do treinamento esse é o momento perfeito. Ela andou até uma prateleira e pegou uma pilha de livros.

— Hã? Ele olhou coçando a cabeça.

Tsunade entregou os livros em seus braços e sorriu.

— É hora de começar os estudos para se tornar um Hokage.

Os olhos dele brilharam de excitação, seu sorriso cresceu mas morreu no minuto seguinte.

— Essa não, essa não, vou ter que estudar. Ele choramingava incessantemente.

— Chega de reclamações! Primeiro você precisa aprender a liderar e a tomar o comando, comece já. Sua voz grave o assustou.

Ele engoliu em seco, parecia mais difícil do que ele pensava.

Shizune chegou naquele momento confusa com o que viu, sua Senhora tinha um sorriso satisfeito no rosto e o pobre Naruto com uma pilha de livros, ela não podia ignorar os destroços da mesa pelo chão.

— Eu vou pedir outra mesa senhora Tsunade. Ela se retirou rapidamente.

A loira cruzou os braços em espera quando um Anbu apareceu de joelhos.

— Godaime Hokage. Ele disse em respeito.

Ela sinalizou para ele ficar de pé e deu um olhar a Naruto que dizia claramente _"Retire-se"_ Ele não protestou, saiu fechando a porta atrás de si.

_"Parece que ele finalmente amadureceu."_ Ela pensou satisfeita.

— Relatório. Sua atenção voltou ao Anbu.

— Perseguimos e espionamos o Nukenin da Névoa, encontramos o que eles chamam de seita, um grupo de Nunekins em uma pequena vila comandada por um líder o qual não foi identificado, eles têm em torno de cinquenta homens.

_"Uma organização para competir com a Akatsuki?" _Ela apertou a ponta do nariz.

— Muitos deles foram membros da aldeia do som que pertencia a Orochimaru, e que foi destruída após sua queda.

— Sim eu me lembro, o líder dessa seita foi inteligente em acolhê-los, muitos foram usados de cobaias para os experimentos doentios de Orochimaru resultando em poderes únicos.

— A vila é muito discreta, ninguém entra e ninguém sai, a única informação restante é que estão prontos para fazer um movimento. Ele entregou o pergaminho com os detalhes da missão.

— Bom, dispensado. Ela disse abrindo o pergaminho.

_"Sei que Danzou fazia parte das sujeiras de Orochimaru, ele está envolvido nisso?"_ Ela cada vez mais tinha certeza que o velho começaria uma guerra pelo posto de Hogake.

A batida na porta a tirou de seus pensamentos.

— Entre.

Naruto e Genma carregavam a mesa com Shizune instruindo onde iriam colocar, a loira levou o olhar a janela vendo o sol nascer e suspirou, o dia acabara de começar.

Ela se acomodou com Naruto ao seu lado atolado em livros enquanto ela assinava a papelada, era essencial ele aprender o máximo que podia. _"Eu gostaria de saber como você está se saindo Sakura." _

Ela acordou se sentindo totalmente relaxada, suas energias estavam em alta, ela levantou e sentiu a cabeça pesar um pouco. _"O genjutsu."_ Ela não sabia o porquê dele fazer isso mas anotou mentalmente pra não se descuidar de novo na presença dele.

Sakura se levantou e foi até o banheiro fazer a higiene matinal, tomou banho, escovou os dentes e viu o pequeno corte no supercílio pelo espelho na pia, ela sorriu ao pensar que Kisame devia ter um galo alto após aquela cabeçada.

Ao sair do banheiro ela se deparou com sua calça e blusa Anbu na cama, estava lavada, ela sorriu satisfeita em poder usar suas próprias roupas, acompanhando havia peças íntimas compradas, ela corou ao imaginar ele escolhendo, vestiu rapidamente empurrando os pensamentos e sentiu-se confortável._ "Isso se encaixou perfeitamente em mim, como ele sabia?"_ Sua atenção se desviou a taça de vitamina para o café da manhã na bandeja ao lado, Sakura bebeu tudo e até raspou a taça.

Itachi a encontrou daquele jeito ao entrar no quarto minutos depois.

_"Ótimo agora ele pensa que sou gulosa."_

Ela desviou os olhos sem graça.

Ele se aproximou fazendo selos de mão, ela sentiu um pico no chakra como se o dele vinculasse ao dela e a corrente sumiu.

Sakura levou as mãos a argola de metal e a sentiu ali, mas não estava a oprimindo como antes.

— O que isso significa? Ela perguntou sem olhar nos olhos dele.

— Você verá. Ele seguiu em frente.

Sakura não podia negar que sentia imensa vontade de fugir, mas invocar a fúria dele era algo que ela não pretendia, pelo menos não agora, incerta se devia segui-lo ou não ela permaneceu sentada.

Ele parou entre a porta e a esperou, ela levantou-se devagar e andou atrás dele. O caminho era diferente dessa vez, ele a levou por uma escada que saia em uma sala muito elegante, atravessando-a saíram em frente ao jardim.

Ela sentiu o ar puro e respirou lentamente, o sol em contato com sua pele a confortou, ela se sentiu extremamente bem.

Itachi parou a uma distância a sua frente, observando cada detalhe, a beleza emanava dela, não importa o quanto tentasse negar, ele estava cativado por sua inocência.

— Isso é uma trégua? Ela perguntou desconfiada.

— Talvez. Sua voz era calma.

— E vai durar até quando? Ela o observava cuidadosamente.

— Depende. Ele lançou um olhar a ela.

_"O que ele tem em mente?"_ Ela pensou curiosa.

— Vamos treinar. O olhar de Itachi escureceu.

— Você quer treinar... comigo? Ela se surpreendeu, o prodígio Uchiha a convidou para um combate, ela sentiu-se nervosa.

— Aa, sem chakra. Itachi queria ver do que ela era capaz sem depender de sua força monstruosa.

Sem aviso ele apareceu a sua frente e lançou um chute em seu estômago, ela não teve tempo de bloquear. _"Ele é forte."_

Sakura foi lançada ao muro rochoso, ao colidir causou uma grande rachadura, em seguida ela caiu de joelhos, sangue pingava lentamente de sua boca.

Ela levantou-se rapidamente e correu até ele, Itachi desferiu uma sequência de golpes que ela pouco conseguiu esquivar, em questão de minutos ela estava no chão.

_"Com sua força ela é forte mas um pouco lenta, sem usar ela é rápida mas não forte o suficiente."_

Sakura levantou outra vez limpando a terra do rosto, ela estalou os dedos e partiu pro ataque. _"Eu vou descontar toda humilhação que me fez."_

Itachi desviava facilmente de seus punhos furiosos, ela parecia zangada._ "Agora está levando a sério." _

Ela o pegou pela capa e o puxou até ela, na intenção de acerta-lo com uma joelhada, Itachi bloqueou o joelho com uma mão e acertou o cotovelo em seu rosto, ela o soltou com a dor. Itachi a derrubou de bruços e colocou o pé nas costas dela.

Sakura sentiu um djavu, flahs de sua infância vinham em sua memória, estava escuro e ela lutava com alguém, foi derrotada dessa mesma maneira, a outra criança mantinha o pé em suas costas ela podia sentir. _"O que foi isso?"_ Ela arregalou os olhos.

— levante-se Kunoichi. Ele retirou o pé de cima dela.

Sakura fechou os olhos com força, ela tinha certeza que vivenciou esse momento antes, uma sensação estranha a invadiu, ela levantou devagar e o encarou.

— Eu não sou capaz de te tocar. Ela disse em um fio de voz.

— Aa, mas você pode melhorar. Estava claro que ele pretendia treiná-la.

— Você vai me ajudar? Porque? Ela sentiu um misto de emoções, porque ele faria isso por ela de todas as pessoas? O inimigo ajudando abertamente, ele a confundia.

— Tudo tem um propósito. Itachi afirmou.

Sakura fechou os olhos e colocou-se em posição de luta.

— Que fique claro, eu não vou aliviar pra você. Ele viu ela sorrir.

— Imaginei que não. Ela sentiu a pele formigar de animação.

Eles continuaram o combate sem cessar, não importa o quanto ela tentasse, Sakura não conseguia acertar um golpe, o máximo era toca-lo de raspão ou segurar pela capa, mas ela sentiu que começou a pegar o jeito, teve progresso em desviar de alguns golpes dele, cada vez que seus corpos se tocavam ela sentia uma eletricidade percorrer toda sua pele, mesmo que ela estivesse em negação, ela sentiu medo, medo de amá-lo. Sakura jurou a si mesma que não ia desistir até vencê-lo, haveria um longo caminho pela frente.


	10. Entregue a ti

**Capítulo 10: Entregue a ti**

Sakura olhou para cima respirando pesadamente, o céu em azul vívido era algo a se admirar, ela observou as nuvens deitada na grama fresca do jardim, todo seu corpo doía ao ponto de não conseguir se mexer, a surra que recebeu de Itachi foi no mínimo caprichada, era como se seus ossos estivessem quebrados e uma tonelada colocada emcima se si lesionando seus músculos, ela não conseguia levantar o dedo, patético.

_"A que ponto chegamos."_ Ela gemeu de dor baixinho.

O pior de tudo é que ele nem tinha suado, Itachi realmente era um Shinobi excepcional, o homem não se cansava, prodígio era pouco pro que ele era, ela não queria imaginá-lo em seu auge.

Itachi observava a rosada seriamente, ela parecia acabada, mas ele tinha que empurra-lá além de seus limites.

— De pé. Ele a encorajou.

— Eu não posso. Ela disse entre respirações, mal conseguia levantar a cabeça para olhá-lo.

— O crescimento ocorre quando alguém ultrapassa seus limites. Perceber isso também faz parte do treinamento. Ele declarou.

Ouvindo isso ela sentiu uma enorme vontade de prosseguir, seu interior se contorcia, lágrimas vieram ao canto de seus olhos e ela apertou os punhos, não queria decepcionar Itachi e nem a si mesma. _"Eu não vou desistir."_

Sakura fez um esforço inimaginável para conseguir se sentar, seus músculos doíam tanto que pareciam estar se rasgando ao meio mas ela não voltou atrás, tentou o equilíbrio para ficar de pé mas falhou, a dor a invadiu, as pernas dela estavam trêmulas devido ao cansaço extremo, não tinha onde se segurar, ela tentou mais uma vez quando o viu esticar o braço como apoio. O mundo parou pra ela naquele momento, sentiu o coração bater forte no peito, ele estava a reconhecendo, Sakura não conseguiu conter o sorriso que escapou de seus lábios juntamente de uma lágrima, nervosa ela ergueu a mão e o segurou.

Itachi a ajudou se manter de pé, ele não sabia porque sentiu orgulho em vê-la persistir, a vontade do fogo queimava dentro dela, era nítido, ele se lembrou de seu tempo em Konoha e repreendeu o peso no peito quando percebeu que sentia falta daquilo.

— Cure-se, mas não totalmente. Ele a soltou devagar.

Seu corpo abatido gritava por descanso mas Sakura ignorou, utilizou seu ninjutsu médico e curou algumas partes, mesmo assim doía o suficiente para querer dar uma pausa.

— Hn, podemos continuar. Ele observou ela fechar a guarda.

Itachi esperou um momento e a atacou, seu punho se conectou com os braços dela que fizeram a defesa diante seu rosto.

— Dessa vez use chakra.

Ela assentiu, enviando chakra nos punhos o golpeou, ela tinha certeza que havia acertado mas segundos antes do golpe se conectar ele desapareceu.

_"Esquerda, direita, não."_ Ela virou a cabeça rapidamente.

Foi quando sentiu, ele estava acima, ela se esquivou rápido, mas não rápido o suficiente para impedir a kunai lançada por ele de abrir sua pele.

Ela levou a mão ao braço sentindo o sangue quente fluir, mas não teve tempo de amaldiçoar, um par de fūma shurikens furiosas vinha em sua direção a uma velocidade insana, ela arregalou os olhos. Sakura correu o máximo que pôde, suas costas doíam a cada passo, ela tropeçou em seus pés e lançou um rápido olhar, estavam chegando perto.

Agindo rápido, escalou o muro e se jogou para trás caindo agachada, a intenção era fazê-las se chocarem com o muro, mas as shurikens voltaram em direção a ela. _"NANI?_" Ela olhou e viu Itachi as controlando com um fio de aço.

Esse foi seu erro, ao virar-se a primeira fūma shuriken cravou fundo em seu quadril esquerdo, ela sibilou de dor.

A outra estava logo atrás, Sakura socou o chão e levantou um pedaço da terra como escudo, felizmente funcionou. Ela levou as mãos ao quadril e alcançou a shuriken, sufocando um gemido de dor e fechando os olhos puxou, retirando de uma só vez.

— Quando foi que começamos a usar ferramentas? Ela gritou irritada pressionando a ferida.

— O oponente não terá piedade nem escrúpulos, você precisa estar preparada para tudo. Itachi afirmou.

Sakura bufou rasgando um pedaço da blusa e amarrando em sua ferida.

— Você tem três segundos. Sua voz sombria a assustou.

Ela levantou-se rapidamente com a mão no quadril, seus olhos o procuravam ao redor. _"Embaixo" _

Seu pé se conectou com o chão fazendo uma longa cratera em linha reta que parava diante o muro rochoso, mas ele não estava ali. No pico do muro Itachi fazia rápidos selos de mão.

Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu

A bola de fogo gigante vinha até si mas Sakura não se moveu, o calor das chamas aqueceu seu rosto, era enorme e se aproximava rapidamente, uma brasa caiu em sua bochecha e a queimou, suas íris refletiam as chamas, tão perto... Algo estalou dentro dela quando sentiu um peso em si a derrubando, rolando para o lado.

— O que foi isso? Itachi tinha um olhar zangado.

— Eu... eu não sei. Ela desviou o olhar.

Itachi a mantinha presa pelos pulsos abaixo dele, por um momento pensou que fosse perdê-la, uma sensação estranha o atingiu.

— Você quase foi consumida pelo fogo. Sua voz saiu baixa, fria, seus olhos na bochecha levemente queimada.

Sakura sentiu uma pontada de preocupação da parte dele, mesmo sendo tão pouco alimentava suas esperanças, a proximidade de seus corpos não a deixava raciocinar direito.

— Não vai acontecer de novo. Ela sussurrou.

— Não vai, porque você vai estar morta. O olhar dele era intenso.

_"Itachi está certo, por um minuto... não sei o que deu em mim."_

Ele mantinha um aperto mortal nela, seus olhos queimavam por algo que ela não sabia decifrar, fúria? Talvez.. Ele observou o peito dela descer e subir em cada respiração e inconscientemente se aproximava, Sakura sentiu o coração sair pela boca, seus narizes se tocaram e ela fechou os olhos, seus lábios se roçaram suavemente, até que Itachi os colou em um ritmo lento, terno, consumido de desejo. A rosada se arqueou contra ele querendo sentir cada grama de seu corpo, ela queria tocá-lo mas seu aperto era firme em seus pulsos, suas línguas se encontravam sensualmente incendiando sua pele febril, ele separou seus lábios e teve uma bela visão da rosada que tinha o olhar queimando de desejo.

— Você quer isso, Sakura? Sua voz rouca enviando arrepios pelo corpo dela.

Os olhos dele ligados nos delas, como um imã a atraindo, exigindo uma resposta, ela assentiu incapaz de negar, ela nunca tinha sentido um desejo tão forte, tão intenso que beirava a agonia.

Itachi afrouxou o aperto em seus pulsos e Sakura se aproveitou para levar as mãos até a nuca dele apertando devagar, retomaram o beijo, ela retribuía fogosa dando leves mordidas aos lábios dele, suas mãos fortes pressionaram sua cintura e ela soltou um gemido de dor.

Itachi parou, levou todo seu autocontrole para sair de cima dela, ele cruzou os braços dando uma olhada na faixa em sua ferida. Ela mordeu os lábios, seu corte latejava dolorosamente, mas a perda de seu corpo ao dela era muito pior, ela se sentou desamarrando o tecido e curando a ferida.

— Itachi... Sua voz estampava o desejo que emana de si, ela queria saber como seria daqui em diante, se seriam inimigos ou amantes.

— Isso vai contra nossos princípios shinobi, não quero que crie ilusões. Itachi disse friamente.

Sakura fechou os olhos, sabia que a partir de agora seriam amantes, seu tolo coração palpitou de imediato, mesmo que ele se cansasse dela depois, e a mandasse embora sem olhar para trás, pelo menos por um período curto de tempo ela estaria com ele, poderia desfrutar de tais sentimentos... Mesmo sabendo o quanto irá sofrer quando tudo acabar.

Sakura se apressou em curar todas lesões, Itachi a fitando a todo tempo.

— Quero tomar um banho. Ela disse timidamente.

— Aa.

Ele se afastou caminhando até a porta, Sakura o seguiu, eles voltaram ao quarto e ela foi direto ao banheiro. Itachi sentou-se na poltrona, ele sabia que estava sendo egoísta, não tinha nada para oferecer a rosada além de sofrimento, mas não conseguiu se segurar, ele queria somente dessa vez se sentir vivo de novo, quando estava com ela mesmo sem querer era bombardeado por emoções e lembranças, sentimentos que foram aniquilados a tanto tempo que se esqueceu como eram.

_"Será passageiro." _Ele fechou os olhos.

Pouco depois ela retornou ao quarto enrolada na toalha, seus olhos se demoraram nele que parecia meditar.

— Preciso de roupas. Ela disse em voz baixa.

Ele levantou-se indo até o armário e a entregando sua blusa, ele fez uma anotação mental que precisaria ir até a cidade próxima arranjar vestimentas pra ela, o uniforme anbu estava em farrapos. Ela agradeceu voltando ao banheiro e se vestindo, dessa vez não havia roupas íntimas mas pelo menos a blusa escondia o suficiente, ao sair ele passou por ela indo ao banho. Sakura ficou no quarto imaginando o motivo dele decidir a treinar, o jeito dele era bruto, maligno e sem piedade, ela precisava se espelhar nele para obter resultados, o que ela achava difícil por ser péssima em esconder suas emoções, sabia que no mundo shinobi as mortes eram inevitáveis, mas não podia deixar de sentir remorso em matar um ser humano, a maioria de suas missões anbu se resumiam em captura, espionagem, infiltração, raras execuções que cabiam a Neji, a culpa a invadia só de pensar em tirar a vida de alguém, mesmo que necessário. Ela tinha noção que estava sendo hipócrita, por vezes sentiu vontade de por as mãos em Orochimaru e matá-lo de forma dolorosa por tudo que fez com Sasuke, também alimentava o desejo de encontrar o assassino dos pais e destruí-lo de forma macabra, assim como desejava a morte de todos membros da Akatsuki com exceção de Itachi, isso a desconcertava, era pra ela odiá-lo na mesma intensidade por desertar a aldeia, massacrar o próprio Clã e fazer de Sasuke um vingador como ele se autointitula, não satisfeito ainda entrou em uma organização com intuito de destruir o mundo, seus crimes eram imperdoáveis. Mas ela não se sentia assim em relação a ele, no fundo de sua alma algo pulsava insistindo que ele não era mau e ela se sentia estúpida por acreditar, não fazia sentindo, mas Sakura usava como refúgio quando os pensamentos a atormentavam julgando-a como traidora por se entregar nos braços do inimigo.


	11. Sensações

**Aviso: Limão**

**Capítulo 11: Sensações**

A rosada estava envolta em pensamentos, principalmente em relação ao djavu que sentiu, tentava se lembrar do ocorrido claramente mas apenas vultos e flahs enchiam sua memória, ela não tinha dúvidas que vivenciou, o pé da criança com ar autoritário em suas costas era real demais. _"Eu sei que perdi essa luta, mas com quem?"_

Ela estava pensativa, sentada contra os travesseiros quando Itachi saiu do banheiro e entrou no quarto. Estava descalço, usando uma calça preta que caía nele com perfeição, os cabelos úmidos e não vestia camisa, Sakura o olhou queimando de desejo, reparando cada detalhe de sua beleza máscula, sua expressão fechada, seus olhos escuros brilhando como carvão... Ela o olhava em transe, paralisada, esquecendo até de respirar, seus pés a levaram até ele, naquele exato momento ela soube que perdeu a guerra. Itachi a olhava fixamente, Sakura sabia que estava sendo irracional, parou diante dele com olhos suplicantes, queimando de desejo, ela perdeu o resto do controle quando o beijou, não havia nada de doce ou terno naquele beijo, era um clamor cru, carnal, que a consumia ferozmente.

— Me faça sua. Ela disse entre seus lábios.

Aquilo foi o ponto de ruptura, Itachi retribuiu com um beijo possessivo, profundo, suas mãos enroscaram o cabelo dela de forma bruta, Sakura estava inebriada por seu cheiro delicioso, que impregnava nela, ela gemia alucinada, o queria como nunca. Ela sentiu ele levantar sua blusa expondo seus seios, o frio na barriga a atingiu, corou ao ver o olhar dele descer lento por seu corpo, sentiu cada parte que ele olhava se arrepiar, a rosada prendeu o ar ao ver que as pupilas dele estavam dilatadas, era o único indício de que algo mudara, ela não se moveu ou fugiu daquele olhar, embora um leve tremor percorresse sua pele.

Itachi puxou suas grandes mexas rosas inclinando sua cabeça para trás, expondo mais seus seios, ele sugou o mamilo com força, roçou os dentes levemente a fazendo se contorcer de prazer. Fez o mesmo com o outro, deixando-o igualmente duro, sua mão deslizou lentamente até a cintura fina dela mantendo um aperto firme, seu toque a enloquecia, ele desceu se demorando em suas curvas até chegar em seu sexo. Sakura sentiu o coração na garganta, sentia medo e uma certa timidez, sem saber ao certo o que fazer, mas também tinha uma vontade louca de continuar.

— Olhe para mim. Ele exigiu com voz rouca.

Ela abriu os olhos, o olhar dele era intenso, quente, penetrante... Ela prendeu o ar quando o sentiu acariciar suas dobras molhadas, o coração disparado, seus olhos vidrados nos dela não querendo perder nenhum detalhe, ele sabia exatamente o que fazer, calmo, no lugar certo, sem pressa, sem sair do ponto. Sakura se contorcia de prazer sem desviar o olhar, sua boca entre aberta, as bochechas coradas num tom em perfeito contraste com os cabelos, ela cravou as unhas nele quando sentiu os espasmos tomarem conta de si, estremeceu com a sensação arrebatadora, prazerosa, o orgasmo veio forte, ela gemendo o nome dele sem parar, sentindo o fluído escorrer de si, as pernas ficaram trêmulas e ela se sentiu fraca. _"Itachi tem plena consciência das minhas reações, do que faz com meu corpo só com o dedo."_

Ele mantinha os olhos fixos nos dela, apreciando o quão excitada ela estava, seus olhos de jade brilhavam de prazer, ele a pegou pela cintura, seus dedos afundando na pele dela enquanto a levava para cama, Itachi parou dando uma boa olhada em seu corpo, ela se acomodou com as pernas abertas pronta para ele que removeu a calça deixando-a cair aos seus pés juntamente com a cueca. Sakura não conseguia desviar os olhos de seu pênis, era enorme, grosso, estava totalmente ereto com veias, ela sentiu água na boca, no entanto o medo percorreu sua pele, pensou que aquilo tudo não caberia nela, era virgem afinal.

Itachi veio por cima dela devagar, a torturando, esfregou seu pênis pelas dobras molhadas dela, provocando, a enlouquecendo, até que ele parou em sua entrada e olhou em seus olhos, Sakura sentiu medo, mas o queria com um desespero desconhecido. Ele empurrou tirando um grito de dor dela, Itachi franziu o cenho ao sentir a barreira, um leve resíduo de sangue escorria por seu comprimento. _"Virgem, isso explica sua inocência."_

Havia algo diferente no modo como ele olhava para ela agora, algo sombrio e possessivo que não tinha estado lá antes. Ele não parou, entrou nela com firmeza, Sakura sentiu lágrimas nos olhos e o coração bater loucamente, a excitação de estar finalmente com ele, a dor queimava como ferro em brasa, ela choramigou sentindo-o rasgar sua barreira, estava todo dentro dela, esticando, ardendo, ele ia cada vez mais fundo, saindo e deslizando novamente, abrindo passagem para ele, aos poucos no lugar da dor surgiu o prazer enviando sensações deliciosas por seu corpo, a rosada gemia agarrando os lençóis e erguendo os quadris de encontro a ele, ainda era muito apertado, mas ela não se importou dominada pelo desejo.

— Minha. Itachi murmurou.

— Sim. Ela gemeu alucinada.

Ele a beijou penetrando mais forte, suas peles pinicando, as batidas do coração disparadas, ela sentiu uma ligação imensa com ele, foi demais para suportar, Sakura sentiu o calor se acumular em seu ventre explodindo em mais um orgasmo profundo, deixando-a sem fôlego.

— Itachi.. Itachi. Ela gemia seu nome entregue a ele, o único homem que quisera na vida, o dono dos seus sentimentos e agora de seu corpo.

Ele sentiu seu membro sendo apertado por suas paredes que latejavam, sentiu sua própria liberação vindo e foi rápido em tirar e derramar sua semente em sua barriga, jatos quentes escorriam de encontro ao seios dela e um som áspero escapou dele. Respirações ofegantes vinham deles, tudo ficou em silêncio, ele a soltou devagar, ela não o agarrou novamente embora fosse sua maior vontade, Sakura sentia imensa falta do corpo dele, fechou os olhos e soube que estava perdida nas mãos de Itachi Uchiha.

Ele se levantou e foi até a entrada do banheiro, lançando um olhar a ela.

— Venha. Ele ordenou.

Sakura levantou obedientemente, se sentiu dolorida, algo molhado escorria em sua perna e ela corou ao ver sangue, se sentiu envergonhada pois ele também viu, tapou com as mãos e andou em direção a ele. Itachi foi até a banheira a enchendo de água quente, entrou e esticou a mão para ela que sentou delicadamente de costas pra ele, ela ficou ali sob a água quentinha e gostosa relaxando os músculos, quando sentiu braços fortes a puxar até ele, Sakura deixou-se levar deitando com a cabeça no peito dele, fechou os olhos por um momento com aquele gesto de carinho, sentiu vontade de chorar, ele não devia fazer isso, a deixar feliz com migalhas que lançava, as emoções a engolfaram de uma só vez, ela sentiu ele ensaboar seu corpo se demorando em seus seios arrepiados, depositava beijos quentes em seu pescoço. _"E quando tudo acabar? O que vai ser de mim? O que vai ser de mim longe dele?" _Seu coração se apertou com o pensamento, e ela respirou devagar tentando se conter.

Ele segurou seus longos fios rosas e os colocou sobre um ombro, ensaboando as costas dela, Sakura mordeu os lábios com a sensação, queria ficar em seus braços por mil anos se possível, abriu os olhos e se mexeu sentando virada pra ele, sua beleza a atingia como um soco, seu corpo parecia ser esculpido, seus olhos com um ar sombrio a enchia de excitação, ela ergueu as mãos e tocou seu rosto em um gesto terno acariciando, com a outra mão ensaboava o peito dele, massageando os ombros, se inclinou roçando seus narizes, dando selinho em seus lábios, Itachi aproveitou e espalmou os seios dela recebendo um gemido como resposta, cabiam perfeitamente nas mãos dele, ela beijou sua boca, mordendo devagar, parou e desceu beijando sua face, seu queixo, seu pescoço, por fim encostou a cabeça no peito dele, ouvindo as batidas de seu coração como se fosse seu refúgio, sua calma. Ela virou o rosto para olhá-lo e se perguntou como poderia se apaixonar tão violentamente por alguém que mal conhecia, Sakura não sabia praticamente nada sobre ele e mesmo assim aquilo não importa para seus sentimentos, o lado negro dele que ela sabia de cor bastava e isso a assustava, ela amava sua pior versão.

Ficaram assim por um bom tempo, ele sentiu o peso dela em si e o quão quieta ela estava, seus dedos foram até a argola em seu pescoço e percorreram sem pressa, ela ergueu o olhar pra ele. Itachi se levantou com Sakura nos braços, ela se apoiou enquanto ele a enrolava com a toalha, a levou de volta ao quarto a deitando na cama, secou-se com a toalha e se vestiu, já era fim de tarde o céu vagamente escurecendo.

— Você não vai passar a noite? Ela perguntou baixinho.

— Não, tenho assuntos a resolver. Ele deu as costas e se afastou.

Sakura fechou os olhos deixando a sonolência a tomar. "_Sinto uma falta terrível dele, como se já me pertencesse."_

No dia seguinte ela acordou sentindo o corpo completamente relaxado, suspirou lembrando de tudo que aconteceu, como ele a tornou mulher e compartilharam prazer, se fechasse os olhos podia sentir pulsar a pele marcada por seus beijos e seus toques, ela ficou ali sonhando acordada, por fim se levantou a procura da blusa que ele a emprestara, vestiu cobrindo sua nudez, mas as coxas de fora deixavam pouco pra imaginação, ela fez a higiene matinal e arrumou a cama, vez ou outra pensava em como estava sendo desonesta com Konoha, pensou em como todos iriam reagir caso a descobrissem e engoliu o nó na garganta, sentia culpa mas a atração e os sentimentos pelo homem que se entregou eram mais fortes, ela penteava os cabelos com o pente que encontrou na pia, ela se lembrou de sua suposta dívida com o Uchiha e reuniu coragem para confronta-lo, não fazia ideia do que se tratava, o barulho da porta abrindo rompeu seu pensamentos, ela sentiu frio na boca do estômago ao vê-lo, ele estava sério mas calmo, seus olhos tão escuros.

— Itachi, eu... Ela parou incerta se deveria continuar.

— Hn? Ele observava ela com olhos afiados.

— Eu.. eu gostaria de saber o que lhe devo. Ela disse um pouco nervosa.

— Saber isso fará você ver a aldeia com outros olhos, desconstruir tudo que um dia acreditou, você questionará suas crenças. Sua voz soou profunda.

Sakura engoliu em seco, um mal pressentimento a invadiu.

— Hai. Ela disse com olhos suplicantes.

Itachi decidiu não esconder mais, afinal só estaria adiando o inevitável, imaginou como ela iria reagir ao saber da verdade, certamente foi mantida no escuro tempo demais, era hora de conhecer suas raizes.

— Se você quer saber quem é, deve ver o seu verdadeiro eu e reconhecer o que vê. Itachi afirmou.

_"Meu verdadeiro eu?"_ Ela sentiu um tremor a sacudir e uma energia pesada tomando o ambiente, Sakura sabia que algo muito ruim estava por vir.

**Nota da autora:** Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, eu realmente fiquei feliz por concluí-lo e por em cena o limão para os amantes de Ita/Saku! Revisem :)


	12. Verdade Oculta

**Capítulo 12: Verdade Oculta**

O nervosismo e a ansiedade faziam suas mãos suar, ela esperava pacientemente Itachi revelar, um sentimento estranho a percorreu ao se dar conta de que não conhecia seu verdadeiro eu, que muito lhe foi ocultado, ela mordeu o lábio com os olhos fixos nos dele, que por fim começou a falar.

— Sakura, você nunca questionou sua obsessão por meu otouto tolo? Seu olhar era profundo e sério.

_"Obsessão por Sasuke?"_ Ela arregalou os olhos, sentindo uma vibração por dentro, sabia que havia o perseguido por toda infância, a ponto de ser chamada de irritante em tom alto e claro, mas não via como se estivesse obcecada por ele.

— Eu não fui obcecada por Sasuke. Ela disse sentindo vergonha.

— Mesmo? Você apenas cogitou a ideia de desertar sua aldeia fugindo com ele. Itachi disse irônico.

— Eu disse isso da boca pra fora, queria impedi-lo a todo custo. Ela se explicou rapidamente, mas sabia que no fundo isso não era verdade, se ele aceitasse sua proposta ela teria partido sem pensar duas vezes.

— Não tente se enganar. Sua voz soou fria.

_"Como ele sabe sobre a conversa entre Sasuke e eu? Tenho certeza que estávamos sozinhos."_

Ela sentiu como se invadissem seu íntimo, ao mesmo tempo tudo que aconteceu voltou forte em seus pensamentos, a noite em que Sasuke a deixou naquele banco frio, ela não gostava de se lembrar, tudo isso levou ela a implorar que Naruto o trouxesse de volta, colocando um fardo desnecessário em suas costas, tantas coisas vieram após aquela noite, havia mais ela podia imaginar.

— Onde isso nos leva? Ela disse ansiosa.

— Ao passado. Ele fechou os olhos parecendo pensativo. — Na era dos combates entre os Clãs Uchiha e Senju os territórios no país do fogo viraram um campo de guerra entre os Clãs, muitas vidas inocentes foram perdidas e os civis se viam ameaçados por essa guerra, a família Haruno era constituída por civis que viviam em área pacífica mas que logo foi envolta por combates de shinobis poderosos, houve destruição e perdas, forçando-os a perambular em busca de outro lugar para viver, até que então encontraram o Clã Uchiha, suplicaram por misericórdia para serem acolhidos pelo Clã servindo-os com fidelidade, oferencendo seus serviços de curandeiros e se arriscando no território inimigo para descobrir seus passos, isso em troca de recursos e proteção.

Sakura sentiu a garganta secar, como seus pais nunca lhe contaram isso? Sempre que tentara falar sobre o passado diziam que não havia muito o que dizer, ela se sentiu magoada por mentirem, mas imaginou que deveria haver motivos para esconderem tanto.

— Curandeiros? Ela se emocionou imaginando como o destino cruzou seu presente com o passado.

— Aa, mas eles não manipulavam chakra, apenas utilizavam ervas medicinais. Ele viu o quão interessada ela estava, seus olhos esmeralda vibravam. — Com o tempo resultou em inúmeras batalhas vencidas pelos Uchiha, sabiam exatamente para onde iria o inimigo e armavam a emboscada, tudo graças aos Haruno. Os mais velhos de nosso Clã ficaram impressionados com o quão fiéis eram sua família e decidiram fazer um pacto de sangue unindo-os com o propósito de que por gerações haveria o elo entro os Uchiha e os Haruno... Mas com o passar do tempo surgiu certa atração entre os homens do meu Clã e as mulheres de sua família, houve envolvimentos com pessoas fora do Clã resultando em Uchihas bastardos, surgiram rumores que a atração foi motivada pelo pacto de sangue, os cabeças do Clã não admitiam esse tipo de coisa e ordenaram a execução de todos que cometeram tais infrações, muitos dos seus foram mortos, permanecerem mínimos e apenas os que não se rebelaram, como o seu avô.

Itachi fez uma pausa observando a reação dela.

Sakura parecia chocada com suas declarações, um pacto entre os Uchiha e sua família, ela não podia acreditar, foram como servos para o Clã durante anos e seu avô foi um dos sobreviventes, pensou em abrir a boca para argumentar mas desistiu, queria ouvir tudo o que ele tinha a dizer antes de começar com as perguntas.

— Eventualmente as batalhas cessaram com a aliança formada entre os dois Clãs, Uchiha e Senju, que ao se unir formaram Konohagakure no Sato, mesmo após o fim dos combates seu avô prosseguiu com sua fidelidade interminável para com os Uchiha. Ao passar dos anos os poucos que ficaram de sua família se desvincularam para outros vilarejos onde não havia shinobis, seu avô permaneceu na aldeia e teve uma filha, Mebuki Haruno.

Ao ouvir o nome de sua mãe ela sentiu lágrimas nos olhos e uma ardência insuportável no peito, não importava que se passaram anos, ainda doía igual.

— Ela seguiu os ensinamentos do pai e também manteve-se fiel ao Clã Uchiha, fazendo com que o marido também fosse, muita das vezes ajudava nos afazeres da casa enquanto as mulheres treinavam e partiam em missão, ela particularmente mantinha um elo de lealdade com a esposa do líder do Clã, a qual você foi escolhida a dedo e testada, sua mãe se orgulhou desse feito. Ele disse calmamente tomando cuidado com as palavras.

_"Escolhida a dedo?"_ Sakura ficou sem palavras, nunca imaginou que isso pudesse acontecer.

— Conseqüentemente sua mãe concretizou o rito, entregando sua única filha em prol de sua lealdade, sua dívida comigo é até onde eu decidir. Seus olhos escureceram diante seu rosto sereno.

Sakura sentiu a barriga contorcer, sua mãe a entregou de bandeja para servir ao Clã, ela engoliu em seco imaginando se seria esse o motivo de não conseguir ir contra Sasuke mesmo após tudo, na teoria ela devia fidelidade a ele afinal, se perguntou se esse era o motivo de ceder diversas vezes a Itachi e de não conseguir odiá-lo sabendo de todo mal que fez a Konoha, isso a perturbou, seria essa a razão de seu fascínio estranho por ele? Esse sentimento avassalador que estremecia seu coração... Era desesperador sentir aquele desejo, a vontade de sentir seu corpo, seu cheiro, ela se recusou a aceitar que sua paixão foi movida por um pacto de sangue.

Ela aceitou seu destino e Itachi sabia que não seria diferente, seu sangue que carrega a dívida de seus ancestrais permaneceu obedientemente leal a ele e a seu otouto tolo, mesmo não sabendo de nada, ela era digna de saber a verdade.

— Após o massacre Uchiha isso tornou-se preocupante para os conselheiros, a lealdade da sua família com o meu Clã foi vista como uma ameaça, principalmente após meu otouto tolo juntar-se a Orochimaru por vontade própria, temiam um golpe planejado por nós com a ajuda de vocês como na era dos combates, isso chamou atenção de alguém em especial.

— Quem? Sua voz saiu baixa, sentiu como se uma barra de aço estivesse apertando seu peito.

— Danzou Shimura. Ele disse com desprezo.

Sakura sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha, isso explicava o motivo de seus olhares odiosos direcionados a ela, o velho parecia querê-la morta.

— Ele teme o poder dos Uchiha mesmo sobrando apenas Sasuke e eu, Danzou não permitiria tal ameaça em sua aldeia, após observar minuciosamente concluiu que nada mudaria então decidiu utilizar seus próprios métodos para por fim a isso.

Ela franziu o cenho não gostando do rumo que as coisas estavam tomando, suas suspeitas jogadas claramente em seu rosto, sabia que o velho era capaz de tudo, mas foi inocente em pensar que ele não chegaria a tanto.

— Sakura, naquela noite o objetivo era exterminar os Haruno, sem exceção, você seria morta junto a eles se não tivesse a brilhante ideia de procurar Sasuke na mesma noite escondida de todos, ocasionalmente encontrando Naruto e Jiraiya no caminho, e isso a salvou. Itachi declarou.

Com seu coração martelando no limite Sakura sentiu todo o corpo tremer, os fatos recaiam sobre ela simultaneamente, as lágrimas vieram com força, toda dor que ela enterrou no fundo de seu coração veio à tona, a ferida se abriu.

— Nunca trairíamos Konoha, nem eu e minha família representávamos ameaça! Ela gritou em histeria.

— Você não representou ameaça, mas quase desertou Konoha por ele, você foi a única a acalma-lo quando a marca da maldição o consumiu, você teve a chance de matá-lo mas não o fez, pelo contrário, quase foi morta se não fosse Kakashi Hatake intervir. Itachi afirmou.

Lágrimas deslizavam em seu rosto e ela sentiu raiva de si mesma, sabia que havia sido fraca em relação a Sasuke, mas nada justificava assassinar seus pais por suposições doentias de um golpe, o desgraçado fez tudo na calada da noite sem ninguém suspeitar, certamente enviou seus homens da Ne para fazer seu trabalho sujo. _"Eu vou matá-lo."_ Muitas coisas passavam por sua cabeça a impedindo de raciocinar direito, mas a certeza de que o teria morto por suas mãos era fixa. O pior de tudo foi se sentir impotente, mesmo que ela estivesse naquela noite era apenas uma genin, sabia que era insuficiente diante os subordinados de Danzou.

Itachi andou até a estante pegando um pergaminho simples, lançou um olhar a ela e viu o quão desolada estava, entregou-lhe e cruzou os braços. _"Eu me pergunto se ela será capaz de lidar com tanto."_

— Esse é a lado sombrio de Konoha. Ele disse friamente.

Sakura sentia as mãos tremerem e desenrolou o pergaminho devagar, ela não queria acreditar no que seus olhos leram, por um momento parecia não haver ar o bastante no quarto, no canto em uma linha precisa a assinatura de sua shishou dando a Danzou o direito de assassinar sua família.

— NÃO. Ela soltou um grito estrangulado, caindo de joelhos.

A dor da traição apunhalava seu coração a rasgando por dentro, decepção, ódio, tristeza percorriam suas veias, a mulher que ela mais admirava, o lugar que ela chamava de lar a destruíram, quão enganada ela foi por todo esse tempo, lágrimas borravam sua visão e ela apertou o papel em suas mãos com força, ela nunca sentiu um ódio tão forte em toda sua vida, uma mágoa tremenda, sua fúria era tão grande que dominou sua essência, seu chakra emanava de si em uma aura azul sombria, tão intenso que as paredes racharam e pequenas pedras caiam do teto, ela emitiu um rosnado como de um animal ferido, seu olhar era puro ódio, ela quis destruir Danzou com todas as suas forças juntamente com todos que concordavam com suas sujeiras, era um sentimento sem igual, uma dor que corroía por dentro a enchendo de ódio, tão horrível que teve vontade matar, sua aura se intensificou e o chão tremeu violentamente. Itachi viu como ela estava fora de controle e usou chakra na coleira para impedi-la de destruir tudo ao redor, seu poder foi reduzido pela metade mas a cada segundo parecia se elevar, ele nunca viu algo assim.

As lembranças de sua falsa felicidade em Konoha a golpearam brutalmente, os momentos de treinamento com Tsunade, às vezes em que ela a cuidava como uma mãe faria com a filha e até como ela a consolou quando perdeu os pais, sendo que a própria assinou o pedido de ter suas cabeças. _"Como pôde ser tão falsa? Como pôde fazer isso comigo?"_

Seu ser clamava por sede de vingança e então ela percebeu, finalmente percebeu como Sasuke se sentia e entendeu o porquê dele se juntar a Orochimaru, ele faria o que fosse possível para se vingar de seu irmão mais velho, agora ela entendia e seria capaz de fazer o mesmo, o ódio formigava em sua pele como nunca antes, tão terrível que ela queria fazer uma matança, seu chakra atingiu um pico fora do normal e ela jurou vingança.

Itachi não pôde deixar de sentir simpatia diante tanta angústia, no fim das contas ela era apenas uma garota perdida, mantida no escuro, que descobriu pelo inimigo a verdade por trás das ilusões impostas.

— Os que se perdoam e são capazes de aceitar sua própria natureza, são os fortes. Itachi disse se aproximando e ajoelhando ao lado dela.

Ao ouvir a voz de Itachi ela sentiu uma calma desconhecida alcançar seus sentidos, como um ponto de paz... Aos poucos seu chakra foi reduzindo de volta ao normal, seus soluços e lamentos foram ouvidos baixo, ela engoliu o sofrimento. Sem saber o porque ele não a impediu quando ela se aproximou e chorou baixinho em seu peito, pela primeira vez Itachi se permitiu sentir o quanto queria aquela mulher em seus braços.

Os minutos se passaram, ela suspirou cansada colada a ele, afastou a cabeça de seu peito o suficiente para encontrar seu olhar, o transparecer de sua dor era nítido.

— Me aceite como sua discípula. Ela disse suplicando com os olhos marejados.

Itachi levantou a sobrancelha um pouco surpreso com seu pedido, estava claro que ela queria mais do que treinar, queria aprender com ele, mas algo o incomodava, precisava ter a certeza de como ela agiria daqui em diante, se seus ideais mudaram e se ela levaria destruição a Konoha.

— O que você almeja? Ele disse procurando cuidadosamente a verdade em seus olhos.

— Matar Danzou. Sua voz transbordava de ódio.

Itachi permanecia sem expressão, porém sabia exatamente que essa seria sua resposta.

— Não será fácil. Itachi se referia ao fato de que ela teria que passar por seus subordinados para chegar até ele, o que seria suicídio devido às circunstâncias.

— Eu não vou me segurar. Sakura disse confiante, deixando claro que iria até o final. _"Mesmo que isso custe a minha vida."_

Itachi fechou os olhos pensativo, era uma ótima oportunidade para incluí-la em seus planos pois ela estava determinada a aprender, ele iria se comprometer e faria com que não usasse de seu aprendizado para fins desvirtuosos.

— Aa. Ele viu ela abaixar a cabeça em agradecimento.

Ela suspirou devagar enxugando as lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

_"Tudo que vivi foi engano, Itachi estava certo, todas minhas crenças foram por água abaixo, me pouparam por estarem certos de eu não saber sobre o pacto e me mantiveram no escuro durante todos esses anos, eles não me viam como uma Kunoichi de Konoha e sim como uma bomba relógio que a qualquer momento se uniria ao inimigo."_

— Por mais que eu queira, não consigo imaginar inocentes pagando por erros de seus superiores. Ela disse com voz embargada.

_"Ela é totalmente imprevisível, o oposto do que imaginei. Por ser incontrolável diante suas emoções deveria almejar a queda de Konoha, mas seu coração é justo." _Itachi observou pensativo.

Ela se levantou com o pergaminho amassado em suas mãos, ali estava a prova da traição de sua mestre, a Godaime Hokage de Konoha, sentia repulsa pela mulher, a raiva borbulhava dentro de si, ela entregou a Itachi que levantou-se juntamente.

— Obrigado por me contar a verdade. O aperto no peito permanecia ali, Sakura sentia a cabeça girar com tantas informações.

— Hn. Ele embrulhou o pergaminho e o colocou de volta na estante.

Itachi caminhou até a porta, certo de que ela precisava de um tempo para absorver tudo, ela foi madura o suficiente ao não pensar apenas em si própria em sua vingança, não havia dúvidas de que ela iria atrás de Danzou até o fim, mas se ela seria capaz de confrontar sua mestre em batalha era questionável.

— Esteja pronta ao anoitecer. Ele se retirou fechando a porta atrás de si.

— Hai. Ela sussurrou.

Sozinha no quarto Sakura deitou-se no chão fitando o teto, as lágrimas quentes escorriam lentamente na lateral de seu rosto, era doloroso aceitar, mas a letra permanente no papel não deixava dúvidas de que tudo foi armado pela suas costas, ela morreria junto esse era o desejo do conselho, mas para a infelicidade de todos não se concretizou. _"Como eu nunca percebi?"_ Ela rangeu os dentes.

A rosada reviveu a dor do luto mas dessa vez misturada com raiva e decepção, pôs pra fora toda agonia enterrada em seu peito, os soluços irrompiam de si, tudo veio à tona. _"Eu nem consegui me despedir."_ Lembrou-se que quando chegou de sua jornada em Otogakure com Naruto e Jiraiya, eles já haviam sido enterrados, ela passou horas a fio diante seus túmulos em um sofrimento silencioso. Era demais para suportar mas ela conseguiria, precisava se fortalecer primeiro e então acabar com a vida miserável daquele velho maldito, sim isso era necessário pra que ela pudesse ter paz, apertando os punhos Sakura se ergueu lentamente até ficar de pé, seu olhar feroz como nunca antes reluzia o fogo, algo rompeu dentro de si para sempre, sem volta, era hora de vivenciar seu verdadeiro eu.


	13. Me perco em seu olhar

**Aviso: Limão**

**Capítulo 13: Me perco em seu olhar **

A noite caiu com a lua escondida no céu tomado pela escuridão, a rosada observava pela janela o clima que coincidentemente espelhava sua alma, passou o resto do dia travando uma guerra silenciosa consigo mesmo, prometeu não chorar mais pela traição que deixou um gosto amargo na boca. Ela nunca imaginou passar por isso e vindo de quem a criou com tanto carinho a machucava em um grau extenso. Rodeada por mentiras e segredos grotescos que a enganaram por tempo demais limitando sua visão para benefício único do conselho, sequer pensaram nela e em como poderiam resolver as coisas sem que houvesse matança, trataram-nos como intrusos, desonestos, a escória de Konoha, inaceitável.

Depois de algumas horas as lágrimas pareciam secar diante tanta decepção, ela não seria tomada pela tristeza, resolveu costurar as feridas e cessar o lamento que insistiam latejar em seu coração, usou o ódio como escudo para se fortalecer e prosseguir sem que as emoções interferissem, talvez passasse o resto da vida tentando curar o buraco que formou-se em seu coração, mas agora seria entregue de corpo e alma a sua vingança. Determinada já estava pronta a espera dele, usava o par de roupas pretas já começando a se acostumar com a sigla do Clã Uchiha estampado em suas costas, algo a atingiu, dessa vez havia um elo o qual ela fazia parte, usar essas vestes tinha um significado a mais para ela agora e iria honrá-lo, permanecia descalça passando as mãos pelos cabelos soltos que caiam até o fim das costas. Itachi chegou naquele momento, lançou um olhar a ela que sentiu um leve tremor por dentro, sua presença tinha um efeito forte nela e a rosada se perguntou se algum dia seria imune a ele, mas tinha certeza que não, a energia que pairava entre eles era palpável causando um leve comichar em sua pele, a atração forte e intensa era inegável, Itachi pareceu perceber mas não disse nada, fez os devidos selos e a libertou da corrente permanecendo apenas a argola de metal que enfeitava seu pescoço. Sakura o seguiu pelo corredor que os levava para o jardim, chegando lá continuaram a se distanciar até que pararam em frente uma enorme pedra e Itachi fez selos rápidos demais para acompanhar, a pedra rolou revelando passagem. Ele prosseguiu e ela logo atrás atravessando na escuridão que atrapalhava sua visão, não havendo nada além das sombras das árvores na floresta banhada em um breu com leve penumbra, ele parou abruptamente de costas pra ela.

— Vamos testar os seus sentidos. Seu tom era sério.

— Hai. Ela se colocou em posição de combate.

Itachi desapareceu, ela sentiu o coração pulsar na garganta cercada pelas sombras da noite que a impediam de enxergar, o vento soprava frio em sua pele com um ar sinistro balançando suas mechas rosas, o silêncio ensurdecedor a fez sentir um pouco de medo, lembranças de ser pega no Tsukuyomi voltaram para assombrar seus pensamentos, ela sacudiu a cabeça, precisava se concentrar e evitar o ataque. Sem que ela esperasse ele a atingiu com um chute que a jogou para trás, ela levantou-se fechando a guarda e concentrou-se o máximo que podia mas sequer ouvia seus passos, ele era muito bom. Sakura sentiu o punho dele se conectar com seu ombro enviando uma onda de dor, ela avançava contra ele que era engolido pelas sombras outra vez, ela franziu o cenho zangada, ele estava brincando com ela. _"Preciso usar meus sentidos, mas sua presença me intimida tanto..."_ Ela engoliu em seco.

A rosada sentiu o calor irradiando dele atrás de si, a respiração fazendo cócegas em sua nuca, o cheiro dele muito presente no ar, ela paralisou.

— Preveja meus movimentos. Ele sussurrou muito próximo a ela atingindo a parte de trás das pernas.

Sakura caiu de joelhos, ficou em alerta ao ouvir o barulho de uma kunai sendo girada nas mãos dele, seu desespero em tentar enxergar não ajudava em nada, ela estava ficando nervosa a cada segundo passado. _"É isso o que ele quer, me pressionar para que eu não consiga manter o controle."_ Amaldiçoou por ser tão vulnerável a ele.

A kunai lançada passou a centímetros de sua bochecha, ela suspirou alto sentindo o quão próximo foi de si, então barulhos similares vinham novamente, dessa vez não era uma kunai, eram várias, a rosada correu em um zig zag extenso temendo ser atingida, ele errava de propósito a encurralando e vendo-a fugir como um rato, várias foram lançadas próximas aos seus pés como um aviso de que ele deixava sua presa fugir mas a tinha em mãos como um bom predador, ela estava aterrorizada. Em sua fuga parou próxima a uma árvore, a sensação de estar sendo seguida fez com que se arrepiasse, ela controlou a respiração, fechou os olhos e se concentrou em limpar a mente, era preciso muita disciplina pra conseguir prever sem usar chakra. _"Agora."_ Ela sentiu que tudo estava em branco e jogou o punho a direita encontrando com o de Itachi, ela sorriu e com a outra mão destilou um soco em seu abdômen, sorrindo ela iria provocá-lo quando ouvir o farfalhar dos corvos, Sakura abriu os olhos instantaneamente vendo as penas negras a sua frente, estava tudo tão quieto... Ela semicerrou os olhos procurando por todo lado sem se mexer quando de repente foi pega de surpresa por ele que a derrubou em um baque forte e pôs o pé em suas costas.

— Mantenha o foco. Ele disse ríspido.

A respiração ofegante da rosada podia ser ouvida em meio ao silêncio, Itachi removeu o pé de cima dela e esperou ela se levantar, ele viu ela bater a poeira da roupa e acenar com a cabeça.

_"Darei um incentivo a mais."_ Ele puxou sua katana da capa graciosamente com os olhos queimando nos dela que parecia um tanto assustada, puxou outra um pouco inferior e jogou aos pés dela.

— Eu não sou boa com espadas. Ela disse em voz baixa olhando a longa lâmina afiada a seus pés.

— Dê o seu melhor, você é uma médica ninja não preciso me segurar. Ele embainhou a espada e entrou nas sombras.

Sakura se apressou em pegar a pequena katana aos seus pés e sentiu a mão tremer, suas palavras enviaram calafrios em sua pele e em seu coração que batia como um louco, o medo a engolfou e ela não conseguia manter a concentração. _"Eu não posso, não vou conseguir."_ A espada tremia em suas mãos fazendo leves barulhos, ela procurava freneticamente por ele temerosa, assustada, o pavor crescia dentro de si fazendo seu corpo travar, quando se tratava dele ela nunca estava pronta... Pensou em desistir quando algo soou como um alerta em seu interior, sem saber como aconteceu pôde senti-lo, no fundo de sua alma como uma chama acesa, ela virou rapidamente em pânico chocando sua katana a dele, ele tinha um olhar sério e uma força incrível pressionando a espada contra o peito dela, dando trabalho para repelir. _"SHANNARO"_ ela esforçou-se e o empurrou para trás.

Itachi veio novamente com golpes precisos, o barulhos das espadas chocando-se era terrível, ele tinha golpes brutos e bem colocados enquanto ela apenas fazia a defesa com as mãos tremendo como geleia, ele foi rápido ao fazer dois cortes finos em seu braço, ela sentiu a picada mas não se importou e continuou fazendo o que podia pra bloquear seus ataques. Com o coração na garganta ela se movia sem postura e sentiu mais duas picadas na coxa um pouco profundas, mordeu os lábios e continuou sem reclamar, quando suas espadas se chocaram novamente ela ousou tentar medir força com ele apenas por uma mão e com a outra o atacou com um gancho em seu queixo que foi detido por Itachi que segurou seu pulso rapidamente torcendo para trás retirando um grito de dor da rosada, ele se moveu por trás e apontou para nuca dela.

Com o coração a mil Sakura soltou a katana em sinal de redenção e prendeu a respiração, Itachi permanecia em sua posição atrás dela com a ponta da espada pressionando sua nuca, ela sentiu quando a ponta afiada se afastou de sua pele mas sabia que continuava em sua mira. Ele soltou seu pulsou devagar deslizando o polegar sobre a pele dela como se a domasse, ela levantou os braços e soltou a respiração que estava segurando. Com a adrenalina bombardeando suas veias agiu por puro impulso, abaixou-se rápido pondo as duas mãos no chão e jogando o pé direito para cima com força, ela acertou a mão de Itachi e a katana girou no ar, com pressa Sakura pegou sua própria espada que estava ao seu lado e virou-se atingindo-o sem saber onde, ela apenas ouviu o ruído de sua lâmina afiada rasgar algo. Ela conseguiu? Sem acreditar arregalou os olhos fitando ele, sua boca rosa entreaberta e o pequeno sorriso começara a se formar em sua face, pode ter sido pouco, mas foi perto e um grande feito diante o prodígio Uchiha, o tecido de sua capa rasgada a poucos centímetros dele, o corte no meio certo da nuvem vermelha Akatsuki a deixou feliz, não havia o ferido mas pra ela isso bastava, enganar o tão poderoso Itachi Uchiha foi algo que ela pensou ser incapaz de fazer.

Tão rápido quanto seu sorriso veio ele se foi, Itachi tinha um olhar furioso, suas orbes ônix brilhavam como carvões, ela deu um passo para trás vendo como ele cerrou a mandíbula, em velocidade extraordinária ele a pegou pelo braço e a bateu contra uma enorme pedra, Sakura gemeu assustada, em um segundo ele estava a sua frente com a katana em mãos, o medo fez seu estômago vibrar e ela fechou os olhos quando ele cravou a katana na pedra bem ao lado de sua cabeça, o som que causou a rachadura na pedra a fez olhar de banda vendo a lâmina a centímetros de si, ela umedeceu os lábios e suspirou em derrota.

— Não cante vitória se não a tem. Sua voz rouca e seus olhos selvagens a atingiram como soco.

Ela corou com um misto de vergonha que logo foi substituído pela alegria interna de conseguir engana-lo.

— Eu disse que não era boa com espadas. Ela cruzou os braços e ergueu o queixo.

_"Mesmo sem manter uma postura correta ela foi apta em fazer a defesa, mas se feriu no processo, ainda há muito o que melhorar."_ Ele observou a capa rasgada, uma lembrança de sua ousadia.

— Aa. Itachi retirou a katana da pedra e se afastou fazendo sinal com os dedos para ela se aproximar.

Sakura foi até ele obedientemente parando a sua frente e segurando a katana que ele lhe entregava, Itachi se moveu ao redor dela corrigindo a postura que ela mantinha com a espada.

— Precisa aprender a desenvolver as técnicas e movimentos do kata. Itachi afirmou.

Ela acenou em concordância, sempre admirou a sequência de movimentos do kata mas nunca teve a oportunidade de aprendê-lo, devido a suas horas excessivas no hospital de Konoha ou sua preparação para se tornar Anbu.

_"Eu vou conseguir não importa o quê."_ Ela estava confiante.

— Siga meus movimentos. Itachi se movia graciosamente sem sua espada, Sakura repetindo seus movimentos com a katana firme nas mãos prestando atenção em cada detalhe.

A sequência de movimentos se alterava como em uma luta imaginaria, a rosada gostou daquilo, era como uma dança de técnicas que relaxava seu corpo e trazia uma sensação de calmaria, eles continuaram por mais uns minutos até que Itachi parou.

— Cada ataque deve ser executado como se o oponente estivesse a sua frente, e a defesa como se o adversário estivesse lhe atacando em uma situação de perigo real. Tente sozinha. Ele explicou encorajando-a.

— Hai. Ela suspirou devagar e começou a se mover como se estivesse em combate, sem pressa ela refez os passos que ele lhe ensinou, aplicando a defesa na hora certa e utilizando apenas uma mão como suporte ao fazer o ataque.

Sentindo que estava se saindo bem ela aumentou a velocidade nos movimentos com muita confiança, ela fazia com total concentração esquecendo-se até de que estava sendo observada, ela terminou em posição de cumprimento com o corpo curvado.

— Continue nesse ritmo. Itachi sentiu algo dentro de si ao vê-la praticar o kata usado por seu Clã, ele lembrou-se de que costumava fazer isso com seu irmãozinho e se surpreendeu, ao invés de sentir aquela amargura ao se pegar pensando no passado sentiu... Harmonia, ele se afastou sentando escorado a uma árvore e vendo-a florescer. _"Sim, como uma bela flor de cerejeira."_

As horas se passaram e Sakura mal percebeu que o dia estava para começar, só se deu conta ao ver os pequenos raios do nascer do sol que pintavam o céu em um tom de tirar o fôlego.Ela permaneceu deitada no chão com Itachi ao seu lado, por diversas vezes ele a pegou desprevenida e iniciou um combate de espadas que se prolongou por horas, o sangue seco manchava sua pele em um tom opaco, ela pingava de suor e respirava com dificuldade, porém o sorriso que iluminava seu rosto era encantador, ela havia conseguido bloquear diversos ataques de Itachi e memorizou cada movimento do kata, passaram a noite toda trocando golpes e aprimorando técnicas sem descanso. O cansaço abatia seu corpo mas valia a pena, ela continuou sorrindo e virou-se para o lado observando Itachi, ele permanecia de olhos fechados mas ela sabia que não estava dormindo, de perto ele era mais bonito do que nunca, ela sentiu os desejos pecaminosos a atingirem com força e corou, absorvendo cada detalhe da beleza dele.

Ela fechou os olhos momentaneamente e os abriu sentindo a brisa matinal soprar seu rosto espalhando suas mexas rosas, ela pegou-se imaginando como seria se tudo ficasse em seu devido lugar e não ocorresse o massacre do Clã Uchiha, era provável que não teria essa ligação com Itachi, ele era um shinobi de talentos bem dotados enquanto ela era apenas uma civil que destacou-se com esforço, além do mais seu Clã nobre jamais aceitaria manchar sua linhagem pura. Ela indagou como seria Sasuke nos dias de hoje, sua arrogância continuaria a mesma mas presumiu que seria mais apegado a seus companheiros, diria até que protetor, imaginou o time sete tendo sucesso em todas as missões e logo seguindo os próprios propósitos, nela cumprindo os deveres com o Clã Uchiha como sua médica particular, sorriu com esse pensamento. Em Naruto esforçando-se para se tornar um Hokage e Itachi dando suporte a Sasuke que se tornaria Anbu assim como ela, e seus pais se orgulhando do que ela se tornou, a sensação de felicidade momentânea preencheu seu coração e ela agradeceu silenciosamente pela presença dele a proporcionar esses momentos.

— Vamos voltar. Itachi se levantou ajeitando sua capa.

A voz dele a tirou dos pensamentos, ele estava ali de pé ao lado dela, com os cabelos escuros sendo levemente sacudidos pelo sopro do vento, ela sentiu o coração dar um leve salto, se apressou em se colocar de pé e segui-lo.

A caminhada na volta levou pouco tempo, eles seguiram em silêncio pela floresta até o esconderijo da Akatsuki, fizeram um caminho diferente e mais rápido se deparando com a parte de trás da residência. Sakura sentia-se cansada, foi uma noite exaustiva, ao entrar no quarto ela foi direto ao banheiro removendo as roupas e indo para o chuveiro na direção oposta da banheira, enfiou-se no jato forte de água fresca sentindo molhar os cabelos e limpar todo suor, ela fechou os olhos sentindo os músculos relaxarem.

Sua pele se arrepiou no exato momento em que Itachi entrou no jato de água atrás de si e segurou os cabelos compridos molhados dela firmemente, espalhando beijos em suas costas, ela mordeu os lábios, bastava um toque e todo seu corpo reagia a ele, todo o desejo retornou forte, as mãos dele grandes e firmes deslizavam por seu corpo se demorando em sua cintura, excitando-a com suas carícias. Ela virou-se para ele com os olhos pingando de desejo, ela passou os braços envolta dele e o beijou, mordendo devagar, roçando a língua nos lábios dele sensualmente, Sakura sentiu o coração disparar ao ser pressionada contra o ladrilho, ela se embebedou com seu cheiro másculo misturado com terra e colou ainda mais seu corpos.

— Você tem seios perfeitos. Ele disse com desejo claro em sua voz, apalpando os mamilos rosados que cabiam perfeitamente em suas mãos.

Sakura corou dopada pelo prazer, ela viu em seus olhos a luxúria, as pupilas dilatadas e seu membro ereto pressionado em sua coxa.

— Itachi, preciso de você. Ela sussurrou em sua orelha.

Ele passou os braços em sua cintura a levantando e batendo-a fortemente contra a parede, ela passou as pernas envolta dele, se inebriava com a sensação de seu membro duro deslizando em suas dobras provocando-a, gemia alucinada beijando-o sem parar. Ele posicionou o membro em sua entrada e empurrou, como antes ele se sentia louco com ela, estava incrivelmente apertada, sua carne macia espremendo-o, colada a ele enquanto avançava mais fundo. Os gritos de dor da rosada se transformando em gritos de prazer o deixava com uma fome animalesca, suas estocadas aumentaram fundo dentro dela sentindo-a contrair ao redor de si, ela veio ofegante ondulando em espasmos e gemidos que o excitavam cada vez mais, ele podia sentir o cheiro doce de almíscar da excitação dela, sentido aquilo Itachi aumentou o compasso esfregando contra ela não dando tempo dela se recuperar, cada empurrada atingindo seu clitóris sensível que precisava apenas de um mínimo estímulo desta vez. Para seu espanto Sakura sentiu outro clímax se aproximando e ela gritou com o orgasmo forte deixando-a sem fôlego no final, delirando de tanto prazer. Itachi arfou roucamente retirando seu membro e espirrando jatos quentes pelo corpo da rosada.

Por alguns momentos, eles ficaram assim, com as testas coladas e as respirações alteradas, a intimidade daquela posição fez as bochechas de Sakura flamejarem quando seus olhos se encontraram. Uma emoção forte os envolveu tão intensa como uma eletricidade que pairava por suas peles ligando seus corpos, ela procurou em seu olhar se ele notava, se ele sentia. Itachi era muito bom em não demonstrar, contudo seus olhos ônix brilhavam e ela teve a certeza que ele também estava ligado a ela por algo mais forte do que o sexo. Teve medo de acreditar, medo de se enganar, por isso ela se calou e apenas sentiu.


	14. Vínculo

**Capítulo 14: Vínculo **

Algo aconteceu entre os dois, algo que não souberam explicar naquele momento e só sentiram, puro e quente dentro de si, forte, intenso. Desde aquele dia sentiram-se fortemente ligados um ao outro, como se Itachi abrisse uma brecha para que ela pudesse entrar. Com o passar dos dias ele havia ficado ao redor dela muito mais do que havia planejado, ela sorria pra ele suavemente fazendo-o sentir algo estranho em seu peito, o desejo de ter mais dela tornou-se um sentimento que ele não sabia decifrar, mas estava ali ardendo dentro de si a cada toque, cada olhar. Ele sentiu uma espécie de orgulho ao vê-la progredir, ela já manejava a espada com precisão após passarem noites em claro treinando, ele a fortaleceu obrigando-a a lutar contra seu sharingan, fazendo com que ela tivesse uma noção básica de como sustentar uma luta contra um usuário do doujutsu.

Sakura estava deitada na cama fitando o teto, as bochechas coradas pelas lembranças que insistiam tomar sua mente, teve plena consciência de como Itachi se tornou importante pra ela, não havia outro lugar no mundo que queria estar, a não ser ali. Ela vestia uma camisola branca de alça fina um tanto curta que ele havia lhe dado, sentou-se quando sentiu o chakra dele se aproximando, seu tolo coração se agitando por esse feito. Itachi entrou no quarto com sua aparência habitual, o rosto sem expressão e seus olhos difícieis de decifrar, ele se aproximou dela caminhando devagar parando ao lado da cama, seus dedos foram até a corrente que descia até o chão e a percorreu.

Ele a olhou atentamente enquanto fazia um selo apenas com a mão direita e a corrente envolta em chakra desapareceu, ela sentiu todo seu poder retornando, podia usá-lo a hora que bem entendesse, Sakura não ousou se mexer, paralisada pelo significado daquilo, um medo atroz a atingiu, o desespero veio lento, porém tão forte que suas pernas tremiam.

— Itachi... Ela murmurou, implorando silenciosamente que não a mandasse embora.

— Você será livre para andar nos arredores da casa. Itachi observou os olhos dela se encherem de animação. — Não tem como você fugir de mim Sakura. A voz dele era sombria enquanto a tinha presa em seu olhar.

Ela soltou o ar sem perceber que o conteve, o alívio a inundou por completo, ela não entendeu sua loucura em preferir ser prisioneira dele do que ter a vida de volta, só sabia que era assim... A rosada sentiu uma pontada de alegria, conteve a excitação de poder andar livremente fora do quarto e de não ser reprimida em usar chakra, ele a deu um voto de confiança.

— Quando eu julgar que pagou o que me deve vou soltá-la. Ele afirmou afastando-se até o armário.

Sakura engoliu em seco, tentando se controlar, sentiu medo que essa promessa se cumprisse, tentava se preparar para aquilo, mas só aquela ideia era o bastante para se desesperar.

— Vista isso. Itachi a entregou uma capa da Akatsuki, ela se apressou em vesti-la.

Ao acomodar a capa em seu corpo ela não pode deixar de notar o rasgado na nuvem vermelha que ela havia feito dias atrás, ela inalou devagar sentindo o cheiro dele e sendo bombardeada de lembranças íntimas, fechou os olhos com força para empurrar os pensamentos e voltou seu olhar a ele, que a encarava. Ela agradeceu pela capa cobrir um pouco seu rosto impedindo de lê-la tão facilmente.

— Vamos ao vilarejo próximo daqui. Itachi explicou, observando o quão bela ficou em sua capa.

Sakura sentiu uma pitada de friozinho na barriga, saiu do quarto seguindo ele, usando a capa com nuvens vermelhas e sandálias comum. Enquanto desciam as escadas em silêncio ela se deu conta de que estava feliz, era como um sonho e ela não queria acordar, sem acreditar que ele havia feito aquilo, a argola fina permanecia em seu pescoço, como um lembrete de seu domínio sobre ela. Seguiram entre as árvores movendo-se rapidamente, Sakura sentia o vento soprando forte em seu rosto bagunçando seus fios longos, ela deu uma olhada em Itachi que parecia relaxado, desejou ardentemente que aquilo não fosse passageiro e que não acabasse.

Ela admirava tudo ao redor, as diferentes espécies de flores que coloriam a floresta, o canto dos pássaros e o horizonte com o forte brilho do sol, vez ou outra eles trocavam algumas palavras, aproveitando a presença um do outro, sem aquela rivalidade do início. Em alguns minutos chegaram a um campo aberto tomado pela grama verde que cobria a maior parte dali, de cima da árvore era possível ver o pequeno vilarejo abaixo, eles desceram e prosseguiram até chegar a entrada constituída por um arco grande enfeitado com flores. Sakura sorria para as poucas pessoas que ali viviam, eram um povo humilde mas de bom coração, ela viu crianças ajudando os idosos e outras brincando com os animais, havia algumas pequenas lojas, bares e carpintaria simples. Ela observou com olhos carinhosos e inevitavelmente sentiu falta de casa, tão logo o pensamento veio ele se foi ao lembrar que a líder de sua aldeia havia cometido tal traição consigo.

Itachi parou em frente uma pequena loja com janelas e portas de madeira um tanto empoeiradas, ele entrou e ela o seguiu, havia tecidos e acessórios ninja nas prateleiras, um kimono de gola alta enfeitado com símbolos foi pendurado ao lado do balcão onde uma senhora idosa permanecia. Ao ver Itachi ela se curvou em respeito e deu as boas vindas, o olhar de admiração vindo da senhora chamou a atenção de Sakura, ela era baixinha com os cabelos grisalhos amarrados em um coque com quatro alfinetes ao redor e sorria alegremente.

— Fico feliz por recebê-los em meu humilde comércio. Ela disse docemente aproximando-se.

— Senhora Taiyō. Itachi disse a cumprimentando.

Ela sorriu pra ele e foi em direção a Sakura olhando-a de perto.

— O que os trás aqui? Vejo que tem a companhia de uma bela moça. Ela segurou a mão de Sakura que sorriu.

— Obrigado senhora, a propósito me chamo Sakura, foi um prazer conhecê-la.

— Sakura, a flor de cerejeira, não poderia ser diferente. Ela olhava os longos cabelos desgrenhados da rosada.

Sakura não entendeu o motivo mas se sentiu completamente a vontade com aquela senhora, como se o brilho que carregava no sorriso os cercasse com uma paz, ela gostou daquele vilarejo.

— Senhora Taiyō, preciso de roupas pra ela. Itachi disse calmamente.

— Entendo, tenho o que precisa aqui. Ela virou-se levando Sakura consigo até o balcão, onde tirava várias peças de roupa e alguns acessórios ninja.

— Pegue o que precisar. Ele olhou para a rosada vendo-a concordar silenciosamente, deu as costas e caminhou até a saída.

Sakura escolheu um par de roupas pretas spandex com alguns detalhes e decidiu levar para treinar, havia um blusa toda vermelha de gola alta que a lembrou de suas vestes com o bordado Haruno que costumava usar anos atrás, ela a levou, também pegou um par de luvas pretas e sandálias ninja juntamente com roupas íntimas.

— Me sinto honrada em conhecer a namorada de Itachi. A idosa disse sem perder o sorriso.

Sakura travou, sentindo todo o rosto esquentar até a ponta da orelha, vermelha como um tomate.

— A senhora está enganada, e..eu não s..sou a namorada de Itachi. Ela disse levantando as mãos nervosamente.

— Como não? Menina, eu posso ver em seus olhos o que sente por ele. A certeza em sua voz assustou Sakura.

_"Eu sou tão transparente assim em meus sentimentos por Itachi?"_ Por um momento ela ficou sem reação.

— Ele é um bom rapaz, que livrou esse humilde povo de ser escravizado. Ela disse emocionada.

Aquilo despertou a curiosidade de Sakura, quando ela ia começar a perguntar mais sobre o ocorrido Itachi chegou, aproximando-se do balcão parando ao lado dela.

— Já terminei. Sakura disse sorrindo tentando disfarçar o nervosismo anterior.

— Hn. Ele retirou o dinheiro da capa e entregou a idosa.

— Me agraciei com vossas presenças, voltem sempre que quiser. Taiyō os acompanhou até a porta com o semblante feliz.

— Arigatou gozaimasu. Sakura e Itachi disseram ao mesmo tempo.

A rosada acenou enquanto atravessavam a rua, ela mantinha a sacola em mãos e seguiu Itachi que parecia um tanto apressado. Ele parou em frente uma loja que exalava um cheiro adocicado delicioso que fazia a boca se encher de água, o cheiro de sobremesas encheu suas narinas e ela sentiu enorme vontade de provar, para sua sorte Itachi entrou e ela o acompanhou sentando-se a mesa. Logo uma moça jovem com os cabelos castanhos compridos apareceu para anotar os pedidos, ela não tirava os olhos de Itachi por um minuto como se fosse devorá-lo a qualquer momento, Sakura torceu o nariz sentindo o ciúme se instalar dentro de si mas fez o melhor para não demonstrar. Ela jogou charme pra ele a todo tempo, Itachi permanecia neutro e fez o pedido sem demoras, a rosada por um momento entendeu, que garota não seria afetada por ele? Ele era a própria definição de beleza e masculinidade, ela suspirou tentando não dar atenção a isso.

Quando os pratos chegaram a rosada não podia acreditar no que viu, Itachi tinha a sombra de um sorriso no rosto que o deixava incrivelmente bonito, e a razão para isso eram... Dangos! Ele adorava, ela percebeu ao vê-lo comer com satisfação, Sakura levou o doce a boca sentindo uma mistura de sensações saborosas, ela sorriu pra ele que a olhava sem entender. Ao terminarem ele pediu mais um par para levar para casa, Sakura sentiu o coração se aquecer conhecendo esse lado dele, ficaram mais um tempo no local até que partiram.

Ao retornarem para o esconderijo Kisame estava lá para recebê-los, com aqueles dentes afiados de sempre em seu sorriso, Sakura sorriu provocantemente lembrando das palavras dele.

**Flashback**

_— Talvez da próxima podemos lutar de igual, quando você estiver livre desses supressores, vai ser interessante._

Ela se apressou em dizer, com um brilho confiante nos olhos. — Homem peixe, que tal uma batalha de espadas?

— Afim de levar uma surra Pink? Ele zombou, colocando samehada acima do ombro.

Sakura deu um passo para avançar nele mas foi impedida por Itachi que colocou o braço a sua frente.

— Vocês podem fazer isso outra hora. Itachi declarou.

Kisame mantinha um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto, observando os dois se afastarem ao passar pela porta.

No quarto Sakura colocou suas novas roupas em uma gaveta vazia, ela virou-se para Itachi sentindo a ligação que mantinham aumentar com os pequenos momentos juntos.

— Arigatou Itachi, por tudo que fez por mim hoje. Ela disse carinhosamente, sentindo o coração palpitar.

— Aa. Ele se aproximou tocando uma mecha de seu cabelo rosa e colocando atrás da orelha.

Ele lhe deu um beijo quente, exigente, sentido a fragrância doce em sua língua, Itachi acabara de descobrir seu novo vício, Sakura com uma pitada de dango. Ele emaranhou os dedos no cabelo dela fortemente, a rosada passou os braços envolta do pescoço dele perdida em seus braços em um beijo profundo, beirando a necessidade de terem um ao outro, suas respirações ofegante ao afastarem os lábios.

— Tenho que sair, Kisame fará companhia a você. Ele disse com o rosto colado ao dela, ela sentiu que ele queria ficar mas por algum motivo não o fez.

Sakura gemeu em protesto, sentiu a perda de seu calor, seus olhos em uma troca silenciosa de coisas não ditas. Itachi foi o primeiro a desviar o olhar, caminhando até a porta e saindo. Sakura sentou-se na cama sentindo um turbilhão de emoções a invadir, Itachi a levando até aquele vilarejo sem que ela pedisse tinha um grande significado pra ela, parecia fortalecer o vínculo entre eles, era inexplicável a ligação que tinham, era mais forte do que podia imaginar. _"Como uma ligação de almas." _Ela fechou os olhos sentindo o agitar de seu coração.

Itachi caminhou pensativo até chegar ao ponto mais alto da floresta, sentou-se calmamente sob uma pedra e formou um selo de mão, fechou os olhos e concentrou-se. Logo estava de pé acima da estátua Gedou Mazou, Pain observava Itachi com olhos aguçados por fim dizendo.

— Itachi, eu o convoquei aqui antes de anunciar a todos os membros da Akatsuki porque julgo que deve ser o primeiro a saber. Ele viu Itachi franzir as sobrancelhas negras em confusão. — Deidara foi morto, por Sasuke Uchiha.


	15. Rendida

**Aviso: Limão**

**Capítulo 15: Rendida**

Itachi permaneceu sério sem indícios de emoção, contudo uma energia carregada parecia fluir ao redor, seus olhos frios nos de Pain após ouvir a declaração de que seu otouto tolo matou Deidara em batalha, seus pensamentos corriam a uma milha por segundo. Itachi o fez crescer forte e com o coração cheio de ódio, indagou o quanto ele cresceu e sua evolução como shinobi, também programou cada passo de ali em diante, sendo calculista como sempre.

— Eles tiveram uma batalha intensa, Deidara a todo tempo sendo questionado de seu paradeiro Itachi, no fim ele sumiu com uma explosão. Pain disse sem desviar o olhar, como se o avaliasse.

_"Presume-se que Sasuke chegará até a mim em algum dias."_ Itachi traçou tudo que estava por vir.

Ele não fez perguntas, porém seu olhar se intensificou, como se soltasse faíscas, tão cortante quanto sua voz.

— Guardarei luto pela morte de Deidara. Foi sua única palavra antes de se retirar.

Itachi abriu os olhos apoiando o braço sobre um joelho elevado acima da pedra, meditava em silêncio sabendo que o tempo não estava a seu favor, o momento de seu tão esperado confronto estava mais perto do que nunca. Ele sempre teve a certeza de querer que tudo acabasse assim, mas agora... Era como se algo em seu peito gritasse silenciosamente, Itachi não tinha dúvidas de que aquela parte de si foi incitada pela presença dela, todas aquelas emoções fortes, a atração intensa e os sentimentos que só ela despertava.

_"Será feito."_ Ele pensou decidido.

Sakura passou a maior parte do dia praticando o kata no jardim completamente concentrada, a tarde havia chegado e nem sinal de Itachi, ela sentia uma falta absurda dele, sorriu tomada pela alegria que pulsava dentro de si, ela nunca esqueceria aquele vilarejo nem os momentos que a loja de dango os proporcionou. Animada com sua pequena liberdade, ela vestia a blusa vermelha de gola alta e um short preto que ia até o meio da coxa, usava as sandálias igualmente pretas e os cabelos soltos molhados pelo banho recente. Ela abriu a porta sentindo a animação a encher de leves borboletas no estômago enquanto caminhou pelo longo corredor devagar, desceu a escada que saia em uma sala muito elegante e atravessou saindo em uma cozinha igualmente organizada com um pequeno balcão e armários de madeira, um lustre branco pendurado e janelas de vidro grandes o suficiente, como sugestão sua barriga roncou e ela teve a ideia de preparar o jantar.

Na ponta dos pés a rosada vasculhou os armários no alto e percebeu que não havia muitos mantimentos, se perguntou de onde vinha toda aquela comida do banquete anterior onde Itachi a obrigou se alimentar, ela pegou o tofu e alguns temperos distribuindo no balcão, cortou em cubos e picou a cebolinha. Ela levou ao fogo, dando uma olhada no relógio era por volta das quatro, um tanto cedo pro jantar mas ela não se importou, preparava o peixe que encontrou na geladeira sem tirar a atenção de seu caldo no fogo. Com tudo pronto ela serviu a sopa de missô em tigelas sobre a mesa e colocou o peixe grelhado ao lado, o vapor exalava em um cheiro delicioso fazendo a boca formigar, Sakura sentou-se a mesa e comeu sentindo os sabores explodirem em sua língua, o gosto rico do molho tão saboroso quanto o peixe, ela sentia falta disso, fazia tempos que não cozinhava por estar sempre ocupada em missões mal parando em casa, às vezes ela cozinhava para Naruto pegando no pé dele, fazendo-o comer algo saudável com legumes e verduras que eram substituídos diariamente por ramen, ela suspirou sentindo saudades.

Terminando a refeição ela se levantou pegando a tigela e colocando na pia se ocupando em deixar tudo organizado como estava, distraiu-se até ouvir a voz de Kisame que acabara de chegar.

— Vejo que tem dobrado Itachi a suas vontades. Ele disse fitando ela, estava um pouco surpreso por vê-la solta sem seu parceiro por perto, mas não questionou, Itachi era sábio e Kisame tinha total confiança em suas ações.

— Eu não dobrei Itachi. Ela corou virando o rosto. — Apenas houve uma trégua. A rosada disse observando ele passar por ela sentando-se a mesa.

O cheiro agradável chamou atenção de Kisame, seu estômago se agitou diante o aroma saboroso, ele levou a sopa a boca um tanto desconfiado, olhando Sakura com olhos semicerrados.

— Não está envenenado. Sakura disse irritada por seu olhar acusador direcionado a ela.

— Hmpf, é melhor que não. Ele resmungou não convencido mas tentado a provar.

Kisame pareceu relutar mas acabou cedendo tomando um bocado e engolindo, ele pareceu saborear por um momento e logo depois comia sem reservas.

— Isso está melhor do que a comida que costumamos comprar. Kisame deixou escapar.

Sakura deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha contente por seu pequeno elogio, ele percebendo aquilo disse rabugento.

— Não fique se achando Pink. E pôs-se a comer outra vez.

— Confesse que gosta. Ela disse entre risadinhas apontando uma grande colher para ele.

— É comestível. Sua implicância clara em sua voz.

Sakura não deu importância a suas provocações, o que ela queria mesmo era a opinião de Itachi e esperava por ele ansiosa, ela terminou de ajeitar tudo com o Uchiha a todo tempo invadindo seus pensamentos, em seguida foi para sala onde havia visto o Akatsuki entrar.

— Estamos presos na companhia um do outro mais uma vez. Sakura mantinha os braços cruzados observando ele sentar-se no chão onde havia uma pequena mesinha.

— Eu vejo, exceto que dessa vez você não me atacou feito louca. Ele tinha um sorriso perverso.

Ela ergueu o queixo, sabendo que sorria por sua queda, lembrou-se perfeitamente de quase conseguir escapar, mas o homem peixe era durão. Ele tinha algo em mãos e misturava rapidamente, seus olhos afiados nela e dizendo.

— Vamos jogar. Kisame sorriu colocando o baralho na mesinha.

A rosada levantou a sobrancelha surpresa por seu convite e sentou-se de frente pra ele que parecia ter um ar de vitória. Cada um com suas cartas em mãos e o jogo começou. O tempo passou sem que ela percebesse, Kisame estava zangado a sua frente por ela ter vencido pela terceira vez consecutiva, a rosada sorria e trocava farpas com ele a todo momento, zombando de sua derrota.

— Você estava tão convencido e olhe só. Ela disse gesticulando pra ele.

— Tsc, isso foi sorte. Ele disse, surgindo um sorriso malicioso em sua face. — Há algo que você não pode me ganhar.

Sakura adorava um desafio e sorria confiante. "Vamos lutar de igual pra igual." Ela apertou os punhos sentindo a animação que sempre antecipava em uma luta, até que ele retirou um par de garrafas da capa e disse com um olhar desafiador.

— Veremos como se sai nessa. Abrindo a garrafa que exalava um cheiro fortíssimo de álcool.

— Saquê?! Eu estava esperando um verdadeiro desafio. Ela disse com voz grave.

— Com medo Pink? Ele esticou o braço em direção a ela balançando a garrafa em mãos. — Não me diga que a pequena kunoichi de Konoha nunca bebeu antes. Ele gargalhou despejando a bebida em dois copos brancos de doses.

A rosada sentiu raiva por ele ter razão em suas provocações, seus olhos no saquê com receio, ela não bebia, diferente de sua mentora que se afogava na primeira oportunidade, pensar nela a fez fervilhar e esquecendo o receio anterior Sakura virou o copo rapidamente sentindo o líquido queimar sua garganta, desceu ardente deixando um gosto forte na boca.

— É assim que se faz. Kisame bebeu sua dose, enchendo novamente e virando a seguir.

Ela tentava o acompanhar a cada dose, mas ele vencia por disparada, bebendo rapidamente. _"Ele está tão acostumado a isso, pra que fui aceitar esse desafio?"_ Sakura pensou sentindo a garganta arranhar pelo forte licor.

— Você tem um problema com bebida. Ela disse vendo-o virar cinco vezes seguidas.

— Não tenho problema com bebidas, tenho problemas com humanos. Ele disse com seu sorriso habitual que tinha traços perfeitos de um tubarão.

A rosada jamais se imaginou na situação em que se encontrava, ter passado o fim de tarde jogando com um criminoso de classe S procurado nos livros bingo e seguidamente bebendo com o mesmo, e o pior de tudo é que ela achava completamente normal. Em questão de tempo eles riam de absolutamente tudo, Kisame falava alto demais com palavras desconexas enquanto derramava bebida ao redor, ela perguntava a ele sobre a luta com Gai, recebendo uma cara trunfada de resposta, a Besta Verde de Konoha havia feito questão de esquecer quem ele era de sua batalha a anos atrás. Por um momento todos os problemas pareciam sumir, ela estava levemente alterada e resolveu dar uma pausa. Kisame continuava bebendo sem parar, até que não aguentou mais e acabou cochilando sentado escorado na parede.

Ela ouviu um barulho e se levantou sentindo a cabeça girar, levou a mão a parede como apoio e ao olhar para frente viu aqueles olhos escuros que mexiam com todo o seu ser.

— Itachi... Ela sussurrou com paixão sentindo o coração dar um salto.

Os olhos de Itachi cravaram nela duros e frios.

— Está bêbada? Sua voz era baixa e gelada, o olhar brilhando em fúria contida.

— Não. Ela disse corada. — Bom, apenas um pouco alegre. Ela andou até ele parando próxima o suficiente para sentir a tensão que pairava ali.

Seu olhar não se abrandou, ele a encarava de modo frio, penetrante.

— Eu preparei o jantar. O sorriso dela se iluminou.

Itachi deu um passo a frente agarrando o braço dela em um aperto firme, enquanto a levava pelas escadas. A rosada tropeçou em seus próprios pés e engoliu em seco, se deixou levar sem protestos temendo a fúria sinistra que viu nos olhos dele. Itachi bateu à porta do quarto em um estrondo e virou-a de frente pra ele.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? Seus olhos banhados em ira.

— Eu... desculpe, não sabia que iria irritá-lo. Ela sentiu vergonha, ele dava um voto de confiança a ela e a primeira coisa que fazia era se embebedar, ela mordeu os lábios.

— Agora sabe. Ele disse sério soltando-a.

Ela sentiu a pele tocada por ele queimar, acendendo os desejos, observou ele retirar a capa um tanto sério e sentar-se à cama, ele fechou os olhos parecendo exausto. Sakura sentiu o pulso acelerar e tomada pela luxúria deixou que seus pés a levassem até ele, calmamente ela afundou na cama atrás dele e tocou seus ombros, acariciando os músculos endurecidos, soltando os nós com movimentos circulares. Ela o ouviu suspirar e continuou, até que ele segurou suas mãos e a puxou para ele, Sakura sentiu o arrepio se espalhar pelo corpo com seus rostos colados e a língua quente em sua boca, a mão dele firme em suas costas. No fim do beijo Itachi a olhava profundamente e ela estremeceu, seu corpo ardendo, ansiando por ele, o beijou na boca outra vez e deslizou pra baixo sensualmente até estar ajoelhada diante dele. Ela afastou o nervosismo e acariciava o volume presente em sua calça, dando um olhar a ele que tão logo se levantou.

Seus olhos ônix brilhavam famintos, ela estava satisfeita por ele estar tão afetado quanto ela, escorregou a calça sem tirar os olhos dele, afastou o medo por se inexperiente e o segurou pela base passando a língua devagar em seu membro duro, começou a lamber lentamente, saboreando todo ele, Itachi segurou o cabelo dela rosnando baixinho, Sakura mantinha os olhos fixos nele, excitada em lambê-lo daquele jeito, voltando a ponta e passando a língua pela pequena abertura.

— Não brinque comigo Sakura. Itachi disse com voz rouca.

Ela sentiu seu interior se agitar e colou os lábios nele, chupando até o fundo, ouvindo leves gemidos dele que moveu os quadris para penetrar mais fundo, tão grande e grosso que ela sentia a ponta encostar na garganta causando um leve lacrimejar nos olhos. A rosada movia-se até o fundo e voltava, sugando-o para dentro de si, chupando com firmeza, enchendo toda boca, percorrendo com a língua, muito excitada aumentando a rapidez do movimento. Ela não queria parar, vendo-o daquele jeito, como se fosse todo seu, sua boca indo e vindo nele sentido-o pulsar, Itachi enroscou mais o dedo em seus cabelos até que ele gemeu brusco e ela o sugou com força surpreendendo-se com o jato quente e cremoso que despejou em sua garganta, levemente salgado. A rosada o engoliu na hora, adorando seu gosto, louca por ele, seus braços a envolveram puxando-a para cima e deitando-a na cama devagar, ela sentiu o coração acelerado, ansiosa enquanto ele afastava suas pernas com a mão deslizando por sua coxa, até chegar e introduzir um dedo em sua feminilidade, ela estava molhada, pronta pra ele. Itachi sentiu sua fome se intensificar enquanto ela se movia contra seu dedo, um gemido baixo vindo dela, empurrou devagar pressionando o polegar contra seu canal apertado, afetando o ponto sensível em seu íntimo. Quando pressionava levemente contra ela sentia sua vagina se contrair em volta dele, apertando seu dedo, Sakura estava ofegante, um tanto afetada quando olhou pra ele, que se aproximou e a provou com a língua lentamente. Ela delirava de prazer agarrando os lençóis e jogando a cabeça para trás, ele parecia tortura-la indo até o ponto mais delicioso e aplicando pressão deixando-a fora de si, só pra então castiga-la parando e beijando seu clitóris devagar, explorando cada parte de si, ela gemia chamando o nome dele, mexendo-se sem parar, chegando ao limite.

— Por favor. Ela suplicou por sua liberação incapaz de esperar mais.

Itachi aumentou a pressão no ponto macio, seu polegar circulando simultaneamente. Ela deu um grito ondulando e sentindo a sensação do orgasmo a sacudir com leves tremores, sua respiração agitada. Ele retirou o dedo e subiu por cima dela calmamente, seus olhos ligados enquanto a penetrava devagar. Ele a cavalgou, suas estocadas fortes, implacáveis, seus corpos colados se encaixando perfeitamente, unidos como um só, uma energia crepitante os ligava, fazia suas peles arderem, ligava ele a ela de uma maneira intensa e inexplicável, Sakura sentiu a sensação familiar se acumular em seu ventre e explodiu em mais um orgasmo fulminante, tomada pela emoção que martelava em seu peito, seus olhos arderam e ela lutou contra as lágrimas, não queria, não podia... sentia estar perdendo o luta a cada segundo, Sakura o puxou pra si colando seus lábios profundamente. Itachi a beijou com volúpia, quase como se retribuísse ao que ela sentia, seus corpos se moviam juntos, compartilhando sua essência e tornando aquele momento único. Ele deu um gemido rouco e veio derramando-se nela, lambuzando-a com sua semente, continuou unindo seus corpos em uma troca silenciosa. _"A sua marca está em mim, e a minha em você."_ Ela fechou os olhos abalada, tentando acalmar o coração que batia descompassado, rendida e totalmente entregue a ele.

A noite caia enquanto Sasuke cortava velozmente a floresta com sua equipe logo atrás, o céu tão escuro quanto sua alma maligna que exigia por vingança, ele tinha um olhar assassino e sua aura obscura cheia de ânsia de morte. A cada passo dado ele sentia-se mais próximo de seu irmão e de ter o seu sangue em mãos como tanto almejava, um sorriso sádico se formou em seu rosto e ele aumentou a velocidade, indo sedento a seu destino.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **

Agradeço a todos que têm tirado um pouquinho do seu tempo para acompanhar essa história, obrigado :)


	16. Enfermidade

**Capítulo 16: Enfermidade**

No dia seguinte ela estava desperta na primeira hora da manhã, sentou-se segurando os lençóis contra o peito e viu que Itachi não estava ao seu lado, o procurou com o olhar em cada canto do quarto escuro constatando sua ausência. Sakura indagou se ele estaria zangado pelo ocorrido anterior mas decidiu não levar o assunto adiante, ela esticou-se e seguiu para o banheiro. Em frente ao espelho ela viu seus olhos verdes brilhando no reflexo e suspirou por ser tão fraca em esconder suas emoções, todos seus sentimentos estavam a tona mal a permitindo respirar, invadindo cada canto de si, era notável. Ela jogou água gelada no rosto para se acalmar e fechou os olhos tentando reorganizar o que sentia, apertou fortemente a pia a sua frente e voltou o olhar pra si mesma, pouco mudou, ela bufou e pegando uma grande mecha rosa prendeu o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto, fez a higiene matinal e voltou ao quarto. Vestiu-se na roupa spandex que caiu perfeitamente nela, a blusa era preta de manga comprida com um detalhe vermelho que começava pela nuca e cobria toda as costas, fazendo par com a calça preta que serpenteava uma listra vermelha ao redor da coxa direita, calçou as sandálias e as luvas que deixavam parte dos dedos descobertos. Após dobrar os lençóis ela desceu as escadas rapidamente indo até o jardim, Itachi estava lá, de costas pra ela, mas sabia que ele tinha notado sua presença, o coração dela martelou forte no peito e ela mordeu a língua enviando uma onda de dor para tapear as emoções.

Itachi não precisava falar ou se mover, era nítido a aura de poder que o envolvia, era tão intenso e perturbador que por um momento ela quase deu um passo para trás, mas manteve-se firme. As imagens da noite passada vieram forte e ela corou enquanto traçava os olhos por ele, em um minuto de distração, sem dizer nada ele a atacou. Sakura assustou-se quando foi atinginda no estômago e dobrou-se de dor, em seguida ele jogou a katana ao lado dela e sem dar tempo de recuperar-se iniciou o combate com vigor. Nada a preparou para aquele olhar, a dureza de seu rosto másculo, a força bruta que a infligia e o olhar tão gelado que a fez querer fugir, era agressivo, impiedoso, distante... Ela estremeceu, não conseguia pensar com clareza, tentou lutar contra ele mas os pensamentos embaralhavam a sufocando, ele a golpeou outra vez e ela caiu para trás, Itachi fez rápidos selos de mão, seu sharingan queimava violento.

Katon: Hōsenka Tsumabeni

Uma enxurrada de shuriken ardendo em chamas vinha em sua direção, Sakura rebatia com sua katana, o barulho dos metais se chocando retumbou enquanto se livrava de todas.

Em uma rajada de vento ele estava a sua frente, Itachi fechou uma mão em sua garganta imobilizando-a, manteve um aperto mortal. Sakura engasgou levando uma mão até o braço dele e arranhando como um filhote indefeso, ele a tinha presa em seu olhar, como se exigisse algo dela, furioso, como se fosse matá-la. Um lampejo de emoção foi visível em seus olhos, mas se foi no minuto seguinte, seu olhar parecia ainda mais bruto, como se não quisesse sentir aquilo. Em meio ao medo que infiltrou-se em suas veias ela largou a espada e lançou um soco nele com firmeza, o punho cheio de chakra estalou em contato com o peito dele, nem isso o fez soltá-la. Itachi a olhava de maneira profunda, como se pudesse ver sua alma, ela sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas, ele a olhava tão atentamente, como se buscasse uma resposta, até que a soltou devagar. Ela sugou o ar com força e levou as mãos ao pescoço em uma crise de tosse, estava em uma posição curvada enquanto respirava ofegantemente, tentando entender o que acabara de acontecer, até que subiu o olhar e viu Itachi que parecia contorcer o rosto de dor, ela avançou até ele, rapidamente levando as mãos até seu peito com agilidade pronta para curar os danos. _"O que?"_ Sakura arregalou os olhos, estava apavorada.

O barulho do tapa veio alto juntamente com a dor, suas mãos ardiam e foram lançadas para o lado, Itachi tinha um olhar sério enquanto se afastava. Ela sentiu o coração apertar, as lágrimas deslizando sem controle por suas bochechas. Os pulmões de Itachi estavam danificados ao extremo, era quase que um milagre ele ainda estar vivo, em sequência a tosse o atingiu, fazendo-o cuspir sangue.

_"Não, não pode ser."_ Sakura tremia com a possibilidade real de perdê-lo, ela não estava preparada pra aquilo, nunca sentiu uma dor tão grande e devoradora na vida.

— Itachi... Sua voz saiu embargada.

Ele tinha a mão na boca, controlando a respiração que parecia afetada, porém seus olhos permaneciam nela, indescritíveis.

Sakura sentiu-se tonta, como se fosse desmaiar a qualquer momento, ela ficou em choque, paralisada, sentindo o mundo desabar ao seu redor, até que uma lembrança antiga reacendeu em sua memória.

**Flashback**

_Ela sorria e sentia-se cada vez mais confiante desde que conseguiu utilizar ninjutsu médico e teve sucesso em sua provação com o peixe. Na sala sendo observada pelos olhos atentos de Tsunade, Sakura se empenhava em ler os livros, Ino também estava lá, tentando reanimar o peixe por algumas horas. _

_— Senhora Tsunade, seria possível para o médico ninja curar algum tipo de doença que afete diretamente o paciente?_

_Tsunade sorriu sentada ao sofá, fazendo sinal com a mão para que ela se aproximasse._

_— Você é curiosa pirralha, isso é bom. O ninjutsu médico permite que cure o paciente desde as feridas mais intensas até as mais leves, como também venenos, cirurgias, recuperação entre tantos outros, porém a doença é diferente, e se for fatal não há cura. A loira disse calmamente tocando o dedo sobre o diamante em sua testa. — A não ser que você tenha isso._

_— Incrível. Sakura murmurou impressionada._

_— O Selo da Força de Uma Centena permite que você una seu ninjutsu direto nas correntes sanguíneas do paciente, trocando essência e podendo livra-lo da doença. Ela explicou observando o interesse da pequena a sua frente. — Mais isso nunca deve ser feito, os riscos são inúmeros e há pouca chance de sucesso, caso falhar, o médico herda a doença de seu paciente para o resto da vida ou a morte._

_Sakura engoliu em seco, tocando a própria testa._

_— Quais as chances de sucesso? Ela perguntou atenta._

_— Apenas 3%. A loira disse seriamente._

Era muito pouco, mas Sakura se agarrou aquele pequeno grão de esperança, ela forçou-se a andar com as pernas trêmulas até ele.

— Porque não me contou? Ela sussurrou.

— Eu sei lidar com isso. Sua voz era grossa e cortante.

— Mas... ele agarrou o pulso dela com a mão esquerda em um aperto de ferro.

— Isso acaba aqui. Ele declarou pondo fim a discussão.

A angústia a consumia por dentro, Itachi se foi, deixando-a sozinha no jardim, ele parecia decidido a por uma distância enorme entre os dois, ela se sentou na grama estupefada, uma dor aguda perfurou seu peito trazendo memórias de seus momentos juntos, cada toque, olhar, a eletricidade quando seus corpos se encontravam, lágrimas dolorosas brotaram em seus olhos e rolaram em sua face, ela não impediu, se livrando do sentimento ruim que estava alojado em seu coração, como se a vida dela fosse arrancada junto à doença dele. Ela não podia, não suportaria perdê-lo, apertou os punhos com tanta força que doeu, se continuasse assim ele iria... _Morrer_ uma voz interior soprou em seus ouvidos, Sakura sentiu o coração sendo esmagado e o estômago embrulhar fortemente, abraçou os joelhos e chorou.

O dia se arrastou passando lentamente como uma verdadeira tortura, não conseguia parar de pensar nele, um peso maior se abateu sobre seus ombros e a tristeza veio mais forte. Era como se asfixiar aos poucos dentro de si mesma, a crise de choro veio outra vez junto com a sensação de perda, seus olhos estavam inchados de tanto chorar mas ela não podia evitar, precisava vê-lo, confirmar que estava bem. Inquieta ela enxugou os olhos enquanto andava em círculos pelo quarto sentindo o coração doer, uma agonia latejante se espalhando por seu peito. Sakura estava prestes a entrar em colapso quando o viu entrar pela porta, ela não se mexeu, com medo de que fosse fruto da sua imaginação e do seu desejo de tê-lo ali, quando seus olhos se encontraram a rosada sentiu um baque por dentro, sua primeira reação foi correr até ele, entretanto ela se segurou com medo de afastá-lo, ficou em transe apenas olhando enquanto ele se aproximava devagar.

— Você está aqui... está bem. Ela murmurou chorosa.

— Vem comigo. Ele disse calmamente gesticulando para que o acompanhasse.

Sakura piscou afastando a vontade de se debulhar em lágrimas, um tremor a percorreu enquanto caminharam pelo corredor indo até a varanda alta, havia duas poltronas viradas para o jardim e no pequeno muro rochoso dois copos de chá, ela se sentou logo após ele que entregou-lhe o copo quente, ela soprou suavemente e bebericou um pouco. Eles estavam sentados confortáveis na varanda olhando a noite, estrelas salpicavam o céu negro sobre suas cabeças os cercando com sua beleza cintilante, eles ficaram em silêncio até que Sakura com a aflição presente no peito revelou baixinho.

— Itachi, sobre hoje de manhã... Ela tomou cuidado com as palavras não querendo parecer insistente. — Eu posso cura-lo. Sakura disse segura de si, seus olhos em um apelo não dito fixos nos dele, tão escuros quanto a noite. Itachi permaneceu em silêncio, seu olhar sério dizia que entendia tudo, ele respirou fundo e foi direto ao ponto.

— Há momentos em que um shinobi deve tomar decisões dolorosas. Sua voz saiu branda, diferente de seu olhar. — Você ainda não passou por isso, mas chegará o dia em que entenderá. Itachi afirmou, tomando um gole de seu chá.

Sakura quis gritar, implorar para que a deixasse cura-lo, ela sentiu o coração pulsar, doer, apertou o copo em suas mãos inconscientemente, um suor frio se espalhou por seu corpo, sentia-se mole e lutou contra as lágrimas que ameaçavam se formar novamente, a dor a dilacerava ao pensar em perder nem que fosse um pouco dele.

— Deixa eu te ajudar. Ela disse um tanto nervosa, estremecendo.

— Essa é a minha decisão, não há mais o que dizer. Seus olhos se tornaram frios, o cenho levemente franzido.

Ela teve vontade de se encolher e chorar, mas de nada adiantaria, sentia rasgar-lhe o peito sob o olhar dele que dizia claramente que o ocorrido ficaria somente entre os dois, ela desviou o olhar em silêncio, ele também não disse mais nada, ela tentou empurrar a tristeza que insistia latejar em seu interior, precisava se controlar, trancar toda aquela dor, ter em mente que o que importava era o valor daquele momento junto a ele. Foi um custo conseguir se conter, não concordava com sua escolha mas precisava respeitar, se ele queria assim então ela faria de tudo para prolongar sua vida. Tinham muito pouco tempo juntos e ela não quis estragar aquilo, assim ela se esforçou para se manter plácida. O silêncio perdurou outra vez, até que ela o sondou.

— Com quantos anos estava quando ingressou na anbu? Ela viu ele hesitar por um momento, mas acabou dizendo.

— Aos 13 fui capitão. Suas palavras a chocaram e ela arregalou os olhos.

— NANI? 13 anos! Ela disse em voz alta espantada, corando de vergonha em sequência.

Não poderia ser diferente seu espanto, falar de Itachi era como um tabu na aldeia, não havia nada revelante sobre ele ou o Clã Uchiha, como uma queima total de arquivos tudo desapareceu.

Itachi tinha a sombra de um sorriso com a reação dela, ele fez que sim com a cabeça e continuou.

— Kakashi Hatake e eu trabalhamos juntos em um time. Ele observou seus olhos de esmeralda se iluminarem, ela abriu a boca de leve como se não acreditasse e acabou fazendo algumas perguntas que ele respondeu sem dar detalhes.

— Eu me pergunto se ele já era um tanto pervertido com aqueles livros icha-icha. Sakura murmurou imaginando um Kakashi jovem com o livro por toda parte.

O clima entre eles estava um tanto leve e ela sentiu-se calma, mesmo que temporariamente.

— Já imaginou o que vai fazer quando voltar a Konoha? Sua voz grossa ecoou.

Ela sentiu o estômago se apertar, não queria se imaginar longe dele, ainda mais agora... Cedo ou tarde ela voltaria, especialmente para exterminar Danzou, mas o que viria a seguir, ela não sabia, um incômodo vinha toda vez que pensava em Konoha.

— Na verdade não. Ela disse com sinceridade baixando o olhar.

— Pretende questionar a Godaime? Seus olhos escuros estavam nela.

Sakura sentiu a raiva se acendendo aos poucos, queria sim, questionar, gritar, acusar, mas sabia que arrancar a verdade de sua mentora não seria fácil.

— Não tem o que falar, ela é tão culpada quanto Danzou. Ela disse irritada.

— Toda história tem dois lados. Ele a observou com um olhar agudo por baixo dos cílios grossos.

— Ela se entregou no momento em que assinou aquele maldito pergaminho. Sakura não queria pensar sobre aquilo, a ira vinha tão forte que temia fazer uma loucura quando pisasse em Konoha outra vez.

— Você se concentra no trivial e perde de vista o que mais importa. Itachi endureceu o olhar, seu tom era baixo mas levemente áspero.

Sakura se calou, as palavras dele ficaram sob sua pele, uma pequena semente sendo plantada dentro de si, mas ela fez questão de arrancar, por fim fechou os olhos e suspirou. A brisa noturna batia em seus rosto um tanto gelada, o vento frio soprando nela de leve, acalmando o coração, seu olhar voltou a ele que parecia distante observando o céu, ela empurrou a angústia ao pensar que ele seria tomado pela doença, queria aproveitar o tempo com ele respeitando sua escolha em um apego aos pequenos detalhes, mas sabia o quanto ia sofrer e perder um pedaço de si mesma quando ele a deixasse. Contudo não havia o que fazer, ela foi culpada por alimentar aquele fascínio, entendia o que era aquela obsessão sem limites que ele despertava dentro dela, não quis nomear esse sentimento, mas soube que ele estava lá, com uma certeza tão grande que não deixava dúvidas. A rosada lutava contra aquilo mas estava enraizado dentro de si, ganhando espaço a cada dia.

Ela se levantou agitada colocando o copo de volta ao muro e virando-se pra ele, não sabia o que deu em si mesma, como uma necessidade, agiu por puro impulso ao levar as mãos até o peito dele com o suave brilho verde. Itachi parecia surpreso por sua ousadia, na mesma hora um olhar furioso tomou seu semblante, mas ela o encarou de volta sem fugir daquele olhar que tinha um efeito sem igual nela.

— Estou apenas aliviando a dor. Ela disse sem recuar perante aquele olhar que a desestabilizava.

Itachi pareceu relutar mas tão logo cedeu, ao sentir alívio ao respirar ela supôs, indagou como ele conseguiu se manter firme perante a isso, continuava em combate como se não fosse nada, olhando seu rosto era impossível notar, continuava forte, não estava magro ou debilitado, pelo contrário, parecia cem por cento saudável. Ela concentrou-se em tratar o máximo que podia de seus pulmões afetados, ele permaneceu quieto, os olhos queimando nela.

— Suficiente. Ele disse irritado, empurrando e passando por ela.

— Não. Sakura o desafiou, ergueu levemente o queixo andando até ele, seu temperamento vindo à tona. — Eu apenas quero lhe proporcionar qualidade de vida. Disse decidida.

A rosada teve medo dele, parecia irritado demais, sentiu a energia sombria que vinha dele e engoliu em seco, ele fechou o espaço entre eles com um olhar ardente.

— Não seja tola. Sua voz baixa, estranhamente suave a assustou.

Sakura estremeceu, os lábios tão próximos dos dele, seu cheiro atingindo seus sentidos, Itachi a fitou profundamente e disse em tom frio.

— Se eu quiser, procuro você. Era uma dispensa muito clara, ele deu as costas, pulando sob o muro e sumindo na escuridão da noite.

Sakura voltou ao quarto batendo a porta, escorou-se de costas nela, sentia-se magoada, inconformada, cheia de raiva. Teve vontade de correr até ele e socá-lo, mas não podia, deslizou na porta até estar sentada ao chão, fechou os olhos e chorou, perdida em meio a sentimentos diversos que a sufocavam.


	17. Segredos

**Capítulo 17: Segredos**

Itachi fugiu, foi essa sensação que teve quando mergulhou na escuridão da noite, dando as costas para Sakura, não querendo que ela visse a agonia em seu rosto. Fugiu de coisas que não entendia e sobre as quais não queria pensar, assim como de todos os sentimentos vorazes que ela despertava em si. Nunca uma pessoa o fez passar do desejo a raiva tão intensamente quanto ela, e mesmo assim... Ele nunca se sentiu tão vivo.

Pela primeira vez desde o massacre do Clã, pesadelos sombrios não consumiam Itachi, seu ódio e pesar diminuindo na presença de Sakura, ele tinha sorrido mais nos últimos dias do que pelos últimos anos, aquilo não fazia sentido, mas ele não podia negar. Pela primeira vez em anos, Itachi sentiu seu antigo eu, e Sakura era a razão daquilo. Ele fechou os olhos sentindo uma rajada de vento frio balançar sua capa, ela apareceu repentinamente em seus pensamentos com os olhos verdes cheios de vida e as bochechas em chamas, ele lutou para afastá-la e ser calculista como sempre, ao abri-los vermelho sangue prevaleceu, ele retornou.

As horas passaram-se e Sakura perdeu a noção de quanto tempo estava sentada ali, olhando pro nada, escorada a porta no quarto mal iluminado com uma vela no canto. Era como sentir a vida esvaindo entre os dedos como a areia do deserto, seus braços estavam dormentes por ficar na mesma posição e ela mantinha-se paralisada, a fim de se obrigar a digerir tudo aquilo. Itachi a evitava como uma praga, ela confirmou isso após procurar constantemente o chakra dele e não encontrar sequer vestígios, ele estava se distanciando cada vez mais, seu olhar frio e a aura sombria que o cercava deixava uma impressão de que para ele não tinha significado nada.

Isso deixou um gosto amargo na boca, quão ingênua ela foi por pensar que talvez, no fundo, fosse diferente pra ele, que havia algo muito forte entre os dois e que não atingia somente a ela. Aquilo começou a pesar dentro de si, um vazio frio de desespero crescendo no seu peito, por mais que ela quisesse negar, sabia que tinha chegado ao ponto central. Porque se sentia assim? Ferida no fundo de seu âmago. Ela sabia a resposta, estava com medo... Medo de se apaixonar por um homem com quem nunca poderia ter um futuro, um homem que poderia despedaçá-la se a deixasse.

Sakura voltou a realidade com uma dor alfinetando sua cabeça, ela impulsionou chakra nos músculos para relaxar os nós e fazer o sangue circular normalmente nos braços dissipando a dormência, ela levou as mãos brilhando até a cabeça e começou a curar calmamente, fechando os olhos em um suspiro inaudível. _"Em um minuto ele deixa eu me aproximar e no outro se fecha por inteiro."_

A rosada se levantou retirando os fios rosas colados no rosto, caminhou até a janela abrindo as cortinas em um puxão, a visão do céu cinzento e carregado de nuvens a recebeu, o som estridente do trovão ecoava pela imensidão, ela pôde sentir um mal pressentimento. Sem querer seu olhar vagou pela estante que foi esquecida no decorrer do tempo, seu coração disparou ao focar no pergaminho desbotado com o broche vermelho no centro, o mesmo que a intrigou tempos atrás, ela engoliu em seco tentada a pegá-lo. _"Vamos Sakura, apenas um pé á frente do outro."_ Ela se convenceu pisando devagar.

Em frente a estante ela tocou o pergaminho com a ponta dos dedos e sentiu o coração acelerar tanto que pulsava na garganta, ela parou, olhando em volta muito atenta, sua atenção voltou ao que tinha em mãos e delicadamente removeu a fita ao redor do broche, ela respirou fundo e abriu. Sakura tremia ao passar os olhos em cada linha ali contida, incapaz de acreditar em seus próprios olhos, sentiu como se um buraco negro se formasse sob seus pés sugando-a para o fundo. Por todos esses anos Konoha escondeu esse segredo grotesco, manchando Itachi Uchiha como assassino a sangue frio, quando na verdade tudo não passou de uma missão imposta pelo Hokage. Ela levou a mão a boca contendo um soluço, Itachi tinha arriscado tudo pelo bem da aldeia, exterminou o próprio Clã por puro dever, ele foi capaz de suportar tudo aquilo sozinho, ser odiado por tudo e por todos, viver nas sombras como um traidor, abriu mão de sua vida, um fardo sem igual.

— Tanta dor... ela murmurou com voz embargada e os olhos marejados.

Sakura sentiu uma tristeza arrasadora que se espalhava por completo, a angústia, a mágoa e o rancor retornaram como se a contaminasse, ela chorou por ele, sofreu por ele, lágrimas que vinham de sua alma que gemia por dentro como se fosse capaz de sentindo sua dor.

_"Como puderam permitir isso, como o Sandaime foi capaz de aceitar?"_ Ao mesmo tempo que a repulsa, veio também uma onda de ódio.

Ela odiou cada membro do conselho, cada Daimyō, e principalmente o título Kage. Odiava por permitirem tanta desgraça, por viverem suas vidas como heróis, seres adorados e exaltados, vivendo como se fingissem não ver, festejando e se beneficiando às custas dos outros por todos esses anos, enquanto os que verdadeiramente amam sua aldeia são responsabilizados por suas sujeiras, hipócritas, hipócritas! Itachi não merecia isso, o Clã Uchiha não merecia, ela mesma não merecia, Naruto não merecia ser tratado como monstro por toda infância, nem ao menos foi protegido. Doía, tudo nela doía, seu coração, sua cabeça, o estômago, seu ser mais profundo, ela não sentia pena dele, apenas compartilhava sua dor, se colocando no lugar dele e sentindo tudo, um homem de princípios que passou a ser odiado até por seu único irmão. _"Sasuke ele precisa saber a verdade."_ Algo estalou dentro dela, lembrar que seu antigo companheiro vivia, respirava, apenas por sua esperada vingança.

_"Não, se Sasuke cometer esse erro nunca irá se perdoar."_ Uma coisa muito ruim se alojou dentro de si, como um aperto no peito intenso, tão dolorido que a nocauteava por dentro, as lágrimas escorriam sem controle por suas bochechas e Sakura se sentia perdida, queria correr até Sasuke e contar toda verdade aos prantos, mas ao mesmo tempo queria ficar ao lado de Itachi compartilhando sua dor em secreto. A rosada estava tão perdida, olhando fixamente o pergaminho em suas mãos agora molhado por suas lágrimas, mas era como se não o visse, desligada para o mundo, estava tão imersa em seus pensamentos que não percebeu a presença na porta.

Todo seu corpo se arrepiou da cabeça aos pés, ali parado na porta Itachi tinha um olhar indescritível em sua mão que segurava o pergaminho, então seu olhar subiu de encontro ao dela, seus olhos escuros soltavam faíscas, como um animal feroz, suas pupilas dilatadas. Conforme se aproximava em passos firmes, ela percebeu não só a fúria em seu rosto como a energia violenta que o dominava.

Sakura paralisou, o medo a sacudiu em seu interior, incontrolável, avisando-a do perigo, ela não conseguia raciocinar direito e engoliu e seco. _"Droga."_ Ela deu um passo para trás.

Sua aura de poder estava mais presente do que nunca, ameaçador, tornando-o mais perigoso.

— Itachi... Sakura chamou em desespero, o medo infiltrado em suas entranhas.

Ele parou, tudo pareceu congelar, só para explodir sua aura ao redor de si, Sakura soltou um grito estrangulado quando uma corrente grossa penetrou a coleira prendendo-a, era envolta em chakra vermelho, ela nunca viu nada parecido. Itachi estava respirando forte, ela podia ver um músculo pulsando nas suas mandíbulas cerradas, suas esferas carmesim com o sharingan alterado, ele parecia selvagem e completamente furioso. O olhar dele foi direcionado ao papel desbotado em suas mãos.

— Amaterasu. Sua voz era um rosnado feral.

Sakura largou o pergaminho assustada quando o calor das chamas negras queimou a ponta dos dedos, no chão o papel foi consumido mas as chamas permaneceram. Itachi tinha um olhar mortal no rosto frio e sem emoção, enquanto a mantinha presa, a sua mercê, ela sentiu medo, sentiu que ultrapassou uma linha sem volta ao abrir aquele pergaminho, Sakura cambaleou para trás temendo o homem a sua frente que tinha uma ferocidade tremenda que emanava de seus poros, podia sentir no ar sua raiva assassina, o coração dela batia intensamente, ela suplicou silenciosamente com o olhar, sentindo tremores a sacudirem.


	18. Em suas mãos

**Capítulo 18: Em suas mãos**

O pavor a dominou, o ódio parecia entranhado naquelas esferas carmesim, seus instintos lhe avisavam para fugir mas ela não conseguia mover um músculo, petrificada pela presença sombria que irradiava de Itachi, a ameaça silenciosa pairava no ar. Sakura sentiu a garganta secar, a fúria era óbvia em seus movimentos contidos, Itachi parecia possesso, seu chakra havia sido tomado por uma energia maligna que devorava, como se deixasse de ser ele mesmo.

— O que você fez? A frieza na voz dele fez seu medo aumentar.

O coração dela batia forte cercado pelo medo, ele estava ciente de suas ações mas queria ouvi-lá confessar com a própria boca, o pior de tudo era o olhar acusador que ele tinha no rosto. Sakura sabia que havia muito mais violência dentro de Itachi do que ele demonstrava e temeu que explodisse de vez. Ela se viu presa por ele, incapaz de pronunciar uma única palavra, ela não tinha voz, por mais que tentasse falar um nó se formou em sua garganta a impedindo, a sensação sombria penetrava seus ossos travando-a por completo.

— Eu não sou um homem paciente. De alguma forma sua voz tornou-se ainda mais mortal.

Sakura arfou, um terror absurdo se espalhando por todo corpo, Itachi estava explicitamente furioso, parecia estar lutando apenas para manter sua sanidade. Ela reuniu o mínimo de coragem que tinha para encontrar sua voz.

— Itachi, eu... Sakura começou, mas não conseguiu prosseguir, perante a ele sentia-se um nada.

Tudo em Itachi gritava poder, ele estava irado, como se não pudesse mais se conter, o brilho vermelho que emanava ao redor de seu corpo se intensificou formando rachaduras nas paredes, sentia-se a ponto de explodir. Era como se estivesse cego, fora de si, a beira de uma fúria que queimava e ardia, ele a faria pagar pelo que fez. Itachi foi consumido pelo ódio estourando sua aura cor de sangue ao seu redor, o ser feito de chakra se formou em torno de itachi, tornando-se extensão de sua própria vontade. Sakura arregalou os olhos vendo o ser de forma esquelética a sua frente, era poderoso e completamente obscuro, possuía uma aparência demoníaca evidente, um ser das trevas. Ela não conseguia sequer se mover, assustada, temendo por sua vida, o rugido mortal da criatura sacudiu o chão fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio e ser batida na parede pela forte onda de vento.

A dor fez com que ela saísse do transe, alucinada de tanto medo Sakura agarrou a corrente em desespero puxando com tanta força que as mãos arderam, ela gritava e se debatia puxando a coleira, socando sem surtir nenhum efeito. Itachi parecia um animal furioso quando partiu pra cima dela, Sakura paralisou assolada pelo pânico vendo-o se aproximar, então lutou com mais força contra a corrente sentindo lágrimas virem aos olhos. Ele iria matá-la, estava perto, a mão vermelha esquelética estava encima dela como se fosse esmaga-la, Sakura se jogou para o lado caindo de bruços vendo a mão em chamas bater na corrente, fazendo-a virar pó.

Sakura não conseguiu pensar, seguindo seus instintos apenas correu para onde quer que suas pernas a levassem, correu como se sua vida dependesse disso, tudo a sua frente era um borrão por conta das lágrimas, ela sequer sabia como conseguiu mas atravessou o caminho e estava fora, levando consigo a porta da frente com sua força bruta. O estrondo foi ouvido atrás de si, vidros, pedras e madeiras pulverizados por toda parte, destroços voavam por cima de sua cabeça, ela não ousou olhar para trás, continuou correndo como se não houvesse amanhã, Kisame estava escorado no muro com um sorriso cheio de dentes afiados, ele parecia divertido em ver a destruição em massa que seu companheiro havia feito.

— Ele não terá clemência. Kisame disse, a maldade explícita em sua voz.

Ela engoliu em seco, o coração martelando no limite, as palavras de Kisame ficaram sob sua pele, como uma sujeira difícil de remover, Sakura foi obrigada a parar com o empecilho em seu caminho, a enorme pedra a sua frente inibia sua saída, ela sabia que tinha uma barreira poderosa e sentiu o estômago apertar. Ela reuniu chakra nos punhos e foi a todo vapor em direção a pedra, destilando um soco feroz que estalou e partiu em mil pedregulhos que se espalharam e perfuravam sua pele, com a vista da floresta a frente Sakura fugiu.

Itachi permaneceu parado sobre os restos do edifício desmoronado, seu Susano'o flamejava poderoso, ele sentiu o cheiro dela desaparecendo na floresta, como ela ousava fugir? Ela era _dele_. Sua para mantê-la pelo tempo que desejasse, o sentimento de posse latejou em seu interior, um sorriso cruel ergueu o canto dos lábios quando avançou pela floresta, pronto para a caçada.

Sakura corria o mais rápido que pôde, impulsionando chakra nos pés para aumentar a velocidade, as palavras de Kisame voltavam a sua mente como um sussurro incessante, ela podia senti-lo, soube que chegava perto demais, com um rápido olhar para trás ela confirmou suas suspeitas, ele não vinha com calma e sim em uma onda de fúria. Sakura voltou a olhar para frente vendo uma árvore adiante, pensou em contorna-lá, usá-la como distração, então acelerou, mas não foi páreo para ele.

A rosada gritou em pânico quando a corrente vermelha serpenteou em volta de si com um aperto de ferro, prendendo os braços ao lado do corpo, imobilizando-a pela cintura e puxando-a com violência. O forte puxão a fez cair deitada de costas sobre a grama, ela esperneava assustada, usando toda sua força para se soltar, foi então que olhou para o alto e o viu, sombrio e feroz dentro daquele ser demoníaco, sua silhueta recortada contra o céu cinzento e carregado de nuvens, os cabelos selvagens e os olhos irados.

— NÃO. Sakura gritou imersa em um medo aterrador.

O pavor a sacudiu, a visão dele abalou todo o seu ser, temendo por sua vida ela rolou para o lado, tentando se levantar com os braços ainda presos ao lado do corpo, conseguiu ficar de joelhos, mas o aperto mortal provocado pela corrente não se abrandou, desequilibrando-a. Sakura sabia que era inútil, mas o instinto de sobrevivência era mais forte, ela ficou de pé, os cabelos caiam ao redor do rosto atrapalhando a visão quando se viu correndo, ela tropeçava nós próprios pés sem rumo. E Itachi deixou, acompanhando-a com a corrente como um leão que brinca com sua presa antes de despedaça-lá.

Sakura continuou a correr derrotada, sabendo que não conseguiria escapar, temendo pelo que ele poderia fazer consigo. Itachi a tinha caçado como se ela não fosse mais do que um rato encurralado, deixou que ela corresse até uma certa distância, então puxou a corrente derrubando-a novamente. Ela ergueu-se do chão devagar com a terra colada ao rosto e a respiração alterada, vendo Itachi se aproximar, ela tentou soltar o braços se debatendo em meio a chuva que começava a despencar, pingos grossos cada vez mais fortes.

— Aonde pensa que vai? Sua voz era pesada com ódio enquanto parava diante dela.

A chuva misturava-se as lágrimas que insistiam em derramar, ela abriu a boca mas o nó na garganta se intensificou, incapaz de formular um apelo decente.

— Por favor... Ela murmurou em um fio de voz, recuando um pouco.

— Você não está em posição de implorar. Com uma onda de choque a criatura desapareceu, ficando somente o brilho vermelho de sua aura sombria.

Itachi a pendurou sobre o tronco da árvore, Sakura relutava se debatendo respigando lama por toda parte, ela suplicou chorosa para ouvidos surdos. Seus olhos se arregalaram com a proximidade repentina, suspendida no ar pôde fita-lo nos olhos, nunca tinha visto tanta violência e crueldade em uma pessoa. A raiva estava explícita, dominando a aparente frieza.

Ele parecia prestes a matá-la quando uma mão apertou seu pescoço brutalmente e a outra agarrou o cabelo, sua mão grossa pressionava firmemente deixando contusões, ela engasgou vendo estrelas dançarem diante sua visão, impotente, imobilizada e o pior, indefesa, sentiu a consciência esvaindo lentamente de si, suas pálpebras fechando contra sua vontade, então esse seria seu fim? Nas mãos do prodígio Uchiha. Com o que restou de suas forças ela ergueu suas orbes de esmeralda, encontrando seu olhar.

O ódio e a crueldade continuavam lá, mas tinha algo mais, uma agonia, uma espécie de desespero que não entendeu, uma confusão crescente em seu olhar penetrante que a consumiu. Itachi parecia lutar contra aquila mas então, a tocou com ternura. Enxugando suas lágrimas e removendo os vestígios de lama de seu rosto, grogue ela tossiu em busca de ar, os pulmões ardiam juntamente com o pescoço. Sakura soluçou, uma parte de si compreendeu que um poder sombrio vivia dentro dele, somado ao fardo que carregava e a luta que devia travar para se manter em equilíbrio. Mas não aceitava ser o alvo para a liberação de tanto ódio, ela chorou tentando afastar-se.

— Me larga. Gritou aos prantos, sacudindo-se pendurada pela corrente.

Itachi a segurou possessivamente, batendo os lábios nos dela, brutos, exigentes, sua língua úmida estava dentro dela, alterando terrivelmente o que sentia. Era raiva, medo e um tesão indesejado, fora de hora, ela não queria desejá-lo daquele jeito. Ela se viu retribuindo a ele, espalhando um calor intenso dali pra todo o corpo, Itachi quebrou o beijo roçando os lábios por seu pescoço marcado por ele, enviando arrepios, a rosada lutava contra seu corpo traiçoeiro e sua alma doída. Ele desfez o aperto da corrente o suficiente para que pudesse levantar sua blusa, ele mordiscou os seios arrepiados, chupando-os duramente, deixando-a doida, Sakura disse a si mesma que devia recusar a ele para sempre, mas estava além de qualquer controle.

Ela gemeu baixinho, em um momento de pura necessidade, em que as emoções e os sentimento os dominavam, ele removeu as calças de ambos, mordendo o queixo dela suavemente. Mesmo com raiva seus pensamentos estavam nublados entre a excitação e a raiva, ela não pensava, precisava dele. Sakura gemeu quando ele a invadiu, grande e grosso, fundo e forte, um prazer intenso a invadindo, Sakura cedeu se movendo, recebendo-o, sugando-o para dentro de si. Itachi continuou entrando nela, mas com uma fome diferente, era um entrega, uma troca, uma promessa. Uma conexão que parecia romper o físico ligando suas almas, era uma loucura, como uma droga viciante que a fazia querer mais.

Sakura não conseguiu controlar os espasmos internos, latejava em torno dele pingando de prazer em um orgasmo intenso. Itachi a tomou beijando sua pele, com investidas rigorosas entregou-se ao prazer, derramando-se quente dentro dela, bem enterrado. Ela o sentiu dentro de si, enchendo-a, escorrendo em seu interior. Estremeceram sob a tempestade que encharcava seus corpos, não havia palavras para expressar aquilo, mas não eram necessárias, falaram-se pelo olhar.

Ele saiu de dentro dela devagar ajustando as roupas, sem desviar o olhar Itachi a libertou da corrente. Ela caiu de joelhos, a raiva voltando aos seus sentidos, Sakura queria mostrar-lhe um pouco de sua mente mas ainda estava afetada por tudo que sentiu, primeiro ele tenta matá-la e depois... A usou como sua válvula de escape. E então, a tocou com ternura em uma entrega sem igual.

Lembrar do modo como ele a laçou, deixando-a correr só para ser puxada e cair sob a terra, pendurando-a na árvore, dominando e caçando, a humilhação queimou dentro dela e o sangue ferveu em suas veias, Sakura foi até ele em passos largos cutucando o peito dele com o dedo.

— Escute bem Uchiha, eu não admito que me trate assim! Ela estava vermelha de raiva, ensopada pela chuva que caía forte.

Itachi levantou a sobrancelha, seus olhos agora escuros a fitavam atentamente.

— Estou à disposição para curar seus olhos e também pagar a dívida de sangue que temos, mas não pense que aceitarei ser seu capacho, para fazer o que bem entender toda vez que perder a cabeça. Ela começou a dar leves socos no peito dele, Itachi não impediu.

Ele a puxou pra perto, Sakura afundou o rosto no peito dele sentindo o coração disparar e os olhos arderem, Itachi a segurou pelo queixo e olhou dentro de seus olhos cristalinos tocando a argola de metal e soltando-a.

— Aa. Acabou você está livre. Itachi disse calmamente.

A rosada sentiu a argola deslizar e cair na lama, ela estava livre, sem uma palavra, sem que ela pedisse, ele a soltou. Foi como se tivesse levado um soco, _livre_, a palavra repetiu-se em sua mente, e aí a liberdade ganhou um novo significado. Uma prisão sem Itachi.

Ela piscou desconcertada sentindo um desespero crescente, uma dor que rasgava por dentro.

_"Estou livre? Acabou?"_ Ela engoliu um soluço com a tristeza atroz que a atingiu.

— Você já sabe toda verdade isso me poupa explicações. Ele deu as costas enquanto se afastava. — Considere sua dívida comigo paga quando lutar com meu otouto tolo, caso ele direcione seu ódio a Konoha. Itachi disse ociosamente por cima do ombro.

Ela arregalou os olhos, percebendo o quão grave era a situação, se Sasuke descobrisse a verdade era bem capaz de trazer a queda de Konoha. Sakura observou as costas dele enquanto se afastava sentindo a ficha cair a cada passo dele. _"Acabou"_ Ela fechou os olhos sentindo uma angústia latente em seu coração, que sofria calado. Pensou em pedir para ficar, que não a deixasse, mas seu orgulho falou mais alto, ela sofreu em silêncio indo na direção oposta.

Quando uma explosão foi ouvida não muito longe, sacudindo o chão inteiro, um chakra muito poderoso explodiu, era tão escuro quanto o de Itachi. Os dois olharam na mesma direção, vinha do esconderijo uma forte nuvem de fumaça.

_"Então você chegou, otouto tolo."_ Itachi sentiu Sasuke estourar seu chakra, ele parecia furioso.

Sakura percebeu tardiamente vários sinais de chakra cercando-os na floresta, deviam ser em torno de 15 shinobis, ela colocou-se em posição de combate quando Itachi ativou o sharingan e com velocidade insana derrubou vários inimigos. Em suas testas foi notável diversas bandanas de aldeias diferentes, algumas até com símbolo desconhecido.

Sakura se envolveu na luta lançando um punho cheio de chakra no peito do inimigo, ele voou entre as árvores deixando uma linha de sangue em seu caminho, Itachi entrou na frente dela, os tomoes de seu sharingan girando loucamente, todos caíram ajoelhados em gritos de angústia e dor.

Kisame surgiu dentre as árvores apressado, ao se aproximar ele e Itachi tiveram uma troca de olhar indescritível, compartilhando uma conversa silenciosa.

— Eu o segurei por um momento, então surgiram shinobis por todos os lados envolvendo-o em batalha. Kisame explicou.

Itachi assentiu, sabendo exatamente o que o bando de nukenis queria.

— Precisamos ir. Itachi segurou Sakura pelo pulso.

Ela sentindo o sangue correr por suas veias com um vibração no estômago, ele estava levando-a.

— Adeus Pink. Kisame disse com um olhar que dizia claramente que era uma despedida.

— Você não vai se livrar de mim assim, ainda temos uma luta de espadas. Sakura sorriu com ar de vitória.

Mas diferente do que ela pensou, ele não rebateu com zombaria como de costume, apenas deu um segundo olhar a Itachi e se foi. Itachi a tomou pelo braço partindo em alta velocidade entre a floresta.

Sasuke estava enlouquecido, perdendo tempo com nukenis desprezíveis enquanto sentia seu irmão afastando-se mais e mais. Com sua Kusanagi no coração de um deles ele deu um olhar mortal antes de perfurar.

— Quem os mandou? Sasuke rosnou.

— Hahaha, não importa Uchiha, o líder quer o seu doujutsu, e ele terá. O homem cuspiu sangue quando Sasuke cravou sua espada com violência.

_"Então estavam atrás do sharingan."_ Sasuke presumiu que certamente iriam tentar matar Itachi, com esse pensamento seus olhos sangraram em fúria.

— O único que irá eliminá-lo sou eu. Sua voz macabra soou juntamente com o estrondo do raio que cortou o céu ao meio, a tempestade não dava trégua e seus olhos vagaram em busca da trilha que o levaria a sua vingança.


	19. Momentos

**Aviso: Limão leve.**

**Capítulo 19: Momentos**

Fazia cerca de duas horas que corriam entre as árvores, o temporal caia sob suas cabeças sem parar, Itachi tinha os dedos segurando o pulso dela com pegada de aço, e o olhar agudo no horizonte. Sakura estava intrigada com aqueles shinobis que os cercou repentinamente, e também havia aquele chakra escuro... Parecia reconhecível mas ela não conseguiu identificar a quem pertencia. Quem Kisame segurou por um tempo? Porque aquele grupo de shinobi os atacou? E Itachi, porque voltou atrás e decidiu levá-la? Ela indagou se não seria um grupo de mercenários querendo a cabeça do Uchiha por uma boa recompensa, afinal seu rosto estava estampo nos livros bingo e para alguns valia uma fortuna.

_"Não, ninguém seria estúpido o suficiente para tentar aniquilar Itachi, sua fama é conhecida por todo canto do mundo shinobi."_ Sakura pensou dando um olhar observador a ele, as gotas d'água brilhavam em sua pele, o cabelo comprido escapava levemente de sua capa, seus olhos escuros ligados na direção a prosseguir.

Os pensamentos dela eram um turbilhão, ela queria perguntar mas decidiu que não era um bom momento, manteve-se em silêncio ao lado de Itachi. No fundo ela se sentia tanto eufórica quanto arrasada, a alegria de estar junto a ele somada a raiva pelos minutos de horror que a fez passar. Agora ela via Itachi com outros olhos, e isso pareceu rasgar a cortina que inibia seus sentimentos, nesse mesmo instante estavam brigando por espaço e reconhecimento, pulsando dentro de si, ela mordeu os lábios e espiou Itachi discretamente, ficando muito vermelha quando foi pega por seu olhar penetrante.

Pouco depois pousaram ao chão indo em diante, árvores maiores que o normal cobriam o ambiente, havia cogumelos venenosos por toda parte, tanta umidade e lama fez parecer um pântano, ela se distraiu com os troncos e raizes espinhosos quando se deu conta de que vagavam por um caminho semelhante a um labirinto, a cada trilho que andavam era como sair no mesmo lugar, Sakura estava ficando confusa mas antes que pudesse perguntar eles estavam parando em frente ao que parecia ser uma lápide antiga. Itachi a soltou por um segundo e começou a tecer sinais de mão, a lápide se moveu com um ruído revelando uma passagem subterrânea.

Os olhos escuros de Itachi eram plácidos, seguros, ordenando que ela pulasse na abertura da passagem. Sakura suspirou não tendo escolha senão a obedecer, pensando na profundidade do túnel ela se preparou para o impacto mas não veio, era apenas alguns pés de altura acima dela, erguendo a cabeça pro alto podia vê-lo, a luz vindo de cima cobria seu rosto com sombras, intimidante, misterioso. Ela apertou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça afastando os pensamentos, seus fios rosas e molhados grudaram em seu rosto, pingando sem parar, ela voltou o olhar para frente enxergando nada além de escuridão.

Itachi deu um último olhar ao redor, certo de que não estavam sendo seguidos juntou-se a rosada, seus pés entraram em contato com o chão em um estalo, ele realizou novamente os selos de mão, fechando-os no túnel. Tudo parecia em silêncio e repleto de escuridão, com o sharingan ativado ele seguiu pelo túnel agarrando Sakura pelo braço. O gotejar de suas roupas ensopadas foi o único som ouvido juntamente com seus passos que ecoavam. Itachi estava aparentemente calmo, controlado, mas por dentro um tornado destruidor o consumia, ele esteve a ponto de matá-la, seus dedos em torno do pescoço delicado precisava apenas de uma pressão a mais para estalar e seu corpo sem vida estaria em seus braços, esse era o melhor a se fazer, ele não podia arriscar ter mais alguém descobrindo a verdade, evitaria qualquer problema futuro. Mas no último minuto não conseguiu, um sentimento estranho o apertou por dentro e ele se viu incapaz de matá-la. Logo ele, o único a exterminar sua própria família hesitou com uma simples garota de cabelos rosas.

Itachi não tinha a mínima ideia porque foi tão difícil ceifar sua vida, bastava um empurrão... Mas seu corpo não o obedecia, por mais que tentasse. Ele a levava pelo braço em um aperto de aço que certamente deixaria contusões, Itachi franziu o cenho percebendo que quando estava na presença dela quase não conseguia ficar sem tocá-la. Também não era somente uma necessidade física, _não_, esta compulsão era mais profunda, ele concluiu com uma carranca.

Ele queria mantê-la perto, senti-la perto dele todo tempo... segura-lá e possuí-la. A fome física era apenas parte daquilo, o resto estava misturado com perda e dor. Itachi não queria nomear aquele algo, nem na sua mente, mas ele sentia aquilo como uma coisa viva dentro dele, murmurando e pulsando com cada martelada do seu coração. Era algo a muitos anos esquecido, só que dessa vez era único, muito mais profundo do que quando ele se sentiu sobre _Izumi_. Não, o fato de que ele podia até pensar nela na mesma frase que Sakura, parecia uma traição a memória dela. Ele se deu conta que apertava a rosada com força quando ela soltou um gemido de dor, Itachi afrouxou o aperto indo mais rápido pelo túnel escuro.

_"O que deu em mim?"_ Ele se perguntou, pela primeira vez em anos não conseguia manter o controle das emoções.

Não era lógico mas estava acontecendo, Itachi estava se sentindo possessivo sobre Sakura. Tão possessivo quanto ele certa vez se sentiu sobre sua família. _Não_. Tudo dentro dele rejeitou aquela conclusão, junto a dor muito aguda que se espalhou em seu interior. Isso era diferente, Sakura deve ter provocado seus instintos primitivos, _sim_ era isso, decidiu ele, assim Itachi sentia como se ela o pertencesse.

Parando no bloqueio que permitiria a entrada, seus tomoes giravam rapidamente unindo-se na forma do mangekyou sharingan, ele uniu as mãos em um único selo liberando passagem. A porta de pedra subiu, tremendo as paredes de terra que derramavam pequenos blocos em seus pés, Itachi moveu-se devagar passando pela entrada com Sakura logo atrás.

Ela estava impressionada, quando passaram pela porta a escuridão foi substituída pela luz das tochas que cobriam todo o local, era como uma caverna antiga em ruínas, as paredes afiadas eram esculpidas e havia símbolos indecifráveis cobrindo toda ela, desenhos do Sharingan e sua evolução muito bem detalhados, mas impossíveis de desvendar. Sakura percebeu que apenas aqueles com Kekkei Genkai seriam capazes de ler, o espaço era amplo e a sua frente alguns degraus de pedra faziam caminho ao que parecia ser um altar, em cada degrau uma tocha foi posta ao lado, no suposto altar tinha uma enorme tábua de pedra e um véu comprido que caia do teto e parava a poucos metros do chão, nele o emblema do Clã Uchiha reluzia grandioso.

Ela absorveu a beleza clássica daquele lugar, no lado esquerdo próximo ao véu jazia uma grande estátua feminina, os cabelos soltos com uma parte trançada em um arco acima da cabeça, suas vestes pareciam semelhantes a um Kimono mas em partes uma armadura cobria suas laterais. No lado direito era uma estátua masculina, com longos cabelos, uma barba média e olhos marcantes, também havia uma pequena cicatriz no olho esquerdo, sua aparência era calma.

— Onde estamos? Sakura perguntou sem desviar sua atenção dos arredores.

— No Santuário do Clã Uchiha. Itachi disse suavemente.

Sakura abriu a boca em choque, é claro, como ela não percebeu antes? Se tratava de um lugar sagrado, ela se apressou em remover as sandálias.

Itachi a sondou com os olhos, sentindo algo se contorcer em seu estômago, mesmo depois de saber toda verdade, ela ainda... Respeitava seu Clã. Ele viu ela fazer uma reverência antes de acompanhá-lo.

— E quem são esses? Ela apontou para as estátuas no altar.

— Izanami e Izanagi, ambos são deuses. Itachi viu a curiosidade brilhando em seus olhos de jade e sorriu internamente.

— Esse lugar é incrível. Ela murmurou, seus olhos semicerrados ao ver no teto um olho desenhado totalmente diferente do Sharingan.

— Os conselheiros e o líder do Clã costumavam usar para reuniões secretas e seus rituais, nesse lugar habita todos os segredos do Sharingan. Itachi suspirou sem saber ao certo porque contava isso a ela.

— Entendo. Sakura parou quando viu Itachi removendo as roupas.

— Ponha-nas perto do fogo para secar. Ele disse colocando a capa molhada e a blusa, ficando apenas com sua calça preta.

Sakura corou, Itachi era desumanamente bonito, moreno, a pele lisa sem falhas, os ombros largos, a água escorria em seu rosto pingando de seu queixo, o peito brilhava molhado, ela desviou o olhar com o coração palpitando, removendo as próprias roupas. Ela sentou-se ao lado dele aquecendo na fogueira improvisada.

— Porque mudou de idéia, me trazendo até aqui? Do que fugíamos? Ela perguntou devagar um pouco ansiosa.

— Preciso de você para checar meus olhos. Itachi respondeu em tom suave.

Sakura piscou, surpresa pela franqueza dele.

— Não fugimos, apenas adiei o inevitável para que tudo saia conforme determinei. Ele viu ela franzir o cenho em confusão.

— E aqueles Shinobis... Sakura suspirou pensativa, afastando os fios molhados do rosto.

— Estavam atrás do Sharingan. Itachi afirmou.

— Faz sentido. Ela olhou pra ele com simpatia.

Mesmo depois de tudo o que ele fez desde o primeiro momento em que se encontraram, ela não conseguia odiá-lo. Sakura queria saber seus mais profundos pensamentos e sentimentos, mergulhar nas suas memórias, queria vê-lo sorrir e banir as sombras que tinha visto nele hoje. Dentro dela um alerta soou lembrando-a que não podia, não devia se ligar a Itachi mais do que já tinha, aquele caminho era um mundo de sofrimento, mas Sakura sabia que não tinha mais volta, ela queria isso.

— Itachi... me desculpe. Ela disse envergonhada. — Eu não tinha o direito de mexer nas suas coisas. Sua voz saiu baixa.

— Aa, agora você conhece a verdade, espero que mantenha pra si mesma. Itachi ficou muito sério, queimando-a com o olhar.

— Hai, você tem minha palavra, mesmo que eu não concorde. O olhar dele se intensificou, ela sentiu um arrepio na nuca.

Sakura limpou a garganta antes de continuar, ele manteve o olhar atento sobre ela.

— O que fizeram com você, foi cruel, eu repudio o Sandaime, sinto como se não reconhecesse Konoha. Ela disse com mágoa explícita em sua voz.

O silêncio perdurou por alguns minutos até que Itachi se levantou.

— Auto-sacrifício, um shinobi sem nome que protege a paz dentro de sua sombra, esse é um verdadeiro shinobi. Itachi disse com orgulho, ao fechar os olhos brevemente a imagem de seu melhor amigo Shisui surgiu em sua mente, Itachi carregava consigo seu legado.

Sakura abriu a boca surpresa, um turbilhão de emoções a percorrendo, Itachi era forte e não somente força física, em sua essência. Ela ficou de pé ao lado dele, tocando-o no braço suavemente.

— Você não está sozinho Itachi. Ela sentiu o coração parar quando seus olhos se encontraram.

Itachi sentiu algo romper dentro dele com essa declaração, ela não estava ali por seu poder, por sua posição no clã Uchiha ou até mesmo por ser um dos últimos de sua linhagem. Não. A sinceridade de Sakura o chocou, ela estava ali, sem porque nem pra que, todos os sentidos dele estavam concentrados nela, parecia que todo o controle que havia conseguido manter naqueles dias tinha ido por água a baixo.

Isso era um egoísmo dele, mas ele não se importava, pela primeira vez em anos Itachi sentiu uma ligação verdadeira com alguém, e não deixaria isso escapar. Não por enquanto, pelo menos. Esticando o braço Itachi pegou a mão de Sakura, ignorando o olhar surpreso que ela deu, os dedos dela eram pequenos e finos na pegada dele, sua pele macia e quente.

Sakura piscou sem acreditar, a mão dele fechando-se em torno da dela, a palma grande cobrindo a sua bem menor, sentindo o calor do contato. Ele a puxou para mais perto, ela podia sentir cada centímetro do corpo duro dele, o peito nu e a umidade da pele penetrando seu sutiã spandex, instantaneamente deixando os mamilos enrijecidos. Itachi abaixou a cabeça até que seu rosto ficasse a apenas alguns centímetros do dela, seu olhar aquecido, a água do cabelo dele pingando na testa dela, vendo a mistura de emoções em seu rosto ele a beijou.

Dessa vez foi diferente, foi um beijo suave, gentil, acariciando os cabelos rosas, saboreando o gosto doce dela, o perfume familiar e provocante. Ela levou as mãos a nuca de Itachi, enterrando os dedos e lançando arrepios de prazer por sua espinha. Itachi a deitou devagar, seu corpo acima do dela se encaixando perfeitamente, naquele momento eles fizeram amor, com ternura, paixão, penetrando-a lentamente, sentindo-a tremer e choramingar.

Itachi levou os lábios ao pescoço dela e mordeu, afundando os dentes em sua carne com força, extravasando um pouco aquela loucura que o consumia, ela gritou de dor e ele levantou o rosto prendendo-a em seu olhar, ele foi mais fundo sem tirar os olhos dela, fascinado, viu como o tesão a enlouqueceu, notando cada nuance em sua expressão.

— Ah Itachi... Ela gemia fora de si.

Ele parou em seu interior, todo enterrado, agarrando seu cabelo, sentindo um rodamoinho de emoções que o deixou desconcertado, ele veio espalhando sua semente dentro dela enquanto ela explodia em um orgasmo arrebatador. Ele apertou a cabeça dela em seu peito, colocando o rosto em seu cabelo rosa, acariciando os fios molhados. Ficaram assim por um tempo, Sakura podia ouvir as batidas do coração dele em sintonia com o dela, suas respirações pesadas encheram o ar e ela estremeceu com a corrente elétrica que pareceu os conectar, sentindo um baque por dentro.

Enquanto Sakura estava deitada nos braços de Itachi, ela sentiu uma onda de medo a golpear, medo de perdê-lo, o simples pensamento enchendo-a de terror. Ela se aconchegou mais a ele, sentindo seu cheiro, o calor de seus braços. Percebendo que ali, junto a ele era o seu lugar, a rosada tomou uma decisão, iria desertar Konoha.

* * *

**Nota: **Gente como vocês estão? Espero que bem, houve limão no capítulo anterior e esqueci de colocar o aviso, me desculpem, espero que gostem do novo capítulo, revisem! :)


	20. Despedida

**Capítulo 20: Despedida**

Ainda era início de noite, mas a próxima manhã aproximava-se como uma nuvem sombria. Com Sakura deitada em seus braços, Itachi sentiu a conexão do vínculo sob sua pele, ele fechou os olhos um tanto nervoso, sendo obrigado a parar e analisar os sentimentos dos quais vinha fugindo.

Tudo se misturava, os sentimentos o dominavam e ele deixou que circulassem livres dentro de seu ser mais profundo, lá algo pulsou quente, teve uma sensação forte de que ela seria importante em sua vida e não sabia de onde isso veio, Itachi não entendeu porque ela despertava tantas coisas dentro dele.

Itachi nunca imaginou que poderia se descontrolar tanto, tomado por aquilo que ainda se recusava a nomear. Então recordou, a maldição do ódio, a maldição do Clã. O potencial de amar profundamente, intensamente com devoção insondável, ou odiar, um ódio puro com tanto fervor e vingança que os consome.

_Amor_

Itachi era capaz de amar, ele amou sua família, mas o que sentia por Sakura não podia ser amor, tinha que ser obsessão, talvez paixão.

_"Não. Pare."_ Itachi disse a si mesmo, precisava tirá-la do seu sistema, fazer o que fosse necessário para livrar-se desse desejo deturpado e estranho.

_Não há lugar para o amor no mundo Shinobi._

Sakura se mexeu erguendo os olhos de encontro ao dele, ela sentiu a maneira diferente que ele a olhava, como se pudesse ler sua alma, ela conteve o ar, estremecendo sem poder fugir do seu olhar. A rosada o olhou com toda gama de sentimentos que extravasavam de seu peito, sem conseguir escondê-los, teve medo que ele visse, que notasse.

Ela olhava pra ele de um modo tão entregue e aberto, que ficou mais do que óbvio. Itachi a soltou, nervoso, abalado, franzindo o cenho enquanto se sentava. Sakura mordeu o lábio com força, sentou-se de frente a ele desejando silenciosamente que não percebesse o que sentia.

O silêncio perdurou por um instante antes de Sakura se aproximar com o brilho familiar de seu ninjutsu em mãos.

— Posso? Ela perguntou suavemente.

— Hn. Foi tudo o que ele disse.

Ela checou os olhos dele encontrando poucos danos, mas resíduos de uma má formação em sua visão já eram visíveis, Sakura concentrou-se em purificar totalmente seus olhos. Com ele tão perto, ela tinha ficado completamente consciente do corpo grande e de sua perfeição puramente masculina. Ele a deixava nervosa, mesmo assim, sentia-se atraída por ele.

Pegou-se imaginando como seria se ela passasse as pontas dos dedos nas linhas retas de suas sobrancelhas e sentisse a textura, ou em seus cabelos escuros... _"Concentração."_ Ela gritou consigo mesma em seu subconsciente.

— Terminei, creio que seus olhos não vão se deteriorar tão cedo, a não ser que force seu sharingan ao extremo. Ela viu ele abrir os olhos devagar.

Sakura corou com a proximidade entre eles e desviou o olhar, sentindo o coração pular uma batida.

— Olhe para mim. Ele exigiu.

Sakura obedeceu imediatamente, sem entender porque Itachi tinha tanto poder sobre ela.

— Aquilo não acontecerá novamente, não há palavras para explicar o que fiz, o medo que causei em você, o meu descontrole. Nunca se repetirá. Itachi disse em sua voz profunda, porém gentilmente.

Sakura concordou com a cabeça, sentiu as pequenas borboletas no estômago voltarem, Itachi estava se desculpando. A sua maneira, mas estava, ela considerava isso um grande ganho. A sinceridade era explícita em seus olhos, e a rosada sentiu as emoções se revolverem dentro dela. Ela deveria estar aterrorizada, mas quando olhou pra ele, tudo o que sentia era o calor sombrio familiar, aquele zumbido, a percepção que fazia sua pele arrepiar e sua respiração chegar a garganta.

Ela estava com medo de tudo, de perdê-lo, de transparecer seu sentimento, medo de que soubesse. Mas não estava com medo dele, sabia que Itachi não a machucaria, ela sentia aquilo com cada fibra de seu ser e quando viu a confirmação nos olhos negros dele, a ansiedade borbulhando em suas veias se transformou em outra coisa... Algo igualmente perturbador.

Ela lambeu os lábios, sua boca de repente seca e os olhos dele seguiram o movimento.

— Itachi, como eram seus dias na aldeia? Sakura acabou perguntando, queria conhecer tudo sobre ele.

Um filme se passou diante dos seus olhos nesse momento, sua família, sua equipe com Kakashi Hatake, Shisui, sua Kaasan...

— Feliz. Itachi sussurrou golpeado pelas lembranças, era como se estivesse em um transe revivendo tudo em sua mente.

Então a dor veio, como se falasse com ele, a pequena voz de seus pecados, ele teve receio, de se abrir com ela e acontecer outra tragédia, de ter herdado a maldição do Clã e, em algum momento, vê-la se manifestar. Quando perdeu o controle e a caçou na floresta tudo nele exigia a morte, e ele quase fez, o prazer de matar, foi a primeira vez que sentiu e isso o assustou.

Ela tinha um toque de inocência, uma alma pura, Itachi teve receio de contaminar Sakura com suas sombras, de envolvê-la em um mundo de escuridão interior.

— E sua Kaasan? Como ela era? Sakura perguntou com certa doçura em sua voz.

Algo aqueceu seu coração, e Itachi sabia exatamente o que era, ele a sentia viva dentro dele, confortando nas noites mais terríveis em que os pesadelos o atormentavam.

— Ela era doce, cuidadosa, a personificação de força em uma mulher delicada, não havia nada no mundo que ela quisesse e não conseguisse, o pilar da minha família. Itachi disse um tanto nostálgico.

Sakura sorriu, percebendo aquele lado diferente que habitava nele, ela aproveitou a atenção recebida para falar um pouco de si.

— Eu posso imaginar, ela foi uma mulher incrível. Sabe, a minha mãe era mandona mas nos amava de todo coração. Ela sentiu os olhos picarem em leves sinais de lágrimas.

Apesar de negar os sentimentos que ainda corroíam o peito, Itachi sentia Mikoto presente em si, sua imagem parecia vivida em sua mente, com aqueles olhos doces e aquele sorriso que parecia ter o poder de iluminar tudo. Até seu Tousan, um homem forte, poderoso, líder do Clã Uchiha, com seu jeito severo e indiferente, fora dominado pelo amor sem limites que tinha por ela.

Observando Sakura durante esse tempo, Itachi entendeu porque sua Kaasan a escolheu, um coração puro, ela tinha expectativas na criança de cabelos rosas.

— Eu te disse antes, você foi escolhida a dedo e testada. Itachi se lembrava claramente do ocorrido.

— Como foi isso? Eu.. não consigo me lembrar. Sakura murmurou enrugando a testa, forçando a memória.

Seus olhos grandes e verdes mexiam com algo dentro dele, Itachi se via admirando-os, brilhavam sempre que emoções a atingiam.

— Você era criança, por isso não há recordações. Sakura, você foi escolhida por Mikoto Uchiha e sua lealdade foi testada, desde nova você tem um gênio forte e uma boca alta. Itachi começou dizendo, recebendo uma sobrancelha arqueada dela e um leve manchar de suas bochechas flamejantes. — Mas ao entrar em combate, foi submissa, não se rebelou.

Sakura estava muito atenta a ele quando dejavu a pegou, estava escuro, foi derrotada, alguém mantinha o pé em suas costas ela podia sentir, sua respiração abafada, vozes ao redor.

— Você foi vendada e colocada em combate direito, comigo. Ele falou com dureza. — Quanto mais cedo é feito o pacto, menores são as chances de falhar, você se submeteu a mim naquele momento.

Ela engoliu em seco, então era isso, Itachi era o único que tinha o pé em suas costas esbanjando ar de vitória. Mas não entendeu, sendo tão teimosa devia ter rebatido, enfrentá-lo outra vez, mas se deu conta de que talvez esse era o seu destino.

Sakura se sentiu muito confortável ao redor dele, tanto que começará a contar muito de sua vida, seu sofrimento com a morte dos pais, o fracasso em impedir Sasuke de deixar a aldeia, o tanto que se esforçou para crescer suas habilidades, contudo ela evitou tocar o nome de sua mentora, ainda doía em seu coração proferir qualquer coisa relacionada a ela.

O tempo passou e os dois nem perceberam, Itachi também falou, mesmo que pouco, contando sobre suas crenças e que era pacifista, motivo de não querer deixar o Clã começar uma guerra por poder. Sacrificando a todos e a si mesmo no processo, também deixou claro que não guardava mágoa ou rancor de Konoha, Itachi amava sua aldeia e se orgulhava disso.

Pareciam leves, relaxados, aproveitando como um casal comum, Itachi indagou porque ele estava tão _confortável_ em sua companhia, porque ele tinha sentido que ela era igual a ele daquele modo: um sobrevivente, alguém que também tinha conhecido sofrimento e perda.

Sakura estava surpresa por ter falado de suas dores e seus fracassos a Itachi, ela nunca se abriu sobre aquilo com ninguém que não fosse um bom amigo e, mesmo assim, havia coisas que ela contou a ele que estavam no fundo de seu íntimo, inalcançável a qualquer um. De modo estranho ela se sentiu mais achegada a ele, como se o vínculo se fortalecesse.

— Vamos dormir, amanhã é um longo dia. Itachi disse, caminhando até o altar do santuário a procura de um futon.

— Hai. Sakura se acomodou no que ele lhe entregara.

Deitada ao lado dele, os pensamentos agitavam seu ser, ela achou difícil dormir, ansiosa, Sakura teve certeza absoluta de que, enquanto estivesse com Itachi, ela poderia ser ela mesma. E teve a sensação de que, ele também sentia isso. Ela adormeceu, tendo em mente que amanhã contaria a ele sua decisão de não voltar a Konoha.

A manhã chegou trazendo consigo um clima gelado, com suas nuvens carregadas. Dentro do santuário, Sakura se encontrava desperta, tomando cuidado para não acordar o Uchiha ao seu lado. Ela explorou o local, levando as mãos a parede e traçando os símbolos curiosos com os dedos. Sua atenção voltando ao desenho do olho no teto, era caracterizado por um padrão de ondulações que se espalhavam por todo globo ocular, diferente de qualquer doujutsu que já viu.

Ela subiu ao altar admirando as duas estátuas dos deuses, suspirou devagar colocando-se em posição e iniciando os movimentos do kata.

Itachi acordou devagar, sentindo-se completamente relaxado, ao sentar-se ele pegou um movimento com o canto dos olhos e deu um leve sorriso quando a viu praticando.

Sakura pulou de repente, Itachi estava parado no pé da escada e, dada sua postura, ele estava lá por um tempo. Ela sorriu com a mão no peito e deu um olhar acusador a ele por assustá-la, ele por sua vez tinha um brilho divertido nos olhos, e duas espadas em mãos.

Itachi se aproximou entregando-lhe uma espada, ele a rodeou, seus passos eram de um predador, elegante e mortífero.

— Os movimentos devem ser graciosos, a espada é parte de você. Sua voz soou branda, ele girou sua própria espada em mãos.

Sakura observou e fez o mesmo que ele.

— Concentre-se, saiba o que está ao seu redor. Itachi jogou a espada a direita, de costas um pro outro, ela jogou também, imitando seus passos.

— Nunca perca o equilíbrio. Itachi a derrubou com o pé, apontando a espada pra ela. — Você morre. Os olhos dele queimavam nos dela.

Ele esticou a mão como apoio, Sakura pegou com um sorriso desafiador, eles deram distância necessária e começaram o combate. Suas espadas chocaram-se em cada investida bruta, a rosada manejava muito melhor agora, cruzando golpe com golpe. Ela tentou rasgar sua roupa novamente sem sucesso, Itachi achava engraçado sua ousadia.

— Itachi eu cheguei à conclusão que.. Ela se abaixou, esquivando-se do golpe dele. — Vou desertar Konoha, eu fico aqui. Sakura disse, sua respiração entre cortada pela batalha calorosa.

Ele franziu o cenho, sentindo um baque no estômago, isso não podia acontecer, já não bastasse seu otouto tolo ser um renegado por sua causa, Sakura não seria um deles.

— Receio que não seja possível. Sua voz vibrou no ar carregado.

Sakura bateu suas espadas, ficando cara a cara com ele.

— Essa é a minha decisão, não há mais o que dizer. Sakura jogou as próprias palavras de Itachi em seu rosto, ela ergueu o queixo, enfrentando-o.

Itachi estava abismado com tamanha insolência, o olhar dele se enfureceu, era como se soltasse faíscas, e a boca apertou-se em numa linha perigosa.

— Certo, que seja assim, mas antes tem que me vencer. Disse ele asperamente.

Sakura sentiu o coração bombear fortemente, ele impôs um desafio, um que ela sabia muito bem que tinha mínimas chances de ganhar, mas a vontade de ficar ao lado dele e a garra de querer curá-lo eram suas armas mais poderosas. Era sua deixa, ela concluiu, e não conseguiu mais pensar, todos seus sentidos focados na luta por vir.

— Hai. Ela rugiu se lançando contra ele.

— Sem chakra. Foi sua única palavra antes dele atacar.

Itachi desferia os golpes com violência, de formal ágil, deixando-a encurralada. Sakura rangeu os dentes com um pouco de dificuldade em fazer a defesa. _"Eu não vou perder!"_A raiva a dominou como um fogo.

Com velocidade insana ele se aproximou, prestes a desferir um golpe certeiro, que acabaria com a luta. Seus olhos se encontraram e Itachi pôde ver, a vontade do fogo queimando em suas orbes verdes. Sakura desviou do ataque surpresa, contra atacando em seguida.

— Shaaaa. Ela deu um grito feroz, batendo contra ele com toda sua força.

Sakura foi rápida em seus ataques, um após o outro com uma velocidade que ela não julgou ser capaz de conseguir, seus olhos selvagens corriam por ele a procura de uma brecha.

_"Está levando a sério." _Itachi viu as emoções estampadas em suas feições, ela queria ficar... Por ele.

A rosada rapidamente se ajustou ao ritmo da luta, suas mãos pareciam mexer-se por conta própria, ela estava começando a ver apenas vultos devida a velocidade que se encontravam. Cada investida era mais bruta que a anterior, ela se certificou disso, nada a faria parar.

Encima, pro lado, no meio, suas espadas rangiam no encontro, ela estava prevendo os movimentos dele e fazendo um bom uso de suas técnicas, Itachi ficou impressionado, a força de sua vontade fez com que ela executasse o Kenjutsu habilmente.

Ela não só se adequou ao ritmo da batalha, como _manipulou_. Se continuasse assim tinha grandes chances de ganhar, pelo menos contra qualquer outro, mas Itachi Uchiha não estava disposto a cooperar com sua decisão.

Ele aproveitou a distração dos olhos dela em ler seus novos conjuntos de movimentos, o que acabou criando uma pequena abertura em sua defesa. Itachi avançou em sua falha, desferindo um golpe veloz no ombro de Sakura.

— Tsc. Ela gemeu recuando, sentindo a dor da picada.

Itachi a sondou com os olhos escuros, dominantes, caminhando em círculos ao redor dela, ele estava no controle e Sakura sabia que ele a tinha na palma das mãos. Ele avançou, suas espadas se conectaram em frenesi, Itachi derrubou a guarda dela, aplicando cortes em sua coxa, costela e antebraço. Sakura mordeu o lábio com dor, fazendo investidas contra ele.

_"Nani?" _Ela arregalou os olhos quando em um conjunto de ataques específicos, ele retirou a espada dela que voou para trás.

Sakura estava em desvantagem, mas não recuou, ela sentiu o suor descer de sua testa até a ponta do queixo, as feridas ardiam e seu interior se agitava, o cansaço queria abatê-la mas não aceitava a derrota. Ela franziu o cenho e se preparou.

Itachi veio sem pudor, a atacava vorazmente, não dando tempo pra que ela fizesse outra coisa a não ser desviar, as picadas eram certeiras em diversos locais. Sakura sentiu o líquido quente escorrer em sua bochecha, varias áreas de seu corpo estavam sendo atingidas, ela desviava de dois golpes mas era atingia por um, tão rápido que não conseguia ver, apenas sentir.

Ela só via uma maneira de pará-lo, e se encorajou. _"Eu vou vencer!"_ A espada veio em um disparo, no último segundo do golpe Sakura o parou, os dois se entreolharam.

A espada entrou em sua pele abrindo sua carne em uma dor alucinante, o braço erguido bloqueando o golpe, ela tinha os olhos como o de um animal enfurecido. Itachi ficou em choque, mesmo que mantivesse a aparência calma, tudo dentro dele se ascendeu.

_"Garota tola, não sabe quando desistir."_ E mais uma vez ela o surpreendeu, erguendo um sorriso com o canto dos lábios.

— Shannaro. Ela gritou, acertando-o com uma joelhada no abdômen, que o repeliu para longe.

Itachi bateu com as costas na parede, sentindo o comichar da dor se espalhar, ele divagou por um momento, quão longe chegaria essa kunoichi por um assassino, um desonesto? Seus olhos a percorreram, analisando os traços de seu rosto zangado, que a deixava ainda mais bela.

Sakura tinha a respiração ofegante, um olho fechado e a mão na costela que sangrava, seu corpo estava repleto de suor que escorria até a ponta do nariz, ela secou com o cotovelo antes que pingasse no chão, o sangue jorrava de seu braço ferido, seu rosto sujo de poeira, ela emitia sons ao sugar o ar, sentia-se cansada. Ela abaixou lentamente pegando a espada dele que caíra aos seus pés, com a lâmina em mãos e um olhar duro, lançou na direção dele, soltando um rosnado.

A espada cravou na parede ao lado da cabeça de Itachi, emitindo um ruído que ecoou em meio ao silêncio.

_"E se ela realmente ficasse?"_ O pensamento era um sussurro insidioso na sua cabeça, sombrio e tentador. _Não_. Ele não podia, seu destino estava selado, não tinha volta, era irreversível.

Devolvendo o olhar que recebeu, Itachi se levantou removendo a poeira de sua blusa preta, em um piscar de olhos ele estava à frente dela. Ela sentiu o cheiro dele, os cabelos escuros que balançaram atrás de si, o tempo pareceu correr em câmera lenta quando ele se pôs a sua frente, pronto para iniciar o combate.

Eles pareciam se conectar com os movimentos, como uma dança, seus golpes se encaixavam perfeitamente, moveram-se graciosos, sedentos por vitória. Itachi desviava dos punhos dela com facilidade mas foi pego por uma cabeçada dolorosa. Por sua vez, ele a atingiu no ferimento propositalmente, ouvindo seu gemido alto de protesto.

Mas a determinação da rosada parecia não ter fim, ela aumentou a sequência dos golpes, mais velocidade. Itachi bloqueou e a atingiu com um chute, fazendo-a rolar até o canto da estátua.

Quando Sakura se ajoelhou, ele mergulhou sua espada por trás, atravessando-a em seu estômago.

— Fim. Itachi falou baixo, deslizando a espada de dentro dela com cuidado, só para ouvir um puf e ver um bloco de madeira surgir em seu lugar.

— Fim, Uchiha, eu ganho. Sua voz soou rouca, ela tinha a ponta afiada da espada colada à nuca de Itachi.

Itachi ficou muito sério, ela o enganou, pela _segunda_ _vez_, ele se lembrou de sua esperteza na floresta, fingindo render-se. De forma ágil, ele a derrubou com o pé, rapidamente, prendendo-a embaixo dele.

— Eu disse nunca perca o equilíbrio. Você perde. A voz dele baixou para um sussurro rouco, e um brilho mais quente e sombrio nos olhos, que agora sangravam vermelho.

O coração dela voltou a galopar loucamente no peito, Sakura se viu estatelada de costas no chão, com os braços presos acima da cabeça e Itachi deitado sobre ela.

— Eu diria que foi um empate. Ela resmungou.

— Você quebrou o acordo, sem chakra. Itachi disse muito perto de sua boca.

— E você também, com seu sharingan. A provocação era nítida em seu olhar.

— Eu não disse nada sobre não usar meu doujutsu. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, certamente irritado.

— Isso é trapaça! Sakura disse com um tom de raiva.

Mas calou-se quando Itachi abaixou e capturou seus lábios, com uma paixão que a consumia, roubando sua respiração, beijos drogados que enuviavam a mente dela. Ele parou, ajudando-a se levantar, ela tinha o rosto tingido de um rosa profundo mas ele fingiu não perceber.

Itachi precisava afastá-la, ela estava sob sua pele, invadindo seus pensamentos e despertando coisas que ele não queria sentir. Ele não permitiria que ela interferisse seus planos, dentro dele sabia que a presença dela provocava uma vontade a muito tempo adormecida, e precisava impedir isso de surgir.

Ele já fora afetado por ela, por isso, sabia que já era hora dela partir. A última noite não tinha sido de ajuda, se alguma coisa, só piorou. O gosto dela ainda estava na sua língua, doce e vital, e saber que não a teria novamente era tão agonizante quanto uma ferroada.

— Precisamos ir. Itachi disse com seu tom habitual, sem emoção.

— Onde vamos? Sakura curava a ferida em seu braço provocada pela espada, observando-o vestir sua capa.

Ele não respondeu, dando um olhar por cima do ombro, Sakura se apressou em segui-lo.

A viagem de volta levou menos tempo, pois, Itachi manteve um ritmo energético, navegando pela floresta conhecida com facilidade, ele pegou um atalho que adiantaria sua chegada. Sakura o seguiu sem pestanejar, a necessidade que ela tinha de falar o tempo todo, de sempre ter um assunto diferente, o agradou. Agora mesmo ela falava sobre o quanto adorava as estrelas, e que em certas noites passava horas olhando pro céu.

— Você deve me achar uma tola. Ela sorriu ao seu lado, agora caminhando calmamente entre a floresta.

— Eu não acho. Ele disse com sinceridade, vendo o sorriso dela crescer, e algo afetar seu peito.

Sakura se sentia tão feliz, caminhando ao lado de Itachi e conversando sobre tudo, ele era muito sábio, sempre mostrando bem seu ponto de vista, fazendo-a refletir.

Quando seus olhos se encontraram, ela soube que perdeu. Ali, naquele momento, entendeu que o amava, independente de quem ele era, do que fez no passado, ela era toda dele, de corpo e alma. Perceber finalmente aquilo fez com que um mar se abrisse, tudo que ela lutou contra veio com força absurda, um sentimento sem igual.

Desejo, admiração, paixão, amor, tudo se misturou em si, e se intensificou. Ela suspirou, sentindo que se esparramava sem controle em seu âmago.

Itachi fez uma pausa, o vento frio sacudiu as franjas escuras que adornavam seu resto, Sakura parou também, mas mantinha os olhos ligados nele, o único responsável por despertar tanto nela.

Quando ela mudou o olhar pra frente, se deu conta do porque ele havia parado. Aquele lugar, foi onde a encontraram, ainda havia vestígios de sua luta com Kisame. A divisa do país do fogo.

Uma pressão pesada se instalou no seu peito, comprimindo suas costelas e apertando seu estômago. Foi como se ela tivesse levado um soco, olhou pra ele boquiaberta, entendeu que a deixaria, o pânico veio como uma chicotada rasgando-a por dentro.

— Não. Seu corpo se sacudia com soluços, o medo era tão atroz que a dobrava no meio.

Lágrimas embaçavam sua visão, ela se aproximou de Itachi em desespero, implorando com os olhos, como se pedisse que ele negasse.

A expressão dele era inescrutável, seus olhos ônix estavam intensos. Seu silêncio foi o suficiente.

Sakura estava tão descontrolada que enfiou o rosto nas mãos, chorando copiosamente, seu coração sangrava, doía tanto que pensou que não suportaria.

Itachi estava parado, olhando fixamente pra ela, parecendo um pouco mexido em vê-la assim, mas sabia o que tinha que fazer. Ele deu-lhe as costas. Quando Sakura viu que a abandonaria, ela correu até ele, abraçando-o fortemente por trás.

— Não faça isso, por favor, Itachi... As lágrimas fluíam sem parar, ela engasgou, esfregando o rosto molhado nas costas dele.

A angústia era latente em seu interior, se acumulando como se fosse explodir.

— Me escute, não posso, não posso ficar sem você, sei que há coisas que colocam um abismo entre nós, mas, você é o meu lar, Itachi eu... _"te amo"._ Tudo dentro dela gritou esse fato, mas por fora um nó entalou sua garganta, ela não conseguiu dizer. — Eu faço o que você quiser, por favor, eu te peço, não me deixe. Ela pediu, sem vergonha de implorar.

Itachi segurou e a virou de frente, com o olhar percorreu seu traços, parou na bochecha cortada, na boca e subiu até os olhos vermelhos e inchados. Os dois se olharam por um momento, cheios de intimidade.

A mão de Itachi se ergueu, um sorriso apareceu em seu lábios, quando seus dedos cutucaram a testa dela com um toque afetuoso.

— Desculpe Sakura, talvez da próxima vez. Itachi disse gentilmente.

Ela estava presa em seu olhar, o gesto de carinho fez seu coração bater tão forte que pôde ouvi-lo, os tomoes do sharingan giravam sem parar, a escuridão se fechou ao redor dela, sentiu-se flutuando entre a inconsciência, que a puxava e se viu sem forças para relutar.

Então, ela viu os dois felizes, Itachi parecia mais velho mas isso não interferia nada em sua beleza, ele sorria pra ela mostrando os dentes brancos e bem-feitos, com os caninos ligeiramente mais salientes. E quando ele a abraçou e ambos olharam para o lado, duas crianças vinham correndo em sua direção, eram uma mistura dos dois, os olhos da menina eram de um verde profundo, e os cabelos escuros como o do pai, o menino era exatamente como Itachi, o mesmo olhar intimidante.

Ambos agarraram-se em suas pernas, completando o abraço e sorrindo, Itachi pegou o menino em seu colo e sorriu para Sakura, ela pensou que fosse morrer de amor naquele momento, mas uma voz profunda soou no fundo.

_Quando olhar para o céu, lembre-se de que estamos vendo as mesmas estrelas._

E aí... Foi como se um raio caísse encima dela e o choque a sacudisse, fazendo abrir os olhos. Ali sobre o céu que rugia em nuvens pesadas, coberta de terra e sangue seco, sendo amparada enfrente os portões de Konoha.

As lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos, e só aí percebeu que chorava, Naruto estava a sua frente, falando incessantemente e abraçando-a, com um braço apoiado em sua coluna para que ficasse sentada. Mas ela não sentia e nem ouvia nada ao redor, como se fosse uma casca vazia, sem sua alma que pertencia somente a ele e foi arrancada quando ele partiu.

Sentia-se sem rumo, sem chão, estava como que dopada, perdida. Em segundos ou minutos, trilhas molhadas desceram por seu rosto.

_Chuva_

Gotas bateram em sua pele, sufocando-a em carícias e falso conforto. Naquele instante Sakura soube, Itachi a marcou como nenhum outro jamais poderia.

Abrir mão de Sakura foi tão devastador quanto ele temeu que seria, Itachi se sentia ferido por dentro, como uma árvore cuja casca protetora foi arrancada. Os pingos gelados picaram sua pele, e deixou a água jorrar sobre si, pouco se importando com o olhar curioso de seu companheiro na caverna.

— Eu não sei o que alguém frio como você está pensando numa hora dessas... Mas daqui parece que você está chorando. Kisame afirmou.

Itachi permaneceu abaixo da tempestade, sua mente sendo preenchida, pela mulher que estava agarrada em suas entranhas.

_"Chuva e lágrimas caem no meu rosto, meu corpo não consegue ficar, mas meu coração não consegue sair."_


	21. Sôfrega

**Capítulo 21: Sôfrega**

Todo seu corpo tremia com os soluços contidos, ela se sentia estranhamente amortecida, como se nada pudesse a tocar naquele momento. Só no que conseguia pensar, só no que conseguia se concentrar era no fato de que ele a deixou.

Sentia-se esmagada ali, e isso só aumentou a sensação de vazio que sentia, um peso maior se abateu sobre seus ombros e a tristeza veio mais forte, junto com a solidão. Era como se sufocar, se encolher, se debater inutilmente dentro de si mesma.

Não se sabe quanto tempo ficou assim, minutos ou uma eternidade. Só despertou para a mundo a sua volta quando os gritos desesperados de Naruto alcançaram seus sentidos.

A dor a penetrava, tão afiada quanto uma faca, mas Sakura sabia que tinha que ser forte. Era o único caminho. Ainda, ela não conseguiu evitar a queimação em seus olhos quando levantou a cabeça do ombro de Naruto vendo seu olhar brilhante.

— Quem fez isso com você? A voz dele era puro ódio, suas esferas azuis furiosas.

— Akatsuki. Ela disse em um fio de voz, mal processando a palavra que rolou de sua língua.

Ela ainda estava muito afetada de sua luta com Itachi, seus cortes em diversos lugares permaneciam abertos, o sangue seco em sua bochecha estava lá, e ela sabia que tinha contusões em algumas partes.

— Eu vou matá-los. A aura do loiro parecia mortal, ele rosnou como uma fera e seus olhos piscaram vermelho.

— Eu estou bem. Sakura o tranquilizou com um aperto suave.

— Bem? Olhe só para você, eu nunca a vi nesse estado. Ele gritou, a raiva tomando o melhor dele.

— São inimigos poderosos, eu não poderia sair ilesa. Ela se levantou pesada, tentando reagir.

Genma parecia olhar desconfiado pra sua forma cansada, só agora ela o viu, parado nos portões de Konoha. Ele tinha um olhar.. temeroso? O que foi aquilo?

— Me desculpe Sakura, eu deveria estar aqui vigiando os portões em favor de um amigo mas sai por um momento e... Digamos que demorei, quando voltei você já estava lá desmaiada e, não sei por quanto tempo. Ele disse envergonhado, com um olhar de suplica pra que não contasse a Godaime.

— Tudo bem. Sakura sussurrou, com uma tristeza mais forte do que tudo, a deixando muito cansada.

— Vamos, você precisa reportar. Naruto apoiou ela com o braço quando a viu com dor.

— Hai. Ela suspirou, decolando sobre os telhados.

Partindo em direção ao escritório Hokage, com Naruto bem ao seu lado, a rosada chorava, quieta, silenciosa, lágrimas grossas escorrendo por seu rosto, desnudando sua alma que clamava por Itachi, como se não pudesse segurar o sofrimento que carregava. A chuva escondia suas lágrimas, misturando-se como um só.

Ele _sabia_, sabia que ela não iria deixá-lo, por isso a envolveu em um combate com mínimas chances, ele estava ciente de que ela daria tudo de si. Ela precisava estar ferida, cansada, ele planejou cada detalhe, pra que ela voltasse pra Konoha sem suspeitas ou acasos.

Ao chegar, uma batida na porta foi suficiente, ela suspirou nada preparada pra esse momento.

— Entre. A voz aguda e muito conhecida disse.

Ela ficou paralisada, não sabendo como iria encarar a mulher que assinou a petição de morte de seus pais, seu estômago se revirou fortemente, e os punhos apertaram instintivamente. Sakura não se mexeu, e quando Naruto abriu a porta e atravessou em passos largos ela não teve outra opção a não ser segui-lo.

_"Segure-se."_ Ela pensou, vestindo a armadura fria, sem nenhum traço de emoção, os mesmos traços que ela veio a memorizar durante sua estadia com ele.

Seus passos ecoaram no chão e ela se viu parada de frente a Godaime. Pela primeira vez sentiu o coração chorar, sangrando por dentro enquanto aparentava tranquilidade por fora.

— Sakura... Tsunade disse sem acreditar, o coração dando um salto.

Sakura sentiu como se estivesse sufocando, como se todo ar tivesse sido sugado da sala, mas sabia que era apenas uma ilusão. Havia oxigênio suficiente ali, mas ela não parecia conseguir respirá-lo.

— Você está bem? Sakura? A voz de Tsunade penetrou a barreira dos ouvidos dela, soando muito preocupada.

Finalmente a rosada conseguiu respirar um pouco e afiou o olhar em sua mentora.

_"Como pode fingir tanta preocupação? Como pode me olhar com amor e me apunhalar pelas costas?" _Sakura fervia por dentro.

— Hai. Seu tom seco foi tudo que ouviram.

Naruto a encarava com uma expressão confusa e Tsunade suavizou a feição preocupada ao ouvi-la.

— Quando você chegou? A loira levantou-se aproximando e checando as feridas visíveis com o olhar.

— Genma fez o favor a Kotetsu de ficar em seu lugar nos portões, mas ele parecia ocupado por não estar lá e quando voltou, Sakura estava desmaiada bem ali. Foi a vez de Naruto falar, um brilho acusador no olhar que Tsunade conhecia muito bem.

Por hoje ser a folga de Shinuze, a loira tinha uma boa sugestão do que Genma estava fazendo fora dos portões, uma veia pulsou em sua têmpora e ela bufou em desacordo. _"Baka"_ Ela pensou.

— Relatório. A loira disse, sua voz firme, mas os olhos vacilantes, levemente marejados.

Contendo-se com esforço extremo, a rosada suspirou antes de começar.

— Após me encontrar com o alvo fui posta em cativeiro por incontáveis dias, mesmo me esgueirando nas oportunidades dadas tudo que posso afirmar é que Pain irá fazer um movimento. Apesar do esforço sua voz saiu meio estrangulada.

— Você a mandou como isca? Mesmo sabendo dos riscos? Naruto acusou, um tanto alterado.

— Cuidado com os modos pirralho, não esqueça que sou a Godaime. Tsunade disse ríspida, mas havia uma pitada de culpa.

— Da última vez que você mandou um espião, viu o que aconteceu, pensei que não cometeria o mesmo erro, eu estava enganado. Naruto disse com pesar, claramente referindo-se a Jiraiya.

— Já chega. A loira bateu a mão sobre a mesa.

Ele parecia disposto a confrontá-la, seu olhar sobre a Godaime era intenso, como se exigisse uma explicação, uma coisa louca a se fazer.

Fazia algum tempo que Sakura não via Naruto bravo, mas, naquele momento, não conseguia se importar com nada ao seu redor. Todos os músculos do seu corpo tremiam com o esforço de conter a tempestade terrível que ameaçava sair de dentro dela.

— Como você escapou? Tsunade perguntou, com um mal estar ao vê-la machucada em todos os ângulos.

Sakura concentrou-se, ela não iria mentir, mas sim omitir, pra isso teria que estar muito perto da verdade, ela cruzou os braços e falou.

— Houve uma invasão no esconderijo, nukenis de várias aldeias, tiveram como alvo principal Itachi Uchiha. Sakura parou sentindo o nó na garganta ao dizer o nome dele. — Ele é muito poderoso, com parte de seu poder levou o esconderijo a ruínas e então vi a oportunidade perfeita de escapar, até Kisame Hoshikage me envolver em combate. Ela terminou sem expressão.

_Perfeito_, ela estava muito próxima da verdade, realmente lutou com Kisame, houve os nukenis e Itachi levou o esconderijo abaixo com seu poder sombrio. Ela só alterou a ordem das coisas.

_"Nukenis? Seriam os mesmos que estamos investigando? Então eles não trabalham com a Akatsuki, interessante..."_ Tsunade levou a mão ao queixo.

— Certo, agora os pergaminhos. Ela parecia orgulhosa de sua aluna.

Sakura olhou para ela como se ela tivesse acabado de crescer uma segunda cabeça. _"Do que ela está falando?"_

— Esses na sua cintura. Tsunade gesticulou com a mão.

Sakura congelou, olhando pra baixo, não havia percebido os dois rolos ao redor de sua cintura, ela não sabia de onde veio, isso só poderia ter uma explicação... Itachi.

— Claro. Ela disfarçou, removendo-os da fita embalada em sua calça preta.

Tsunade os abriu, passando os olhos rapidamente pelas linhas contidas. Havia informações preciosas, como a quantia de animais de cauda que mantinham, a localização de sua base e alguns movimentos futuros dos membros, como a captura do Hachibi dentro de dias.

— Excelente, isso são mais informações do que esperava, eu sempre tive fé em você Sakura. Tsunade se aproximou colocando a mão na cabeça de Sakura em um gesto de carinho.

A rosada enrijeceu com o contato, todos os nervos de seu corpo endureceram, um fato que não passou despercebido pela loira. Sakura estava prestes a estourar, quando a mão de sua mentora se afastou e ela voltou ao seu acento.

— Bom trabalho, dispensada, e tire um bom descanso. Tsunade disse, sem perder o olhar cansado e a aparência fria de sua aluna.

Sakura saiu em um flash sem nenhuma palavra, ao se dar conta Naruto foi rápido em segui-la. Ela deixou seus pés a levarem, sua mente em um borrão, a chuva pingava sobre eles e tudo parecia silencioso ao pisar em seu pequeno dormitório próximo dos aposentos do Hokage, ela residiu ali durante esses anos após ficar órfã, sobre a tutela de Tsunade.

— Sakura você finalmente está em casa, eu pude imaginar esse momento durante todo o mês, senti sua falta. Ele abriu um enorme sorriso.

Sakura ainda estava parada no centro, um sentimento possesso a atingindo. Era como se uma represa tivesse estourado, e não podia ser contida. Uma névoa vermelha a envolveu, cobrindo a visão e o zumbido nos ouvidos ficou ainda mais alto a medida que as emoções saíam do controle.

— Eu vou em casa pegar uma roupa e volto pra dormir aqui, como fazíamos sempre, me dê um minuto, talvez dois. O loiro hiperativo correu em alta velocidade.

Assim que Naruto desapareceu, ela explodiu. Não estava mais racional nem sã, estava simplesmente enfurecida, a próxima coisa que ela fez foi jogar o punho cheio de chakra na parede. A rachadura se estendeu dali até o teto, desmoronando todo o edifício em um milhão de pedaços acima dela.

O tempo inteiro, ela ouviu gritos, saíam dela, mas muito distantes. Uma parte funcional do cérebro percebia que era ela, que eram seus gritos e xingamentos que ouvia, mas não conseguia se conter, pois parecia um tufão. Toda a raiva, mágoa e frustração chegaram à superfície, explodindo em uma fúria descontrolada.

Com o punho para cima ela destruiu a enorme pedra com ferragens que caiu sobre si, ao redor tudo havia desabado, seu antigo quarto não existia mais, eram pedregulhos e entulhos por toda parte, a chuva penetrou o lugar, contemplando o estrago feito.

Pegando o que sobrou de suas roupas no armário debaixo do concreto destruído, ela partiu, pro único lugar que pertencera. _Sua_ antiga casa.

_"Minha casa."_ O pensamento a atingiu.

Parada do lado de fora ela teve um vislumbre de onde nasceu e viveu parte de sua infância, tudo permaneceu fechado, com exceção de uma janela na lateral, que havia sido quebrada e algumas tábuas foram pregadas para ninguém invadir.

Sakura entrou por ali, destruindo as tábuas com sua imensa força, tudo parecia no mesmo lugar. Na sala ela viu o sofá antigo, com a pequena mesinha na frente, e o tapete por baixo muito empoeirado, assim como as cortinas e tudo que ali se encontrava.

Sakura divagou, mesmo depois de tudo, tudo que Konoha causou a ele, todo fardo e toda dor... Itachi ainda era um shinobi leal, os pergaminhos foram sem dúvidas uma maneira dele contribuir com a aldeia, relembrou uma conversa que tiveram, onde ele deixou claro suas crenças e sua devoção sem fim por Konoha.

_A vila certamente tem seu lado sombrio e suas inconsistências, mas eu ainda sou Itachi Uchiha da folha. _A voz dele soprou na mente dela.

Ela continuava se lembrando de todas as razões porque esta era a decisão certa dele tomar. Até quando ela poderia ficar sem que o líder descobrisse e quisesse matá-la?

Mas aquilo não importava, ela não conseguia colocar lógica na sua dor.

Sakura continuou e, de alguma forma, entrou no banheiro, onde agora estava se despindo devagar. Ao abrir o chuveiro a água gelada jorrou e ela imaginou vagamente como não havia esgotado as reservas depois de tantos anos, mesmo sendo fria o que indicava que não havia luz, era o suficiente.

Ao remover a calça um pedaço de algo caiu ao seus pés, nua, ela se agachou para pegar. Era o pequeno pedaço de tecido com a nuvem vermelha, que ela tinha cortado da capa de Itachi.

Ela se aguentou até entrar no chuveiro, mas na hora que sentiu a água fria na sua pele, todo os resquícios de força a abandonaram. Deslizando para o piso, Sakura abraçou seus joelhos e chorou, chorou de todo seu coração, apertando com força o tecido da capa, e sentindo a sensação terrível de que aquele homem havia arrancado um pedaço de si.

Cada pontada de dor era um lembrete de suas noites de amor, ele ocupava cada recanto de sua mente e invadia sua alma. Latejando dentro de si. Sakura ficou ali, remoendo e sentindo-se completamente vazia sem ele.

Naruto a tirou de seu devaneio, quando sua voz alta ecoou pela casa.

— Sakura eu voltei e então, bam, tudo desmoronado, eu fiquei preocupado e vim correndo até aqui, o que aconteceu? Ele caminhou em direção ao banheiro, mas parou quando ouviu a água correr.

— Como me achou? A voz dela saiu muito baixa do chuveiro, mas teve certeza que ele ouvira.

— Veja bem, eu ando treinando o modo Sennin diariamente para que eu possa aumentar o período de tempo, então quando ativado posso sentir seu chakra em qualquer lugar da aldeia. Ele coçou a cabeça em sua explicação.

— Entendo. Ela sussurrou.

O resto do dia passou em um borrão. Um borrão no qual Naruto nunca saiu do lado dela nem por um minuto, ele abriu as janelas permitindo a entrada do ar, e até trouxe dois ramen para que pudessem comer juntos. Sakura vestiu uma blusa verde e shorts branco, penteou o cabelo sem vontade e sentou-se em sua cama ao lado dele.

Algumas velas iluminavam o quarto, a chuva ainda caia lá fora e ela sentia caindo em seu interior, chorando por dentro.

— Então essa era sua antiga casa? É muito bom, apesar da poeira. Ele cavou em seu ramen, saboreando o divino tempero.

— Hai, amanhã eu vou dar um jeito na bagunça. Ela falou olhando para o alimento em mãos, sem um pingo de fome.

— O que foi? Você não gosta? Eu posso trocar o sabor pra você. Ele perguntou com um olhar atento.

— Não é isso, eu aprecio muito, só não tenho fome, estou exausta. Ela disse suspirando.

— Eu vejo, você deve ter dado duro pra poder enfrentar aquele homem peixe. Ele continuou a comer.

— Exato, toma pode ficar com o meu. Ela entregou seu ramen a ele.

— Tem certeza? Os olhos dele brilhavam como os de uma criança.

— Tenho. Ela forçou um sorriso.

Naruto comeu sem parar, dando um pouco de silêncio a ela, um que ela apreciou para lutar contra a queimação nos olhos, que insistiam em se encher.

— Não precisa se preocupar, eu prometo nunca mais deixar que a Akatsuki toque em você de novo, e não pretendo ser capturado. Sua voz tornou-se seria de repente, fazendo Sakura olhar pra ele.

Pobre Naruto, mal sabia que sua maior vontade era estar nos braços de um certo _akatsuki._

— Você não precisa prometer nada, eu posso me cuidar, eu é que prometo não deixar que ponham a mão em você. Ela disse apertando os punhos.

— Nossa Sakura, você ficou assustadora de repente. Ele disse inocente.

Em outra hora ela teria rido, mas a tristeza a consumia.

Ele falou sobre como Kakashi sensei teve que segurá-lo ao saber que ela havia partido sozinha em missão, e de como começará os estudos para ser um Hokage, também contou que Sai teve um encontro com Ino e riu de como deve ter sido isso, especulando as atitudes de Sai.

Em pouco tempo ele estava dormindo, roncando sobre a cama macia. Sakura continuou sentada, olhando pro nada, sentindo tudo, não importa o quanto ela tentasse, não conseguia parar as lágrimas de descerem.

O médico nela não se importou com suas feridas, absteve-se de curar, sentindo o leve repuxar da dor que acompanhava, mas essa não era páreo para a dor em seu coração. Ela ficou na cama, olhando para as paredes, pro teto, pro nada, naquele momento em que se sentia tão sensível, sozinha e perdida, ela fechou os olhos.

Deixou a mente solta enquanto pensamentos e imagens a bombardeavam, como se só esperassem uma fresta para sair.

Itachi marcou sua pele, sua marca estava tatuada por dentro, infiltrada tão fundo que não adiantava apenas tentar aceitar e entender. Continuava lá, marcada a ferro e fogo, sempre, sempre, sempre.

Na manhã seguinte, Sakura estava mais abatida do que nunca, ela não comeu, não dormiu, passou a noite em claro com uma tristeza sólida e um vazio esmagador. Com a manhã Naruto se foi, despediu-se dizendo que precisava voltar ao escritório e continuar os estudos para se tornar um Hokage.

Ela continuou na cama, sentada recostada nos travesseiros, olhando pra luz suave da vela acesa, estava entorpecida, sentiu como se estivesse morrendo aos poucos, de amor e de saudade. Sakura ficou ali em um estupor como se o tempo não passasse.

Soube que perdeu a maior parte do dia quando ergueu o olhar para a janela semi aberta e viu o manchar do céu que começava a escurecer. Ela precisava de algo, que a ajudasse a esquecer pelo menos por uma noite, que amenizasse seu sofrimento.

Mudando de roupa ela optou por sandálias simples e sua blusa vermelha habitual, junto com a calça escura de suas vestes Anbu. Ao sair nas ruas de Konoha ela pôde ver alguns bares já abertos, pessoas conversando entre si, crianças brincando e shinobis passando, todos pareciam _felizes. _Ela cruzou o caminho com a loja de flores Yamanaka mas decidiu passar, não tendo ânimo para entrar em uma conversa com Ino ou qualquer outra pessoa no momento.

Ela entrou em um bar pouco movimentado, sem nenhum rosto de seus amigos por sorte, ela caminhou até o balcão atraindo a atenção do dono do estabelecimento.

— Eu quero duas garrafas de saquê. Sua voz saiu dura.

— É pra já, duas garrafas para a pupila da Godaime. O homem de meia idade sorriu com bom humor.

Sakura bufou franzindo o cenho, vendo o homem dar meia volta e parar novamente a sua frente.

— Alguma preferência? Temos tipos diversos. Ele colocou os cotovelos sobre o balcão.

— Traga do mais forte. Sakura disse sem se importar.

O sorriso dele aumentou e ele acenou, indo e voltando com as duas garrafas.

— Esses são os mais fortes e também os favoritos de Tsunade-hime, tenho certeza que vai aprovar! Ele lhe entregou duas grandes garrafas de saquê.

— Arigatou. Sakura pagou e se retirou o mais depressa possível.

Entrando em casa ela parou na sala, sentando-se e tomando um grande gole da bebida, que queimou em seu estômago vazio. Serviu-se de mais uma dose, bebendo em grandes goles.

Ali, sozinha, ela não precisava mais ser forte, deixou cair sua armadura, sobrando só a dor. Fechou os olhos, nocauteada, quebrada, vieram imagens e sensações aleatórias, acertado-a em cheio.

_Itachi..._

Ela encheu o copo, tomou o líquido ardente e encheu de novo até a borda. Enquanto bebia mais e tentava esquecer, ela só lembrava. De tudo. De cada instante que pareceu tão simples, mas que agora vinha com força total.

As dores a golpearam, consumindo e dilacerando tudo nela, até que não restou mais nada, somente o abismo.

Sakura bebeu, muito, um copo após o outro, até esvaziar as duas garrafas e seus pensamentos se embaralharem, a ponto de não saber distinguir a realidade. A dor passou e ela cedeu, afundando em um sono que a fez apagar de imediato.

_Sangue_

_Por toda parte_

_Dor_

_— Eu me pergunto por quanto tempo você será capaz de aguentar. O tom frio vibrou no ar._

Aquela voz... Pertencia a ele.

_Gotejar_

_Dor_

— Itachi. Sakura chamou em desespero.

_Uma risada sombria encheu o ar._

_Ela queria gritar, mas não teve ar o suficiente, queria se mover, mas estava presa, amarrada no lugar. As cordas cortavam a pele quando lutava contra elas. Ela pôde ouvir o riso, obscuro e inumano, assim como os gritos de dor e agonia que saíam dela, deixando sua mente tão exposta e mutilada quanto sua carne._

_Tormento_

_Dor_

_Lua de sangue_

_Sua forma apareceu, como uma criatura da noite, sua pele banhada pela luz da lua, seu olhar cruel com uma grossa linha de sangue que descia até sua garganta, seu Mangekyo Sharingan em toda sua glória._

_Era apenas o início de seu tormento._

_Itachi ergueu a lâmina uma última vez e a poça de sangue se transformou em um oceano._

_Morte_

Sakura acordou gritando, sentindo o corpo molhado de suor, ela estremeceu. Um pesadelo, um tão real que sua pele estava arrepiada e um frio percorreu sua espinha. Ela tinha a respiração ofegante enquanto se sentava, encostando a cabeça na parede.

Por um momento ficou desorientada, em seguida uma batida na porta, a cabeça dela doeu com o som, levantando-se bem devagar ela abriu a porta.

— Kakashi sensei? Ela disse surpresa.

— Eu vim ver minha aluna favorita. Ele sorriu enrugando os olhos, com as mãos no bolso.

Além do famoso Ninja que copia estar no topo da lista dos atrasados, ele também não era uma pessoa de visitas.

_"Suspeito."_ Ela levantou a sobrancelha.

— Na verdade eu vim checar você, soube do que aconteceu em seu dormitório, a Godaime viria por si mesma, mas ficou presa em suas reuniões depois das informações que recebeu. Kakashi estava analisando ela com o olhar.

— Foi um acidente. Sakura disse entre dentes.

Kakashi não pareceu acreditar, dizendo com o olhar que prosseguisse com sua explicação.

— Eu aprecio tamanha preocupação, mas ainda estou exausta, quero ficar um pouco sozinha. Ela disse séria.

— Eu imagino... Até mais. Ele desapareceu com seu Shunshin no Jutsu, deixando uma nuvem de fumaça para trás.

Ao fechar a porta Sakura se recostou nela, deslizando devagar até chegar ao chão, a dor momentaneamente apagada voltou, trazendo um aperto terrível em seu peito e em seu coração. Ela se encolheu fechando os olhos, recordando a imagem dele em desespero silencioso.

_"Se ele não voltar, vou me perder..."_


	22. Solidão

**Capítulo 22: Solidão**

Sakura nunca soube o quão ruim era uma dor de cabeça de ressaca até ter uma, parecia que mil agulhas alfinetavam seu cérebro e ela gemeu, encostando a testa no chão gelado em busca de alívio.

Seus pensamentos nadaram enquanto sentia tudo girar, com a visão turva ela levantou a cabeça vendo dois loiros de laranja que sobressaíram acima dela, muito embaçados.

— Bunshin? Ela murmurou grogue.

— Hã? Não, sou eu mesmo Sakura, além de herdar o temperamento explosivo também herdou suas bebedeiras, você cheira a álcool. Naruto resmungou torcendo o nariz.

Ela quis gritar com ele, mas só o pensamento fez a dor picar em sua cabeça.

— O que faz aqui tão cedo? Não deveria estar estudando? Ela perguntou sentando-se com a mão na testa.

— Eu faço, deixei um Bunshin lá enquanto vim aqui. Ele riu coçando a cabeça.

Sakura fechou os olhos suspirando, tudo o que queria era ficar ali, jogada e sozinha para se afogar em suas mágoas.

— Eu trouxe isso. Ele ergueu uma cesta em mãos.

Sakura o olhou com carinho, era costume ela preparar as refeições pra ele e não o contrário, na cesta continha diversas frutas, foi a opção dele de um café da manhã.

— Não sou um bom cozinheiro você sabe. Ele fez beicinho e colocou a cesta sobre a mesa.

— Foi uma ótima escolha. Ela disse, indo até lá e olhando a cesta de perto.

Naruto a olhava com expectativa, ela não tinha um pingo de fome, no entanto, não queria decepcioná-lo. O estômago dela se embrulhou, uma náusea repentina, mas ela se encorajou e deu uma bela mordida na maçã.

Ela mastigou, sentindo o gosto da maçã misturado no licor ainda presente em sua língua, quando engoliu pareceu descer uma pilha de tijolos por sua garganta.

— Isso está muito bom. Ela conseguiu dizer, ganhando um sorriso radiante dele.

Mas após terminar a frase, uma onda quente atingiu sua garganta e ela vomitou todo o conteúdo do estômago.

— NANI? Naruto gritou surpreso.

— Me desculpe.. Eu não me sinto bem. Sakura se apoiou na mesa, sentindo-se fraca.

Naruto se lembrou de um dos dias estressantes após Sakura partir, Tsunade estava atolada em papéis e seus nervos ferviam, no fim do expediente ela se perdeu em um bar, chegando péssima no dia seguinte ao escritório, assim como Sakura se encontrava agora.

— Você está de ressaca. Ele disse como se acabasse de descobrir o óbvio.

— Não diga. Ela disse irônica.

Ele parecia prestes a retrucar, quando seu olhar ficou sério e uma expressão de medo cruzou seu rosto.

— Eu preciso ir, ela me pegou! Ele correu atravessando a sala e saindo pela janela.

— Hn. Ela se levantou pra limpar a bagunça que fez.

Depois de subir ao quarto e permanecer lá, Sakura ficou no abismo por mais dois dias, ora deitada, ora sentada, perambulando pela casa, arrasada, sentindo uma angústia comprimir o peito.

Se não fosse Naruto checá-la três vezes ao dia, ela acreditou que iria sucumbir, não estaria mais lúcida. Ele percebeu que havia algo de errado com ela mas não questionou, ficando em silêncio ao seu lado transmitindo o conforto que tanto precisava.

Nada amenizava a dor, com o passar dos dias a dor cresceu como um furacão. As lágrimas voltaram ao seus olhos e Sakura as enxugou, não queria se sentir daquele jeito, com pena de si mesma, devastada.

Ela queria se ocupar, fazer algo que espantasse a depressão que estava roubando sua vida. Para combater a ânsia de choro, Sakura prendeu o cabelo em um coque bagunçado, abriu todas as janelas e começou fazer uma geral pela casa coberta de poeira e teias de aranha.

Ela bateu os tapetes, lavou as cortinas, e descartou alguns itens velhos e quebrados, colocando-os em um saco grande. Vendo a casa agora com brilho e luz, era como um campo minado de lembranças, a cada passo dado uma a atingia.

Sakura fechou os olhos, deixando as lembranças a invadirem, por anos, ela lutou, se abafou, deixou aquela menina lá, esquecida e perdida nas lembranças que não queria ter, escondida e trancada em seu interior.

Por anos, ela a preferiu calada, esquecida, apagada. Sakura a anulou de si, porque não queria que o que ela passou a definisse, ela não queria ser aquela _menina_, nem aquela lembrança.

Aquela menina era o lembrete do que aconteceu, do que ela queria esquecer. A culpa por ser fraca e não conseguir impedir a tragédia. _Inútil, fardo, irritante._

E ela lhe deu as costas, trancou cada memória de sua infância, cada sorriso, cada afago de sua família, foram trancafiados nela. Agora Sakura se culpou por esconder suas dores e camuflar seu sofrimento.

Ela se arrependeu por tentar arrancar a menina em si, por ter deixado tudo no passado silencioso e ter recorrido ao tempo para dar o esquecimento que tanto desejava. Sakura a abandonou, assim como fora abandonada naquela noite, no dia do _assassinato._

O remorso veio, mas com ele um sentimento de libertação. Uma lágrima solitária escapou por baixo das pálpebras fechadas, ali sozinha, mas ao mesmo tempo acompanhada por _ela_, que naquele momento ínfimo Sakura deixou que segurasse sua mão.

Mesmo com tudo que fez, toda culpa que colocou sobre a menina, ela não a abandonara, como um espírito agarrada a si. Sakura não queria abrir os olhos e ver os dela, talvez acusadores ou tristes, mas tomando coragem ela fez.

Era como ver a si mesma, seus olhos tão verdes como cristais, os cabelos rosa muito curtos, era uma mera ilusão ela sabia. Durante muito tempo, Sakura a culpou por sua fraqueza, e a enterrou junto às lembranças do passado, cujo apagou com uma borracha, ignorando aquela parte de sua vida como se não existisse.

Mas depois de tantos anos enterrada, ela precisava sair, e Sakura deixou, as lembranças voltaram, batendo nela uma após a outra flutuando em sua memória, a menina se foi e uma sensação a atingiu, como uma paz de espírito.

_Livre_

Ela nunca se sentiu tão bem consigo mesma, era como se tivesse tido um acerto com o passado e foi libertador. Não doeu mais, apenas um sentimento nostálgico a pegou ao relembrar tudo.

_"Eu me sinto melhor, talvez eu deva comprar os mantimentos pro jantar."_ Ela pegou a bolsinha em formato de lesma que ganhou de Naruto e sorriu lembrando que a dele era um sapo, representando ambas convocações.

Sakura caminhou calmamente pelas ruas de Konoha, o céu foi pintado em um laranja forte indicando o fim de tarde que admirou em silêncio. Antes de chegar ao mercado seu olhar foi atraído a uma loja de armas, ela entrou balançando os sinos pendurados na porta ao abri-la.

— Sakura! A voz feminina chamou atrás do balcão.

Sakura deu um leve sorriso, vendo a morena se aproximar com entusiasmo.

— Tenten, como vai? Ela disse educadamente.

— Muito bem, você sabe, apenas lidando com o pouco movimento. Ela sorriu.

— E como vai o noivado? Sakura perguntou passando os olhos pelas ferramentas ninja.

— Ótimo, mas agitado por alguns membros do Clã de Neji não aceitarem "mesclar" sua linhagem. Ela revirou os olhos.

— Entendo, o que ele fez? Neji não é o tipo de homem que se deixar mandar. O rosto da carranca do prodígio Hyuga veio em sua mente e Sakura sorriu de leve.

— Não mesmo, Neji declarou que qualquer um que se opor a ele faça isso no tatame! Tenten disse com uma risadinha.

— Posso imaginar que ninguém se atreveu. Sakura afirmou, seus olhos fixos na katana a sua frente.

— Exato, e agora eles me olham como se fossem me fuzilar com seu doujutsu. Tenten colocou a mão no rosto em frustração.

— Eu gosto disso. Sakura segurou a katana, o material do punho era revestido em couro, um marrom escuro com símbolos tradicionais de sua cultura, tinha aparência antiga mas uma beleza clássica.

— É antiquada, mas tão afiada quanto uma espada de dois gumes. Tenten passou a ponta do dedo sobre a lâmina muito suavemente.

— Vou levar. Sakura pagou e esperou Tenten embrulhar sua nova katana.

— Pronto. A morena entregou sorrindo.

— Arigatou. As duas falaram em uníssono.

Sakura acenou e se dirigiu para o mercado, comprando o necessário para encher os armários. De volta a casa, a rosada repousou os alimentos sobre a mesa e levou a katana ao quarto, indo direto ao chuveiro tomar um banho relaxante.

A noite começara a cair e ela se ocupou em preparar o jantar, vez ou outra a tristeza a pegava mas ela a empurrava em seu interior. Quando estava quase pronto a porta bateu e ela sabia que era Naruto pela energia que exalava dele.

— Pode entrar. Ela falou de longe.

Naruto entrou animado, contando tudo que aprendeu hoje, elogiando a nova aparência de sua casa e também o cheiro do jantar, tudo de uma só vez.

Ele se esgueirou por trás dela roubando um pedaço de carne e engasgando com o olhar que recebeu dela.

— Eu não resisti, o cheiro é tentador. Ele esfregou a cabeça com uma mão, a outra ainda escondida atrás das costas.

— Hn. Ela grunhiu.

— Não seja má. Ele deu um olhar infantil a ela.

— Não venha com esse olhar, pronto agora coma. Ela arrumou o prato dele colocando legumes que sabia que evitaria.

Ele não protestou, comendo tudo a uma velocidade incrível.

— Hmmm, isso está ótimo Sakura. Ele entrou em sua comida esquecendo tudo ao redor.

Sakura também comeu, sentindo suas energias voltarem depois de alguns dias sem nada no estômago. Naruto percebendo a cor voltar até ela e o cansaço sobre os olhos se esvair indagou com dureza.

— A quantos dias você não come? Não parecia uma pergunta e sim uma acusação.

— Eu não sei. Ela sussurrou, vagamente lembrando de seu último jantar no esconderijo, a 4 dias atrás, talvez 5.

— Você deve se cuidar melhor, ou falarei com vovó Tsunade sobre isso. Ele ameaçou com o rosto sério.

Sakura apertou os pauzinhos em suas mãos, enrijecendo com a simples menção de seu nome. Ela ainda queria questionar a Godaime mas estava se segurando sobre isso, temendo perder o controle de suas emoções.

— Veja se eu me importo. Sakura deu de ombros.

Naruto virou a cabeça como se a analisasse, seus olhos se estreitaram e ele fez uma anotação mental de suas atitudes.

— Que tal treinar amanhã? Ele perguntou com entusiasmo.

— Parece bom. Sakura olhou pra ele, suas esmeraldas desafiadoras.

O jantar seguiu tranquilo, os dois trocando provocações de vez em quando sobre suas habilidades e força, apostando quem finalizaria a luta com um só golpe. Assim que terminaram ambos jogaram-se no amplo sofá, Naruto deitado em seu colo todo esparramado, rindo e relembrando muitas de suas travessuras.

— Você se lembra daquela vez que dois impostores se vestiram como Lee e Guy? Você os seguiu por toda parte fazendo coisas estúpidas acreditando ser treinamento. Sakura gargalhou com a lembrança.

— Eles eram iguais, como eu poderia saber?! Naruto fez beicinho e cruzou os braços.

— Iguais? Você só pode estar brincando. Ela bagunçou o cabelo dele com a mão.

Ele sorriu coçando o queixo.

— E quando os irmãos Fujin e Raijin escaparam da prisão? Não importa quantos clones eu fizesse eles continuavam na minha cola. Naruto fez uma careta lembrando do ocorrido.

— Nem mesmo com a ajuda do Ino-Shika-Cho vocês conseguiram detê-los. Sakura podia ouvir os gritos histéricos de Ino que recebeu uma bochecha inchada.

— É verdade, aqueles balofos eram fortes. Naruto disse com desgosto.

— E aquela vez que tentamos espiar Kakashi sensei sem máscara. Sakura riu nostálgica.

— Nos teríamos conseguidos se Ino, Shikamaru e Chouji não tivessem caído encima de nós no Ichiraku! Naruto se levantou agitado movimentando as mãos.

— Sim foi uma jogada de mestre levá-lo para almoçar. Ela não podia negar, suas mãos coçavam para remover aquela máscara até hoje.

— Até mesmo Sasuke teme se empolgou e... Naruto parou suas palavras, desviando o olhar.

Um silêncio pesado se instalou, Naruto tinha um olhar perdido, uma tristeza evidente em seu rosto, Sakura sentiu o coração apertar vendo-o assim. Sasuke ainda tinha um efeito nele, mesmo depois de todos esses anos.

— Vamos trazê-lo pra casa. Sakura disse, dando um aperto confortador no ombro dele.

Ele concordou com a cabeça, quando ele a encarou, havia algo em seu olhos, algo que ele hesitava em falar.

— Há algo que você queira me contar? Ela buscou a resposta nas esferas azuis dele.

O olhar de Sakura foi tão intenso que o deixou nervoso, Naruto se afastou em um pulo, limpando a garganta um tanto nervoso.

— Nã.não Sakura, de onde você tirou isso? Olha a hora, eu devia me encontrar com os meninos no bar, eu vou indo, te vejo amanhã. Ele praticamente saiu correndo.

_"Que estranho..."_ Ela pensou enquanto subia as escadas para o quarto.

Na cama a rosada rolou de bruços, enquanto olhava pela janela, o coração dela disparou no mesmo instante, no céu as estrelas cintilavam, ofuscando a lua com sua beleza, os brilhos reluziam por toda parte.

Fechando os olhos, muito quieta, ela viu um par de olhos escuros, profundos, que sorriam mesmo quando seus lábios não o faziam. Ela lembrou os toques, a sensação do calor, a felicidade momentânea. Sentia-o tão próximo, que era como se estivesse ali consigo.

A rosada chorou, muito, soluçando, o desespero a consumindo. A saudade que sentia de Itachi era o pior martírio, e com essa ela ainda teria que conviver muito tempo.

Não importa o quão acolhida estivesse ali, ainda assim, se sentia incompleta, um sentimento como se algo faltasse. Logo ela entendeu, _solidão_, não por ela estar só, e sim por esse _vazio_ que a destruía por dentro.

Ela tentou dormir mais uma vez com aquele vazio. E a dor, que ocupava cada vez mais espaço em seu coração.


	23. Me espere

**Capítulo 23: Me espere**

A rosada acordou, e a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente foi _ele_, ela apertou as fronhas sentindo o latejar dolorido do coração e suspirou se levantando. Ela se aprontou para encontrar Naruto nos campos de treinamento.

Quando entrou no banheiro e deu uma boa olhada em si mesma no espelho ela abriu a boca em choque, havia uma marca púrpura em seu pescoço no local que Itachi mordeu, ela usou seu ninjutsu médico para curar mas uma pequena cicatriz permaneceu.

Ao tocar com a ponta dos dedos uma queimação intensa tomou conta dela, ela gemeu de dor e soltou o local com o coração acelerado. Imagens muito vívidas de seus momentos piscaram em sua mente.

Ela sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem e os coçou afastando as lágrimas, fechou o colete padrão de Konoha e desceu as escadas. Precisava sair de casa, queria sentir uma espécie de alívio, mas nada arrancava a dor que sentia.

Ainda era muito cedo, poucos aldeões circulavam pelas ruas, o dia amanheceu nublado com nuvens pesadas e escuras, poucas lojas se encontravam abertas. Ela continuou a caminhar quando se viu de frente a loja de flores Yamanaka, Sakura respirou fundo e decidiu entrar.

Ao passar pela porta ela ouviu um _"__Bem-vindo" _de sua amiga de longa data que estava distraída atrás do balcão com um jarro de flores, sem notar sua presença.

Quando seus olhos pousaram na rosada ela paralisou, descrença em suas feições, ela levantou-se com a boca aberta antes de soltar um grito agudo.

— Testa! Ino correu dando um abraço sufocante nela.

— Porco. Sakura sibilou em busca de ar.

— Como você pôde? Faz dias que você chegou e só hoje vem até mim? Você sabe o quão louca fiquei de preocupação? Sua voz estridente ecoou.

— Desculpe Ino, eu não vi o tempo passar. Ela disse com sinceridade.

— Eu não estou comprando, alguma coisa aconteceu, você está tão... Diferente. A loira disse dando um olhar de cima abaixo na rosada.

— Hã? Sakura reconheceu aquele olhar de sua amiga, e fez de tudo para não parecer nervosa.

— Eu não sei, é como se agora você fosse mais mulher, me lembra quando eu tive minha primeira vez e... Ino parou seus pensamentos, estreitando os olhos pra Sakura.

Sakura fez o possível para não corar mas foi inevitável, Ino arregalou os olhos com a realização.

— Cuspa testa, você dormiu com alguém não foi? Ela disse ríspida.

— E.eu? Não. Ela mentiu desviando o olhar.

— Não minta pra mim, eu não acredito! Como foi isso? Quando? Ino tinha estrelas nos olhos tamanha animação.

— Pare com isso. Sakura gritou sentindo as bochechas queimarem.

— Foi bom? Ele era quente? Rolou de tudo? Vai testa eu quero todos os detalhes. Ino a bombardeava de perguntas.

— Ino... Sakura avisou sentindo as veias do punho inchar.

— Não seja estraga prazeres, na minha vez eu te contei tudo, agora quero saber. A loira cruzou os braços, um gesto único de sua teimosia.

— Você e sua boca alta que soltaram seus encontros sexuais, eu fui apenas a ouvinte, não tive muita escolha no assunto. Sakura afirmou.

— Que seja, derrame. Ino disse firme.

Sakura suspirou sem saber por onde começar, então decidiu responder às perguntas, revelar apenas o básico. A verdade é que ela queria muito desabafar com alguém, mas não podia entrar em detalhes.

— Foi incrível, ele era... Muito quente. Sakura respondeu corando.

— Oh meu Kami! Sakura! Ino gritou histérica levando as mãos a boca.

— Shhh, fale baixo. Sakura olhou ao redor.

— Quem ele é? Ino disse dando risadinhas.

— Shinobi. Foi a única coisa que Sakura respondeu.

— Hum, misterioso, ele não tem um nome? Ino provocou sorrindo.

— Você já teve o suficiente. Sakura cruzou os braços.

— Certo, mas não pense que me contentarei com isso por muito tempo. Ela brincou, piscando e andando de volta ao balcão.

— E Sai hein? Sakura apoiou os cotovelos no balcão de frente a amiga.

Ino deixou escapulir um vaso, pegando no segundo que encontraria o chão, as flores se esparramaram aos seus pés.

— Nervosa eu suponho? Sakura riu, essa foi a vez de Ino corar.

A loira limpou a garganta, as bochechas manchadas de vermelho.

— Você já sabe? Seu único olho visível fixo em Sakura, o outro coberto por sua franja longa.

— Naruto me contou do seu encontro, apenas. Sakura viu ela suspirar aliviada. _"Então tem algo mais?"_ A rosada pensou, e arqueou a sobrancelha para a amiga.

Ino mordeu o lábio, levou o dedo à frente em um sinal de silêncio e mostrou a mão direita, um pequeno anel residia em seu dedo anelar.

— Ele me propôs! Ino disse nervosa.

— NANI? Sakura deixou o grito escapar, seus olhos grandes como pires.

— Silêncio testa, ninguém pode saber, eu nem disse ao meu tousan ainda. Ino falou muito rápido.

— Parabéns Ino, quem diria, você e Sai. Sakura segurou as mãos da loira que estavam geladas de nervoso.

— Sabe, mesmo ele tendo dificuldade em expressar emoção, eu sinto, eu posso sentir como ele é. E isso não tem nada a ver com o meu jutsu, é como um elo entre nós. Ino disse com carinho.

Sakura sentiu um aperto no estômago, mesmo que tentasse, não conseguia parar de lembrar _dele_ num momento como esse. No fundo ela sentiu que algo faltava, que fazia parte dela, que era essencial, que a pertencia. A rosada continuou desejando, e imaginando como poderia ter sido se as coisas fossem diferentes.

E então como um reflexo daquele sentimento, a tristeza a abateu, tão dolorida e tão real que não havia mais para onde fugir.

Ino continuou falando sem parar sobre o jantar, o momento que ele propôs e como ela percebeu que o amava. Sakura ficou feliz pela amiga, pelo menos ela viveria esse amor, diferente de si, que não poderia.

— Sakura? É a terceira vez que estou chamando. Ino disse duramente.

— Desculpe Ino, o que estava dizendo? A rosada murmurou.

— Que devíamos comemorar. Ela tinha um sorriso travesso no rosto.

— Justo. Sakura sorriu de volta, mas um tanto triste, Itachi em sua mente e no coração, ele não saía de lá nunca.

— Sakura, o que fizeram com você? Ino disse preocupada, se aproximando.

— Nada. A rosada disse rapidamente na defensiva.

Ela amaldiçoou internamente, por um breve momento deixou transparecer toda dor que acumulava em seu peito, por uma fração de segundo deixou sua armadura escorregar.

— Como nada? Sakura eu te conheço por toda minha vida, por um instante, seus olhos... Nunca vi olhos mais tristes que os seus. Ino disse em um fio de voz.

— Impressão sua, é o cansaço da missão. Sakura tentou soar convincente, mas dentro de si algo despencou, o pesar de um amor impedido doeu, latejou, mas ela lutou contra aquilo, não poderia desmoronar ali.

— Você pode negar o quanto quiser, pode me dar mil desculpas, mas sei que algo te magoa, te fere, e você esconde. Ino disse suavemente.

Sakura travou a mandíbula, Ino a conhecia bem e mesmo que tentasse enganá-la, a herdeira Yamanaka provavelmente aprenderia sua linguagem corporal se ela ficasse perto por mais tempo.

— Não tem nada, eu preciso ir, marquei com Naruto e já estou atrasada, nos vemos outra hora. Sakura acenou saindo rapidamente.

— Sakura, volte aqui! Ino chamou de longe.

Mas a rosada já estava a toda velocidade em direção aos campos de treinamento, sua visão embaçada pelas lágrimas contidas, ela as afastou, avistando Naruto encostado em uma árvore.

— Te fiz esperar? Sakura disse correndo até ele.

— Não, eu cheguei agora mesmo, acabei dormindo de novo, você sabe. Ele coçou a bochecha sorridente.

Sakura precisava desabafar, por pra fora tudo que a sufocava, e nada melhor do que fazer isso em uma boa briga, ela olhou pra ele erguendo o punho cheio de chakra.

— Pronto? Ela perguntou, suas esferas de esmeraldas brilharam.

— Sempre. Ele respondeu, seus olhos azuis desafiantes.

Eles correram um pro outro, Sakura com o punho carregado de chakra e Naruto com o sinal de mão formado para fazer um clone, um grito digno de batalha ecoou dos lábios dos dois quando estavam perto de se encontrar. Até que uma nuvem de fumaça surgiu no meio exato entre eles, revelando um Kakashi relaxado com seu livro icha-icha.

Com a intromissão repentina Sakura parou em seus pés levantando consigo um grande monte de areia. Naruto por sua vez se assustou tropeçando em seu clone e caindo sobre ele, rolando até parar nos pés do sensei.

Com um _puf_ o clone sumiu, um Naruto furioso levantou, os dentes afiados amostra enquanto ele rosnava.

— COMO VOCÊ APARECE ASSIM DO NADA NÃO VÊ QUE ESTAMOS NO MEIO DE UMA BRIGA. Ele gritou apontando o dedo acusadoramente pro Ninja que copia, seu nariz vermelho ardendo por ter ralado no chão.

— Sinto interrompê-los, mas o Hokage solicita nossa presença. Ele levantou o olhar do livro brevemente.

Naruto mudou a postura, os dois compartilharam algo com o olhar. Sakura observou a troca desconfiada.

— Vamos. Naruto disse sem humor.

Sakura os acompanhou em silêncio, nenhuma palavra foi dita até estarem diante a Godaime. Sakura se posicionou ao lado de Naruto, Kakashi permaneceu perto da porta com os braços cruzados.

— Eu os chamei aqui porque tive informações sobre o paradeiro de Sasuke Uchiha. Tsunade disse com sua voz grave, de pé atrás da mesa.

Naruto não pareceu surpreso, lançou nela um olhar cheio de preocupação e Sakura indagou se esse era o segredo que compartilhava com seu sensei. Ela não esboçou reação, olhos fixos na mesa recusando-se olhar para mentora.

— Ele pretende se aproximar da Akatsuki e matar o irmão mais velho, Itachi. A Godaime disse com um suspiro.

O coração dela bateu alucinado, seu chakra subindo quase imediatamente, um ato que não apenas fez Naruto entrar em alerta, como também os que estavam ao seu redor na sala, todos os olhos estavam na rosada.

Sakura precisou de todo autocontrole pra não deixar o queixo tremer, havia um emaranhado de sentimentos ferozes misturados, a corroendo por dentro. Naruto voltou a atenção ao foco inicial um tanto nervoso.

— Mas ele ainda... Kuso. Temos que ir atrás dele. O loiro disse alterado

— Pegamos como referência o membro da Akatsuki com quem teremos mais chances de encontrar Sasuke. Tsunade disse séria, manteve os olhos de rapina nos dois a sua frente.

— Em outras palavras, o nosso alvo é Itachi Uchiha. Naruto disse com raiva.

A agonia quase a sufocou, quis lutar, estraçalhar, destruir, fugir para os braços _dele_, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Uma onda de ódio veio sobre ela profundo, o controle escapando de si.

— Um time pequeno não é o suficiente, devemos ir preparados, pode me dar algum tempo? Kakashi perguntou, já tendo algo em mente.

Tsunade aprovou, dispensando-os. Sakura estava prestes a sair quando parou ao ouvir a voz de sua mentora.

— Sakura, eu gostaria de falar com você. A loira disse calmamente.

A raiva que se acumulava dentro de si era diferente de tudo que já sentira, pensou que fosse surtar, teve vontade de quebrar tudo pela frente, extravasar aquela ira que fervia em suas veias, estava no limite.

— Desculpe Godaime, poderia deixar para uma outra hora? Ela tentou soar naturalmente.

— Certo. Ela mal terminou e Sakura já havia desaparecido, Tsunade pensou que a garota precisava de um tempo sozinha, afinal o pirralho Uchiha ainda mexia com sua aluna. Ela não poderia estar mais enganada.

Sakura entrou em casa hiperventilando, havia tristeza misturada com raiva. Sasuke fez um movimento, pronto para se _vingar_ de Itachi, ele queria matá-lo. Em meio ao esforço da batalha, a doença iria agravar. _NÃO_. A rosada gritou por dentro, sentindo um baque com aquela possibilidade, um medo verdadeiro e aterrador.

O céu trovejou com a chuva que começou a despencar, ela subiu ao quarto, abrindo as gavetas rapidamente em busca de suas ferramentas ninja. Ela calçou a sandália e ergueu o corpo, totalmente ereta, suas mãos encaixaram a katana em suas costas, um clarão iluminou o quarto com o forte raio que caía lá fora, um ar sombrio a sondou.

Ela tinha que deter Sasuke, por um fim na vingança e ódio entre os irmãos Uchiha. Sakura se rasgava por dentro em um pavor maior que tudo, que devorava, soube que se algo acontecesse com Itachi, nunca se perdoaria.

Nos portões de Konoha, o time 8 estava pronto, todos exalavam confiança, a chuva caía forte em suas cabeças, apesar de estarem cobertos por uma capa o vento frio chicoteava entre eles. Sakura chegou ao mesmo tempo que Naruto. Kakashi, Sai e Yamato também estavam lá, próximos a Godaime.

— Entendo... Você pensou bastante sobre isso. Tsunade disse com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Kakashi concordou com a cabeça, voltando o olhar para o céu escuro.

— Então, estamos quase saindo, mas não gosto desse tempo. Ele murmurou sentindo os pingos gelados sobre o rosto.

— Yosh, Vamos nessa! Naruto gritou determinado.

— A chuva é perfeita para esfriar alguém tão cabeça quente. Kiba disse com um sorriso.

— Certo, estou emitindo a ordem para a missão de localizar e deter Itachi Uchiha! Sejam extremamente cuidadosos e cumpram seus deveres! A voz firme de Tsunade pairou sobre todos.

— Hai. Todos disseram em uníssono, partindo em alta velocidade.

_"Espere por mim, Itachi..."_ Olhos verdes cristalinos pediram suplicantes, repletos de desespero.


	24. Ímpeto

**Capítulo 24: Ímpeto**

Itachi caminhava ao lado de seu parceiro tranquilamente, estampando sua frieza habitual no rosto, porém, por dentro um fogo se alastrava. Ele lutou para se concentrar, mas era interrompido a toda hora por lembranças dela.

Sakura não saía de sua cabeça e Itachi não sabia lidar com ela e com todas as emoções que despertava em si. Em sua ausência uma parte dele se foi, como se faltasse, sentia-se conectado a mulher, de corpo e alma.

Itachi sentiu a batalha dentro de si, entre tê-la de volta e cumprir seus planos. Ele sentia falta de Sakura, tanto que ás vezes pensou que ficaria louco, saber que ele poderia tê-la de volta o incomodava, o fazia querer esquecer de todos os seus princípios e promessas que tinha feito.

Era muito difícil admitir que era isso que desejava, que nada mudaria o fato de que em toda sua vida, nunca se sentiu assim com ninguém.

Ela trouxe coisas, pensamentos, _desejos_... Um desejo das profundezas do ser de Itachi. Seu cheiro ainda estava lá, marcado em suas narinas, ele inspirou devagar, fechando os olhos para fingir que ela ainda estava ali, que se esticasse a mão, poderia tocá-la...

_Não_

Itachi Uchiha, inclui todas as medidas necessárias para garantir que seus planos continuem em marcha. Nada mudaria. Ele parou de costas a Kisame, um pouco distante, o vento passou por eles balançando ambas as capas, trazendo consigo a estranha sensação que ele conhecia, era o fim da linha para a dupla de longa data.

Kisame bateu a palma da mão sobre a poça de água ferozmente.

Suiton: Amesho

Uma onda em formato de vários tubarões se levantou da poça, indo direto para Itachi. O corvo tinha kunais entre os dedos e as lançou, envoltas em papel bomba. A explosão eclodiu acima dele, com respingos de água por toda parte.

Com seu sharingan ele foi capaz de ver as minúsculas gotas transformando-se em miniaturas de tubarões, caindo sobre ele, rasgando a manga de sua capa diversas vezes. Kisame tinha um sorriso maldoso no rosto.

— Se você é tão bom, quero ver se livrar disso. Kisame disse, correndo até ele e atacando com sua samehada.

Itachi explodiu em mil corvos com o golpe, os animais voando por toda parte.

— Parece que estava errado. Kisame resmungou.

Os corvos se juntaram e Itachi surgiu atrás dele, Kisame grunhiu, rápido em jogar sua espada para trás, colidindo com a kunai afiada de Itachi e lançando-o para o outro lado.

Uma batalha eletrizante se iniciou, seus golpes colidiram em sua perfeita defesa, os dois pareciam muito animados, mesmo que Itachi não demonstrasse isso. Kunai e Samehada chocaram-se, os dois akatsuki estavam cara a cara.

— Eu queria poder lutar assim com você sempre. Kisame disse com uma gargalhada.

Itachi viu a espada de seu companheiro se soltar em diversos espinhos e se esquivou para trás, uma fina linha de sangue picava em sua bochecha.

— Parece que a Samehada se animou. Kisame disse perverso, fazendo rápidos selos de mãos.

Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu

Itachi encheu o peito de ar, vendo o tubarão gigante que vinha até si.

Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu

A bola de fogo e o tubarão de água se encontraram, causando uma forte nuvem de fumaça que percorreu grande parte da floresta. Kisame observava atento ao seu redor, quando sentiu a ponta afiada da kunai em sua traqueia.

— Acabou. A voz profunda de Itachi ecoou.

— Com o sharingan você é capaz de me localizar e contra atacar por trás, mesmo com toda essa neblina. Impressionante. É o que eu diria. Kisame zombou antes de se desmanchar em água.

— É assim que viu através do meu sharingan e usou um clone de água? Itachi perguntou preguiçosamente.

Kisame sorria satisfeito por trás, colocando Samehada no ombro de Itachi em uma ameaça silenciosa.

— Já se passou muito tempo desde a última vez que eu tive de fazer isso. Um sorriso cheio de dentes enfeitava seu semblante.

Itachi sentiu seus tomoes girarem e se unirem, tomando forma de seu Mangekyou Sharingan.

— Me alegra te ver usando esse doujutsu. Nunca pensei que usaria o Amaterasu dessa forma. É uma pena consumir muito chakra. Quando for se encontrar com o Sasuke, porque não corre atrás da sua esperança? Porque não contar tudo a ele?

Kisame removeu sua espada do ombro de seu companheiro.

— Só de vê-lo assim, te deixa satisfeito o suficiente, não é? Kisame questionou.

— Não queria lutar contra você dessa forma. Itachi falou, seu Mangekyou Sharingan reluziu sobre eles, afetando ambos e dissipando o genjutsu.

— Não me lembro da última vez que suei tanto. Kisame falou, a adrenalina correndo em seu sangue.

— Quero lutar contra o Sasuke de um a um. Me faça o favor, e não deixe ninguém interferir. Itachi pediu, dando um último olhar.

— Bastante justo mas... É uma despedida um pouco triste com você assim, depois de tudo que passamos. Kisame disse vendo o amigo partir, se perdendo entre a floresta.

Itachi chegou ao esconderijo Uchiha e sentou-se no trono, à espera de seu otouto. Imagens do passado dançaram em sua mente, e ele se viu ansioso pela chegada do irmão. Como se o atraísse com o pensamento, Sasuke apareceu.

Ele vinha em passos fortes, Itachi não perdeu nenhum detalhe, seu rosto duro com certa irritação, os cabelos espetados na parte de trás, a franja longa cobria um pouco o olho esquerdo, vestia capa preta e roupas escuras pouco visíveis por baixo, seu sharingan sangrava banhado em ódio. Itachi pôde ver tudo, graças a _ela_.

_"Ele cresceu."_ Foi seu primeiro pensamento.

— Esse sharingan... O quanto você realmente vê? Itachi perguntou, sua voz gelada se intensificou com o eco.

Os passos duros de Sasuke continuaram, até que parou diante a escada que o deixava de frente ao irmão.

— O quanto eu vejo? O que eu vejo agora, Itachi. É a sua morte. O ódio escorria em cada palavra dita.

O silêncio pesou por um momento.

— Minha morte? Itachi fechou os olhos.

Em uma rajada de vento ele estava de costas a Sasuke.

— Faça acontecer. Sua voz era como um trovão.

Seus golpes se encontraram, e a batalha teve início.

A cada quilômetro alcançado, a cada lambida do vento contra o rosto, era como se partes dela ficassem pelo caminho. Angústia, medo, desespero a engolfaram. Se por fora ela ficou muito quieta, por dentro tudo entrou em ebulição.

Kiba perdeu o faro de Sasuke no momento em que seu cheiro foi espalhado, Naruto mandou clones por toda parte na procura, Sai sobrevoou o perímetro com seu pássaro de tinta, Hinata esforçou seu Byakugan e mesmo assim, nada.

Kakashi a analisou, sabia que tinha algo lá, fragilizando seu olhar, parecendo um pedido mudo, uma palavra não dita. Ele se perguntou se Naruto também notara.

O desespero em encontrá-lo era tão grande que a sufocava, causando ligeira falta de ar e uma dor forte no peito. Ela levou a mão até lá, contorcendo o rosto de dor quando sentiu a mão de Naruto em seu ombro.

— Sakura vai ficar tudo bem, vamos encontrar Sasuke. Ele deu um aperto confortador em seu ombro.

Ela sentiu pena de sua inocência, em seu âmago sentiu o coração sendo esmagado, comprimido, e o único responsável por isso, era Itachi. Ela se calou e apenas assentiu sem querer dar explicações, pouco se importava com Sasuke. O medo de que _Itachi_ fosse arrancado dela era pior do que tudo, ele era sua única preocupação.

Havia uma maneira, ela sentiu o coração bater com força quando levou a mão a cicatriz feita por ele, a queimação doeu no início, mas logo ela pôde senti-lo como uma chama acesa em seu interior, o pico no chakra dele explodiu, era forte e intenso. Sakura abriu os olhos sabendo exatamente onde ele estava.

Ela ficou um tanto impaciente, como se uma energia ruim se acumulasse dentro de si, apertou o passo deixando os outros para trás, com Naruto bem ao seu lado.

— Sakura, o que está fazendo? O loiro perguntou mantendo o ritmo ao lado dela.

— Eu sei onde ele está, confie em mim. Sakura implorou com os olhos.

Naruto não disse nada, apenas acenou e a seguiu mudando a direção, ouvindo os gritos do sensei no fundo sobre não agir impulsivamente.

— E agora Kakashi senpai? Yamato perguntou.

— Vamos atrás deles. Ele respondeu, todos o seguiram.

Eles estavam a uma boa distância quando Sakura parou abruptamente, uma energia pesada pareceu os envolver. Naruto parou ao lado dela sem entender nada, o silêncio ensurdecedor vagava ali.

Em um piscar de olhos Naruto ouviu um pequeno som, e então viu a ponta afiada de uma kunai a milímetros de sua cabeça, ela foi parada pela mão de Sakura, que estalou em contato com a ferramenta no último minuto. Naruto tinha os olhos arregalados.

— Revele-se. Sakura rugiu.

O farfalhar das folhas foram ouvidos quando uma figura encapuzada apareceu de um arbusto. Acima em um galho, um homem mascarado com as vestes da Akatsuki pairou sobre o desconhecido.

— Hahaha, apressados eu suponho. A figura encapuzada disse.

Sakura franziu o cenho, jogando de volta a kunai com toda sua força.

— Acho que isso lhe pertence. Ela disse vendo a ferramenta afiada cortar o capuz do indivíduo, revelando um rosto esquecido.

— Kabuto. Naruto cuspiu com desprezo.

Metade do seu corpo era uma réplica de Orochimaru, ele tinha um olhar psicótico e parecia orgulhoso de si mesmo.

— Naruto, você cresceu. Ele sorriu.

Sakura mantinha o olhar no homem mascarado sobre o galho, ele parecia atento ao desenrolar da discussão.

— O que você quer? Sakura perguntou ríspida.

— Velhos hábitos nunca morrem, vocês continuam atrás de seu precioso Sasuke, não é mesmo? A língua dele brincou ao redor dos lábios, muito parecido com Orochimaru.

Naruto apertou os punhos com raiva.

— Responda a pergunta! Ele gritou.

— Eu quero o mesmo que vocês, exceto que para mim qualquer um dos irmãos serve... Eu quero o Sharingan. Os olhos dele brilharam ao dizer.

Naruto rosnou mostrando os dentes e Sakura sentiu todo corpo se aquecer com uma fúria sem igual.

— Você não vai por as mãos nele. O loiro gritou em revolta.

— Não é preciso, eles estão se matando agora mesmo, o fim dessa batalha, independente de quem irá vencer é um triunfo para mim, eu fico com seus olhos. Ele tinha um sorriso doentio no rosto.

Kakashi e o resto da equipe chegaram naquele momento, todos pararam em posição de combate com a guarda fechada ao avistarem o inimigo.

— Apesar de que eu tenha um grande desejo em ter os olhos de Itachi Uchiha. Diversão dançou em seu olhar.

Foi como se um vulcão entrasse em erupção dentro dela. A fúria como uma explosão incendiária em suas veias.

— Cala essa boca, porra. Sakura gritou furiosa.

— Ou o que? Pequena Sakura, eu não poderia deixá-los atrapalhar meus negócios. Kabuto zombou.

Ela queria pulverizá-lo, rasgá-lo em pedaços e pisar nos restos.

— Eu vou cortar a sua língua, e arrancar os seus olhos. Sakura falou devagar, liberando uma quantia imensa de intenção de matar.

Naquele instante ela percebeu muitas assinaturas de chakra ao redor, cercando-os. Muitos Shinobis surgiram dentre a floresta, com a marca da maldição estampada pelo corpo, muito parecidos com os mesmos que atacarem ela e Itachi próximo ao esconderijo. Kabuto tinha um sorriso sádico e amplo.

— Um médico ninja não deve se expor aos riscos da batalha, pequena flor. Seu olhar cruel estava fixo nela.

— Formação. Kakashi gritou o comando, fazendo todos ficarem de costas um pro outro em um circulo.

— Sakura! Naruto chamou, vendo-a parada de frente ao inimigo quando ele obedeceu as ordens do sensei.

— Cherry não pode se machucar, Tobi gosta de cherry, mas os ninjas médicos costumam ficar para trás. O mascarado disse com voz infantil.

Todos os olhos estavam nele e em seus gestos exagerados, sua máscara laranja o cobria todo, ele era misterioso. Sakura o observou desde o primeiro momento e sabia que aquela atitude era uma fachada, ela não poderia lhe dar as costas.

Mas em sua mente ela ouvia as palavras de Kabuto voltando uma e outra vez, deixando-a cega de ódio. Sakura não conseguiu ser racional, sem que se desse conta a fúria a consumia de tal maneira, que ela perdeu o discernimento, se tornando uma fera.

O ódio já havia a corrompido, a ira queimava em seu sangue como uma bola de fogo. Em seu coração, ela estava fervendo, garras rasgando seu interior, mordendo e mordendo, tentando se libertar para que pudesse despedaçar o homem à sua frente.

Ela sentiu a fúria assassina penetrando sua essência, possuindo cada parte de si, e naquele momento, ela se tornou um animal de verdade. Sakura permaneceu firme de frente ao inimigo, rugindo com sua voz grave.

Daiikkō: Nunca o ninja médico deve parar o tratamento até a vida dos membros de seu time ter chegado ao fim.

Dainikō: Nunca o ninja médico deve estar na linha de frente.

Daisankō: Nunca o ninja médico deve morrer até que eles sejam os últimos de seu pelotão.

— Mas há mais uma regra... Sakura sentiu o formigamento físico na testa.

Daiyonkō: Somente aqueles ninjas médicos que dominam o Ninpō Sōzō Saisei no Byakugō no Jutsu é permitido quebrar as três regras anteriores.

O selo manifestou-se, sua forma de diamante roxo no centro da testa, o poder imenso fluía em suas veias. Era quase inacreditável o tamanho poder que ela possuía agora. A rosada tinha uma tempestade feroz em seus olhos, liberando um chakra obscuro.

Depois que a palavras foram ditas, tudo parecia estar acontecendo em alta velocidade, cada detalhe correndo rápido demais para seu cérebro capturá-lo claramente como uma memória.

Em um borrão Sakura estava na frente de Kabuto, seu punho infundido em chakra o golpeou, ela gritou enfurecida, fora de si, alucinada, um grito de puro ódio que veio do fundo da alma, o som de ossos quebrados e carne sendo rasgada encheu seus ouvidos.

_"Que força"._ Tobi pensou ao mesmo tempo que os outros. _"Um golpe me bate e acaba, ela não é um médico comum, não, aprendiz da Godaime."_

De repente, houve uma mudança no ar, tudo parou, parecia que ninguém ousava piscar, nem respirar. Os restos mortais de Kabuto caíram por todos os lados, manchando Sakura de sangue, os órgãos saíam pela abertura causada em todo o lado direito. Antes de seu corpo cair ao chão, em velocidade extraordinária ela pegou sua katana, a lâmina afiada passando pela língua do homem, enquanto a mesma levantou o olhar assassino aos shinobis a sua frente.

Sua raiva era tão grande que ela quase não estava ciente do que fez, exceto pelo sangue manchando sua pele e o som da língua de Kabuto caindo no chão duro.

Ela estalou, fazendo um suave crack com os dedos das mãos, sem conseguir controlar o instinto assassino que a dominava, Sakura urrou como um felino.

— VENHAM. E todo inferno desabou.

Os inúmeros ninjas a atacaram sucessivamente, ela se livrou de cada um deles, impiedosa, cortando suas gargantas, rasgando seu coração e arrancando seus braços com as próprias mãos, com uma força sobre humana.

Ela pulou uns dez pés acima e jogou o punho no chão com um grito esgultural.

— SHANNARO. A terra tremeu, a floresta foi totalmente destruída, uma montanha veio abaixo como um avalanche, arruinando tudo em seu caminho.

— Sa.ku.ra. Naruto sussurrou impressionado e assustado com a matança de sua amiga.

Os irmãos Uchiha estavam envolvidos em sua batalha no terraço quando sentiram o chão trepidar.

_"O que é isso? Mas que chakra é esse?"_ Sasuke pensou sem tirar os olhos de seu irmão.

_"Sakura"_ Itachi se distraiu por um momento olhando o horizonte, avistando uma enorme camada de terra. Ele não sabia o que era aquela corrente elétrica que percorreu seu corpo ao senti-la. Ele se esquivou do golpe de Sasuke, retornando sua batalha.

Uma nuvem de poeira os cobriu, Sakura havia reduzido o número de inimigos pela metade, seus companheiros de Konoha estavam boquiabertos, pareciam congelados no tempo, nenhum som foi ouvido senão o de suas próprias respirações.

— Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. A voz de Naruto retumbou enquanto ele se juntava a batalha.

— Ei espere, baka! Kiba avisou nervoso.

Com a poeira abaixando ela pôde ver um clone de Naruto atacando o mascarado de surpresa, o golpe atravessou por ele sem causar nenhum dano. Naruto e Sai haviam se juntando a batalha que ela iniciou, enquanto os outros permaceram focados no Akatsuki.

Seus olhos ardiam com fúria selvagem, ela não podia mais perder tempo. Derrubando a maior parte de inimigos, Sakura correu até ele com o punho bem fechado e se lançou em sua direção, mirando em sua máscara. Como esperado ela atravessou, pousando de joelhos ela deu um sorriso de canto olhando para o inimigo, antes de desaparecer pela floresta, queimando o máximo que podia de chakra nas pernas.

— Você é um coisinha petulante. Sua voz grossa soou baixa, seu sharingan registrando a imagem de seu sorriso, ele estreitou os olhos, ela o enganou.

Naquele instante Zetsu surgiu da árvore bem ao seu lado, apenas metade do corpo visível.

— Não se preocupe, a batalha está prestes a terminar. Sua voz brincalhona surgiu.

— Quem venceu? Tobi sorriu por baixo da máscara.

— Sasuke Uchiha. O Zetsu preto falou.

— Eu já esperava isso. Tobi contemplou a animação. — Agora vou me divertir com os cães da folha. Ele disse antes de Zetsu desaparecer.

Voltando sua atenção aos shinobis a sua frente, ele percebeu que grande parte dos homens de Kabuto foram mortos, outros pareciam ter fugido, a floresta a sua frente se reduziu a nada, com o dano causado pela força da garota. Todos os olhos estavam nele.

— Hinata. Kakashi disse, seu Sharingan analisando cada traço do inimigo.

Na sugestão de Kakashi, a princesa do Byakugan começou a examinar o homem de máscara laranja.

— Eu posso ver o chakra, mas ele... desaparece. As veias ao redor dos olhos dela saltaram.

— Sete contra um, que ruim. Ele disse como uma criança.

— Acha que você é engraçado? Não desperdice nosso tempo! Kiba rosnou, e Akamaru mostrava os dentes em desgosto.

Os Shinobis fizeram uma formação e o atacaram sucessivamente, ouvindo sua voz infantil gritando "Olé" a cada vez que passavam por ele.

— Ele desviou de todos os ataques. Yamato disse sem acreditar.

— Ele está brincando conosco. Mas do que ele está atrás? Kakashi indagou desconfiado.

— Agora então o que devemos jogar, pessoas de Konoha? Tobi agitou as mãos animado, vendo-os mudar de estratégia.

Sakura correu desesperada, o cabelo chicoteava ao redor do rosto, ela mal podia ver ao redor devido a velocidade. Ela estremeceu, um arrepio de pavor a percorrendo ao sentir o chakra de Itachi esvaindo a cada minuto, fazendo com que se empurrasse ainda mais.

Em instantes estava fora da floresta, ela parou sem fôlego ao avistar Kisame em uma batalha calorosa com um Shinobi de cabelos brancos em um tom levemente azulado, ele manejava a espada de Zabuza, tudo ao redor deles foi destruído.

— Kisame! Sakura chamou entre respirações, ela nunca se sentiu tão feliz ao vê-lo.

A luta parou, Kisame sorriu mostrando os dentes com a visão da kunoichi a sua frente, ela parecia uma assassina sangrenta.

— Pink, isso é mesmo você? Ele perguntou colocando Samehada no ombro.

— Hai, eu preciso chegar até ele, eu posso salvá-lo. Ela disse baixo o suficiente para que somente ele ouvisse, não querendo atrair a atenção do time de Sasuke que os observavam.

— Temo não ser possível. Kisame disse sério.

— Eu não quero ter que lutar com você, não agora. Sakura pediu com os olhos, mas o homem parecia firme em sua palavra.

— É uma pena, eu não posso permitir, são ordens de Itachi. Ele lançou um olhar a ela.

— Por favor. Sakura não teve vergonha de implorar, sentiu lágrimas queimarem no canto dos olhos.

Kisame pareceu pensar por um momento, a verdade é que ele podia facilmente vê-la como a luz no mundo sombrio de seu amigo. Ele notou como Itachi a tratava de maneira diferente, sabia que ele nutria sentimentos por trás de sua carranca fria, mesmo ele sendo um bastardo sem emoção.

No fundo, Kisame se importava com o companheiro, mesmo que não admitisse isso.

— Vá antes que eu mude de ideia. Ele disse sem humor.

Sakura sorriu, uma onda de alívio a atingindo.

— Arigatou. Ela murmurou.

— Se apresse, é muito tentador uma batalha com você no nível em que se encontra. Ele falou, Samehada se contorceu como se concordasse.

— Ainda temos uma luta de espadas. Ela o lembrou com um sorriso.

Karin sentiu uma gota de suor escorrer na lateral no rosto, essa Kunoichi... Tinha uma quantia absurda de chakra. Suas reservas eram inimagináveis, era quase como... Ela engoliu em seco, apertando os punhos.

— Suigetsu, não deixe ela passar! Karin deu um grito agudo.

Com o alerta de Karin, ele balançou sua espada em um movimento rápido na mulher de cabelos rosas, seja o que for que Karin sentiu o espantou, ele a conhecia bem e notou a pontada de desespero na voz.

Sakura estava pronta para detê-lo quando sua espada foi interceptada por Samehada com um baque, Kisame tinha um olhar presunçoso e um sorriso zombeteiro.

— Eu não queria estar na pele daquele que ousou tocar em um fio de cabelo da garota dele. Ele não terá misericordia. Sua voz maliciosa verberou no ar.

As implicações não ditas eram claras. Aqueles que se atrevessem a machucá-la teriam que lidar com ele. Itachi Uchiha, a simples menção de seu nome inspirou medo.

Sakura olhou pra Kisame sentindo o coração galopar fortemente, ela corou com as palavras dele. Virando o rosto, ela viu a lâmina de Zabuza a centímetros de seu braço, e encarou a harpia de cabelos vermelhos, uma ameaça não dita pairou no ar.

Ela se foi, tão rápida quanto chegou, deixando uma forte onda de vento para trás. Lama escorria de seus pés, encharcada e escorregadia pela corrente de inundação dos céus. Com as mãos na cicatriz ela pôde sentir a chama levemente se apagar, Sakura correu, como se sua vida dependesse disso.


	25. Perda

**Capítulo 25: Perda**

Sasuke permaneceu paralisado, entorpecido, como se o tempo tivesse parado pra ele. Dois dedos cutucaram sua testa em um gesto de carinho, um sorriso apareceu na face de Itachi quando se inclinou para dizer adeus.

— Desculpe, Sasuke... Não haverá uma próxima vez. Itachi sorriu.

As batidas intensas de seu coração zumbia nos ouvidos quando observava seu irmão tropeçar e cair imóvel no chão frio de pedra. A mente de Sasuke girou, incapaz de racionar o que de fato aconteceu, ele concluiu seu objetivo de vida, saciando sua sede de vingança, mas porque se sentia assim... Sasuke viu seu passado, mas em partes, quebrado.

Aquela época retornava e se embaralhava com o presente, e trazia uma nova vertente, uma nova dimensão. E uma visão de si mesmo, correndo atrás de seu estimado irmão mais velho com devoção. E ali, juntando-se a tudo que ele carregava consigo há anos, veio outro sentimento igualmente torturante.

Ele saiu de seu estupor quando viu um vulto rosa correndo em sua direção, seu olhar vagou por sua ex companheira de time, ela parecia uma bagunça e seus cabelos outrora curtos eram incrivelmente longos, descendo em cascatas pelas costas.

_"Irritante."_ Foi a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente, mesmo depois de tudo, ela ainda viria para ele, como um inseto que se recusava a sumir. Sasuke decidiu terminar o que começou a anos atrás.

Mata lá. _Sim_. Isso é o que ele faria, suas mãos procuraram sua kusanagi mas antes que fizesse um movimento seu corpo sucumbiu à exaustão. Seus joelhos bateram no chão com força e seu corpo caiu para frente contra sua vontade, deixando-o lado a lado com seu irmão, sua última visão foi vê-la chorando sobre o corpo de Itachi e sem que pudesse impedir a escuridão o pegou.

A cada passo que ela dava em direção a Itachi, era como uma pequena morte para si, podia senti-lo escorregando sob seus dedos, Sakura ficou em pânico, temendo verdadeiramente que chegasse tarde demais.

Quando ela o viu, deitado imóvel no chão, ferido e desgastado seu coração falhou uma batida, ela pouco se importou com as chamas negras no caminho em um círculo flamejante impedindo a passagem. Sakura não viu nada pela frente, foi como se estivesse a ponto de morrer, a adrenalina se espalhou em seu sangue enquanto corria como louca até Itachi, atravessando as chamas sem ligar para a dor.

O cheiro de sua carne sendo queimada atingiu suas narinas, ela rasgou o melhor que pôde de suas roupas, gemendo com o fogo incessante sobre sua pele. Seus olhos varreram tudo nele enquanto caia de joelhos ao seu lado, ativando seu ninjutsu médico em desespero.

A escuridão se fechou ao redor de Itachi e sua consciência oscilou, seus olhos pesaram e ele sabia que era chegada a hora de seu descanso. Quando suas pálpebras iriam se fechar mechas rosas chamaram sua atenção, ele olhou fixamente e viu Sakura, seu rosto angelical, os lábios apertados, os cabelos sacudidos pelo vento. Sua bela flor de cerejeira, passando entre as chamas e vindo até seu encontro.

Itachi não acreditou quando seu coração disparou, batendo com força contra as costelas, a respiração pesou e cada parte de si se concentrou somente nela. Em um último esforço ele dissipou as chamas de seu Amaterasu que infligiam dor ardente em sua pele cremosa.

Ônix encontrou esmeralda e Itachi teve que conter a ânsia de se levantar e tirá-la dali, ele lutou contra a escuridão que insistia em levá-lo, apenas para ver seu rosto pela última vez. Seu coração manteve o ritmo acelerado e só assim se deu conta do seu estado, surpreendido ao sentir-se abalado por ela.

Um calor reconfortante vinha junto da luz verde em suas mãos, Itachi viu seus olhos como cristais banhados em lágrimas, o desespero era notável em seu rosto, ele tossiu sangue, lutando para mover o dedo e tocar nela. Sakura percebeu e abaixou o rosto para que ele pudesse alcançá-la.

— Não faz isso comigo Itachi, você não pode me deixar. Sakura suplicou chorosa.

Seu corpo estava muito debilitado, ele sabia que sua vida chegara ao fim.

— Meu coração não suporta a ideia de te perder, porque eu te amo... Eu amo mais e mais a cada dia, nem sei se é possível amar alguém tanto. Sakura confessou, as lágrimas faziam seus olhos brilhar enquanto ela dizia baixinho.

Os sentimentos dominaram Itachi mais do que julgava possível, ele percebeu o quanto suas palavras e declarações mexiam consigo. Ele se sentiu forte, poderoso, amado, enaltecido. E se deu conta do quanto a queria, do quanto estava apaixonado por ela, mesmo que assustado com a intensidade de tudo aquilo.

Através dela, Itachi experimentou novamente o medo, o medo esmagador de perder alguém importante. Ele a amava, sabia disso e não podia mais evitar, ele nunca tinha a visto tão linda e sentiu algo se apertar dentro dele.

Talvez por causa das emoções tão fortes que consumiram suas energias, ele se deixou levar pela névoa escura reconfortante.

Mas sua última imagem, seu último sonho era o rosto dela, seus olhos verdes, seus lábios vermelhos, um abismo chamando. Ele sentiu sua chama se apagar. _Sakura_, esse foi seu fim, seu último pensamento. A escuridão o levou, concedendo-lhe sua paz tão esperada.

A chuva acirrada descia sobre eles inundando seus corpos, era como se os próprios céus estivessem de luto. _Não_. Sakura ficou gelada de tanto pavor e perdeu o ar, sentindo que os sinais vitais de Itachi se foram e seus olhos perderam a luz.

— NÃO. Por favor, fique acordado! Sakura gritou em um momento de puro desespero. Seu coração batia tão forte que parecia a ponto de sair pela boca.

O medo a rasgou em mil pedaços, a dor a golpeou forte e afiada como uma faca. Ela impulsionou mais chakra nele, curando o máximo que podia, ergueu as mãos ao peito e encontrou a hemorragia, seus pulmões estavam muito danificados pela doença e seu corpo maltratado pela batalha, com queimaduras que corriam por seus braços.

O selo em sua testa foi ativado e as linhas pretas logo cobriram sua pele como uma tatuagem, descendo por seu corpo e pintando Itachi por inteiro. Um chakra branco os envolveu, emanando violentamente de seus corpos, Sakura sentiu sua energia vital sendo sugada por ele, ela sentiu o gosto amargo de sangue na boca quando uma dor insuportável a atingiu.

Ela não podia respirar, como se seus pulmões fossem esmagados e uma dor alucinante a perfurasse. Por uma fração de segundo, seu coração parou de bater, o chakra dele estava arrancando sua essência, seus olhos rolaram e ela sentiu-se à beira da inconsciência.

As linhas pretas recuaram do corpo dele, prestes a desvencilhar do rosto do Uchiha. _"Não. Se eu falhar ele vai... Não vou deixar você morrer."_

— Shannaro. Sakura disse bravamente, as linhas voltaram a preencher todo o corpo do moreno, aumentando a intensidade do chakra que fluía em ondas ao redor deles.

Seu olhar límpido era puro fogo ardente, ela não deixaria a dor lhe vencer. Com seu perfeito controle do chakra ela se concentrou, trabalhou nele arduamente, removendo a doença de seu sistema e lutando para não ter sua vida levada.

A dor era de fato agonizante, infiltrando em cada célula de seu corpo levando-a ao limite, mas Sakura perseverou, rangendo os dentes diante a agonia.

Não se sabe quanto tempo se passou, mas em seu ser o cansaço a abateu. Sakura não conseguiu lutar contra a maré de escuridão que veio atrás dela em uma onda destrutiva desta vez, ela fez um último esforço, liberando grande quantidade de cura, e em poucos momentos caiu profundamente inconsciente encima dele, unindo-os.

Kakashi deu um suspiro cansado, não importava o que fizessem e o quanto tentassem, o resultado era o mesmo e sua equipe voltava à estaca zero. Naruto estava furioso com o empecilho de encontrar Sasuke, e Sakura ter sido a única a conseguir passar o preocupava.

O ninja de cabelos prateados analisava o akatsuki de longe, formulando uma estratégia rápida quando seu sharingan captou um movimento e em um piscar de olhos o inimigo estava a sua frente. Seu único olho visível por trás da máscara sangrava carmesim e sua aura, algo que Kakashi não havia detectado antes vazou dele e o envolveu.

Seus olhos se conectaram e o ninja que copia sentiu um baque por dentro. O chakra de Tobi, embora tivesse revelado por menos de uma fração de segundo, estava tão frio e _vil_ com poder absoluto que Kakashi ficou aterrorizado.

Tudo pareceu correr em câmera lenta, Tobi esticou o braço tocando a gola branca de sua capa, uma indicação clara de um ataque, Kakashi arregalou os olhos e pela primeira vez ficou sem reação, ele ouviu de longe os gritos _"Kakashi sensei mova"_ mas seu corpo parecia petrificado.

Uma gota de suor deslizou de seu rosto e seu coração trovejava no peito, aquela sensação... Tão logo o mascarado o tocou ele atravessou por seu corpo, assim que uma palma aberta mirou em seu tórax e golpeou, revelando Hinata com seu punho gentil.

Tobi recuou em uma árvore, mirando a todos com seu sharingan, e assistindo com ânimo suas reações. Ele fixou seu olhar em Kakashi, que parecia um tanto atônito.

— Acabarei com vocês outra hora. A garota me fez o favor se livrando de um incômodo, a escória cobra e seus subordinados. Sua voz grossa e rouca soou por baixo da máscara.

Todos olhavam perplexos, atordoados, a tensão eram palpável em cada um.

— Até mais. Tobi disse desaparecendo no ar.

Naruto tinha os punhos apertados, esse homem... Afetou toda equipe, estavam parados em choque. Hinata soltou o ar que não percebeu estar segurando, suas mãos foram até as costas de Kakashi.

— Kakashi sensei, tudo bem? Ela perguntou com preocupação.

— Hai. Ele sussurrou voltando a si, empurrando seus pensamentos sombrios.

Kakashi saltou no topo de uma árvore olhando o horizonte.

— Hinata, preciso que procure naquela direção. Ele pediu com urgência.

— Byakugan. Hinata examinou os arredores.

Naruto esperava ansioso, ele não podia perder essa chance.

— Posse ver um chakra muito poderoso, dez quilômetros à frente. E também vejo a floresta envolta em chamas, chamas negras. Ela relatou.

_"Amaterasu?"_ Kakashi indagou.

— Muito bem, venham comigo! Ele comandou partindo.

A equipe chegou ao lugar totalmente destruído pela batalha dos irmãos Uchiha. Não havia sinal de nenhuma presença exceto a deles, os passos de Naruto se tornaram mais fortes quando avistou um amontoado rosa inconsciente no chão.

_"Sakura."_ Naruto sentiu o ar escapar dos pulmões e uma pontada de dor o atingiu.

Ele correu até ela, se abaixando e pegando-a nos braços, seu corpo flácido estava encharcado pela chuva, os cabelos grudados em volta do rosto e ela mal respirava.

— Sakura, Sakura, acorda! Ele a sacudiu aos prantos.

O silêncio era sepulcral, Hinata se aproximou verificando o estado da rosada.

— Seu chakra é instável... Ela disse timidamente.

Naruto a segurou pelo queixo, inclinando seu rosto, acariciou a linha da sobrancelha e a apertou contra o peito. Um olhar mortal se instalou, vermelho brilhou em seus olhos e sua íris em sentido vertical como de uma fera. Sem outra palavra ele saiu em disparada, rumo a Konoha.

_Sangue, Morte, Dor..._

Ela abriu os olhos querendo fazer esse pesadelo desaparecer. Tudo ficou borrado e a sala começou a girar, as luzes ofuscaram sua visão e ela apertou os olhos para se ajustar, foi recebida por paredes perfeitamente brancas e o cheiro inconfundível de anti-séptico hospitalar.

Sakura se sentou em um estalo, todo o acontecimento anterior passando e repassando em sua mente como um filme. Ela sentiu como se seu coração estivesse prestes a parar de bater a qualquer momento, levou a mão a parede um tanto pálida, dormente.

— Itachi... Não... NÃO. Sakura levou as mãos aos cabelos alucinada, os soluços irromperam de si.

A sensação de perda a esmagava e a consumia, ela estava chorando histericamente, quase uivando, mas tão silenciosamente como se estivesse se sufocando. A rosada sofreu, muito, doeu tanto que sentiu um pedaço do coração sendo arrancado do peito, ela pensou que fosse desmaiar tamanha dor.

Sakura tremia tanto que seus dentes batiam, a angústia corroía o peito, as lágrimas desciam sem controle borrando sua visão. Sua alma soltou um gemido, um grito estrangulado de lamento, a dor vinha e a perfurava sem dó e Sakura não sabia quanto tempo mais poderia suportar.

Inesperadamente, raiva cega varreu seu coração. Em torno de sua mente. Ela sentiu um momento de dor e tristeza e então sua alma não estava mais de luto. A única emoção que restou no final foi a vingança.

— Ela está acordada. Uma voz feminina soou de longe.

Sakura ouviu passos se aproximando e saiu dentre os lençóis com violência, em um minuto ela escapou pela janela. A noite fria bateu em sua pele, mas ela não se encolheu, o ódio incendiava suas veias enquanto ia a passos largos em direção a torre Hokage.

Chegando lá ela se absteve de bater, abrindo a porta em um estrondo, Tsunade vociferou em retorno a intromissão repentina.

— O que é isso? Ela gritou raivosa pela tamanha falta de respeito.

— Chega de mentiras, chega de farsas! Sakura esbravejou, a morte de Itachi foi o ponto de ruptura.

Tsunade a olhou com espanto, vestida com o roupão do hospital, cabelo desgrenhado e os olhos inchados. A loira estava em reunião com Kakashi sobre o ocorrido na missão, assim como pediu a presença da herdeira Hyuuga para discutir o estado do chakra de Sakura.

— Sakura, o que deu em você? Tsunade perguntou se levantando, uma veia pulsava na têmpora.

— O que deu em mim? Me diz você. Ela retrucou rindo sem vontade.

— São duas da manhã, você deveria estar no hospital em repouso! Você ficou dois dias em coma, seu chakra não está todo recuperado, você foi irresponsável usando um Kinjutsu. A Godaime a fitou com olhos de águia.

Doía tudo nela, a farsa de sua vida. Ela se aproximou olhando dentro dos olhos da loira.

— Quem é você para me julgar irresponsável? Depois de tudo que fez, sua maldita! Sakura berrou repleta de ódio.

— Já chega. Tsunade esbravejou batendo a palma da mão sobre a mesa com força, causando uma rachadura.

— Você vai me ouvir. Sakura rebateu a mão na mesa furiosa, estendendo a rachadura por todo objeto.

A aura de ambas fluiu ao redor de seus corpos, seus olhos soltavam faíscas enquanto se encaravam muito próximas. O ar se tornou difícil de respirar, Hinata engoliu em seco assustada e Kakashi sentiu a sobrancelha tremer.

— Você está me enfrentando? Tsunade disse entre dentes, a aura vermelha se intensificou ao seu redor.

— O que você acha? Sakura aumentou a intensidade do chakra como resposta.

Kakashi resolveu intervir, pegando sua aluna pelo braço em uma tentativa de puxa-lá para trás.

— Não toque em mim. Sua voz arrepiante e seu olhar assassino o deixou em alerta.

Kakashi recuou como se o toque queimasse, havia algo de muito errado para Sakura agir assim.

— Acalmem-se. Ele pediu levantando as mãos.

— Estou diante a mulher que indiretamente exterminou meus pais e devo me acalmar? Sakura disse em tom de deboche.

— Você enlouqueceu? Tsunade se segurou para não avançar em sua pupila e lhe ensinar uma lição.

Sakura não podia acreditar em tamanho fingimento, suas mãos tremiam de raiva e ela lançou um olhar a morena de olhos perolados. _"O pergaminho tem que estar aqui, todos que ela assina permanece nessa sala."_

— Hinata, procure um pergaminho simples com um selo antigo no lado esquerdo. Sakura pediu bruscamente.

— S.sim. Hinata respondeu nervosa, seu Byakugan foi ativado e ela encontrou centenas de pergaminhos parecidos, olhando minuciosamente entre eles.

Ela estava quase desistindo de encontrar quando seu olhar captou um selamento único e antigo no canto.

— Ali. Ela apontou para a estante.

Tsunade foi até lá derrubando sua cadeira no caminho, ela descartou um par de pergaminhos até pegar o selado. Voltando a mesa ela teceu sinais de mãos e o pergaminho foi aberto, seus olhos passaram por cada linha contida, aumentando seu ritmo cardíaco ao ver sua assinatura.

— Isso é... Impossível. Tsunade murmurou em voz baixa, incrédula.

— Deixe-me ver. Kakashi pegou o pergaminho.

— Ainda vai negar? Quando li isso foi como se uma faca me abrisse por dentro, fazendo escorrer para fora toda a alegria e os momentos que tivemos juntas. A rosada disse com repudio.

— Eu não fiz isso Sakura, jamais faria. Ela disse com despero notável em sua voz.

— E porque sua letra está estampada nesse papel? Pensa que sou idiota? Sakura gritou furiosa.

— Eu não assinei essa droga, eu nem sabia de sua existência até hoje. Tsunade passou a mão pelo rosto estressada.

— Mentira, esse pergaminho estava na sua estante como todos os outros! Confesse seu crime. Sakura apertou os punhos com a raiva latejando em seu ser.

— Isso é uma armação, alguém quer você contra mim. Tsunade andou em círculos como um felino preso.

Kakashi deu um olhar preocupado, a situação estava pior do que imaginava e temia sair do controle, um alarme soou em sua cabeça e ele considerou sua suspeitas.

— Só um usuário do sharingan seria capaz de refazer a assinatura perfeita. Ele disse calmo.

Tsunade parou, o punho fechado em um aperto vicioso.

— Claro, aquele Itachi Uchiha, só pode ter sido ele se unindo a Danzou! Ela socou uma estante mandando-a na parede e estraçalhando-a em os pedaços.

— Eu me recuso a acreditar. Sakura rosnou, certa de que a loira estava querendo a confundir.

— O que ele fez com você? Porque colocou sua vida em risco por ele? Tsunade se alterou, indo em direção a aluna.

— Você ouve o que diz? Você é uma Sannin, nada passa despercebido por você, como Itachi entraria em sua sala e colocaria esse pergaminho se a Godaime sabe perfeitamente quando uma folha aqui está fora de lugar. Sakura estava cara a cara com sua mentora.

— Está enfeitiçada por ele, o traidor de Konoha. Seus olhos cor de mel incendiavam.

Aquilo foi a gota d'água, Sakura lançou o punho cheio de chakra na parede com brutalidade, explodindo em ruínas aquela parte do edifício. Sakura quis destruir Tsunade com todas as suas forças, Kakashi tentou segura-la mas ela se livrou facilmente de suas tentativas. Era preciso uma força grandiosa para segurar Sakura.

Em meio a sua dor, ódio e sede de vingança só uma coisa a fez parar. Foi quando ouviu os gritos de Naruto, sua súplica pedindo que parasse. Por um momento ela paralisou, e no minuto seguinte braços fortes a seguraram por trás, prendendo-a em um abraço familiar.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? Eu pude ouvir os gritos de Sakura a quilômetros.

Kakashi suspirou aliviado, se o ninja hiperativo não aparecesse as coisas teriam ficado muito feias. Ele calmamente explicou a situação, notando o olhar inconformado do aluno.

— Não pode ser. Naruto franziu o cenho.

Sakura chutou e gritou, até que a voz ficasse rouca, mas seus esforços foram inúteis. Naruto era forte, e com seu chakra não recuperado ela pouco podia contra ele, que usou sua força para a subjugar e segurar até que estivesse completamente exausta. Ela se encostou nele, sentindo-se arrasada e com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

— Acabou? Ele sussurrou perto do ouvido.

Sakura balançou a cabeça negativamente em resposta, mas sabia que acabara, a dor do luto era atroz e a prostrava.

— Me perdoe Sakura, eu não tive nada haver com isso. Tsunade disse com voz embargada.

— Eu não acredito em você! Não depois de na primeira oportunidade enfiar uma adaga em meu peito e me trair! Ela gritou enfurecida.

— Tire ela daqui. Kakashi pediu ao aluno, indo até a Godaime que estava sendo consolada por Hinata e parecia um tanto abalada por tudo aquilo.

— Hai. Naruto se foi.

Em um minuto ela estava na sala do Hokage e no outro na porta de sua casa. Naruto a virou nos braços para que ficasse de frente pra ele, em seus olhos havia simpatia, ele deu um aperto na mão dela na intenção de passar força.

— Vou te deixar em casa, descanse, amanhã conversamos com mais calma. Ele disse preocupado.

Sakura acenou com a cabeça, entorpecida pela dor, ela abriu a porta e fechou-a atrás dela, trancando instantaneamente. Encostou a testa na superfície de madeira gelada com os olhos fechados, suas orbes de esmeralda ardiam derramando lágrimas grossas e seu corpo todo parecia ter tomado uma surra.

Seus tremores se tornaram ainda mais violentos, os soluços cada vez mais altos, incontroláveis, seu peito parecia rasgar de tanta dor. Ela nunca sentiu tanta vontade de morder como naquele momento, pois o sofrimento era insuportável.


	26. Ferida

**Nota:** Oi gente, quero muito agradecer a todos que favoritaram e estão acompanhando a história, fico muito feliz e animada tbm. Me desculpem por qualquer erro ortográfico, estou fazendo tudo pelo celular e sabem como é o corretor kkkk, bom, inseri um novo personagem na história, de qualquer forma espero que gostem do capítulo!

**Capítulo 26: Ferida**

Os primeiros resquícios do sol entraram pela greta da janela, anunciando o amanhecer. Sakura sentia-se anestesiada, era como não enxergasse a sua frente, os olhos perdidos no vazio.

_Tic tac - Tic tac_

Em sua letargia ela pôde ouvir no fundo o ruído do relógio, seu corpo permaneceu paralisado, como se tivesse cessado todas as funções, tentando assimilar que tudo que aconteceu não fora irrealidade, uma tragédia tão grande. Ela chorou tanto que agora sentia o repuxar da dor de cabeça.

Não tinha dormido, incapaz de neutralizar toda dor e sofrimento que a torturavam por horas a fio. Sakura chorou por ele, por seu irmão, por sua dor, por tudo de horrível que passou sozinho. Ela sentiu vergonha de suas dores, tão minúsculas diante das dele.

Para todos, Itachi Uchiha era um homem cruel e sádico, um homem sombrio com um passado encharcado de sangue. Nesse momento muitos devem vibrar, comemorar, todo mundo queria Itachi morto. Mas o Itachi que eles queriam morto era a arma do crime que um lado obscuro de Konoha usava para protegê-los. Ela sabia disso, e somente ela sabia.

Será que todo mundo era assim? Olhava para alguém e tirava suas próprias conclusões, como se tivesse o direito de decidir quem era bom ou não?

Os que julgavam estavam se enganando tanto... Ele era um homem forte, que tinha se feito sozinho. Poderia ter se revoltado, alimentado ódio e almejado a queda de Konoha. Mas ele foi pelo caminho mais difícil, se sacrificando e carregando um injusto fardo por toda a vida.

Sakura havia sido levada ao limite, e falhou, mais uma vez... a dor, a opressão em seu peito, aquela tristeza que crescia vertiginosamente e que, de repente, a derrubava. Queria fugir, se afastar, amenizar o sofrimento causado pela ferida aberta que latejava em seu coração.

Dos seus olhos brotavam lágrimas e mais lágrimas, como se uma represa tivesse sido aberta, ela piscou embaçado, viu a pequena rachadura do teto, e mesmo quando se sacudia com o choro, ela não fechava os olhos. A rosada respirou fundo, sem ânimo de erguer os dedos nem pra secar sua face molhada.

Ela quis tanto _correr_, fugir de si mesma, fugir da lembrança e daquela angústia maldita, que nunca a deixaria em paz. E mesmo assim tudo a seguiu, uma tormenta sem fim, um desespero galopante, que a feria mortalmente. Ela só teve vontade de desaparecer naquele momento.

E foi assim que Naruto a encontrou quando chegou, despedaçada. Ele tinha um olhar triste por vê-la assim, se aproximou e ficou por um longo momento por perto, sem saber o que dizer, foi Sakura quem quebrou o silêncio.

— Vou denunciá-la. Ela disse friamente.

— Sakura, você sabe que isso é muito grave. Naruto tinha um olhar preocupado.

— Ela só vai pagar pelo que cometeu, assim como seus comparsas. Sakura disse irritada.

— Eu sei que agora tudo está fervendo, seu ódio exige justiça, mas e se surgem novos fatos que comprovem que ela é inocente? Ele perguntou calmamente.

— O único inocente aqui, é você Naruto. Ela murmurou cansada.

— Não da pra acreditar que vovó Tsunade faria isso, há algo de muito errado. Ele apertou os olhos.

— Claro, é mas fácil por a culpa nos outros. Ela rosnou.

— Eu acredito em você. Naruto afirmou.

A rosada piscou, sem acreditar em seus ouvidos.

— Não foi o Itachi, em hipótese alguma. Naruto tinha um olhar sério como ela nunca viu antes.

Sakura esperou uma explicação, afinal, Naruto nutria ódio pelo homem, culpando-o por tudo de ruim que veio acontecer com Sasuke.

— Quando estávamos à procura de Sasuke, eu tive um breve encontro com Itachi dentre a floresta. Ele me colocou em um genjutsu, mas não para me prejudicar, e quando ele fez perguntas estranhas vi nos olhos dele por uma fração de segundo o peso de abrir mão da vida em nome de alguém, esse alguém... Era Sasuke. Naruto terminou com um suspiro.

Sakura sentiu as lágrimas voltarem com força, mordeu o lábio fortemente ao sentir a imensa dor no coração. Como queria desabafar, contar tudo que sentia, tudo que a feria, mas se calou, encolhendo-se por dentro.

— Eu não sei exatamente quem causou tudo isso, mas de uma coisa eu sou certo, a Godaime tem muitos falhas, mas ser desleal não é uma delas. Ele olhou dentro das profundezas de suas orbes claras.

Sakura fechou os olhos ouvindo essas palavras, se perdendo em pensamentos que insistiam em sabota-lá. E se Tsunade estivesse falando a verdade? E se realmente tudo não passou de uma armação?

A rosada sentiu uma agonia latente já se espalhando em seu peito, a dúvida a corroendo como ácido, uma dor conhecida já se fazendo presente. Ela abriu os olhos, sentindo uma vontade quase incontrolável de arremessar seu sofá longe, expulsando aqueles pensamentos.

Seus instintos animais foram contidos quando sentiu o abraço quente de Naruto, ele a apertou a ponto de sufocar. Por um instante ela ficou assim, sendo abraçada por ele, até que ergueu os braços e devolveu o abraço.

— Quando eu te vi inconsciente no chão frio, pensei que fosse te perder. Ele disse com a voz fanha.

Sakura apertou a camisa do amigo, se dando conta do quão egoísta foi, deixando-o para trás e depois preocupando-o, mas ela sabia que não havia outra maneira, mesmo assim, não podia deixar de sentir-se culpada.

— Sinto muito, sinto muito, m.me desculpe. Ela soluçou, enterrando o rosto na camisa dele.

— Tudo bem, shhhh. Ele acariciou seus cabelos desgrenhados.

Sakura fungou se acalmando aos poucos, seus olhos procuraram os dele quando uma pergunta soou no fundo de sua mente.

— Como ela sabia? Sakura sussurrou.

— Hã? Ele levantou a sobrancelha sem entender.

— Ela sabia que eu usei o kinjutsu em Itachi. Sakura

— Ah isso, veja bem, você chegou em um estado crítico e quando ela te examinou sentiu o chakra dele dentro de você e soube na hora. Naruto tinha um olhar questionador mas ela ignorou.

— Como soube que era o chakra de Itachi? Sakura indagou.

— Você não se lembra que ela já curou Sasuke? Está familiarizada com o chakra dele, e como são irmãos deve haver alguma semelhança. Ele disse pensativo.

— Entendo. Ela suspirou, olhando o roupão de hospital que ainda vestia.

— Eu passarei alguns dias no Monte Myōboku. Se precisar de mim é só chamar. Ele disse retirando um pergaminho do bolso e entregando-a.

— Certo. Sakura pegou o pergaminho e deu mais um abraço no amigo.

— De vez em quando eu virei almoçar no Ichiraku, não sei se posso sobreviver aos insetos comestíveis de lá. Ele cochichou com a mão na frente da boca, como se temesse ser descoberto.

— Você não tem jeito. Sakura deu um peteleco no braço dele.

— Vou indo. Ele acenou passando pela porta.

Sakura se dirigiu ao banheiro, se livrando do roupão e entrando por baixo do jato quente. A água deslizou por sua pele, incitando feridas que pareciam abertas, doendo tanto que maculava tudo em volta. Estava muito fragilizada, nunca se sentiu tão só e perdida, tão terrivelmente abandonada.

Era como se já se sentisse morrer e essa sensação era pior que tudo.

Tsunade Senju era uma mulher forte, decidida, uma líder nata e poderosa. Mas naquele momento suas guardas foram ao chão, poucas coisas a machucaram nessa vida pois nada era mais doloroso que suas perdas.

Mas agora sentia-se ferida, agarrada a garrafa de saquê na sua sala parcialmente destruída, lembrando o confronto com sua aluna extremamente desrespeitosa.

— A audácia daquela pirralha! Tsunade urrou explodindo a garrafa na parede.

O olhar de desprezo de sua pupila ficou gravado em sua memória, a maneira como se dirigiu a ela, os insultos...

— Menina ingrata. A loira apertou os punhos com força, desejando mandar todo edifício pelos ares, mas com custo se controlou.

A mágoa era evidente em seu olhar, ela tentou se acalmar vendo o nascer do sol no horizonte, seus pensamentos correndo a todo instante. Ela tinha a aura aterrorizante e uma carranca fria, que faria as pessoas não olharem pra ela por medo de serem atingidos por vários ossos quebrados. Funcionou até o momento, contando que Shizune correu assim que a viu. Ela se distraiu quando uma batida veio da porta.

— Entre. Ela respondeu virando-se de frente.

— Goidame. Ibiki fez um reverência.

Tsunade acenou, cruzando os braços atenta.

— O interrogatório durou dois dias, mas não obtive êxito. A prisioneira desmaiou de exaustão, ela se recusa a falar, exigindo somente sua presença. Ibiki relatou.

— Certo, a encaminhe para o hospital, dentre minutos estarei lá. Ela apertou a ponta do nariz irritada.

— Hai. Ele se retirou.

Um ponto de luz brilhante a fez recobrar a consciência, a dor pelo corpo continuava, apesar de parecer diferente, menos aguda. Por um segundo, achou que dormira e sonhara com tudo aquilo, mas o cheiro a convenceu do contrário.

Aquele cheiro significava que ela estava viva... e fora da cela suja que viveu parte de sua vida. Com aquele pensamento o coração dela bateu mais depressa.

— Está acordando. Disse uma voz feminina desconhecida, falando com outra pessoa no quarto.

Ela abriu os olhos com um certo esforço, olhando para a bela feição da enfermeira, até seu olhar capturar o responsável por estar ali. Rosnando, lutou para se levantar, mas não conseguiu, sentindo uma dor latejante no lado direito do corpo.

— Devagar, você precisa se recuperar. A enfermeira disse suavemente.

Mas seu olhar estava fixamente ligado no moreno de cabelos espetados, com duas marcas vermelhas nas bochechas e um leve sorriso de canto nos lábios, revelando dentes afiados.

— Tome, você deve estar com sede. Kiba se aproximou com um copo de água.

Ela sentiu a voz dele penetrando em seus ouvidos sensíveis enviando sensações estranhas em sua pele. Quem era ele? Porque se sentia assim?

Ela não gostou nada disso e tinha sua resposta, _ele_ a capturou e a trouxe pra esse lugar, a submetendo a tortura e interrogatório. Ele aproximou o copo do rosto e ela o bateu, derramando toda a água no chão.

— Onde estou? Ela rosnou agressiva.

— Você está no hospital de Konoha. A enfermeira respondeu docemente.

— A culpa é sua, você me trouxe aqui. Ela gritou, apontando um dedo pra figura masculina.

— Deveria estar agradecida por eu ter te encontrado. Me chamo Kiba. Ele cruzou os braços, gostando do desafio que viu no olhar daquela garota.

Quando ele a farejou próximo a floresta, encontrou-a semiconsciente, com alguns machucados profundos e o corpo coberto de lama. Ao pega-la nos braços notou a marca da maldição em seu pescoço, descoberta pela chuva que escorria, identificando-a como um dos subordinados de Kabuto.

Naquele momento ele não conseguiu reparar em nada por baixo de tanta sujeira, mas agora ele a contemplou, limpa e vestida com a roupa branca de hospital. Dona de olhos roxos muito escuros, quase pretos, os cabelos igualmente roxos descendo até a linha da cintura, e sua pele branca como porcelana.

_"Kiba"._ Ela repetiu em pensamento sem tirar os olhos dele.

— Quem você pensa que é? Ela disse irritada.

— Eu penso que sou alguém que salvou a sua vida. Kiba disse com cinismo.

Ela apertou os punhos e grunhiu com raiva, pensando em dar lhe um pouco de sua mente.

— O que você espera? Eterna gratidão? Pois de mim você não terá. Sua voz soou hostil.

— Um agradecimento é o mínimo que se espera de alguém decente. Kiba provocou.

Ela abriu a boca em choque e sentiu as bochechas incharem, ele sugeriu que ela era alguém sem modos, o nervo desse cara!

— Ora seu... Ela levantou um punho com um grito mais foi interrompida por uma voz estridente.

— Que gritaria é essa no meu hospital? Tsunade indagou duramente, entrando a passos firmes no quarto.

A garota engoliu em seco, sentindo o olhar da loira sobre ela, com uma aura de poder e autoridade que exalava ao seu redor com facilidade, essa mulher era... intimidante. Ela esfregou as mãos nervosamente enquanto a olhava com cautela.

— Mulheres. Kiba suspirou e quase se engasgou com o olhar que recebeu de Tsunade.

Ela observou a loira se aproximar e fechou os olhos na espera de um golpe, mas os abriu assim que sentiu um calor reconfortante que vinha de um brilho suave que emanava das mãos dela. A dor sumiu, mas uma pontada se fez presente em seu estômago, era assim que alguém se sentia ao ser _cuidado_?

Ela fora prisioneira por tantos anos, que estar ali naquele quarto desconhecido rodeada de pessoas a deixava estressada e ansiosa. Uma parte dela temeu perder o controle dando lugar a criatura horrível que a consumia.

— Eu sou Tsunade Senju, Godaime Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato. Seu tom era baixo, mas firme e levemente áspero.

Ela a fitou novamente, os olhos castanhos claros, que contrastavam com a pele e os cabelos loiros, num belo tom ouro. Ela não pôde deixar de notar a enorme protuberância na blusa com um par de seios fartos. Piscou sem saber o que dizer.

Percebendo o olhar da garota sobre si, Tsunade franziu as sobrancelhas e intensificou o olhar, extremamente irritada.

— Você não tem nome? A loira perguntou autoritária.

— S.sim, Kasemaru. Ela disse nervosa.

— Sem sobrenome? Você vem de algum Clã? Tsunade questionou focada.

— Eu... Não me lembro. Sua voz saiu em um sussurro.

Tsunade suavizou o olhar, vendo o quão sem rumo a garota parecia.

— Muito bem, nos deixem a sós. Ela ordenou, vendo os outros dois presentes se retirarem, Kiba dando um leve aceno.

Tsunade a sondou com olhos de águia, parando próxima a ela, de maneira que estivesse de frente. _"Eu me pergunto como ela aguentou os métodos de Ibiki, se parece tremer sob meu olhar." _

— Você tem quantos anos? Tsunade cruzou os braços.

— 19 Senhora. Ela respondeu.

— Bom, comece a falar, quero que se apegue aos detalhes. Sua voz era grave e imensamente intimidante.

Kasemaru suspirou muito devagar, contando tudo nos mínimos detalhes. Lembrava de ser uma criança feliz antes de ser pega e entregue a Orochimaru, fazendo parte de suas cobaias para experimentos doentios, os danos causados contribuíram em sua amnésia. Na pré adolescência recebeu a marca da maldição, que a fez virar um monstro, uma fera incontrolável.

Resultando em passar todo resto presa, trancafiada em uma cela, perto de outros monstros como ela. Sendo solta somente a poucos meses atrás, quando o discípulo de Orochimaru resolveu seguir seus rastros, libertando os prisioneiros em troca de fidelidade e promessa de cura. Contanto que o ajudassem a cumprir seu objetivo, ter os olhos amaldiçoados Uchiha.

Terminou dizendo que viu a oportunidade perfeita de fugir quando uma mulher de cabelos rosas assassinou Kabuto, mas nos segundos seguintes a mesma iniciou uma matança, fazendo-a ser pega no meio do confronto, sendo atacada e perseguida por um dos homens que saíram do controle ao ser consumido pelo terceiro estágio da marca da maldição.

Sua última lembrança foi um corpo quente a aquecendo em meio a chuva, sua visão turva teve um vislumbre do rosto de Kiba antes de sucumbir a escuridão.

Tsunade ouviu tudo atentamente, apesar de considerar a garota uma vítima não poderia confiar em um estranho em sua aldeia, ela era um deles e poderia se transformar e ficar fora de controle. Mas ainda sim, decidiu dar-lhe uma chance.

— Por hora vou adiar o julgamento, veremos quem você é. Tsunade disse séria.

— Arigatou, Godaime. Kasemaru abaixou a cabeça em agradecimento.

— Você deve descansar, até o fim da tarde receberá alta. Irei colher amostras de seu sangue, não se preocupe, vamos manter essa marca sob controle. Tsunade disse caminhando até a porta.

Ela grunhiu em concordância, vendo a mulher fechar a porta atrás de si. Kasemaru sentiu algo crescer no peito, poderia renascer a esperança de viver livre? Em um lar de verdade, como sempre sonhou... Isso só o tempo irá dizer.

Tsunade encontrou Kiba nos corredores, encostado a parede, ela caminhou até ele devagar, os suaves sons de seu salto eclodindo no chão.

— Eu te designo a missão de cuidar e ser responsável por Kasemaru, por tempo indeterminado. Ela ordenou.

— O que? Porque eu? Kiba resmungou, não querendo imaginar como a garota iria reagir, ela era um pouco hostil em relação a ele.

— Você está me questionando? Tsunade perguntou com um brilho mortal nos olhos.

— N.não Godaime, jamais. Kiba disse nervoso.

— Você a trouxe pra cá, arque com isso. Tsunade respondeu duramente, e saiu entrando em uma sala.

— Kuso. Kiba bufou em aborrecimento, pela primeira vez concordando com Shikamaru, que problemático!

O dia se passou de forma lenta e torturante, tão devagar e duradouro que a deixava em plena angústia. A falta que sentia de Itachi era como uma ferida que se negava a sarar.

Era difícil aceitar que não teria mais o sorriso dele, seu toque... Mesmo a intensidade predatória que a tinha amedrontado em alguns momentos.

Uma dor mais aguda perfurou seu peito ante as memórias, e lágrimas dolorosas brotaram em seu olhos, escorrendo sem cessar. Sakura estava vivendo seu pior pesadelo, ela desabou, com profundas dores de perda quando seus joelhos dobraram e ela caiu em uma bola no concreto, soluçando baixinho em sua camisola.

A tristeza vinha como um grilhão, pesando, arrasando, destruindo. E quando sentia que ia afundar de vez, algo a batia como ondas, fazia submergir em desespero, para então conseguir subir, respirar e buscar ar, só para afundá-la de novo.

Uma queimação estranha se esparramou em seu peito, na mesma hora uma dor lancinante a atingiu iniciando uma crise de tosse. Sakura levou a mão aos lábios com a expiração repentina, vendo sangue mancha-lá. O coração bateu em um ritmo desregular e sua visão perdeu o foco, cobrindo-a com uma névoa escura, afundando-a no esquecimento.


	27. Abismo

**Capítulo 27: Abismo**

Seus olhos se abriram lentamente e as mãos tatearam cegamente em busca _dele_, ela se levantou olhando fixamente a sua volta, o quarto banhado em sombras, com janelas e portas de madeira fechadas. Mas nada se comparava com a escuridão dentro de si.

Os sintomas anteriores... poderia ela ter contraído a doença de Itachi? Ou seria um efeito colateral do kinjutsu? A rosada respirou com dificuldade, sentindo o chiar do peito em cada respiração.

_Itachi_

Tudo voltava pra ela agora, o olhar em seu rosto quando confessou que o amava, o esforço em tentar toca-la, as batidas frenéticas de seu coração perdendo o ritmo. As imagens de sua tentativa de salvá-lo entravam nela como punhaladas, fazendo tudo se tornar infinitamente pior.

Sakura se sentia sem escolhas, presa, sofrendo, agonizando. Às vezes ela ainda tentava se arrastar, mas outras, ela simplesmente morria. Morria dentro de si mesma, uma morte lenta, um lamento visceral, uma agonia pior do que tudo que já viveu.

Ela caminhou em silêncio, acompanhada por uma tristeza esmagadora, sentindo o frio da madrugada arrepiar sua pele. No fundo via o céu em um manto negro, que aos poucos se tornava azul, ela vagou sem rumo pela floresta de Konoha, seus pés descalços colidindo com a terra, e os fios rebeldes de seu cabelo em volta de rosto.

A rosada parou ao se encontrar na beira de um precipício, ali na ponta daquele despenhadeiro ela viu rachar a barreira invisível da última grama de força que sentia.

Ela fechou os olhos, deixando de lutar, e por um momento, só por um momento, desistiu. Queria tanto relaxar... tanto morrer... Porque de uma coisa tinha certeza, sempre aquela dor estaria consigo, pro resto da vida, e não aguentaria mais suportar.

Sakura engoliu um soluço e soube que logo acabaria, _um passo_, e ela mergulhou no abismo, em um poço sem fim de destruição. Ela sentiu o corpo caindo, o vento forte rangendo em seus ouvidos enquanto se entregava. Tudo se embaralhava em sua mente, imagens vinham e iam, mas agora iria se livrar de toda dor.

O sentimento de incapacidade, de falha, de não conseguir impedir tudo aquilo, uma vontade de fazer o tempo voltar atrás e proteger Itachi, impedi-lo de passar por tudo aquilo. Ela não queria mais continuar sua jornada, sentia-se um nada, pouco menos do que um inseto.

Um sentimento horrível se espalhou do ventre até seus ossos, não pôde impedir as lágrimas que inundavam e desciam por seu rosto, sabendo que estava a um toque do fim. Mas então... Algo a tocava, ruídos, um eco sem fim.

Ela abriu os olhos com o coração batendo forte no peito, em meio às sombras da noite centenas de corvos a rodeavam, o crocitar agudo ecoava enquanto a arranhavam numa tentativa de impedir sua queda.

_"Itachi."_ Sakura sentiu o coração bombear tão forte que zumbia nos ouvidos, estava a ponto de desmaiar.

Olhando pra cima ela viu um único olho vermelho sangue em um dos corvos, em seguida, a escuridão a envolveu.

Já era tarde da noite quando Kasemaru finalmente teve alta, ela passou por mais uma série de perguntas feitas pela Godaime, em seguida foi apresentada a uma mulher chamada Anko, que também continha o selo amaldiçoado.

Ela suspirou caminhando pelos corredores do hospital, vestindo uma blusa branca e calça preta, junto a sandálias ninja que lhe concederam, seu cabelo permaneceu solto, com sua franjinha na testa e os fios longos até a cintura.

Kasemaru arfou quando viu um cão enorme, do tamanho de um urso, sua pelugem branca como a neve. Ela acelerou o passou e afagou sua cabeça, um leve sorriso se espalhando em seus lábios.

— Ei garoto, você está perdido? Ela se agachou acariando-o.

Ele latiu em resposta, abanando o rabo e lambendo seu rosto.

— Você é tão grande. Kasemaru sorriu, entretida com o animal.

— Ele não está perdido, eu sou o dono. Uma voz conhecida retumbou acima dela.

O tempo fechou, Kasemaru levantou devagar, olhos ardentes no moreno a sua frente, ela conteve a ânsia de rosnar.

— O que faz aqui? Ela indagou raivosa.

— Sou encarregado de sua estadia na aldeia, em outras palavras, sua babá. Kiba disse sem humor, enrugando o nariz.

— Eu não preciso de um, sugiro que saia daqui. Ela disse em um leve tom de ameaça, que não passou despercebido por ele.

— Escuta aqui, eu menos ainda gostaria de ser o escolhido pra essa missão, então não fique achando que é a única chateada com isso, o desgosto é mútuo. Kiba disse ríspido, a pegando pelo braço.

— Me solta! Kasemaru puxou o braço em um arranque.

— Vamos sair daqui, agora. Ele disse em voz baixa.

— Eu não vou com você. Ela gritou, decidida a fazer uma cena sobre isso.

As poucas pessoas que ali passavam olharam de relance, desaprovando a situação.

— Fale baixo, você está em um hospital. Kiba disse, vendo a atenção ser atraída a eles.

Kasemaru olhou em volta envergonhada.

— Já disse que não vou com você. Ela falou entre dentes.

— Você vai sim. Kiba se aproximou.

— Me faça. Ela provocou, seus rostos muito perto, ela teve que inclinar a cabeça por ele ser mais alto.

Os dois se pegaram pela gola da camisa ao mesmo tempo, os narizes quase se tocando, a raiva evaporava ao redor deles. Kasemaru manteve o aperto, olhando dentro de seus olhos em desafio, Kiba tinha um brilho feroz em suas pupilas verticais.

— Vejo que estão se dando bem. A voz de Tsunade os tirou de seu confronto.

Ambos se soltaram, virando pro lado oposto.

— Tsc. Kiba resmungou.

— Sabe, ultimamente tenho estado em meio há tantos problemas que se eu ver mais um não sei o que sou capaz de fazer. A loira disse brincando com uma esfera de metal na mão.

Kiba e Kasemaru olharam atentos.

— Tem sido bastante exaustivo, então, tem algo que queiram me falar? Ela perguntou com um sorriso, dando um aperto na esfera, fazendo-a virar pó diante seus olhos.

Kasemaru arregalou os olhos assustada, quando ela exigiu a presença de um líder não imaginou ser uma mulher extremamente forte e com pavio curto.

— Não Godaime, tudo está sob controle. Kiba respondeu ágil.

— Ótimo, quero um relatório todo final do dia. Tsunade se despediu, atendendo um casal de idosos.

Kiba soltou o ar em alívio, voltando sua carranca para a garota ao seu lado.

— Ela é muito temperamental, não a teste. Ele avisou.

— Hm. Kasemaru cruzou os braços.

— Vamos. Ele colocou as mãos no bolso caminhando ao lado de seu cachorro. — A propósito, ele se chama Akamaru.

— Akamaru. Ela disse devagar, ganhando um latido alto dele.

Sem escolhas ela o seguiu até sua casa, passando entre as ruas da aldeia iluminada na noite, as pessoas bebiam, conversavam, sorriam, nem se davam conta de que tinha um estranho entre eles, uma criança passou por ela e sorriu, por um instante ela se sentiu _acolhida_. Sem olhares odiosos ou de medo.

Ela caminhou em silêncio ao lado dele, passando por baixo de um grande arco de madeira, entrando em um local com símbolo de presas em uma pedra no centro. Era tudo muito bonito, as casas com uma beleza clássica, rústica, um espaço amplo.

Havia cães por toda parte, homens e mulheres com uma semelhança notável, com as mesmas marcas que Kiba exibia em suas bochechas, contudo ela poderia diferenciar as dele, que eram mais marcadas, com um tom vibrante... Ela mordeu a bochecha ao se dar conta dos pensamentos.

Ele parou em frente uma casa grande, tirando os sapatos antes de entrar, ela seguiu o exemplo e se esgueirou atrás dele. Kasemaru se encantou com o lugar, tudo com muita madeira, ambientes arejados, estofados confortáveis, chão de tábuas corridas que brilhavam, bem encerados.

Ela ficou paralisada na porta admirando a casa quando percebeu que Kiba entrara e conversava com uma mulher muito parecida com ele. Tinha marcações vermelhas sobre os olhos, acompanhando as marcas na bochecha e um tom escuro de batom roxo.

Ela tinha olhos selvagens e aparentava ser uma mulher forte, rigorosa por natureza, seus lábios se ergueram em um sorriso deixando os dentes afiados amostra. Kasemaru sentiu-se nervosa com o olhar e abaixou a cabeça rapidamente demonstrando respeito.

— Boa noite Senhora. Kasemaru disse em cumprimento.

— Seja bem vinda ao clã Inuzuka, eu sou Tsume, mãe de Kiba e esse é Kuromaru. Ela disse apontando pro cão ao seu lado, que tinha o pêlo escuro com a parte inferior branca, não possuía a orelha esquerda e usava um tapa olho.

— Arigatou, me chamo Kasemaru. Ela colocou uma mecha atrás da orelha, porque se sentia tão nervosa? Seu coração parecia tremer por dentro.

— Nunca pensei que chegaria o dia em que Kiba traria uma garota pra casa, mesmo sendo por conta de uma missão. Tsume disse com diversão.

— Mãe. Kiba chamou sua atenção ficando levemente corado.

Kasemaru teve vontade de rir, gostando da provocação imposta por Tsume. Ela viu Kiba sentar-se de joelhos ao redor de uma mesinha e fez o mesmo, acompanhando seus movimentos. Logo em seguida Tsume os serviu com uma variedade de alimentos.

A boca dela salivou diante o aroma, mas o nervosismo se intensificou em seu interior, ela passou os olhos pelos pauzinhos que lhe foram entregues e sentiu a mão suar. Não fazia _ideia_ de como usar.

Kiba utilizava com facilidade, comendo e se envolvendo em uma conversa com Tsume, seus olhos tentaram memorizar os movimentos mas ela temeu fazer uma tentativa.

— Parece que sua irmã vai chegar mais tarde hoje. Tsume falou, dando um olhar no relógio.

— Ela trabalha demais. Kiba deu um suspiro.

— Você deveria fazer o mesmo. Ela repreendeu.

Kiba bufou em irritação, comendo com satisfação o peixe grelhado. Tsume viu a garota ainda sem tocar na comida e arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Você não vai comer? Ela perguntou.

Kasemaru engoliu em seco, como ela ia contar que passou anos presa em uma cela e não sabia se portar como uma pessoa normal?

— Agradeço, mas não sinto fome no momento. Ela deu a desculpa torcendo pra que acreditassem.

O estômago dela resolveu protestar bem naquela hora, se havia algo que queria fazer era se esconder em um buraco naquele momento.

— Não precisa ser tímida, sinta-se em casa. Tsume riu vendo o quão vermelha a garota estava.

— Desculpe, eu só quero descansar. Ela disse nervosa, se levantando.

— Kiba, mostre ela os aposentos. Tsume mandou, terminando sua refeição.

Ele levantou intrigado, imaginando o que a fez negar a comida mesmo estando com fome, ao passar na frente dela pôde sentir o cheiro de _medo_. Kiba anotou mentalmente descobrir o motivo disso.

Ele deslizou a porta do shoji e ela entrou, vendo o cômodo confortável e simples. Kiba continuou parado na entrada analisando a desconhecida. Kasemaru se virou e viu o olhar frio de Kiba sobre si, antes que pudesse pronunciar uma palavra ele se foi, fechando a porta.

Ela deitou no futon, olhando a lua pela janela como se estivesse hipnotizada, sentindo algo balançar por dentro. As horas se passaram e a garota de cabelos roxos permanecia acordada em sua insônia observando o início da matina.

Sem aguentar mais ficar parada ela levantou-se, deslizou a porta e saiu entre o corredor, dando de cara com Kiba. Ela pulou assustada, ele fez sinal de silêncio com o dedo sobre a boca, uma fina camada de luz sobre o rosto dele encoberto pelas sombras da noite.

Ela o seguiu muda, o céu escuro ficando levemente azulado, em uma bela mistura de cores. Ao chegar na floresta ela viu árvores levemente danificadas, Kiba parou e se esticou sem tirar o olhar dela.

— Eu costumo treinar aqui. A voz dele soou firme.

— Tão cedo? Ela perguntou curiosa.

— Essa é a melhor hora, antes do sol nascer, ajuda a afiar meus sentidos. Kiba explicou, dando um assobio.

Minutos depois Akamaru surgiu, parando ao lado de seu dono e obedientemente cumprindo os comandos, iniciando o treinamento.

Kasemaru os observou, não podia negar que faziam uma ótima dupla, os ataques combinados eram impecáveis, assim como as estratégias. Ela os viu por um longo tempo, notando o quanto Kiba era apegado ao companheiro canino e acima de tudo o quão eram leais um ao outro.

Kiba fez uma pausa, sentando ao chão em descanso, Akamaru correu energético pela floresta. Ela sorriu sentindo a língua coçar em provocação.

— Você está acabado, para Akamaru parece ter sido um simples aquecimento. Ela provocou.

— Porque ao invés de encher minha paciência não fala um pouco sobre você? Kiba disse relaxado, os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça.

— O que quer saber? Ela se encostou em uma pedra.

— Seus pontos fortes. Ele falou olhando-a de canto.

— Eu tenho ouvidos sensíveis, posso escutar passos a vários quilômetros de distância. Também possuo um nariz aguçado, parecido com o seu. Ela contou, vendo ele se sentar de imediato.

— Interessante. Ele murmurou pra si mesmo.

— E posso ver perfeitamente no escuro. Kasemaru o encarou.

— Visão noturna? Kiba parecia surpreso.

Ela grunhiu em concordância, ocultando a parte em que se transformava em um monstro horrível.

— E meus olhos têm a capacidade de enxergar nitidamente a longa distância. Ela se virou para dar uma demonstração.

— Como? Kiba se aproximou em curiosidade.

— Veja aquele penhasco. Ela apontou para o monumento distante.

— Eu vejo, mas um pouco indistinto. Kiba disse forçando a visão.

— Pois bem, eu vejo perfeitamente. Ela olhou fixamente, seus olhos ficaram escuros como o céu da meia noite.

Ela captou algo rosa, cambaleando e caindo no precipício, não era algo, era _alguém_. Kasemaru abriu a boca em choque voltando a cor púrpura de seus olhos.

— Kiba, alguém caiu lá de cima. Ela gritou agitada.

— Hã, você deve ter se confundido, ninguém costuma treinar aqui, os shinobis preferem o campo de treinamento. Ele deu de ombros.

— Não, eu sei o que vi, tinha um rosa chiclete inconfundível. Kasemaru disse rapidamente, lembrando-se da garota que pôs fim à vida de Kabuto.

_"Sakura?"_ Kiba indagou.

Naquele momento Akamaru apareceu latindo em desespero, como se quisesse se comunicar com Kiba.

— Calma garoto, o que foi? Kiba o tranquilizou ouvindo seus latidos desesperados.

Então Kasemaru sentiu, o cheiro, aquele cheiro, _sangue_. Ela se eriçou, sentindo o selo da maldição se estender sobre seu corpo, os dentes ficaram pontiagudos, as unhas cresceram e os pêlos começaram a aparecer em seu rosto, assim como em seu braço.

_"Não."_ Ela gemeu por dentro, sentindo o desejo insano de matar, seus olhos ficaram completamente pretos, e o selo se estendia para o segundo estágio.

— Kasemaru, precisamos ir. Kiba chamou, vendo-a de costas estranhamente com um chakra sombrio.

Ela sentiu que estava sendo dominada pela fera, suas mãos tremiam com o esforço de se conter, ela prendeu a respiração por um tempo lembrando-se dos ensinamentos de Anko.

_"NÃO, eu tenho que me controlar."_ Ela lutou contra, sentindo uma dor terrível se apossar de si.

Ela caiu no chão com um grito agonizante, mesmo tentando se controlar era forte e visceral, completamente enlouquecedor. A criatura lutava dentro de si, tentando tomar o controle.

O suor pingava em seu queixo, suas unhas arranharam o solo profundamente enquanto rosnava, ela sentiu os ossos se contorcendo em uma dor que a perfurava.

Kasemaru trincou os dentes com tanta força que sentiu o gosto de ferrugem na boca, ela ascendeu o chakra em uma onda violenta, balançando as árvores ao redor. Seu coração batia forte no peito, sua energia fervendo, ela estava tremendo enquanto lutava para manter algum controle.

Sua respiração parou nos pulmões quando conseguiu a força para superar o animal furioso dentro dela. A sede de sangue que enchia seu corpo começou a se dissipar, substituída pelo calor líquido que iniciou em seu abdômen e fluiu suavemente pelo resto de seu corpo.

Ela se recompôs, ficando de pé um pouco ofegante, o selo recuou até o pescoço, pulsando com uma dor intensa. Ela enxugou o suor da testa, virando-se de frente a Kiba.

— Ei, o que há com você? Kiba perguntou desconfiado.

— Mais importante que isso, precisamos ir. Ela disse vendo o olhar questionar dele.

Ele semicerrou os olhos, intrigado com a exibição repentina. Kiba tentou, mesmo que brevemente, analisar aquilo, ela escondia algo obscuro e isso ficou claro em seus olhos assustados, nada do que fizesse seria o bastante para disfarçar.

— Vamos. Ele se apressou, decolando floresta a dentro, junto à ela e Akamaru. Com os pensamentos correndo a todo instante.

Sakura flutuou em sua consciência, sentindo algo molhado sobre o rosto, seus olhos abriram uma pequena fenda e sua visão nublada captou um... focinho gelado? Ela piscou confusa quando viu Akamaru encima de si.

Tonta ela olhou pra cima e notou que havia duas pessoas a sua volta, ela identificou Kiba com o rosto estranhamente pálido, e ao lado uma mulher de longos cabelos roxos iluminados pelo sol que acabara de surgir.

Sakura gemeu, sentindo o melado escorrer no canto em sua cabeça, seu corpo doía, mas não tanto quanto imaginava pelo impacto da queda, então o coração dela martelou forte, o crocitar, os corvos, sharingan... _Itachi_.

Ela tentou levantar mas chiou de dor, percebendo que não conseguia se mover, sentia-se fraca e esgotada de chakra como em seus dias de genin.

— Sakura o que aconteceu? Você está bem? Kiba perguntou preocupado.

Ela gemeu em resposta sentindo o corte em sua cabeça palpitar.

Ele se agachou ao seu lado e a tomou nos braços delicadamente.

— Calma, eu vou te levar pro hospital. Kiba tentou tranquiliza-la.

Ela queria protestar mas estava tão cansada de tudo que se deixou levar, tendo um vislumbre das folhas das árvores levemente sacudidas pelo vento, os pássaros em um belo canto ao nascer do sol, ela suspirou, se agarrando ao grão de esperança que apareceu.

Dentro do hospital o burburinho foi grande, a aprendiz da Godaime ferida agitou as enfermeiras de plantão. Kiba foi muito discreto, apesar de ter suas suspeitas se recusou a dar informação a qualquer um senão Tsunade.

A Loira chegou às pressas, deixando tudo para trás ao receber a notícia que sua pupila estava no hospital, mesmo depois de tudo, ainda sentia um afeto muito grande pela garota, a ponto de sentir um medo absurdo de perdê-la.

Ela ouviu atentamente o relato de Kiba, seu coração se agitou no peito e os olhos se arregalam com a realização. _Suicídio_. Tsunade a curou, vendo seus olhos abertos mas perdidos.

Ambas não trocaram palavras, mas Sakura viu em seu olhar o pedido mudo de perdão, a preocupação estampada nas esferas castanhas, a maneira carinhosa que a tocava. A rosada queria, muito, acreditar em sua inocência, mas era _difícil_. Seus olhos se fixaram em sua mentora, vendo o distante indício de lágrimas.

— Não diga nada a Naruto, por favor. Sakura pediu com voz rouca, a garganta um tanto seca.

— Você tem minha palavra. Tsunade suspirou, verificando os caminhos do chakra.

Ao terminar a loira se retirou do quarto, dando ordens de repouso a aluna que sofria os efeitos colaterais de um tipo raro de doença. Tsunade fechou a porta e se recostou nela, _Sakura_, sua preciosa aprendiz, considerada sua _filha_... parecendo tão sozinha e perdida, que seu coração se apertou.

Sua vontade era ir até lá, conforta-lá e protegê-la, moldar mais uma vez sua força para que nada pudesse a abater. Mas havia um mar de espinhos entre elas, Tsunade não sabia como lidar com isso sem invadir o espaço imposto por Sakura.

Ela apertou os punhos relembrando os olhos verdes sem brilho, que a enchia de preocupação. Só havia uma pessoa capaz de desvendar a causa de tudo isso, assim como achar um meio de chegar até a rosada. Tsunade caminhou a passos firmes, determinada, encontrando um anbu no caminho.

— Me traga Shikamaru Nara. Ela exigiu duramente, subindo as escadas até seu escritório.

No dia seguinte às coisas estavam fervendo, Sakura foi exonerada de qualquer missão, ficando sobre observação de um anbu, que não saia de sua cola. Ela ouviu Ino, Kiba, Kakashi e até mesmo Neji em sua porta, mas ignorou a todas as chamadas. A rosada deu graças por Naruto não estar na aldeia, como ela iria explicar suas ações? A que ponto tinha chegado?

Sakura ficou na cama o tempo todo, sentindo um estranho cansaço, uma vontade de ficar sozinha e não ter que ver ou falar com ninguém. Lá fora o dia seguia, mas ali dentro do quarto trancado e na penumbra, era como se a noite se estendesse, silenciosa, opressiva, solitária.

Não se sabe que horas eram, nem ao menos se levantou para comer, cheia de pensamentos e lembranças, que se tornavam cada vez mais fortes dentro de si.

Odiava ficar deprimida, prostrada, mas parecia que aquilo se tornava cada vez mais uma rotina de sua vida. Ela sabia que querendo ou não teria que retomar a vida, sorrir, fingir...

Para seus amigos, ela era sempre a bem humorada, corajosa, com um temperamento explosivo, mas apegada aos companheiros. Mas agora, só ela sabia o que sentia, o quanto se escondia, e mesmo sabendo não conseguia parar, afastá-los era seu escudo, uma forma de se proteger.

Sakura fechou os olhos, como se pudesse apagar toda angústia que a consumia. Um dia ela poderia ter paz? Passar um dia inteiro sem nenhuma lembrança?

Ela começou a chorar, levantou-se para lavar o rosto, com raiva por estar tão sensível e abalada nos últimos dias, por não conseguir se manter ao menos em seu limite. Ela se entregou... parou de lutar, desistiu de sua vida.

— Ahhhhhh. Sakura gritou no banheiro vazio, com mágoa, tristeza, raiva, engolindo o choro.

Ela se jogou na cama, as lembranças a derrubando, o cheiro, os toques, o amor que a rasgava e sangrava por dentro. Só de imaginar sua vida longe dele, a dor vinha abissal, terrível. O sofrimento estava lá, latente, impedindo-a até de respirar, mostrando que faltava algo, como se houvesse um buraco.

Sakura continuou imóvel, lágrimas descendo por seu resto, mesmo sem querer. A presença de Itachi marcada a ferro, em sua pele e em sua alma, para sempre.


	28. Dor

**Capítulo 28: Dor**

Novos dias vieram, mas a dor continuou latente e feroz dentro de si, sem se abrandar, apenas se acumulando. Ela acordava, comia, se banhava, seguia em frente como um robô.

Mas sonhava com Itachi, tinha pesadelos, passava noites em claro suada e desesperada por ele. Perturbada por ansiar seu toque, seu calor.

Em pensar que Itachi surgiu num momento em que ela queria sair do casulo, fez com que se sentisse viva. E agora, ali, ela parecia morta.

Tudo se acumulava dentro de si, a ponto de sentir que a qualquer momento iria explodir. Sakura tinha muito ódio de sua fraqueza, da sensação de impotência.

A agonia apertou seu coração, ela ficou ali gritando silenciosamente por dentro, se rasgando em dor.

Sakura teve um misto de sentimentos, sua consciência gritava que ela tinha ido longe demais, que não teria pra onde fugir. Mas uma parte dela, uma parte que era apenas mulher, apenas emoção, pulsava pelo que viveu com Itachi.

Ela afundou-se nos travesseiros e se encolheu, fechando os olhos, recordando os momentos que davam forças para combater a dor com mais controle, e de alguma maneira se agarrar a esperança, talvez... nem tudo fosse perdido.

Sakura ficou lá, arrasada, mas era assim que vivia agora.

Shikamaru deu um longo suspiro cansado, a semana fora agitada e ele não teve um momento de descanso após ser convocado pela Godaime. Ele estava sendo analítico, colhendo diversas informações e explorando os diferentes lados da mesma história.

Ele precisava entender o que tinha por trás da tentativa de morte da rosada, precisava prever três passos a frente antes de chegar a qualquer conclusão.

Shikamaru recorreu a Ino, sem Naruto por perto ela era a única que conhecia Sakura como ninguém. Tomando um gole de chá, ele deu um olhar para sua amiga loira, Ino estava séria, um tanto preocupada. Em outra ocasião ela estaria rindo e comentando animada sobre tudo, mas agora estava mais calada do que o habitual.

— Ino? Shikamaru chamou.

Seus olhos azuis foram de encontro a ele, lembrou-se de sua pergunta e respondeu calma.

— Ela está muito diferente, não se abre comigo, não me atende na porta, e até fugiu quando eu perguntei o que a afligia. Ino disse tristemente.

— O comportamento agressivo foi um dos mais notáveis, ela exterminou dezenas de shinobis de maneira brutal. Shikamaru concluiu, vendo o olhar preocupado de Ino.

— Eu soube por Hinata, foi como se ela... enlouquecesse. Ino se levantou nervosa.

Shikamaru pegou uma folha caída ao seu lado e brincou com ela.

— Algo deve ter acontecido com Sakura, algo que a conecta a Itachi. Continuou Shikamaru. — Ela é um de nós, a conhecemos e sabemos que seus sentimentos por Sasuke não são suficientes para salvar seu irmão.

— Você acha que ela teve contato íntimo com ele? Ino indagou assustada, até que algo a ocorreu...

**Flashback**

_"Quem ele é? Ino disse dando risadinhas."_

_"Shinobi. Foi a única coisa que Sakura respondeu."_

O coração dela disparou ante a lembrança, suas mãos suaram de nervoso e seus olhos se arregalaram como pires.

_"Não pode ser, não pode ser."_ Ino pensou agitada.

— Pelo olhar em seu rosto vejo que estou certo. Shikamaru disse preguiçosamente.

Ino mordeu a língua com raiva, sua amiga desencantou de um Uchiha para se apaixonar por outro, e ainda fez tudo pelas suas costas, não havia segredos entre as duas.

_"Ora testa como você ousa!"_ Ino teve vontade de socar o jarro de flores de sua loja.

— O que você sugere? Ela perguntou, olhando pela janela e tentando acalmar os nervos.

Shikamaru exclamou um _problemático_, e se despediu da amiga, rumo a casa da rosada.

Sakura estava sentada com o cobertor em volta do corpo, em busca de algum alento contra aquele frio dentro de si, que se esparramava em suas veias, nutrindo algo imperturbável em seu interior durante suas horas solitárias de terror.

Uma batida na porta a despertou de seu estado de transe, ela continuou quieta, sem intenção de atender, até que a voz masculina surgiu do lado de fora.

— Eu não saio daqui sem falar com você. A voz saiu abafada.

_"Shikamaru."_ Sakura piscou, sem entender a visita inesperada.

Tudo o que queria era paz e esquecimento, por isso decidiu abrir a porta e se livrar do incômodo.

— Um minuto. Ela respondeu, se levantando e removendo o pijama, vestindo-se com a roupa padrão de Konoha.

Sakura desceu as escadas lentamente, adiando o máximo possível o breve contato com o gênio Nara, suas mãos tocaram a maçaneta e ela respirou profundamente.

Shikamaru estava parado com as mãos no bolso, o olhar afiado na rosada a sua frente, ele relaxou os ombros e fez sinal com a cabeça.

— Precisamos conversar. Ele disse seriamente.

— Sobre? Ela indagou com a cara fechada.

— Me acompanhe. Ele pediu, dando um passo para o lado.

Sakura pensou em recusar a oferta, mas ele deixou claro em seu olhar que seria insistente. Ela bufou, cruzando os braços e tomando lugar ao seu lado.

O silêncio pesou entre os dois, junto com o mal estar, a rosada o observou de canto de olho e imaginou se ele estaria analisando-a.

— Sakura, você tem estado distante ultimamente. Ele a olhou curioso.

— Impressão sua. Ela respondeu, baixo.

Shikamaru notou o certo desespero em seu olhar, que desmentia toda aquela tranquilidade que aparentava. Ele se deu conta de que ela era muito mais complexa do que queria parecer.

Em pouco tempo ele a conduziu até a biblioteca, estava vazia e ao sentarem-se de frente um pro outro Shikamaru prosseguiu.

— Você não precisa fingir na minha presença. Ele disse sério.

Sakura deu um olhar desconfiado, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

— Do que você foge? Shikamaru indagou.

— Fugir? De quê? Ela apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e se aproximou, encarando-o.

— Itachi Uchiha. Shikamaru foi direto ao ponto, na hora ela empalideceu, não foi preciso dizer nada para lhe dar uma resposta.

A rosada teve vontade de chorar, a tristeza pesava dentro dela, parecia a rasgar por inteiro, mas se conteve.

— O irmão de Sasuke... Apesar dela soar naturalmente, Shikamaru sentiu a tensão.

Ele a examinou minuciosamente, um tanto alerta, seus olhos castanhos escuros muito afiados, totalmente concentrados nela.

— Porque está me olhando desse jeito? Ela perguntou incomodada.

— Estou só olhando. Shikamaru falou seco.

Um clima estranho pesou ao redor, cansado, ele sabia que de qualquer forma a rosada só diria o que a convém, decidindo empurra-la.

— Ou devo dizer, seu amante. Ele disse devagar.

Sakura se levantou em um salto, apertando as mãos em fúria ao lado do corpo.

— O que você está insinuando? Ela esbravejou.

Shikamaru semicerrou os olhos pronto para confronta-lá quando o chão tremeu, sacudindo-os.

— Nani? Ele se segurou na mesa.

_''O que foi isso?''_ Sakura se equilibrou, olhando pela janela.

No horizonte exalavam nuvens de fumaça, gritos de agonia podiam ser ouvidos junto ao forte som de explosão.

— Eu preciso encontrar Ino, você vá até o hospital. Vamos! Shikamaru correu as presas.

Do topo da torre Hokage Tsunade executava selos de mão com um olhar feroz, abaixando-se e batendo a palma da mão sobre o solo.

— Kuchiyose no Jutsu. A camada de fumaça surgiu, revelando a lesma em estatura tão alta quanto o maior edifício de Konoha.

— A partir de agora, grude em cada ninja e habitante em Konoha! Absorva meu chakra e utilize-o para tratar seus ferimentos! Tsunade ordenou.

— Parece que a aldeia está em caos. Katsuyu comentou.

— Não importa, vá logo. Tsunade disse com urgência.

— Entendido. Katsuyu começou a se espalhar em lesmas menores, preenchendo cada canto da aldeia.

O vento soprou suas longas mechas em tom ouro, Tsunade olhava o horizonte com olhos de águia.

— Protegerei está aldeia de qualquer jeito! Juro pelo meu título de Hokage! Ela disse bravamente.

Do outro lado, Sakura atravessava as ruas de Konoha em repleto caos, civis fugiam desesperados, crianças choravam e havia corpos em cada esquina. A rosada continuou correndo até ouvir um grupo de shinobis.

— A akatsuki invadiu nosso território. Gritavam nervosos.

_"Pain."_ Foi a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente ao lembrar das palavras de Kisame no esconderijo.

O líder veio... por _Naruto_, ela rangeu os dentes em fúria e apertou o passo. Ao dobrar a direita ela se deparou com Ino, correndo de olhos fechados em um choro avassalador.

Sakura se aproximou preocupada, segurando a loira pelo braço em busca de possíveis ferimentos.

— Ino, o que aconteceu? Ao perguntar, ela se agarrou a Sakura, chorando e soluçando em pânico.

— Fale pra mim, fizeram alguma coisa com você? Sakura sentiu o coração disparar com a possibilidade.

— N.não. Ela respondeu com certa dificuldade, soltando um soluço.

— Diga, o que está havendo? A rosada perguntou com nervosismo preenchendo-a.

— Shizune... ele.. a matou.. na minha frente. Ino disse com voz embargada, soluçando muito.

Sakura sentiu um baque por dentro, seus olhos se arregalaram e ela ficou imóvel, incrédula pelo que acabara de ouvir. Ela fechou os olhos apertando o punho, mesmo sem querer, uma pequena parte se doeu pela perda que afetaria sua mestra.

— Ino, precisamos ir, você tem que ser forte, o sacrifício de Shizune não pode ser em vão. Sakura a encorajou.

Ino respirou fundo enxugando as lágrimas, o rosto um tanto vermelho.

— Hai. Ela murmurou.

As duas seguiram em frente juntas, Ino dando detalhes sobre o inimigo durante o trajeto. Sakura parou quando sentiu um chakra estranho em um beco próximo, vendo de longe o único membro feminino da akatsuki em confronto com o clã Aburame.

A ira incendiou suas veias, e a rosada não pensou duas vezes antes de atacar, se lançando em alta velocidade na kunoichi de cabelos roxos.

— Shannaro. Ela gritou, socando a mulher com o punho infundido em chakra.

O beco ficou completamente silencioso, Sakura sentiu todos os olhos em si, quando a mulher se desvencilhou em vários pedaços de papel.

Ela tomou forma novamente, apenas a parte superior do corpo visível, Konan os observava de longe, prevendo entediada.

— Inoichi e os outros precisam de reforços, vão, deixem-a comigo. Sakura disse sem tirar os olhos do inimigo.

— Hai. Os membros do clã Aburame se foram rapidamente, com exceção de Shino.

— Há algo que eu precise saber? Sakura indagou, moldando chakra nas mãos.

— Apenas uma pequena parte de seu rosto fica materializado durante o jutsu, meu insetos captaram sinal de chakra ali, você têm de dar um único golpe preciso nesse ponto. Shino explicou, segurando o abdômen ferido.

_"Para isso, ela tem que ficar parada."_ Sakura concluiu, com um leve sorriso no canto dos lábios.

— Ino, pronta? Sakura perguntou animada, dando um passo à frente.

— Eu nasci pronta, vamos fazer isso testa. A loira respondeu determinada, socando a palma da mão aberta.

A rosada sentiu os cabelos chicotearem em volta do rosto, no terceiro passo ela avançou ligeira, sendo atacada por várias shurikens de papel no caminho.

Próxima a akatsuki, Sakura desferiu uma sequência de golpes que a mulher sequer fazia questão de desviar, se desmanchando em dezenas de papéis a cada vez que era acertada. Seus olhos frios encaravam a rosada com desgosto.

— Onde está Naruto Uzumaki? Konan questionou sem emoção, os olhos em um tom laranja refletiam a morte.

— O que lhe faz pensar que eu contaria de bom grado? Sakura disse com deboche, o rosto muito próximo ao dela.

— Patético. Konan disse com desinteresse, mandando uma garoa de papel um tanto afiada.

Sakura recuou, desviando com facilidade, tendo um único arranhão superficial no braço. Ela bateu o punho no chão fazendo a terra tremer com inúmeras crateras, um edifício próximo balançou. A rosada prendeu a respiração, avançando novamente quando viu o sinal de Ino.

Ninpō: Manka Ryōran.

Ino pulou no ar sacando dois maços de uma espécie de flor venenosa, lançando-as no chão, as flores explodiram no impacto, criando uma chuva de névoa venenosa e pétalas roxas.

Konan flutuou com suas asas, saindo do meio da névoa venenosa. No minuto seguinte Ino fez o sinal de mão.

Shintenshin no Jutsu

Konan sentiu o coração pular uma batida, seu ritmo cardíaco diminuiu e ela logo se viu sem controle do próprio corpo.

_"Vá em frente."_ Ino incentivou convicta, dentro do corpo da akatsuki.

Sakura estava cega, surda, irada, quando deu um soco brutal no rosto de Konan, no ponto exato que Shino a instruiu.

— SHANNARO. A rosada berrou furiosa, lançando Konan no edifício, tamanha força.

Ino voltou ao seu corpo no último minuto, impedindo de ser afetada pelo golpe. O concreto rachou com a batida, a akatsuki cuspiu sangue, sentindo a cabeça girar.

Sakura bateu o pé no solo com violência, desmoronando o edifico em ruínas, levantando uma nuvem vigorosa de poeira.

— Conseguimos! Ino levantou o punho em vitória.

— Hn. Sakura sorriu de leve.

Momentos depois os destroços tremeram, Konan levantou-se dos escombros, empurrando um grande pedaço de concreto para o lado. Uma fina linha de sangue traçava o canto dos lábios, ela tinha um olhar assassino.

— Morra. Konan gritou alterada, rodeando e cercando-as com suas asas de papel, cobrindo-as com inúmeras tarjas explosivas.

— Ino! Sakura gritou em desespero, correndo em direção a amiga na intenção de protegê-la com o próprio corpo.

As primeiras explosões desencadearam fortemente em suas costas, agachada, ela sentiu o calor das chamas próximo de si, quando repentinamente uma forte onda de vento lançou todas as tarjas explosivas para longe.

Hakke Kūshō

A voz suave de Hinata foi ouvida, carregada de ferocidade, as veias ao redor dos olhos dela saltaram, e ela tinha um olhar arrepiante, como Sakura nunca viu antes.

— Na mira. Hinata atacou, desferindo um golpe de dois dedos poderoso em Konan.

A kunoichi de cabelos roxos sentiu o mundo ficar escuro a sua volta, suas pálpebras caíram contra sua vontade, num último esforço ela mandou papéis ao redor do corpo de Sakura, que explodiram e criaram um tornado gigante, consumindo-a.

Ela tentou reagir mas já era tarde, gritos foram ouvidos quando a primeira explosão eclodiu enviando uma dor aguda em seu ombro. Algo quebrou dentro dela naquele momento, toda fúria, mágoa e dor que sentia como parte de si após a morte de Itachi veio à tona, se concentrou toda em sua essência em um único ponto.

O rosto de Sakura gelou mortalmente, seus olhos verdes eram assassinos, o mal que corria em seu ser e infiltrava em suas estranhas estourou em uma explosão violenta.

Ela rugiu como um leão enjaulado, seu chakra rompeu em um fluxo poderoso, tão denso que se tornou visível ao seu redor. O ar se tornou difícil de respirar, a intenção de matar extravasava da rosada intensamente.

A corrente de força misteriosa ao redor dela cresceu com fervor, disparando em uma rajada de vento com explosão maciça antes de desaparecer, consumindo o tornado gigante e reduzindo-o a pó.

Sakura caiu, batendo fortemente no chão, seus braços tremiam e ela não fazia ideia do que era aquele poder obscuro que a possuía, seu coração batia frenético enquanto se levantava devagar.

— Sakura! Ino gritou chorosa, dando um aperto sufocante na amiga.

— Você está bem? Hinata se aproximou preocupada, um tanto chocada com o que viu.

— Estou bem. Sakura respondeu, dando um olhar a kunoichi de cabelos roxos desmaiada a poucos metros dali.

— Shino, eu vou curar você. Hinata foi até o companheiro de equipe, suas mãos com um suave brilho verde.

— Arigatou. Ele suspirou dolorido.

— Como você fez aquilo? Eu pensei que... Ino fechou os olhos com uma pontada de dor.

— Eu não sei, mas tá tudo bem, não fique assim porco. Sakura a tranquilizou.

O momento foi interrompido por uma aura maligna, a aparição de um homem ruivo com a capa da akatsuki, seu cabelo foi preso em um rabo de cavalo com franja, sua pele era pálida e tinha os olhos roxos.

As ondulações do globo ocular lembraram muito o desenho no teto que ela viu no esconderijo Uchiha, Sakura sentiu os pêlos arrepiarem na presença do desconhecido, todos ficaram em guarda.

Seus olhos frios fixaram-se na mulher inconsciente, em um piscar de olhos ele apareceu diante dela, acariciando sua face e tomando-a nos braços.

— Konan. Ele sussurrou, seu verdadeiro eu tremendo de ódio.

No minuto seguinte ele se foi em um borrão, Ino respirou em alívio, notou a semelhança que tinha com o homem que exterminou Shizune.

— Não podemos perder tempo, Ino vá até o hospital e trate os feridos. Sakura disse duramente.

— Eu? Eu não posso, você é a aprendiz da Godaime, a melhor médica nin. Ino recusou nervosa.

— Você pode e você vai, eu confio na suas habilidades Ino. Sakura declarou, sentindo uma mudança estranha no ar.

— E você? Ino indagou.

— Vou pra linha de frente. A rosada disse decidida.

— Sakura, não. Ino sentiu os olhos arderem.

— Eu vou me cuidar, nada acontece. Agora vá. Sakura partiu dando um último olhar a loira.

— Hai. Ino apertou a mão sobre o peito e suspirou seguindo em direção oposta.

O ar se tornou espesso, uma sensação ruim se instalou na boca do estômago da rosada, ela apertou o passo, correndo pelo telhado e entrando pela janela de seu quarto, em busca de sua katana.

Ela a encaixou nas costas rapidamente e partiu em disparada, vendo a tamanha destruição causada na aldeia, havia fogo por toda parte e edifícios demolidos.

— Eu vou com você. A voz de Hinata soou ao seu lado.

Sakura acenou com a cabeça, correndo junto a morena. Seus olhos foram atraídos para o pequeno ponto flutuante no céu, ao forçar a visão ela viu um homem, com os braços abertos, o manto da akatsuki reluzia glorioso sobre si.

_"Pain."_ O coração dela disparou, ela pousou no chão seguida por Hinata, ambas com a atenção atraída para o inimigo.

Tsunade estreitou os olhos, suas sobrancelhas franziram em desconfiança.

— Ele está planejando alguma coisa... Não sei o quê. Mas é alguma coisa grande! Ela falou com os anbu ao seu redor.

Um brilho de fogo dançou em seus olhos e no minuto seguinte Tsunade pulou da torre.

— Katsuyu, proteja a todos! Ela ordenou, avançando pelos telhados.

_"Alguma coisa terrível está para acontecer. Porque o Naruto está demorando tanto?"_

— Pain! O que você pretende fazer? Ela questionou com voz aguda.

Ele a ignorou, seus olhos ardiam de intensa raiva e ódio, de sangue e morte, ele murmurou palavras inaudíveis, no fim dizendo.

— E agora, o mundo vai conhecer a dor.

Shinra Tensei

Sua voz era como o estrondo de um trovão.

Uma luz branca ofuscante cegou sua visão, a rosada não viu mais nada, tudo se apagou.


	29. Namekuji Tsunade-hime

**Capítulo 29: Namekuji Tsunade-hime**

Seus joelhos bateram na terra e seus olhos se abriram devagar, após Katsuyu a expelir, deixando uma sensação grudenta na pele. Suas orbes verdes se ajustaram e por uma fração de segundo o coração dela falhou.

A aldeia foi varrida no esquecimento, sendo engolida por completa destruição, tudo ao seu redor se reduziu a nada.

— O que é isso? Como isso... aconteceu? Sakura sussurrou, seus olhos se arregalaram e o coração batia descompassado.

_"Esse ataque..."_ Hinata engoliu em seco, levantando-se devagar.

A nuvem de poeira expandiu por toda parte com devastação nefasta, os resto de Konoha era visível em ruínas.

_"Você vai pagar por isso, Pain."_ Tsunade se ergueu com um olhar feroz.

— Ouçam, prestem atenção no que irei declarar. A partir de hoje nomeio Naruto Uzumaki como Rokudaime Hokage, aquele que fez seu nome correr pelos quatro cantos do mundo shinobi e que será maior que seus antecessores. Ela esbravejou com voz grave.

Todos ao redor se calaram, boquiabertos pelo que acabaram de ouvir. O vento soprou seus fios loiros e ela limpou com o dedo o sangue no canto da boca, virando-se de frente para o inimigo, uma explosão de adrenalina inundou seu sistema.

— Eu sou a Godaime Hokage! Você pisou nos sonhos e tesouros dos nossos ancestrais! Não vou perdoá-lo. Como Hokage, vou acabar com isso agora! Tsunade disse com um grito de fúria desenfreada.

Ela uniu as mãos, reunindo e sentindo a energia correr em seu interior, misturando-a com o seu próprio chakra.

_"Jiraiya, eu gostaria de fazer isso com você, como nos velhos tempos."_ Uma aura branca brilhante acendeu sobre suas mãos, com símbolos flutuantes ao redor.

Quatro pontos brancos surgiram em volta do diamante um tanto apagado em sua testa, esvaindo de sua cor púrpura e brilhando em cor luz. Duas linhas percorreram por baixo dos olhos e por cima da sobrancelha na vertical, junto a duas pequenas antenas na lateral da cabeça.

Seus pupilas sumiram, dando lugar a esferas brancas como raios luminosos. Sua aparência era ainda mais jovem, o poder fluía facilmente de seu ser.

Namekuji no Sennin Mōdo

Seu olhar lentamente se voltou para a fonte do jutsu.

— Parece que agora você entende um pouco da dor. Pain disse sem emoção.

Tomada de raiva por tudo que causou a sua aldeia, a fúria extravasou de dentro dela, Tsunade rosnou como uma fera selvagem ao atacar.

Ela saltou, em um milésimo de segundo aparecendo diante dele, surpreendendo-o por tamanha velocidade. Pain não teve tempo suficiente para se preparar e bloquear o ataque quando ela pousou nele. Seu soco, tornado ainda mais mortal por sua fúria, acertou o ruivo, destruindo-o em milhões de pedaços.

— Incrível, Tsunade-sama destruiu um deles com apenas um golpe! Hinata relatou, sem tirar os olhos do horizonte.

Todos vibraram, gritando com fervor pela queda do inimigo. Sakura estava paralisada, incrédula, tudo acontecendo rápido demais para acompanhar, ela piscou, forçando a visão interrompida pela camada de poeira.

— Ela está apostando tudo Sakura. Katsuyu abaixou as antenas com preocupação.

A rosada olhou pro lado, sentindo a ardência irritante nos olhos, seus punhos se apertaram, foi inevitável se sentir abalada pelas palavras da lesma. Sakura tinha rancores de sua mentora, por ter sido tão omissa consigo, mas, no fundo, ela sentia saudade e culpa, por evitá-la e castiga-lá por tudo.

No instante seguinte quatro Pains a atacaram sem pudor, ocupando-a em desviar de cada golpe e sair de seu campo de visão compartilhado. Tsunade se esquivou para trás antes de avançar erguendo o punho com violência.

Kami no Kaminari no Arashi

O segundo Pain foi imediatamente esmagado sob a onda violenta de força que emergiu de seu soco. O tremor e a mudança do ar que resultou de seu movimento jogou os oponentes para longe, com uma explosão de choque que arrancou pedaços do solo.

Tsunade seguiu em frente com seu golpe, seu pé se chocando contra o homem antes de se conectar com a terra. O solo abaixo dela se abriu com um estrondo retumbante, pedaços enormes de terra, grama e pedra destruídos ao seu redor.

Cinco montanhas vieram abaixo tamanha força, os olhos de todos se arregalaram em realização, o chão tremeu sob seus pés como um terremoto. Sakura abriu a boca em choque, tendo a visão das montanhas desmanchando-se no horizonte.

Os três Pains recuaram, ficando lado a lado com o líder que emergiu como novo, sem nenhum arranhão, o responsável pela restauração ficou atrás, os cinco se reuniram. Tsunade apertou as sobrancelhas, suas esferas cristalinas queimaram de fúria.

— Kuchiyose no Jutsu. A ruiva gritou executando rápidos selos.

Da fumaça oculta saiu um cão gigante de três cabeças, tinha diversos piercings corporais e uma coloração preta ao redor da boca, junto a dentes e garras de navalha.

O animal avançou com fúria, Tsunade foi ao seu encontro com uma palma aberta, acertando-o em cheio com um forte baque, desencadeando milhares de cabeças que surgiam no animal, ele desapareceu com um grito de agonia e uma grande explosão de fumaça.

Outro grito de convocação foi ouvido e a loira se virou a tempo de ver um enorme camaleão, que serpenteou a língua ao redor de seu corpo em um aperto de ferro, tornando-se completamente invisível em seguida.

Tsunade sentiu o aperto se intensificar, sufocando-a, Pain vinha em sua direção com velocidade e um olhar assassino. Com um grito de guerra, um fogo de ouro puro queimou ao redor de seu corpo e deixou uma trilha espessa de luz em seu caminho, uma grande quantia de ácido foi expelido de seu corpo, queimando a língua do animal que a soltou com um grunhido doloroso.

Ela bloqueou o ataque de Pain, contra-atacando em sequência, seu punho passou por um centímetro do rosto dele, surpreendendo-o ao sentir o efeito do golpe mesmo sem acertá-lo.

Em seu estado distraído com o gemido do animal, ela falhou em notar as assinaturas de chakra de mais dois deles no chão abaixo dela. Eles emergiram em uma explosão de sujeira, cravando dois receptores de chakra no abdômen da loira.

Tsunade cuspiu sangue, seus sentidos ficaram lentos, seu corpo se recusava a obedecer os comandos, seu coração tremeu em seu interior. Ela foi empalada por mais dois receptores, seus joelhos ficaram fracos e os olhos caíram lentamente, ao fechá-los, ela viu um par de olhos conhecidos, os de seu avô, o Shodai Hokage Hashirama Senju.

Em seguida, os de seu irmão, os de Dan, os de todos shinobis e aldeões da aldeia, e por fim... os de Jiraiya. Seus olhos se abriram como fogo, ela lutou bravamente contra a falência do corpo causada pelos receptores.

— Maldito seja, Pain, não vou te perdoar. Tsunade rugiu com um brilho mortal nos olhos, quando sua mão disparou para frente pegando um ruivo de cabelos longos.

Com um aperto de aço a princesa das lesmas o amassou como papel molhado, seu impacto de chakra o destruiu, irrompendo pedaços de seu corpo por todos os lados.

Ela levou as mãos ao receptores retirando em um arranque, os ferimentos profundos imediatamente desaparecendo enquanto suas células se multiplicavam, deixando a pele perfeitamente ilesa.

O líder permaneceu com o rosto estóico, a única indicação de sua raiva era a oscilação constante no chakra. A figura feminina executou diversos selos com rapidez, convocando dois pares de animais ao mesmo tempo, que vinham com fúria em direção a loira, deixando um trilha de destroços para trás.

Tsunade teceu selos de mão sentindo o líquido ardente em seu interior.

Sansei Umi no Jutsu

Ela lançou uma onda ácida pela boca, arrastando e consumindo as criaturas convocadas. As antenas se movimentaram detectando uma presença, Tsunade girou com um chute poderoso, massacrando o usuário de mísseis em seu caminho.

Ela virou-se de frente ao inimigo, encarando os três Pains restantes, o vento balançou levemente os cabelos loiros, seu salto ecoou na terra, a cada passo dado em direção ao inimigo.

— De fato, você entende a dor. No entanto, não tenho mais interesse em você. Meu interesse é... Um deles saltou em alta velocidade.

Tsunade se preparou, dando tudo de si ao acumular e concentrar todo o chakra em um único ponto para um último ataque, ela morreria, mas o levaria junto.

— Em mim! O grito de Naruto ecoou ao aniquilar o inimigo com uma só mão.

Tsunade arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo, com a vestimenta vermelha, muito parecido com Jiraiya e com o Yondaime, a presença dos dois estava viva e queimava dentro dele. Por um instante ela pôde vê-los lado a lado, seus olhos desfocaram e no minuto seguinte ela perdeu o controle do chakra, esvaindo do modo Sennin.

— Não há porque a Hokage de Konoha lidar com lixos como vocês. Naruto cuspiu com desgosto. — Vá descansar e tomar um chá, vovó. Ele disse tranquilamente.

— Naruto. Tsunade disse fracamente.

Sakura apertou o braço de Hinata em desespero, seus olhos em uma súplica silenciosa.

— O que aconteceu? Não consigo ver nada! Ela disse com urgência.

— Naruto, acabou com ele com uma só mão. Hinata disse surpresa.

— Naruto? Sakura sentiu o coração se aquecer.

— Naruto Uzumaki. Pain disse com desprezo.

— Vamos resolver isso logo! Naruto esbravejou.

O ar se tornou frio ao redor deles.

— Gamakichi, leve a vovó Tsunade para algum local seguro. Naruto comandou.

— Certo. O grande sapo laranja a pegou delicadamente.

— Vovó, eu assumo a partir daqui, diga pras pessoas não interferirem, ficará difícil lutar tendo que protegê-los ao mesmo tempo. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam.

— Entendido, mas leve Katsuyu com você, ela será útil, ela tem algumas informações. Tsunade retirou a miniatura de lesma da blusa.

— Talvez não seja a melhor hora para perguntar isso, mas agora que controlo a energia da natureza posso sentir todo mundo. Naruto começou incerto.

Tsunade ergueu o olhar cansado.

— Kakashi sensei está em alguma missão longe da vila? Ele indagou.

A Godaime ficou sem palavras, seu silêncio disse tudo.

— Entendo. Vá, Gamakichi! Naruto fixou o olhar em Pain.

A ameaça se intensificou no ar, logo a batalha teve início.

* * *

**N/A: **Kami no Kaminari no Arashi = Tempestade do Soco Deus Trovão (Sim, eu usei como referência ao Jutsu de Tobirama, já que ela é sobrinha tem de herdar algo haha)

Sansei Umi no Jutsu = Mar ácido


	30. Escolha

**Capítulo 30: Escolha**

Sakura assistiu enquanto o gigantesco sapo laranja de cem metros de altura aterrissava perto de si, sacudindo o chão tão violentamente que ela pôde sentir o trepidar em seus ossos.

— Shishou... Ela deixou escapar ao ver o estado abatido da loira.

Gamakichi a depositou no chão devagar.

A rosada se aproximou com o coração apertado, era como levar um soco no estômago.

— Sakura. Tsunade disse com a respiração ofegante. — Está tudo bem agora. Ela murmurou, sucumbindo ao cansaço.

Por um momento, a rosada ficou parada, olhando a transformação ocorrer no corpo de sua mentora. Ao vê-la ali assim, com a pele flácida e o coração batendo fraco, fez com que lutasse consigo mesmo, não aguentando ver sua shishou desmoronar.

Uma dúvida cruel a atacou, junto com vários sentimentos; culpa, saudade, mágoa, raiva. Mas não decidia o que fazer.

Fechando os olhos, ela se lembrou de quantas vezes reprimiu a vontade desesperadora de contar a Tsunade como estava prestes a explodir, como a dor a rasgava por dentro, uma dor que em momento algum sarou ou sumiu, mas só cresceu como um avalanche.

Os sentimentos borbulhavam dentro de si, impedindo de ver e ouvir a sua volta. Era como se um véu fosse lançado diante seus olhos.

_"Há momentos em que um Shinobi deve tomar decisões dolorosas."_ A voz de Itachi soprou em seus ouvidos em uma breve recordação.

O pior de tudo era não reconhecer a si mesma, quem era Sakura Haruno? A infame garota apaixonada por Sasuke? A pobre órfã com o sonho tolo de ser uma kunoichi? o elo fraco do time sete?

As perguntas giravam e giravam em sua cabeça como uma tortura, seus olhos lacrimejaram quando se viu sem respostas, até que uma voz conhecida se fez presente ante uma lembrança.

_"Primeiro de tudo, você é minha discípula. Uma kunoichi que vai herdar o poder dos Sannin lendários, e, Sakura Haruno, você também é a discípula da Godaime Hokage!"_

Ela sentiu que a tristeza estava a ponto de a derrubar, mas uma força parecia ganhar terreno em seu interior. Muita coisa a levava ao limite, a uma escolha.

Tinha vindo devagar, como uma onda, mas aquela onda tornara-se um maremoto.

Seus olhos verdes estavam abertos e ardentes, ela lançou o selo em sua testa, que se abriu como uma estrela de quatro pontas. A rosada segurou as mãos de Tsunade com gratidão.

— Obrigado, Shishou. Ela disse suavemente, fazendo um selo de mão e canalizando todo chakra para a lesma de estatura média ao seu lado. — Vamos curá-la. Sakura disse duramente.

— Hai. Katsuyu se aproximou, cobrindo parte do corpo da loira.

Sakura se concentrou, na intenção de estabilizar sua mentora, ela se deu conta de que deixou-se cegar pelo ódio, direcionando toda sua raiva e frustração na loira, quando o verdadeiro culpado continuava a rastejar pelas sombras.

_"Você vai pagar por isso, Danzou, eu garanto."_ Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas com raiva contida.

— Naruto! O desespero era notável na voz da morena.

Todo corpo da rosada ficou completamente em alerta, ela virou-se tendo um vislumbre das costas de Hinata que corria a toda velocidade.

— Espere, Hinata! Sakura pediu em vão.

Seu coração disparou ao pensar em seu amigo loiro em perigo, ela não perdeu tempo, acelerando o processo de cura.

— O que aconteceu? Ela exigiu do homem ao seu lado.

— Hinata-sama acabou de atacar Pain para tentar salvar Naruto! O Hyuuga gritou, seus olhos brancos se arregalaram enquanto observava uma luta que ela não podia ver.

— Kuso. Ela amaldiçoou sabendo que dois dos seus corriam perigo.

O tempo não estava a seu favor, ela continuou a tentar estabilizar Tsunade com agilidade, ela estava quase lá quando o ouviu.

— Não, Hinata-sama. O Hyuuga gritou em lamento.

Foi como sentir uma pancada por dentro, um pequeno tremor a percorreu, o ódio se infiltrava em suas entranhas, girando como um rodamoinho em seu interior. Ela permaneceu com o selo em apenas uma mão, infundido o máximo de chakra que podia na outra, a rosada avançou deixando uma nuvem de poeira para trás.

Pain estava prestes a estocar o último receptor no jinchuuriki, quando um estalo eco zumbiu em seus ouvidos, ele não viu isso chegar.

— MALDITO. Sakura ficou irada, acertando um soco potente na cara do ruivo, que o arremessou a vários quilômetros dentre as árvores.

Ela viu um flash de laranja e olhou para a extrema direita, para encontrar Naruto envolvido em um chakra vermelho ardente. Uma onda de força a arrastou para trás, a força intensa do chakra sacudiu toda a aldeia.

Sakura protegeu o rosto lutando para permanecer de pé, Naruto estava fora de si, destruindo tudo ao redor.

Um suave gemido chamou sua atenção, ela avistou Hinata ferida no canto e se apressou em ir até lá e curá-la rapidamente.

— Naruto... Ela balbuciou.

_"Você o ama, não é?"_ Sakura suspirou, o suave brilho em suas mãos.

Hinata abriu os olhos devagar, sentindo o tremor no chão, ela sentou-se assustada.

— Você está bem? Sakura perguntou.

— Hai. Seus olhos perolados se arregalaram o ver a transformação em Kyuubi.

Outra onda de vento se alastrou, lançando-as para trás.

— Aí vem ele. Hinata disse atenta.

— Que venha! Sakura disse gravemente pondo-se de pé, suas esferas de jade reluziam sua raiva.

Ela estava pronta para entrar em combate quando sentiu, dentro de si a chama que queimava bruscamente, o chakra obscuro em um pico gigantesco fazendo sua pele se arrepiar, parecia intensamente maligno, um chakra que ela muito conhecia mas pouco se lembrava. _Sasuke Uchiha_.

_"Ele está aqui, porque?"_ O forte chakra maligno se movia em alta velocidade próximo a eles. _"Não agora, não posso me distrair."_ Ela engoliu em seco sem saber o que fazer.

— Naruto. Ela disse em um fio de voz, sentindo a queimação dentro de si que chegava a doer, como uma marca da maldição.

Ele mantinha o olhar fixo entre as árvores no horizonte na espera do inimigo, a sexta cauda surgindo nele.

Sakura fechou os olhos lembrando-se da promessa entre eles, sem pronunciar uma única palavra, ela tomou uma decisão, dividir seu fardo, era o mínimo que podia fazer.

Hinata, fique com a Godaime. Sakura disse a pegando pelo braço e se afastando da destruição eminente causada pelos dois shinobis extremamente fortes.

Hai. Ela disse timidamente.

Sakura correu em direção a Sasuke, sentindo o chakra dele se afastando cada vez mais. O coração dela galopou no peito ao pensar em Itachi, ela iria pará-lo, não importa o quê.

Ela seguiu o trajeto, saindo de Konoha e prosseguindo dentre a floresta, levou cerca de trinta minutos para avistar os resquícios da batalha, árvores em chamas e o chão em crateras, incinerado. Sakura pousou no chão, tendo a visão do homem correndo em sua direção um tanto ferido. _Danzou Shimura._

Atrás dele, Sasuke continuou andando devagar, ao seu redor uma aura de morte.

— Me cure, agora! Danzou exigiu, cuspindo sangue.

Sakura tremeu, da cabeça aos pés, o coração dela batia tão forte que podia ouvi-lo. Ela deu um passo, e depois outro, e mais outro, logo se viu correndo em direção a Danzou. _O assassino_ de seus pais.

Ela rugiu como um felino, ele só teve tempo de olhar surpreso, ferido. Mas já era tarde, Sakura ergueu o punho com toda força e acertou um soco brutal em seu queixo, deslocando seu maxilar, arremessando-o para trás.

Danzou caiu no chão desconcertado, ela sentou por cima dele, ajoelhando em seus braços, o ódio a consumindo como lava derretida enquanto ela dava um murro em sua cara, e mais outro, destroçando ossos, espirrando sangue, abrindo a carne.

Sakura nunca tinha sentido uma fúria assassina como aquela. Não era descontrolada como das outras vezes. Era gelada, dilacerante, silenciosa. Parecia a comer por dentro como uma coisa viva.

Ela o agarrou pela garganta, fúria extravasando de dentro de si, mas ainda muito gelada, muito dona de suas ações.

— Não vai desmaiar agora, não é? Sua voz era gélida.

— Tra...idor. Ele se engasgou em seu sangue.

— Você matou os meus pais, confesse. Sakura se inclinou sobre ele, apertando os olhos.

Ele tonteou, sentindo a inconsciência, sem dar nenhuma resposta.

— Responda porra! Ela deu um soco na altura dos rins, que o fez berrar.

— Sim, eu fiz, e faria tudo de novo. Ele confessou, a maldade brilhou em seus olhos quando um sorriso enfeitou sua face.

Ela sentiu o ódio fervilhando em seu interior, ainda um pouco mortificado. A rosada lutou para não explodir, a fúria circulava em seu sangue, golpeava sua alma, a deixando ansiosa por mais.

— Eu vou acabar com sua vida medíocre. Ela sussurrou próxima ao seu ouvido.

Ele ainda estava consciente, grogue, deformado, mas ainda a olhando. E era assim que ela queria. Sakura levantou a mão e com um movimento brusco a enfiou em seu peito, agarrando o órgão muscular que bombeava fortemente em sua mão.

Danzou soltou um grito de pura angústia, que ecoou no vazio da floresta. Sakura olhou bem em seus olhos e falou.

— Eu não disse que ia te matar? Vai pro inferno. E sem nenhum complexo de culpa, puxou, arrancando o coração com a própria mão, manchando-a de sangue.

Ele continuou com os olhos em si, agora vazios, sem vida, vidrados. No mesmo instante ela ouviu o som da lâmina afiada de Sasuke passando pela garganta do inimigo, degolando-o.

Ela chorava, sem lágrimas, o vento sacudia seus fios longos ao esmagar o órgão com um aperto destruidor. Seus olhos estavam secos, mas o resto de si, não.

— Sakura. A voz forte de Sasuke a trouxe de volta, ela o olhou séria.

— Sasuke Uchiha. Ela disse sem emoção.

Ele estava mais alto, com o olhar extremamente penetrante, os ombros largos e a mãos firmes e grandes, o rosto anguloso e com traços bravios, combinando com os cabelos escuros espetados. Uma franja cobria todo o olho esquerdo.

— O que faz aqui? Ele balançou sua kusanagi, limpando o sangue.

— O mesmo que você. Ela respondeu sem tirar os olhos dele.

— Não é todo dia que vemos um ninja da folha exterminando um conselheiro... eu vou guardar seu segredo. Sasuke disse com indiferença.

— Eu não pretendo que seja um segredo. Ela o sondou, caminhando devagar até ele.

— E o que você pretende? Sua voz fria a atingiu.

— Levá-lo de volta. Ela foi sincera, moldando silenciosamente o chakra nas mãos.

— Você não vale o meu tempo. Sasuke virou as costas, saltando em uma árvore.

Em um borrão Sakura estava atrás dele, seu punho banhado de chakra em uma mira perfeita, foi impedido por uma força estranha.

— Sasuke, vá. Um grito feminino irrompeu de trás dela.

Ele se foi sem olhar para trás. Sakura virou-se reconhecendo a kunoichi de cabelos vermelhos, ao olhar para o braço ela viu correntes imobilizando-a, seus olhos semicerraram. Por sua postura corporal ela não parecia ser apta para combate, mas não era uma kunoichi qualquer.

— Eu não quero machucar você. Sakura avisou.

— Cale-se. Karin gritou, liberando uma quantia de correntes que travaram o braço da rosada.

Kōsui Supurē

Karin pulverizou uma enorme camada de fumaça rosa, mantendo Sakura imóvel para que a envenenasse.

No meio da névoa a rosada prendeu a respiração, dando um arranque violento com o braço preso pelas correntes.

_"Shaaaaaa"_ Ela gritou em seu interior.

Karin foi pega de surpresa ao ser puxada, ela flutuou no ar por um segundo e no outro uma dor aguda penetrou seu abdômen. O punho de Sakura se conectou na kunoichi, cheio de ferocidade.

A mulher de cabelos vermelhos desmaiou, levando consigo as correntes inquebráveis. Sakura cambaleou, sentindo que fora afetada pelo veneno mesmo não o tendo respirado.

Ela avançou sob as árvores, cravando em sua coxa uma agulha senbon envenenada, que cortaria os efeitos do veneno de Karin.

_"Não está longe."_ Ela apertou o passo, sentindo-o logo à frente.

Logo ela se viu contemplando suas costas em sua longa capa, próximo à fronteira, no Vale do Fim.

— Você não para de me perseguir, está testando minha paciência... Sua voz era baixa e ameaçadora.

— Eu não dou a mínima para sua paciência, porque você foge Uchiha? Com

Medo? Ela disse com ironia, sentindo a raiva percorrer suas veias

— Você vai se arrepender de entrar em meu caminho. Ele desembainhou a espada.

Sakura sentiu as borboletas no estômago que antecipavam o calor da batalha, e entendia o que sua intuição a alertava desde que o viu, ele era _perigoso_.


	31. Vale do fim

**Capítulo 31: Vale do fim**

Ambos avançaram, correndo até o outro, espadas se chocaram numa intensa chuva de faíscas. Ela fluiu através dos movimentos, mantendo a respiração calma. Dentro, fora, dentro, fora.

Sasuke era rápido como um relâmpago, desviando dos golpes que quebraram o chão onde quer que a espada de Sakura pousava. Seus olhos se apertaram ao vê-la manipular facilmente os movimentos com a katana, bloqueando todo e qualquer ataque.

Era como se ela conhecesse perfeitamente seus movimentos, travando seus golpes e prevendo, algo como um alerta soou no interior dele, seu olhar tornado louco no instante seguinte.

\- Onde aprendeu esses movimentos? Ele indagou furioso, apenas um membro do Clã Uchiha dominaria tais movimentos do kata.

\- Eu não lhe devo satisfações, Uchiha. Sakura rosnou, ele sequer ativara o Sharingan, considerando-a indigna dessa batalha.

\- Você realmente não deveria ter me testado. Sua voz carregada de ódio retumbou.

Sasuke não passou de uma sombra quando avançou em alta velocidade, sem nenhuma informação a cortou com um golpe profundo. Sakura desliga o sangue descendo em seu rosto, abrindo sua pele.

\- Minha vez. Sakura rugiu, saltando e travando suas espadas, a potência e força do golpe forçando Sasuke para trás.

Ela devolveu o favor, lançando-o na parede de pedras, que estalou e rachou com o impacto. Seus olhos verdes brilharam quando ela bateu com o joelho no estômago de Sasuke, que grunhiu com a dor repentina.

Três cobras surgiram do braço dele e se enrolam ao redor dela, picando-a. A katana escapou de suas mãos e ela recuou com um gemido. Sasuke riu, era um som amargo e gargalhado.

\- Você está em minhas mãos, onde está o seu salvador? Sasuke provocou.

\- Eu vou limpar esse maldito sorriso do seu rosto. Sakura esbravejou.

\- Cuidado com o seu tom! Ele a avisou enquanto seus olhos brilhavam de raiva.

Sasuke atacou novamente, uma rosada lutou com os pés, desviando uma rota dos golpes de sua kusanagi, evitando o máximo que podia a lâmina afiada, se esquivando e abaixando, até ficar molhada de suor.

_"Ele está brincando comigo." _Era como se ele a visse como menos do que um inseto, aquilo só a irritou mais, ela se concentrou na raiva, atenta, nascente-se de um lado para o outro bem séria.

Sakura pulou para trás e para os lados, mas por fim aconteceu, um punho acertou seu supercílio direito e abriu na hora, derramando sangue, fazendo pontos brilhantes dançarem em sua visão, ela caiu enquanto ele se aproximou a passos lentos.

\- Não desvie o olhar dos meus olhos, Sakura. Vou assistir você enquanto faço você desmoronar. Sua voz caiu perigosamente baixa.

\- Não ... me subestime! E com isso ela se libertou das serpentes, dando um soco na mandíbula desavisada dele, mandando-o de volta para uma árvore, lascando-a e fazendo-a desmoronar com a colisão.

Isso o pegou desprevenido, parecia lento, mas de repente atacou e moeu seu maxilar em um soco certeiro, que o ofereceu tonto e o derrubou na hora. Sasuke se ergueu, limpando o sangue do canto da boca.

Ambos se posicionaram e atacaram novamente, os socos colidiram ao mesmo tempo, virando metade dos rostos para o lado. Sakura foi rápida em derruba-lo com o pé, caindo por cima dele, cravando como unhas nas laterais de sua sobrancelha, enquanto ele travou sua garganta com a mão livre.

O aperto dos dois era um vício, Sakura estava sem ar e o corte em Sasuke começava a sangrar, ele a chutou com força e ela foi lançada para trás, deslizando sobre o chão.

\- Você bate como uma mocinha. Ela zombou, ganhando um olhar de ódio do moreno.

Os olhos negros de Sasuke ficaram mortais, em um piscar de olhos ele desapareceu, só para reaparecer na frente dela, golpeando-a repetidamente com uma sequência potente. Ela caiu de joelhos cuspindo sangue nos pés dele.

Sasuke não mostrou nenhuma piedade quando a chutou novamente assim que ela tentou se levantar.

_-_ Você foi tão baixo Sasuke, como pôde? Ela disse com uma respiração ofegante.

Seu rosto se torceu em um sorriso sádico quando ele olhou para ela, o chilrear de mil pássaros ressoou por toda parte. Foi então que Sakura avistou algo que roubou o fôlego de seus pulmões. _Chidori._

O batimento cardíaco dela acelerou, a raiva como fogo em brasa em suas veias, Sakura bateu o calcanhar no chão abaixo dela com um grito gutural. A terra explodiu, um forte tremor percorreu o solo fazendo Sasuke perder o equilíbrio no chão inconstante.

Ela disparou para a frente, aproveitando seu desequilíbrio para atacar. Sasuke estava surpreso com a força monstruosa que vinha da rosada, ele não esperava por isso e algo se agitou dentro dele, ela não era a mesma Sakura. _Não. _Essa força absurda provava isso.

Sasuke ativou o Sharingan, evitando ao máximo que algum soco lhe acertasse, ou seria fatal. Ela parecia não ter mãos, mas patas de tigre, pesadas, violentas, mortais. Ele rolou para o lado no último minuto, vendo seu soco poderoso esmagar um terreno abaixo deles, que abriu em uma cratera descomunal.

\- Surpreso? Havia uma tempestade feroz em seus olhos de jade.

\- Hn. A animação percorreu o corpo do moreno, seu Sharingan girou violentamente.

Sakura não deu o braço a torcer, o combate foi feroz, ambos concentrados, dinâmicos, infligindo ferimentos em um ritmo descompassado. Os dois recuaram um momento em busca de uma falha na defesa.

Sasuke tinha um sorriso maníaco que erguia o canto dos lábios. Seu chakra estava exalando de forma autoritária e odiosa, liberando uma sensação sombria. Era o aviso claro de que os jogos acabaram.

Sakura engoliu em seco, intensificação da intensidade do chakra em resposta a ele.

\- Eu terei os habitantes da terra assistindo você tremer aos meus pés. Sua voz profunda adicionou calafrios nela, seus olhos malignos sangravam famintos.

Só o pensamento de causar seu sofrimento de todas as maneiras que ele aperfeiçoara ao longo dos anos era quase insuportável para ele. _Quase._

Ela franziu como sobrancelhas em desgosto, rangendo os dentes, seus olhos evitando os dele a todo custo. O som seco de sandálias chamaram sua atenção, seu coração disparou ao ver o amigo loiro de pé, com as roupas um tanto rasgadas, com um olhar reconfortante.

\- Desculpe a demora, Sakura. Sua voz rouca era como música em seus ouvidos.

Sakura sorriu aliviada ao vê-lo perfeitamente bem, seus olhos correram por ele em busca de ferimentos se deparando com meros arranhões superficiais.

Eles se entreolharam. O Vale do Fim estava aguardando as lembranças, de uma luta que ficou no passado, mas ainda marcava o presente. Cada um estava ao lado de uma das estátuas, Naruto sobre a de Hashirama Senju e Sasuke sobre a de Madara Uchiha. A cachoeira em meio a eles quebrava o silêncio.

\- Vamos resolver isso de uma vez por todas. O Uchiha, já com seu Sharingan preparado, mantinha a mesma voz fria de sempre.

\- Dessa vez eu não vou falhar. Naruto respondeu rapidamente.

\- NARUTO! Após a exclamação, Sasuke sacou sua arma e avançou contra seu oponente.

\- SASUKE! Seus golpes chocaram-se, enviando uma forte onda de energia ao redor.

Uma batalha eletrizante teve início, deixando o ar com uma corrente de energia potente. Sakura os observou envolvida por uma nostalgia terrível, estava um pouco nervosa e surpresa enquanto via Naruto e Sasuke se enfrentem numa luta que muitos considerariam mortal.

Suas esferas de esmeralda acompanhava-os, vendo ambos equilibrados, evitando pontos vitais, mais observando em medir até onde iria o limite de força do outro, mas nenhuma contusão foi poupada.

_"Vamos trazê-lo para casa, juntos." _Ela disse com o olhar, ganhando um sorriso largo do loiro, que pousou ao seu lado.

Sasuke os olhava com desprezo do topo da estatua de Madara Uchiha, ele executou rápidos selos de mãos, sua aura extravasando o desejo de morte.

Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu

Uma saraiva de bolas de fogo de diversos formados foram lançadas em formação imprevisíveis contra os oponentes, uma dupla desviou habilmente, formar-se com agilidade. Um grito exasperado foi ouvido do loiro hiperativo, emergindo cinco clones ao seu lado.

\- Pegue isso! Sakura esbravejou, lançando os clones em direção a Sasuke.

O moreno se empenhou em destruí-los com frustração, sequer escolher mais do que uma mão. Quando o último clone foi exterminado, ele se virou com velocidade, sua mão de segurança de punho pequeno direcionado para si.

\- Se estivermos sempre juntos algum dia, como antigamente ... Se eu ainda tiver um lugar no seu coração, por menor que seja ... Volte pra mim. Lágrimas grossas desciam pelo rosto da rosada, em uma súplica desesperadora.

\- Você ainda é irritante. Ele a perfurou, um sorriso maligno emoldurava suas feições.

Após a kusanagi mergulhar em seu abdômen foi ouvido um suave _puf,_ deixando uma camada de fumaça em seu caminho, pegando o moreno de surpresa.

\- SHANNARO. Ela surgiu a fumaça com um soco brutal, que o atingiu na cara, tão violento que seu corpo foi lançado para trás, desabando no concreto.

\- Teme, você devia ver sua cara acreditando que Sakura ainda continua apaixonada por você. Naruto riu com gargalhadas, orgulhoso de sua imitação com o clone, tão inocente com suas provocações que trazia lembranças de seus tempos de genin.

_"Sim ele ainda pensa que estou de joelhos por ele, tão tolo, isso deve ter ferido seu ego Uchiha." _Ela vontade de rir e deixar escapar uma gargalhada suave.

Para sua ira, ele caiu perfeitamente em pé com um olhar presunçoso, o inchaço visível em seu rosto.

— Não zombe de mim! Ele gritou furioso.

Sasuke estava emitindo uma aura tão forte que respirar sozinho era difícil. Ela estava assustada, seria uma idiota se não estivesse. Ele atacou, a uma velocidade incrível aparecendo diante dela.

Chidori Nagashi

A descarga elétrica fluiu de seu corpo inteiro, afetando Sakura e jogando-a para trás. Ela sibilou de dor, sentindo a forte contração dos músculos que infligia um dano poderoso em seu sistema.

— Sakura! Naruto gritou preocupado, sendo atacado sucessivamente pelo moreno.

Sasuke parecia estar vazio de toda a humanidade quando ele lutou contra seu inimigo com olhos vermelhos frios e calculistas. Uma batalha épica teve início entre os dois, que lutavam de igual para igual, seus golpes fluíam em sintonia, causando explosões massivas em todos os lugares.

Sakura olhou de relance, sentindo mil agulhas por todo corpo, ela se ergueu com dificuldade sentido o corpo completamente rígido. Sasuke estava concentrado em sua luta com Naruto, mas não havia a esquecido, arremessando uma bola de fogo gigante em sua direção.

Ela bateu a palma da mão no chão ferozmente.

Doton: Doryuheki

A terra imediatamente se levantou formando a barreira altamente resistente. A labareda das chamas fumegaram em suas laterais com ardor, deixando sua pele febril.

Naruto fora repelido para trás com uma investida violenta, caindo ao seu lado. Ele levantou-se rapidamente dando um olhar na rosada.

— Eu estou bem. Ela murmurou com a respiração alterada.

Sasuke avançou ameaçadoramente, seu chakra saindo de seu corpo em ondas roxas escuras. Houve uma mudança no chakra de Sasuke. Era... mais escuro, como as profundezas de uma caverna que os cercavam e sufocavam em todos os sentidos, cegando você, ensurdecendo seus sentidos até que a escuridão encheu seus pulmões.

Aquele não era o Sasuke deles... Quem lutou era algo... sinistro.

— Mesmo que eu tenha que quebrar todos os ossos do seu corpo te levarei de volta a aldeia. Naruto rugiu zangado.

Sasuke riu disso, havia algo no som que era tão errado que provocou um arrepio nas costas de Sakura. Era cruel, impiedoso e...maníaco.

— Você soa como se pudesse me vencer. Seu tom amargo ressoou sobre eles.

O Uchiha caminhava como um predador, a estátua de seu antepassado reluzia atrás de si, o ápice do poder. Sasuke os sondou como se fossem meras formigas diante um gigante, os tomoes de seu Sharingan giravam loucamente, memorizando o momento em que os dois se olharam, cheios de cumplicidade.

Uma pontada de incômodo o atingiu por dentro, sem que ele pudesse controlar seu coração saltou, _ciúmes_? Ele estava familiarizado com o ódio e a aversão, mas isso era novo e estava alimentando sua raiva ainda mais, toda aquela atenção que um dia foi dele era voltada a Naruto.

O quanto ele perdeu todos esse anos?

Raiva encheu suas veias e ele lembrou-se de cortar os laços, emoções inúteis que não valiam nada_. matá-los_ é o que ele faria. Destruir com suas próprias mãos tudo que um dia existiu. Ele começaria por Naruto, faria Sakura sofrer como nunca antes, era o que ele mais desejava ao ousar chorar no corpo de seu falecido irmão.

Ele queria fazê-la pagar por sua insolência, fazê-la sofrer. Ele a torturaria, de novo e de novo e de várias maneiras, mas primeiro ele acabaria com os sonhos dela e seria o único a quem ela deveria recorrer. Ele seria seu pesadelo e sua única salvação, ele seguraria as chaves da fuga de sua alma.

E Sasuke sabia exatamente por onde começar seu tormento, um sorriso sádico se formou em seus lábios. Essa foi a resposta, afinal.

Estourando a aura sombria ao seu redor, um ser feito de chakra se formou em torno de Sasuke, com aparência demoníaca e o rosto medonho, seu corpo revestido de armadura. Seus olhos tornarem-se obscuros ao evoluir para o Mangekyou Sharingan, tudo no Uchiha gritava poder.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, sua boca se abriu em choque notando à semelhança com a criatura de Itachi. O ser das trevas do Uchiha mais novo irradiava em toda sua glória.

Enquanto Sasuke se preparava para dar o golpe final, Sakura se moveu mais rápido do que nunca em sua vida. Tudo pareceu correr em câmera lenta, ela gritou o nome de Naruto em angústia e o empurrou para o lado, sendo perfurada por uma flecha poderosa que cravou em seu abdômen e atravessou.

O sangue escorria da ponta da flecha, sua cabeça pendeu para baixou, a dor alucinante corria por todo seu corpo, ela pensou que fosse desmaiar.

O olho esquerdo de Naruto tremeu, ele sentiu o pavor consumir suas entranhas enquanto via seu corpo inclinado para frente, os fios rosas compridos tampando o rosto. O coração dele parou.

— SAKURA! Naruto urrou, um som de pura angústia, alucinado com a possibilidade de ter sido morta.

Ele não viu nada pela frente, foi como sentir uma estaca em seu coração. Em um momento de puro desespero, todas suas guardas baixaram, e só tardiamente sentiu que foi empurrado para o baixo, o pé gigante da criatura esmagando-o no chão.

— O seu lugar é debaixo dos meus pés, perdedor. Sasuke desfrutou de seu tormento com satisfação.

Um grito de guerra foi ouvido, com um baque violento ela retirou a flecha revestida pelo poder do ser demoníaco. O buraco em seu abdômen era amplo, o sangue escorria da ferida e de sua boca.

O selo em sua testa foi ativado e as linhas pretas logo cobriram sua pele cremosa como uma tatuagem, sob os olhares chocados de Sasuke e Naruto, sua ferida começou a fechar e o vapor escapou até que a única coisa que restou foi sangue seco em uma pele perfeita ilesa. Até o corte no rosto dela desapareceu.

Ela ficou fora de si ao ver a cena a sua frente, em um acesso de fúria seu chakra rompeu em um fluxo intenso, tão carregado de poder que tornou-se visível ao seu redor. Suas pupilas desapareceram, dando lugar a esferas brancas tempestuosas, a intenção de matar transbordava dela.

Sakura iria matá-lo, Naruto viu isso em sua expressão, na fúria assassina dos seus olhos, no corpo pronto para destruir. Ela saltou, seu soco mortal se conectou com o ser demoníaco, o som de vidro trincado soou, esparramando-se por toda extensão da criatura.

— SHANNARO. Sakura vociferou, quebrando a rachadura e penetrando em seu interior.

Quando seus olhos se encontraram Sasuke sentiu a aura maligna dentro de seu corpo. Desde quando Sakura era assustadora desse jeito?

Seu punho foi com tudo em suas costelas, ela ouviu o ruído quando se racharam e ele gritou de dor. Ela queria terminar o serviço, espanca-lo até restar uma massa sangrenta, Sakura olhou pra ele com sangue nos olhos, e então uma voz alcançou seus sentidos.

— Sakura! Naruto gritou nervoso, correndo até os dois, temendo uma tragédia.

Ela respirou fundo e o olhou, vindo às pressas em sua direção. Mas ela já estava fora de si, e vê-lo só aumentou tudo. A rosada o atacou, Sasuke desviou a tempo, ou teria a cabeça separada do corpo. Ele cambaleou, segurando a lateral do corpo com dor.

Sakura foi pra cima, rachando sua face com um soco, e mais outro em seu queixo, antes que ela o esmurrasse mais uma vez, Naruto a agarrou por trás.

— Me larga! Me solta! Ela berrou fora de si.

— Calma, assim você vai matá-lo, temos que levá-lo de volta. Naruto a segurou com esforço, mesmo estando no modo sábio a força que exalava dela era inimaginável.

— Me solta! Esse desgraçado tentou te matar, olha o que ele fez. Ela parecia um animal ensandecido, fora de si.

— Eu estou aqui, vamos fazer isso juntos. Ele a tranquilizou.

Ela respirou pesadamente, arfando furiosa, seus olhos voltaram a cor natural, o ódio esmagador sendo removido lentamente de seu sistema.

— Hai. Ela disse controlada.

Sasuke ficou extremamente furioso, ele ergueu sua kusanagi, canalizando Chidori através da lâmina e a lançou em Sakura. Ela ergueu as mãos para aparar o golpe, inundando a palma da mão com chakra para que a lâmina não cortasse sua mão.

A grande surpresa foi ver a lâmina desaparecer diante seus olhos, emergindo Sasuke a um centímetro de si, com um jutsu de teletransporte nunca visto antes, ela teve um vislumbre de seu olho esquerdo outrora coberto pela franja, ondulações percorriam todo o globo ocular, num tom roxo predominante.

As mãos dele agarraram a cabeça dela de cada lado, fazendo-a olhar para ele e somente ele. Os olhos dele tinham uma crueldade que ela nunca viu igual, seu Sharingan girou loucamente. Um batimento cardíaco, dois, e ela estava em seu genjutsu.

_Sangue_

_Está por toda parte. A poça de líquido vermelho-escuro está espalhando-se, multiplicando-se. Está em seus pés, em sua pele, em seus cabelos..._

_Ela consegue sentir o gosto, o cheiro. Consegue senti-lo cobrindo-a. Ela está se afogando em sangue, sufocando nele._

Seus gritos de agonia foram ouvidos a quilômetros, Naruto franziu o cenho para Sasuke em desagrado.

— Você não precisava usar genjutsu nela! Naruto esbravejou.

— Ela só iria atrapalhar. Sua voz carregada ecoou junto a seu ataque.

Sakura gritou e chorou tamanha agonia, mas então, algo se rebulia em seu subconsciente, como um tornado mortal que destroçava tudo em seu caminho.

Os segundos que se seguiram foram apenas um borrão, um tremor poderoso passou por seu corpo, dissipando o genjutsu. Ela abriu os olhos, tentando se mexer, uma picada de dor a atingiu ao ver a lâmina da kusanagui cravada em seu tórax, ela a removeu com um gemido, sua pele curando-se instantaneamente.

Suas pernas eram difíceis de suportar, o efeito do Sharingan era poderoso, ela sentou-se, vendo a história se repetir bem a sua frente, Naruto e Sasuke, correndo um ao outro com Chidori e Rasengan em uma das mãos. Assim como naquele _dia_, o dia em que ela não pôde fazer nada além de chorar.

Mas agora, as circunstâncias eram diferentes, seu grito ressoou por toda parte quando seu punho feroz encontrou o chão, fazendo uma enorme fissura que seguia em linha reta, dividindo a terra ao meio, criando um abismo abaixo, onde a luz não alcançava tamanha profundidade.

Ambos recuaram no último minuto, todos os olhos estavam nela e em seu feito. Sakura levantou-se devagar, totalmente ereta com um olhar esmagador. Naruto sorria orgulhoso, vendo-a caminhar a passos firmes até chegar ao seu lado.

— Não importa quantas vezes, vocês não desistem. Sasuke gritou raivoso, se revestindo em seu Susano'o, focando toda sua energia no golpe que os exterminaria de uma vez por todas.

Naruto fechou os olhos, sendo banhado pelo chakra da Kyuubi. Sakura viu um brilho de fogo laranja o envolvendo, uma cabeça se formou, e então todo o corpo da raposa veio à tona.

O rugido feroz que veio da raposa sacudiu tudo ao redor, a fera selvagem estava enraivecida. Sua cauda balançou e envolveu Sakura, infiltrando-a em seu interior, lado a lado com Naruto.

— É isso aí, Kurama. Naruto comemorou com animação.

Sakura sentiu o coração martelar no peito, a experiência era única, ela jamais esqueceria, um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios quando ela socou a palma da mão.

— Vamos nessa! Sakura se posicionou atrás do amigo loiro, que a olhou confuso.

Logos as linhas que cobriam sua pele se estenderam por ele, pintando-o da cabeça aos pés. Ele sorriu ao sentir a intensidade do chakra fluindo como um tsunami em seu ser, transbordando em seus poros.

— SASUKEEEE. Ele gritou em desafio.

— NARUTOO. Seu grito odioso trovejou.

Indra no Ya

Bijuu Dama

Seu jutsus se recebe, um clarão explodiu, e varreu tudo ao redor. O som estrondoso ensurdeceu seus ouvidos, que zumbiram como um sino incessante, seus olhos se fecharam em meio à luz ofuscante e logo ela sentiu a escuridão a envolver.


	32. Redenção

**Nota: **Primeiro quero me desculpar pelo atraso do capítulo, meu dog ficou doente e não tive cabeça pra me concentrar totalmente, peço desculpas caso não cumpra suas expectativas.

**mathers.amanda:** Obrigado por seu comentário, trouxe ânimo nesses dias sombrios, suas esperanças serão saciadas nesse capítulo!

**Capítulo 32: Redenção**

Sakura se mexeu, um pequeno som de dor escapou de seus lábios rachados enquanto lutava para chegar à superfície da consciência. Seus olhos se abriram lentamente tendo um vislumbre do pôr do sol no horizonte, manchando o céu em uma mistura de cores, era quase noite.

Ela se deparou com o amigo loiro caído a alguns metros de si, e correu ao seu alcance, Naruto e Sasuke estavam lado a lado, um tanto feridos. Ela caiu de joelhos até ele, aplicando ninjutsu médico em seu sistema.

Naruto tossiu e em seguida abriu um sorriso, virando a cabeça para olhá-la, seus olhos estampavam sua alegria, a maneira como se sentia ao trazer o velho amigo de volta pra casa. Ela suavizou o olhar, dando um breve sorriso, finalmente sua promessa chegara ao fim, assim como o fardo que acompanhava.

Sasuke observava a troca atento, franzindo as sobrancelhas escuras, depois de tudo que fez... Ele suspirou devagar, fixando o olhar em Sakura.

— Sakura... Seu tom firme verberou no ar.

— Cala-se, preciso me concentrar. Ela o cortou, a mágoa era evidente em sua voz.

— Me desculpe. Ele soou derrotado.

— Desculpar.. Pelo quê? Ela indagou fria.

— Por tudo que fiz. Seus olhos de ébano se demoraram nela.

— É bom mesmo. Ela o encarou de volta, seus olhos vazios de emoção.

— Então, ele finalmente voltou. A voz de Kakashi atraiu a atenção de todos.

Naruto abriu um sorriso amplo, sentando-se instantaneamente e começando o falatório. Sakura sorriu, terminando de cuidar da forte queimadura em seu braço, causada pelo encontro de seus jutsus.

— Bom trabalho. Kakashi sorriu com os olhos, abaixando-se próximo a Naruto. — Apenas apoie-se em mim.

O loiro sorriu, acomodando-se nas costas do sensei de bom grado.

— Vão indo, eu ainda tenho algo a fazer. Sakura se ergueu, olhando-os por cima do ombro.

Sasuke a acompanhou com o olhar, vendo-a desaparecer de seu campo de visão, ele enrugou a testa em desagrado. Ela estava.. _diferente_, sequer passou os olhos por ele por mais de um momento, aquilo de algum modo feriu seu ego, mesmo que nunca admitisse. Ele suspirou, preparando-se para o julgamento ao pisar no lugar que um dia chamou de lar.

Em Konoha Kasemaru olhou a sua volta em silêncio, mergulhada em sua própria tristeza. Ela não podia acreditar em seus olhos, vendo a total aniquilação do que um dia foi Konohagakure no Sato.

A jovem havia sido enviada em uma missão para localizar um dos esconderijos de Kabuto, junto a Anko e os outros, finalizando com sucesso. E ao chegar se depararam com tamanha tragédia.

Os burburinhos foram ouvidos por toda parte, Kasemaru se concentrou em encontrar Kiba em meio à multidão, seu coração deu um salto ao avistá-lo próximo aos companheiros de equipe.

— Kiba, você está bem? O que aconteceu? Ela perguntou desolada, sentia-se dentro de um sonho difícil de acordar.

— A Akatsuki atacou a aldeia, todos estão bem, graças a Godaime e ao Naruto. Ele disse sério, os braços cruzados e um olhar sentido pela destruição.

Logo a multidão se reuniu à frente, gritando e comemorando, o grupo se aproximou com curiosidade, vendo Naruto ser exaltado e reconhecido por todos.

Já era tarde da noite quando a rosada retornou a aldeia, tendas foram montadas em vários lugares e muitos começavam a movimentar-se, empenhando-se na reconstituição da aldeia. Ela parou em seus pés ao avistar Naruto e Hinata, abraçados em uma das tendas, ela não pôde deixar de sorrir, silenciosamente desejando sorte ao loiro.

Ela continuou a caminhar, afastando-se até a tenda maior ao ouvir vozes em atrito, ela se esgueirou próximo à entrada em alerta.

— Ela ainda permanece desacordada, precisamos de um líder com urgência, a vila está em ruínas e não sabemos quando Tsunade acordará. A voz severa da anciã pairou.

— Estamos com problemas, precisamos decidir o que fazer. Homura disse rígido.

Shizune engoliu em seco, pensando em uma maneira de tomar as rédeas da situação.

— Acalmem-se, não devemos esperar a senhora Tsunade se recuperar? Ela disse suavemente.

_"Shizune? Mas ela foi assassinada..."_ Sakura franziu o cenho surpresa.

— Não há tempo a perder, além disso, ela é a responsável por trazer essa destruição a Konoha! Koharu disse áspera.

— Onde está Danzou? O ancião indagou em voz baixa.

Um som foi ouvido e ambas as cabeças viraram-se em direção, próximo aos dois havia um saco encharcado de sangue e a cabeça de Danzou foi servida aos seus pés. Sakura entrou na tenda com olhos flamejantes, coberta de terra e suor, seus olhos travaram-se nos conselheiros a sua frente.

— Se não quiser que a verdade seja espalhada pelos quatro ventos desse mundo shinobi eu sugiro que cale essa boca. Sakura esbravejou.

— O que significa isso? Homura disse alterado, assimilando tudo aquilo.

— Você assassinou um conselheiro, a pena é a morte! Koharu apontou o dedo um tanto nervosa.

Shizune arregalou os olhos boquiaberta, ela mal ousou piscar diante toda a cena, Sakura tinha uma aura sombria que exalava, mesmo ela podia sentir, e seus olhos... a morena se recusou a abrir a boca, incrédula.

O ar se tornou pesado, o choque era visto em ambas as feições, Sakura se aproximou a passos lentos, parando diante deles.

— Eu não admito que profiram uma palavra injusta sobre a Godaime. Ela disse ameaçadoramente.

— Quem você pensa que é para falar assim menina, sabe com quem está falando? Homura questionou autoritário.

— Eu sou Sakura Haruno, Anbu de Konoha, a melhor médica ninja dos tempos atuais, ficando atrás apenas da própria Godaime. A única a ter a cabeça de Danzou e jogá-la ao seus pés. Ela tinha um sorriso que erguia o canto dos lábios. — Descendente daqueles que tinham um pacto inquebrável com o Clã Uchiha, e sim, sei exatamente com quem estou falando, com os responsáveis pelo massacre do Clã mais poderoso de Konohagakure no Sato. Sakura finalizou ríspida.

Eles estavam boquiabertos sem acreditar no que ouviram, a petulante garota os deixou sem palavras.

— Saíam daqui, e não voltem. Ela ordenou, vendo-os incertos do que fazer.

Os dois retiraram-se sem olhar para trás, a rosada os queimou com o olhar durante todo o trajeto. Shizune soltou uma respiração que não se deu conta de estar segurando, ela se aproximou de Sakura com cautela.

— Isso foi... Incrível! Ela exclamou sorrindo.

Sakura voltou seu olhar a morena, dando um leve aceno em concordância.

— Você os colocou em seus devidos lugares. Shizune disse com satisfação.

— Mais importante do que isso, como ela está? A rosada se aproximou da mentora.

— Estável. Ela deu um suspiro longo.

Sakura acariciou as mãos flácidas e geladas de Tsunade, em uma prece silenciosa para sua recuperação. Ela se despediu, com o pedido de que Shizune a informasse sobre qualquer mudança no quadro de sua mentora.

O ar da noite bateu em sua pele, balançando seus fios longos, ela olhou pro céu estrelado com um nó na garganta, a falta de Itachi tão logo se fazendo presente.

— Sakura! O grito estridente de Ino cortou seus pensamentos.

A herdeira Yamanaka se jogou em seus braços, com um abraço sufocante, Sakura foi envolvida por um sentimento quente e denso, junto ao alívio por vê-la perfeitamente bem.

— Foram tantos feridos, eu pensei que teria uma crise de nervos. Ino levou a mão ao peito em um gesto ansioso.

— Eu sabia que se sairia bem. A rosada forçou um sorriso.

Ino lançou um olhar conhecedor a amiga, que a evitou a todo custo.

— Você nunca me enganou... você pode negar e fugir o quanto quiser. Não vou ficar martelando esse assunto, como já fiz antes. Apesar de muito me entristecer você não se abrir comigo. Ino murmurou com o coração apertado.

Algo despencou dentro dela, como se mergulhasse em um precipício sem fim. Toda dor que estava ali dentro pareceu vazar de seu peito, as lágrimas embaçaram sua visão, a tristeza a engolfava como um veneno. Somando-se a tudo, ela explodiu.

— Toda vez que penso que nunca mais vou ver ele, sinto que vou morrer. Sakura desmoronou, lágrimas grossas deslizando por suas bochechas.

Ino sentiu os olhos se encherem diante a angústia de sua amiga de infância, ela a confortou, presumindo o quão doloroso era a situação.

— Eu estou aqui, a qualquer hora, pro que quer que seja. Ino sussurrou fechando os olhos.

O momento se prolongou, a rosada ficou por um tempo agarrada a presença física de Ino, aproveitando os resquícios de conforto que sua voz reverberava em si. Sakura também fechou os olhos, sendo inundada por lembranças, recordando seus momentos de infância, suas brigas, e por fim a maturidade e restauração de uma forte amizade.

Ino conseguiu distraí-la momentaneamente, falaram sobre como Naruto encontrou o verdadeiro Pain e todas as vidas perdidas foram restauradas, em como Ino foi firme comandando o hospital, e como ficaram as coisas em Konoha após sua busca pelo Uchiha.

A rosada contou sobre a luta que tiveram e como ele tentou matar Naruto sem um pingo de emoção, seus olhos amaldiçoados e odiosos carregavam sede de sangue. O boato de seu retorno se espalhou rapidamente, as duas kunoichis se perguntaram se o Uchiha realmente buscava a redenção.

Sakura despediu-se de Ino, caminhando sobre a floresta atrás da montanha onde jaziam os rostos dos Hokages. Ela escorou-se em uma árvore, os olhos perdidos na imensidão azul marinho, com pontos cintilantes, suspirando pesadamente.

Ela sonhava com _ele_ quase todas as noites. Como um íncubo, ele vinha até si no escuro, quando ela estava mais vulnerável. Invadia sua mente tão implacavelmente como tomara seu corpo, ela sonhava com os olhos, a boca, as mãos dele. Estavam por toda parte, encima de si, dentro de si, acariciando, segurando firme.

Sonhava com ele... e acordava suada, latejando, com o corpo vazio e sofrendo. Como um viciado sem estimulantes.

E assim nessa confusão de sentimentos, ela imaginou se o tempo traria cura pra sua alma.

_Sons, ruídos, choro._

_Sentimentos e memórias quebrados, passaram por sua mente, cegando-o e pintando sua consciência de rubro._

_Fogo_

_Estava queimando seu coração, se alastrando, consumiu tudo que era combustível._

_Crocitar dos corvos._

Olhos carmesins se abriram.


	33. Reencontro

**Capítulo 33: Reencontro**

Itachi acordou sufocado, seu corpo doía como se ele não tivesse conseguido respirar por muito tempo. Ele estava morto? Seus olhos vagaram pelo teto rochoso em sua linha de visão, com sombras banhadas pelo luar.

Por alguns momentos, ele permaneceu imóvel, reunindo força e foco para se levantar. Sentado, Itachi sentiu quando seus poderes voltaram com força total, ele piscou desconcertado ao notar que era capaz de respirar livremente, sem dor ou sinais da doença. Sentia-se novo.

O ar cheirava a fumaça e o som de uma risada conhecida alcançou seus ouvidos.

— Você finalmente está acordado Itachi, eu estava começando a me preocupar. Kisame se aproximou com seu sorriso afiado.

— Hn. Ele se ergueu, ficando de pé.

— Você ficou fora por uma semana inteira, pegue isso. Kisame removeu os peixes da fogueira, entregando-o.

Itachi comeu em silêncio, refletindo sobre todos os acontecimentos anteriores. Kisame prosseguiu com suas informações.

— Em pensar que Tobi se fez passar por idiota. Tsc, o desgraçado veio atrás do seu corpo, mas eu fui mais rápido. O homem tubarão se exibiu.

— E Sasuke? Itachi perguntou atento.

— Tobi o levou, eu soube que ele atacou Konoha em busca de vingança ao que fizeram com seu estimado irmão mais velho. Kisame relatou sem tirar os olhos de Itachi, em busca de qualquer emoção em sua face rígida, sem sucesso ele prosseguiu. — Ele foi detido pelo jinchuuriki, que você acredite ou não derrotou Pain.

Itachi arqueou a sobrancelha surpreso, o quão Naruto amadureceu? Ele se perguntou satisfeito, a sombra de um sorriso já se fazendo presente. Quando algo o acertou em cheio, fazendo seu coração se agitar. _Sakura._

— Eu realmente preciso de uma bebida, não demoro. Kisame se retirou, ciente do tempo que o companheiro precisava.

_Minha._ O sentimento de posse se ascendeu dentro dele, com Sakura, tudo se misturava. Era emoção, loucura, necessidade, obsessão. Ela estava em si, e ele não podia mais lutar contra isso ou se enganar.

Ele gostava de seu corpo, de seu cheiro, do sabor, da textura, dos gemidos. Era enlouquecedor sentir-se dentro de seu canal apertado, unir seus corpos como um.

E agora, só de pensar naquilo, o gosto dela e o cheiro vinham com força total em seus sentidos.

O crocitar encheu a caverna no momento em que seu corvo a atravessou, pousando em seu braço direito. Seus olhos carmesim encontraram o sharingan no animal, sua voz firme encheu o ar.

— Mostre-a para mim. A imagem de Sakura apareceu á sua frente, desde o dia após ele ter partido.

Depois de alguns minutos ele se deparou com algo que fez seu coração falhar, _sua _Sakura... afundando em um penhasco, enquanto sua convocação fazia o possível para amenizar sua queda, como se fosse extensão de sua própria vontade. Itachi ficou desesperado, com medo de que algo tivesse acontecido com ela, tudo ficou escuro, um breu. E o que veio a seguir, foi ampla visão da rosada chorando ao anoitecer.

Tudo dentro dele tremeu com à possibilidade de perdê-la, seu corpo se moveu por conta própria, ele avançou rapidamente entre as árvores no caminho, inquieto, agitado, decidido a fazer qualquer coisa para tê-la consigo.

A rosada despertou, franzindo o cenho ao se deparar com o véu transparente próximo a si. Ela sentou-se de imediato mirando na grande tenda que se encontrava, com vários feridos ao redor.

— Testa, você quase me deu um ataque cardíaco! Ino se aproximou, apontando um dedo acusador.

— Porque estou aqui? Sakura indagou levantando-se.

— Você apagou na floresta e quando te encontrei pra dividir tarefas nada te acordava, ao verificar me deparei com veneno em seu sistema, então a trouxe pra cá com a ajuda de Naruto. A propósito é a quarta vez que ele vem te checar. A loira disse aceleradamente, amarrando o cabelo em seu rabo de cavalo habitual.

— Aquela harpia... Sakura resmungou, apertando o punho erguido.

— Uma ajudinha aqui, você cuida dessa parte e eu da outra. Ino apontou para divisão feita entre os feridos.

— Certo. Sakura se esticou, amarrou os fios longos e prosseguiu no tratamento dos feridos.

O resto do dia passou voando, todos foram tratados e medicados, Ino não cessou sua tagarelice por um momento, fazendo a rosada sorrir e aliviar o estresse recente. Naruto apareceu novamente, apertando-a em seus braços, e comemorando o fato que Sasuke finalmente estava em casa. Já era tarde quando ela saiu da ala médica.

Ela bocejou caminhando pela aldeia em reconstrução, com a ajuda do Mokuton de Yamato as coisas corriam em um nível acelerado. Indo até a cachoeira próxima ela se banhou, ficando tempo suficiente para que seus dedos começassem a enrugar. Ela aproveitou o momento refrescante, removendo toda sujeira de batalha do corpo, em seguida entrando no vestido pêssego que Ino a ofereceu.

Seus olhos se fixaram em seu reflexo na água, o vestido simples de alça fina se ajustando em suas curvas, moldando os seios pequenos, ela bufou sentindo falta de suas próprias roupas.

Olhava a paisagem enquanto o vento sacudia seu cabelo, mas não se via em condições de apreciar, ainda dominada por medo, esperanças... Não conseguia parar de pensar em Itachi um minuto sequer. Era como se ele tivesse sido tatuado em sua alma.

Porque nos braços dele, sentiu algo que nunca sentira. Uma sensação primitiva e totalmente irracional de pertencer a alguém.

Ela marchou de volta a aldeia perdida em seus próprios pensamentos quando uma voz soou próxima de si.

— Sakura, eu estava te procurando. Yamato se aproximou com os braços cruzados.

— Algo acontece? Ela indagou curiosa.

— Eu quero te mostrar isso. Ele apontou.

Era uma pequena casa feita de madeira, com uma enorme árvore de cerejeira ao lado, rodeada por uma cerca também de madeira. Tinha um portão baixo e um pequeno caminho de cascalho e então dois degraus que levavam a uma varanda fresca.

Sakura nem acreditou quando viu, correndo até a entrada com animação, no interior havia um grande balcão de madeira na cozinha, o capricho era nítido em cada detalhe.

— Obrigado. Sakura sorriu e olhou em volta.

— Que bom que gosta. Yamato sorriu orgulhoso de seu trabalho.

— Eu amo tudo nisso! Ela tocou a madeira com carinho.

— Eu vou indo, ainda há muito o que fazer. Ele respirou fundo, um tanto cansado.

— Até mais. Ela disse vendo-o sair.

Sakura contemplou sua casa nova, havia apenas um quarto, mas pra ela era o suficiente, a sala era ampla e aconchegante, com duas cadeiras de madeira enfeitando-a. Ela estava cativada.

Jogou-se sobre o futon, deitada de costas fitando o teto, ela fechou os olhos exausta. Era impressionante como as coisas se desenrolavam de forma frenética. Tanto aconteceu, Naruto derrotou Pain, ela matou Danzou, vingando sua família, posteriormente entrando em uma briga com Sasuke, por fim ele estava de volta.

Se alguém a contasse ela diria que certamente estavam loucos, mas aqui ela se encontrava, no meio de toda essa bagunça. Sua pele pinicou, teve a leve sensação de estar sendo observada, seus olhos se abriram devagar, e a primeira coisa que avistou foi o corvo escuro em sua janela. Parecia estar monitorando, a olhava intensamente.

Sakura paralisou em choque, esquecendo-se até de respirar, o coração bateu alucinado e logo ela se viu correndo até ele, que voou ao ser descoberto. A rosada disparou sobre os telhados recém construídos, sem se importar com o vestido curto, ela acelerou sem tirar os olhos do animal que cortava o céu em velocidade.

Ela parou examinado a sua volta na floresta escura, não havia estrelas naquela noite, apenas a luz da lua auxiliava sua visão. A escuridão por um minuto a cegou, mas, então, Sakura o viu.

A figura de um homem em pé, próximo a uma árvore. O brilho da lua cobria seu rosto com sombras, Itachi estava parado, alto, moreno, com aqueles olhos escuros penetrantes, fixos nela. Atônita, Sakura o olhou.

Ela estremeceu violentamente, imobilizada, seu coração batia tão forte que pensou que fosse ter um ataque. Achou que suas pernas não a sustentariam, imaginou que desmaiaria a qualquer momento.

— Sakura. A voz dele, baixa e grossa a golpeou de vez.

Depois de tanta dor e tantas lágrimas, de semanas em que teve que conviver com a perda e a saudade, Itachi voltava como um furacão, sacudindo tudo, trazendo um mar de sentimentos.

Ela sentiu o coração disparar tanto que o sentia pulsar sobre sua pele, cada nervo, músculo e parte do seu corpo gritou por ele. Sakura chegou a sentir dor por dentro, o mundo inteiro deixou de existir diante da sua saudade.

Ela se jogou em seus braços, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao sentir o calor de seu corpo. _Vivo_, ele está vivo. Sakura chorou descontrolada, foi como viver pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

No fundo, ele achava que não a merecia, que ainda deveria pagar pelas coisas que tinha feito. O problema é que ela despertava seus instintos mais profundos. E como resistir diante da realização de seu maior desejo? Sabendo o quão louco estava por ela?

Itachi sentiu seu coração batendo num ritmo errático, sua expressão ficou mais densa, mais carregada. Então ele a puxou para si, tomando sua boca em beijo possessivo e extasiante.

Sakura o agarrou com tudo de si, com um amor devorador, com uma saudade latente, ambos se beijaram como se o mundo fosse acabar e aquele fosse o último dia de suas vidas. Ela sentiu-se viciada naquele gosto bom de homem, naquele cheiro que atacava seus sentidos.

Embriagou-se em seu gosto, se entregou sob as mãos que passavam por si e a apertavam, como para comprovar que ela era real. Então, ele beijou seu rosto e suas lágrimas.

— Itachi... Tudo o que via e sentia, era Itachi. Naquela força da natureza potente e vigorosa, contida agora em um toque suave em seu rosto e um olhar vivo que a consumia, que dizia mais do que ela conseguia entender.

Não fez declarações de amor, não fez juras eternas. Mas a olhou de um jeito diferente, a tocou com ternura. Sakura sentiu que havia mais, que havia um mundo esperando por si, que Itachi deixou muita coisa de lado, talvez até seu próprio orgulho, pra estar ali.

Suas mãos fortes seguiram pelo contorno do vestido, deslizando-o para cima lentamente. Seus olhos se fecharam, pesados, e ela gemeu baixinho ao sentir sua língua a envolvendo devagar. Suas pernas viraram gelatinas.

Sentiu muita saudade. Tanta, tão grande e tão farta que não parecia caber em si. Como se tivesse passado uma vida inteira longe dele.

Ela foi empurrada para trás, colidindo as costas na árvore, com a respiração entrecortada e as pernas bambas. Itachi sorriu dando um olhar por todo seu corpo.

Não havia mais aquela angústia de antes nem sinal das lágrimas derramadas, seus olhos de esmeralda brilhavam de paixão e excitação, enquanto seus lábios inchados pelos beijos se curvaram em um sorriso sedutor.

Sakura se perdeu nos olhos ardentes de Itachi, o admirou por completo. Suas sobrancelhas grossas que combinavam com os cabelos, e o olhar escuro. O nariz fino, seu corpo másculo, o modo em como tudo nele gritava masculinidade.

Ele a beijou novamente, seus lábios eram uma tortura, sua mão passou por dentro do vestido e tocou sua pele, que parecia arder. Ambos olhares queimavam, derramavam tesão. E mais, muito mais.

Itachi a ergueu, de modo que ela entrelaçou as pernas em volta de si, ele a segurou tão forte que uma energia quente e potente os envolveu. Suas peles se grudaram, suas bocas se moveram apaixonadas, seus sentidos misturaram-se.

Ele moveu o quadril, e ela se abriu mais, sentindo a ponta grossa de sua ereção roçar sua entrada. Itachi fechou uma mão em sua garganta e a outra em sua cintura dizendo em seu ouvido.

— Diga. Ordenou ele com voz profunda. Os olhos dele a queimavam e ela não resistiu mais a exigência que viu neles, ela se entregou por completo.

— Eu te amo. Sua voz mal era audível, em meio ao delírio pareceu que cada palavra foi arrancada de sua alma.

Algo que parecia triunfo brilhou no rosto dele. Ele empurrou os quadris pra frente, enterrando-se dentro dela, forte e fundo, a rosada suprimiu um gemido, ainda mantendo seu olhar.

Viu as pupilas dele dilatarem, deixando os olhos ainda mais escuros. O pênis ficou maior e mais rígido dentro dela. Ele recuou e penetrou novamente, fazendo com que ela gemesse alto com a selvageria da posse.

Estavam conectados, dopados pelo prazer, suados. Moviam-se juntos, perfeitamente encaixados. Sakura estremeceu sentindo os dentes e a língua em seu mamilo, que deixava tudo mais intenso.

Ela nem se deu conta que chegara ao ápice tão rápido. Quando começou a choramingar e se contrair, Itachi se tornou mais faminto, mais bruto. Ele não se segurou, veio junto, gozando, rosnando, indo até o fundo e se derramando por inteiro.

Ficaram lá, naquela entrega toda, saboreando o momento. As respirações e os corações estavam acelerados, ele saiu de dentro dela lentamente, mas não a soltou. Apertando-a forte e beijando seu pescoço.

Sakura pensou que estivesse em um sonho, acariciou o rosto dele, adorando estar ali, em seus braços, saciada.

— Eu senti tanto a sua falta. Seus olhos marejam, o sentimento era inexplicável.

— Eu também. Ele sussurrou em seus cabelos rosas, se maravilhando com seu cheiro.

— Pensei que eu fosse morrer sem você, Itachi. As lágrimas desciam livremente por suas bochechas.

— Aa. Vi seu desespero quando fui embora, vi tudo que passou durante esse tempo. Vejo no seu olhar, quando você se entrega. Ele a segurou pelo queixo, vendo um mar de sentimentos explícitos em suas esferas de jade.

A rosada sentiu a carícia em seu rosto, estava muda, emocionada. Ele a segurou firme, fundindo suas línguas em uma dança louca de saudade, desespero e reencontro.

Ela queria parar no tempo, congelar esse instante para sempre. Sabia que o amava cada vez mais, e não teve medo, deixou esse sentimento tomar conta de si.

— Vem comigo. Itachi a pegou pela mão, com um olhar transparente de emoção.

Ela acenou, corando ao notar seu olhar vagar por seu corpo e arrepiar sua pele. Ela ajeitou o vestido, entrelaçando os dedos nos dele e acompanhando-o.

Tão logo a rosada se viu atravessando o antigo complexo Uchiha, ela respirou fundo quando passava pelo caminho, as paredes destruídas pelo ataque eram repletas pelo brasão Uchiha. Havia marcas e destroços por onde passava, o lugar mal iluminado causava arrepios na espinha.

Em meio as ruínas havia uma pedra, envolta em símbolos de selamento no centro. Itachi se aproximou, tecendo sinais de mãos, que moveu a pedra e revelou passagem.

Sakura absorveu tudo do lugar, em como o interior estava intacto, havia tochas acessas próximo a um monumento de pedra com palavras indecifráveis. Ele a conduziu parando diante um pequeno altar, no lugar continha muitos pergaminhos, alguns abertos com kanjis tão antigos que ela mal podia ler.

Itachi se aproximou com duas taças de ouro na mão, com um ar ancestral, possuía pequenas pedras rubi ao redor, ela aceitou timidamente sem desviar o olhar. Ela sentiu uma picada e sibilou baixinho, seus olhos dispararam em sua mão, sendo cortada por um kunai afiada, surpresa ela o viu fazendo o mesmo em sua mão.

Itachi pronunciou palavras incompreensíveis com voz profunda, seus olhos vermelhos implacáveis. Ele selou suas mãos, ambos os cortes em contato. De repente, Itachi ergueu os olhos nos dela com uma intensidade perturbadora.

Foi então que Sakura sentiu a sensação, deixando-a absolutamente tonta, sua mente se embaralhou ao ver o passado de Itachi, em meros pedaços, partido. O mesmo acontecia com ele, o vislumbre de seu passado dançou em sua visão, vendo partes significativas da rosada.

Ela sentiu o mundo girar ao seu redor, trazendo-a de volta, o corte em sua mão cicatrizava junto ao dele. Itachi ergueu a taça aos lábios, encorajando-a fazer o mesmo, Sakura o seguiu virando toda a taça, percebendo que pisava em território desconhecido, e que deveria participar de algum ritual misterioso, o licor queimou em sua língua, seu coração palpitou em alerta.

Itachi soltou sua mão pequena e macia, desviou os olhos dos dela e os focou na vista ao redor. Sakura o seguiu com o olhar, vendo o grande símbolo da lua que jazia na parede.

O silêncio tênue que caiu entre eles foi enlouquecedor pra Sakura. A aura de poder e a forte presença dele marcava cada canto de si, o vínculo entre eles parecia revigorado.

— Porque está me olhando assim? Sakura questionou, tentando muito não permitir que a intimidação que sentia agora transparecesse em sua voz.

— Como estou olhando para você? Itachi perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

A rosada corou violentamente, se viu sem palavras. Itachi se aproximou, circundou um cordão em seu pescoço, com um pingente em forma de lua.

— Você nunca será de outro homem. Agora, você é minha, seu corpo é meu, sua alma é minha. Sua voz era como um sussurro, mas ecoava como um trovão.

Agora, ela era verdadeiramente dele, e ele sabia disso.


	34. Pertença-me

Antes de mais nada venho me desculpar pela demora da atualização**, **nesse meio tempo meu dog melhorou após fazer um pequeno procedimento cirúrgico, dias após isso o meu outro dog mais velho faleceu, éramos amigos há 12 anos e isso me afetou bastante. Resolvi tirar um tempo, mas desde já deixo claro que não abandonei a fic.

**MoonWiccan: **Muito obrigada, seu amor por minha história me enche de euforia, faço o possível para que sintam um pouco de tudo que a rosada está sentindo. Confesso que também tive uma queda por esse reencontro haha.

**sakurastan: **Em primeiro lugar muito obrigada por seus comentários, fico imensamente feliz por gostar tanto da história, é nítido a forma que se cativou e deseja por mais!

**Capítulo 34: Pertença-me**

Sakura ficou nocauteada, atacada por sentimentos que pareciam sufoca-la, a rosada o encarou, o coração pulsando loucamente.

_Amor_

Não era o tipo de amor doce ou gentil com o qual ela sempre sonhara, mas era amor. Sombrio, obsessivo, uma compulsão e um vício. Ela sabia que o mundo a condenaria pelas costas, mas precisava de Itachi, tanto quanto ele precisava dela.

Permaneceu abalada pela intensidade de tudo aquilo, ainda sem entender o significado de tanto. Sakura não teve tempo de questionar, quando em meros segundos se viu dentro de sua casa nova, penas de corvos caíam ao redor.

Ela sentiu um baque por dentro, porque seu olhar deixava claro que a queria mais naquela noite. Veio até si em passos bruscos, e ela só pôde prender o ar e ansiar, pois faria tudo, tudo que Itachi quisesse.

A madrugada ia adentro, foi fogo, desejo, desespero. Itachi a apertou firmemente enquanto a beijava faminto, voraz. Sensações desconexas e violentas o dominaram quando seu gosto deslizou em sua língua, quando fechou os olhos e a sentiu, tudo nela o bombardeando.

Sakura choramingou, ficou acabada para o mundo, para a razão, mergulhou em um miríade de sentidos, só conseguia pensar naquelas mãos, na língua, na boca, a penetrando, sugando, enquanto se esfregava contra ele.

Ela gritou, ele rosnou, e penetrou forte, violento, esfomeado. Ela se moveu da mesma maneira, cravando as unhas em suas costas musculosas, trouxe-o tanto pra si que se colaram por inteiro. O sentiu no mais fundo de si, apertando-o, massageando-o, querendo tanto dele que gritou em sua boca, gemendo seu nome em êxtase.

Aquele fervor era tão arrebatador que o orgasmo veio logo, varrendo seu corpo e sentidos com intensidade, ela se perdeu em meio ao delírio. Os sentimentos primitivos e instintivos o dominaram, e ele se deixou levar, entregue e fundido ao corpo de Sakura.

Quando desabou sobre si, suado e com os cabelos grudados na pele, ele sentiu seu cheiro, a textura de seu pescoço em seus lábios, e desejou nunca sair dali.

Sakura acordou com calor, sentindo-se levemente suada, mas com uma sensação gostosa de proteção. Sorriu, ainda meio mergulhada na inconsciência, tentando entender o que era aquela felicidade que se espalhava dentro de si.

Foi então que sentiu o braço firme em volta de sua cintura e o calor que vinha do corpo encaixado atrás do seu. O coração disparou, e a rosada fitou a parede de madeira, iluminada pela luz do dia.

Itachi tinha dormido ali consigo, apertado naquele futon. Parecia inacreditável, mas era real.

Ficou quietinha, sem coragem de se mexer e perder aquele contato, enquanto seu corpo reagia, dopado pelo desejo e pelas lembranças do que haviam feito na noite anterior. Sua pele formigava, a mente dava voltas, viva e pulsante, a barriga se contorcia de nervosismo e excitação.

Tinha sido profundo, forte, impressionante. Ela não conseguia parar de recordar cada detalhe, sua pele queimou ao sentir o olhar penetrante sobre si. Sakura sentou-se, cobrindo o corpo com a fina camada do lençol.

Itachi a olhou sério e franziu o cenho, sem uma palavra puxou o lençol em um arranque, surpreendendo-a.

— Não vai precisar se cobrir. Ele tinha um olhar sombrio, e sedutor.

Itachi a agarrou pelo cabelo e pela cintura, erguendo-a do chão com facilidade em um beijo embriagante. Andou assim com ela até a cozinha, empurrando-a sobre a bancada de madeira. Sakura ficou dopada, abraçando-o, sentindo suas mãos marcar cada parte de seu corpo, apaixonada e entregue, com o coração a ponto de saltar para fora do peito.

O desejo ultrapassava os limites, extravasando tanto que era palpável. Ele tomou tudo dela, respirou seu cheiro, desceu as mãos por sua pele, percorreu suas curvas, pois nada parecia o bastante para aplacar sua necessidade. Uma voz aguda encheu o ar, cortando o momento.

— Sakura, Sakura, abra, vovó Tsunade está acordada! Naruto gritou esmurrando a porta apressado.

Ela pulou assustada, com medo de que a pegasse nua na cozinha com Itachi, em uma situação comprometedora.

— S-só um minuto. Ela respondeu nervosa, sentindo o corpo masculino pressionando o dela.

Itachi sorriu em sua boca, gostando de vê-la tão vulnerável, ele selou seus lábios, se afastando logo em seguida. Sakura mordeu a ponta do dedo amaldiçoando Naruto por atrapalhar o momento, ela correu até o quarto e entrou no vestido pêssego as presas.

— Promete que vai ficar? Ela sussurrou com um aperto no peito, incerta sobre como as coisas fluíam entre eles.

Itachi se aproximou, cutucando dois dedos em sua testa, a rosada se sentiu balançada diante o gesto, era o modo dele dizer que ficaria, ela pôde sentir.

Sakura corou, sentindo o coração bater forte no peito, ela sorriu e seguiu as pressas até a porta, onde o loiro hiperativo a aguardava.

— Vamos, rápido! Naruto a pegou pelo braço, ignorando os cabelos desgrenhados e arrastando-a pela aldeia.

Ao se aproximar da grande tenda a rosada atentamente prestou atenção à discussão.

— Você devia ter visto, o modo como ela falou com os velhotes, era como você. Shizune comentou animada.

Tsunade sorriu orgulhosa, entrando em sua tijela recheada.

— Aqueles dois... A loira semicerrou os olhos com raiva. — Eu não esperava menos da minha discípula. Finalizou gesticulando.

Sakura sorriu, puxando o tecido da tenda ao entrar. Seu coração se comprimiu de alívio e culpa, seus olhos arderam ao ver sua mentora.

— Shishou. Ela se jogou nos braços de Tsunade, derramando tudo ao redor.

Tsunade tossiu surpresa, sentindo o calor do abraço e completando-o. Ela não pôde deixar de sentir o peito inchar de orgulho por tudo que ouviu sua aluna ter feito. Sakura levantou o olhar pra loira, em um pedido mudo de perdão.

— Estamos bem agora? Ela indagou.

— Hn, da próxima vez que falar daquele jeito comigo eu te acerto com vários ossos quebrados. A voz firme encheu o ar, causando calafrios em todos ao redor.

No próximos instantes as gargalhadas de Naruto encheram o ambiente, dissipando a tensão anterior. Sakura se ergueu com risadinhas ao notar o olhar crítico de sua mentora, que logo se suavizou ao formar a sombra de um sorriso nos lábios.

O resto do dia seguiu depressa, Sakura se empenhou em estabilizar o chakra da Godaime, que a prometeu um dia inteiro de treinamento assim que tudo se acalmasse pelo decorrer do ataque de Pain. No fundo, a rosada sabia que seria uma forma de a castigar pelo que fez, e engoliu em seco com o sorriso perverso de Tsunade.

Naruto continuava o mesmo, contudo, algo em seu íntimo havia mudado, algo que Sakura não deixou de notar, o que quer que fosse, ela sabia que queria compartilhar, ao menos é isso que ela imaginava ao vê-lo rodeando-a o dia todo.

— Vamos, desembuche. Ela o cutucou no nariz, ambos caminhando próximos a antiga academia.

— Eu o conheci... meu tousan. Naruto murmurou com as mãos no bolso.

— Hã. Sakura arregalou os olhos sem entender.

— O Yondaime, ele apareceu quando perdi o controle com Kurama e..

Sakura não ouviu mais nada que veio a seguir.

_"Yondaime? Naruto é filho do Yondaime, e nunca lhe contaram isso."_

Sakura piscou perplexa, parando em seus pés.

— Como foi isso pra você? Seus olhos procuraram os dele com certa preocupação.

— Fiquei tão surpreso quanto você, exceto o fato de que o acertei no estômago e...

— NANI? Você encontra o Yondaime e a primeira coisa que faz é acertá-lo com um soco? Sakura explodiu sem acreditar em seus ouvidos.

— O que queria que eu fizesse? Depois de tudo. O loiro foi surpreendido com o calor de um abraço reconfortante, o cheiro dela encheu suas narinas e tão logo seu corpo relaxou.

— Sinto muito por não ter estado com você. As lembranças do ataque de Pain e Naruto transformado em Kyuubi encheu sua memória.

O momento durou pouco, quando uma picada de dor feroz se apossou da rosada, que se afastou de imediato.

— O que foi? Naruto a olhou confuso.

Ela podia sentir a chama queimar em seu interior. _Itachi. _E ele estava zangado.

— Nada, foi só um reflexo. Ela mentiu, levando a mão no pescoço, onde doía a picada.

— Se você diz. O loiro pareceu desconfiado, mas no minuto seguinte sua atenção fora roubada por um grandioso cheiro de rámen.

Seus olhos se iluminaram e no minuto seguinte, se despediu, prometendo contar tudo mais tarde. Sakura gemeu de dor, sentindo a queimação se dissipar aos poucos.

Ela retornou para casa presa em seus pensamentos. De onde veio aquela dor? Porque podia sentir o chakra de Itachi furioso dentro de si? E aquele ritual... Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao entrar pela porta de madeira e se deparar com o Uchiha, seu olhar mortal soltava faíscas.

— Itachi. Ela sentiu o coração pular na garganta.

Por um momento, ele não respondeu. Algo sombrio passou em seus olhos, em seguida ele a puxou pelo braço com um aperto esmagador. Itachi a tomou, em um beijo possessivo e dominante.

Sakura conseguia sentir a escuridão dentro dele. Havia algo de errado com ele, a beleza externa escondia algo monstruoso.

Ela não queria libertar aquela escuridão, não sabia o que aconteceria se fizesse isso. Portanto, ficou imóvel entre os braços dele e deixou que a beijasse. E quando ele rasgou o vestido de forma brutal e a pegou no colo levando-a para o quarto, ela não tentou resistir.

Em vez disso, fechou os olhos e entregou-se às sensações.


	35. Renegado

**sakurastan:** Agradeço muito o carinho, me senti acolhida e abraçada, nos apegamos muito aos nossos doguinhos, fazem parte da família e quando chega a hora é difícil se despedir. Bom eu particularmente amo esse gesto que o Itachi usa, e também adoro fazer os capítulos hot haha! Fico feliz e cheia de animação por seu amor pela fic e por pretender me acompanhar até em uma futura história (sim, já tenho uma em mente) mas antes quero finalizar essa e ainda será um pouquinho longa.

**MoonWiccan**: Obrigada pelo imenso carinho, me sinto melhor e te afirmo que sim, Itachi morreu de ciúmes daquele abraço. Em parte ele se sente possessivo por tê-la como sua propriedade desde que a capturou, o amor de ambos é recíproco, mas ele não sabe a maneira correta de demonstrar, por ter acontecido tudo aquilo em relação ao seu Clã. Me sinto lisonjeada pelo elogio a minha escrita!

**Capítulo 35: Renegado**

Sakura permaneceu de olhos fechados, com o coração disparado, ficaram em silêncio, como se qualquer palavra pudesse quebrar aquele momento de intimidade. Sentiu o nariz deslizar em sua nuca, cheirando-a devagar, causando um forte arrepio em sua pele, ela suspirou, saciada e entregue em seus braços.

Itachi a segurava como se ela fosse fugir a qualquer momento, o aperto de seu domínio era firme, rosbuto. Por alguma razão ela se sentia segura, como se tivesse encontrado seu lugar, o lugar onde pertencia.

Itachi a descontrolava totalmente, mexia com o pior e o melhor de si. Embaralhava seus sentidos e tornava-se uma massa desconexa e dependente dele, somente dele. Havia uma escuridão dentro dele, uma escuridão que a assustava, mas também a atraía.

No fundo, Sakura gostava daquela loucura, de saber que pertencia a Itachi de todas maneiras. Aquilo tudo era surreal, se não fosse pela leve dor entre as pernas, ela estaria convencida de estar alucinando. Mas não, o homem que fora o centro de sua existência estava ali, em sua pequena casa, dominando cada canto com sua presença poderosa.

Ela se moveu, virando-se de frente a ele e acariciando suavemente sua face. Os olhos dele a queimaram com tanta intensidade que se sentia consumida, abaixou as mãos devagar para os ombros dele dizendo em um sussurro.

— Amanhã será o julgamento de Sasuke...

Itachi permaneceu neutro, seus olhos ônix fixos na rosada, entendendo o pedido mudo por trás de suas esferas de jade.

— Aa. Ele manteve o olhar.

— Ele não será executado, a Godaime o perdoará, por Naruto... A rosada murmurou desviando o olhar.

— Sei que não. Itachi a surpreendeu, capturando sua mão e entrelaçando os dedos.

— Ele precisa saber a verdade. Sakura sentiu o estômago apertar diante a situação.

— Hn. O som amargo ressou no ar.

Por um segundo ele parecia se sentir culpado, mas no outro, olhou-a bem dentro dos olhos e indagou.

— Você está feliz agora? Itachi Parecia atento, concentrado a espera de uma resposta.

— Sim. Ela respondeu sincera. — Eu estava morta longe de você. Agora voltei a viver.

Uma emoção indescritível passou pelo rosto de Itachi, e então, a beijou com uma paixão sem limites. Só saíram dali após ter amanhecido e ele ter se fartado em seu corpo.

O ar frio e repugnante de sua cela batia em seus ossos causando calafrios. Após ser trancado naquele lugar, deixaram-no inconsciente por algumas horas no chão duro de pedra. Ele tinha acordado sufocado, sentindo-se atordoado pelo sedativo, seus olhos foram interceptados e mal podia sentir seu chakra. Há quanto tempo desde então? meses? semanas? Não importava.

Ele era um prisioneiro e não havia saída.

A poucos metros de si ele fora capaz de ouvir a respiração de Karin alterada, que partilhava desse tormento consigo, apenas uma cela ao lado. Era o único som que enchia o lugar durante todo esse tempo, com exceção aos guardas que os alimentavam.

Um som oco e distante alcançou seus ouvidos, eram os passos suaves que chamaram sua atenção, de repente a porta se abriu e os passos ficaram ainda mais audíveis, trazendo consigo um cheiro feminino familiar. No mesmo instante seu corpo enrijeceu, ele fora tomado por uma raiva, um sentimento inexplicável de traição, ao ver sua clara imagem chorando profusamente sobre o corpo de seu irmão.

— Sasuke. Sua voz penetrou em seus sentidos, no mais fundo de si.

— Sakura. O ódio estava presente em cada ângulo dele, tão evidente que gotejava.

O silêncio se prolongou, ambos compartilhando uma dor silenciosa, mas que dilacerava, e arrancava uma parte de si; o luto.

A rosada piscou as lágrimas, sabendo o quão terrível o Uchiha mais novo estava se sentindo com a suposta morte de Itachi, ela se sentiu igual ou pior, antes de descobrir a verdade. Faltava palavras naquele momento, ela mordeu os lábios sem saber por onde começar, quando uma súbita onda de vento a sacudiu. Em um borrão Sasuke estava a sua frente.

— Porque chorou sobre ele? Sua voz carregada encheu o ar, tornando-o pesado.

Sakura ficou muda, assustada por sua imensa velocidade, apesar de não ver seus olhos ela sabia, e sentia que sangravam carmesim. Sua boca estava em uma linha fina, seus músculos contraídos, a demonstrar que exigia uma resposta.

— Responda! A explosão repentina fez com que ela desse um passo para trás.

Ela engoliu em seco sem saber o que dizer.

— Sasuke, eu...

— Você se deitou com ele não foi? Como uma mera prostituta. Sasuke cuspiu furioso.

Raiva encheu suas veias com a declaração, num momento de puro impulso a rosada atravessou o braço na cela, o estalo do tapa ecoou por toda parte.

Uma ira quase incontida se apossou dele quando rugiu furioso, arrebentando um dos braceletes que suprimiam seu chakra, seus dedos cravaram em sua pele cremosa em um aperto de aço. A rosada podia sentir as unhas rasgando sua pele, ela sibilou de dor.

— Você ousa levantar a mão para mim. Sasuke esbravejou.

— Me larga! A rosada protestou raivosa, se libertando em um arranque.

Os arranhões em seu braço ardiam, marcas vermelhas visíveis em sua pele, Sakura franziu o cenho um tanto nervosa afastando-se da cela a passos largos.

— Não dê as costas para mim. Ele gritou enlouquecido.

Sakura parou em seus pés, sentindo uma frieza sem igual tomar conta de si.

— Eu deveria ter virado as costas para você há anos atrás. Suas palavras foram como um baque para si, Sasuke sentiu seu coração trovejar no peito, chocado.

Sasuke estava estarrecido, abalado, preso em seu devaneio.

— Sasuke? Karin chamou incerta, a cena que presenciara a deixou perplexa, nunca vira o Uchiha nesse estado.

A voz da ruiva o despertou, só então se deu conta de que ela se foi... Um sentimento estranho se instalou em si. _Medo_. Sasuke teve medo, de perdê-la de vez.

Sakura bateu a porta de ferro um tanto nervosa, o coração acelerado indicava sua inquietação, as coisas não saíram nada como ela esperava. Ao dobrar a esquina do corredor ela se deparou com os guardas desmaiados ao redor, a rosada olhou espantada ao ver Itachi parado a alguns metros de si.

Não havia palavras para descrever o que sentia no mais fundo de si, em seu âmago, uma fúria que só crescia, incontrolável e perturbadora, fazendo apertar os dedos com força e lutar para manter a sanidade. A fúria o engolia vivo, nublava seu raciocínio, o deixava cego.

— Ele te tocou. Foi uma afirmação, seu tom severo e olhar implacável causava arrepios.

Sakura estremeceu sentindo a força intensa de sua aura que tomou o lugar.

— Ele apenas me segurou. Ela disse atordoada.

Seus olhos escuros vagaram em seu braço e no minuto seguinte, rachaduras se expandiram pelo teto, seu sharingan reluzia odioso.

Sakura sentiu o coração bater intensamente, ela se aproximou alarmada, serpenteando o braço em volta do homem furioso.

— Itachi, por favor. A rosada suplicou.

Não dava pra saber o que pensava, o que faria, e quando esperou que atacasse, sua aura se acalmou. Um alívio intenso tomou conta da rosada e ela respirou fundo, relaxando a cabeça em seu peito.

Ruídos e sons de vozes ressoaram agitadas não muito distante, Itachi a segurou firmemente e os transportou para casa, Sakura ergueu o olhar intimidada, corando ao ver o brilho familiar em seus olhos ônix.

Itachi sentiu o coração bater mais forte, apertou-a contra si e puxou seu rosto bem próximo.

— Vamos falar com o Hokage. Ele declarou.

A rosada o olhou incrédula, algo quente se espalhando do estômago para todo o corpo, seus lábios tremeram quando lágrimas invadiram seus olhos.

— Eu te amo. Sua voz embargada soou baixinho.

Ele a beijou com amor e desejo, com todos sentimentos que só conheceu com ela. Todos os problemas e o mundo lá fora foram esquecidos, tornaram-se um, de corpo e alma.


	36. Revelação

**sakurastan:** Sim, por baixo daquela carranca fria há sentimentos, embora Sasuke a queira por se prender a promessa que ela fez quando ele a abandonou naquela infame noite. Também sou apaixonada pelo Itachi possessivo haha, e pode ter a certeza que se não fosse contido o estrago seria grande. Muito obrigado por entrar de cabeça em minha história, e ter sempre expectativa e encantamento com os capítulos! Me deixa louca de animação.

**MoonWiccan:** Foram muitas emoções, fico feliz que gostado, meu coração também é louco por ItaSaku e sempre anseia por mais. Agradeço muito, seu comentário me motiva imensamente, não deixe de revisar pois sentirei sua falta haha.

**nahtmmz:** Obrigado por reservar um tempo para ler minha história, você amar as atualizações me enche de empolgação.

**Capítulo 36: Revelação**

Seu coração batia disparado, ainda sem poder acreditar naquelas palavras, Itachi estava disposto a contar a verdade, por _ela_ . Sakura estava estranhamente calma, focada em lutar por sua felicidade até o último segundo, seu longo cabelo rosa fluía suavemente em volta do rosto ao atravessar uma aldeia em velocidade ao lado de Itachi.

Seus olhos profundos buscaram os dela, ea rosada gozo o ventre se contorcer de excitação. Ela o olhou fixamente, seu coração pulando mais ainda, todo seu ser parecendo consumido em chamas.

O céu salpicado de estrelas foruscado pela lua que reluzia, tanta beleza a fez prender o ar por um momento, flashes atingiram sua mente, espalhando uma sensação gostosa no peito.

Tão logo estavam se esgueirando pelo corredor mal iluminado, seus passos contidos não faziam sequer um ruído. Itachi a surpreendeu ao sair das sombras e se deparar com dois shinobis em guarda, que ao vê-lo, caíram em um sono profundo.

\- Pronta? Ele ergueu a mão.

\- Hm. Sakura entrelaçou suas mãos em concordância, e respirou fundo com o que viria a seguir.

Tsunade abriu a janela de seu escritório recém construído sentindo o ar noturno preencher o ambiente, seus olhos de águia vagaram pela aldeia de forma protetora. As coisas estavam se encaixando.

Olhando do topo, a iluminação em meio à natureza rica e exuberante do país do fogo deixava uma vista de tirar o fôlego. Ela se distraiu por um momento quando ouviu uma batida leve vindo do lado de fora.

— Entre. Sua voz verberou no ar.

A porta se abriu com um leve rangido. Sem poder acreditar em seus olhos, Tsunade piscou desconcertada. Parado a sua frente, com a porta semi aberta, Itachi Uchiha em carne e osso.

A loira o olhou no fundo dos olhos com um ódio mortal.

— Godaime. Itachi começou, mas foi interrompido.

— Você ousa pisar nessa aldeia depois de tudo que fez? Tsunade esbravejou, fitando com ira aqueles olhos frios.

O tempo pareceu fechar, o ar se tornou espesso, tudo em um breve momento, que para ele, parecia uma eternidade.

— Nesse caso, eu. A loira levantou apenas um dedo pintado em vermelho vivo, liberando uma quantidade intensa de chakra que vazava ao redor de seu corpo, sua aura tão carregada de poder que sacudiu tudo em sua volta.

Itachi se preparou pro ataque que viria em sequência, se a mulher não se acalmasse era provável que chamariam atenção de toda Konoha. Seus mente corria acelerada planejando os próximos passos quando de repente Sakura se lançou em sua frente como um furacão.

— Shishou. Sakura repreendeu com um olhar feroz, pondo-se em defesa de Itachi como uma leoa.

— Sakura? Tsunade abaixou o dedo, dissipando a onda de chakra anterior.

O fogo em seu olhar permaneceu, suas orbes de jade encararam sua mentora ferozmente. Um olhar que Tsunade conhecia muito bem, era _aquele_ olhar que ela tinha quando se referiam a Dan... soltando um suspiro cansado a loira resmungou.

— Mhpm. Espero que tenha uma boa explicação. Cruzando os braços, ela os observou.

E Itachi falou, desde quando tudo começou. Sua vida dupla entre espionar o Clã e o Hokage. Em como ocorreu a ordem de extermínio, a continuação de sua vida dupla ao espionar a Akatsuki. O Uchiha contou tudo, sem poupar detalhes.

Tsunade estava a ponto de perder a cabeça, mas lutando para manter a razão em um momento tão delicado. Ela apertou a ponta do nariz com força, dando um olhar duro a ambos.

— O que você sugere? A loira indagou com raiva crescente, como puderam ceifar a vida do clã mais poderoso de Konoha usando de seu próprio sangue, legítimo...

—Sei que a Ne mantém registros de todas as informações que eles não querem que vazem para o público em geral, e se os conselheiros são tão familiarizados com suas sujeiras, creio que tenham uma boa ideia de onde esses registros estão. Sakura se apressou em dizer.

— Justo. Tsunade franziu o cenho, dando um segundo olhar ao Uchiha.

A rosada implorou com os olhos, seu interior cheio de expectativas, ela sentiu a ardência das lágrimas contidas, em um desespero voraz.

Tsunade pareceu refletir por um longo tempo, até que respirou fundo e quebrou o silêncio.

— Você está absolvido de culpa. Como Godaime Hokage eu reintegro Itachi Uchiha como shinobi de Konoha. Por fim dizendo.

Sakura sentiu o alívio a engolfar, e o abraçou com força, tão apertado e tão forte que mal podia respirar.

— Isso é de extrema gravidade, irei anunciar aos shinobis primeiro, quanto aos conselheiros... pagarão com o resto de suas vidas sendo exilados, serão marcados no livro bingo e viverão tudo o que você suportou. Ela garantiu com um olhar ameaçador.

— E quanto a Sasuke? A rosada desviou o olhar, uma certa mágoa se fazendo presente.

— Irá cumprir sua pena, Itachi é o único por quem Sasuke deve saber a verdade. Agora vão, preciso me organizar. Tsunade concluiu.

Itachi concordou com um aceno, em um piscar de olhos estavam fora, ao redor das árvores que balançavam com a brisa. Ele se aproximou mais, e esfregou o rosto no dela, em uma carícia silenciosa, sem tirar os olhos dos dela, sem a soltar.

E quando ele a abraçou, Sakura o apertou, e ficaram assim, como se palavras não fossem suficientes para demonstrar o que sentiam um pelo outro.

Itachi se inclinou em direção a ela, e Sakura ficou imóvel quando ele segurou-lhe a nuca e pressionou seus lábios. Itachi a beijou lentamente, com a língua explorando-lhe a boca com gentileza exótica, enquanto a segurava contra o corpo com uma força inacreditável.

Sakura gemeu, com uma onda de calor a envolvendo e deixando uma sensação prazerosa. Fechou os olhos totalmente entregue a ele, só para abri-los e se deparar com a madeira única das paredes de sua casa.

Itachi a ergueu nos braços e a carregou até o quarto, abaixando-a no futon. Tirando suas roupas a uma velocidade que a deixou boquiaberta, ele ficou sobre ela, roçando os lábios no ponto sensível perto do ombro e terminando na linha da cintura.

Ela ficou quente, antecipando o que aconteceria em seguida, e ele não a decepcionou. Abrindo-lhe as pernas com mãos fortes, um dedo lentamente entrou em sua abertura, pressionando com cuidado um ponto sensível lá no fundo enquanto a língua se movia em ritmo acelerado.

Não houve uma excitação crescente dessa vez, em vez disso, o corpo dela simplesmente teve espasmos em volta dele, liberando a tensão que se acumulara em questão de segundos.

Estonteada, Sakura ficou deitada, em algum momento ela devia ter segurado a cabeça dele, pois os dedos estavam enterrados nos cabelos escuros. Ele se ergueu, ainda mantendo o contato do olhar com o dela.

A rosada lambeu os lábios nervosamente, ansiando por seu toque. E quando a segurou forte pela nuca e a beijou, Sakura estremeceu, sendo invadida por sentimentos inebriantes, retribuiu o beijo apaixonado e profundo.

A rosada gemeu em êxtase, envolvendo as pernas ao redor dele, sentindo-o deslizar todo até o fim. Sakura arquejou jogando a cabeça para trás enquanto o segurava pelo pescoço e sentia suas mordidas deliciosas no queixo, seu rosnar bruto a enlouquecendo.

— Itachi... Disse o nome dele com toda emoção que transbordava e se moveu sendo devorada por sua fome, que se igualava a dela.

Ele a agarrou firme e estocou dentro dela ferozmente, erguendo os olhos para os dela, cheios de intensidade.

— Minha... Só minha... Sempre minha. Itachi murmurou.

— Sim. Sakura sussurrou dopada pela prazer.

Ele a segurou forte e aumentou o ritmo, até que gemeu rouco e cravou os dentes no ombro dela, despejando sua semente, enchendo seu interior enquanto ela murmurava o quanto o amava.

Eles entraram no compartimento apertado do chuveiro juntos, os jatos de água quente os atingiram instantaneamente. Derramando um pouco de shampoo na mão, Itachi o massageou nos cabelos dela, lavando-os com movimentos leves.

Com os olhos fechados, Sakura ficou imóvel, desfrutando da sensação dos dedos dele no couro cabelo e da água escorrendo pela pele sensível. Depois ele lavou todo corpo dela, fazendo-a corar com a suavidade de suas mãos.

Sentindo-se um pouco tímida, Sakura tentou fazer o mesmo, esfregando o sabonete pela pele morena e pelos músculos. Sem vergonha alguma, ele desfrutou do toque dela, arqueando o corpo, gostando de ser acariciado.

Quando terminaram, ele secou o corpo dela com uma toalha, e em seguida, a si próprio. Sentindo o corpo relaxar pelo banho quente, Sakura sentiu uma onda de cansaço invadindo-a.

Notando, Itachi a pegou no colo e carregou-a de volta ao quarto, colocando-a no futon. Ele puxou um lençol macio e deitou-se ao lado dela, lig-a por trás.

Sentindo-se segura com o corpo dele cobrindo o seu, Sakura fechou os olhos e pegou no sono com facilidade pela primeira vez desde que o mundo virara de pernas pro ar.


End file.
